Koto
by Gothix-11
Summary: Koto lost her father at a young age, along with the rest of her family. She fights to protect those she loves and cares for. But there's something different about her. Read Koto to find out what her life is like as a ninja. She goes through struggles and conflicts, physically and emotionally (First point of view)
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

Once appeared a nine tailed fox demon. One swing of its mighty tail could crumble mountains and cause tsunamis. To fight the demon, the people assembled the Shinobi. One great Shinobi was able to seal up the demon in the body of a new born child. Unfortunately the Shinobi, known as the 4th Hokage, lost his life in the process. At the exact same moment the first child was born, so was another. In another world. She, unlike the other was born a demon. A black tailed wolf demon. The oldest and most powerful breed of demon. But now, there are only two. And the newborn is a true diamond in the rough.

Chapter 1: Me

My name is Koto. Koto Mikatsu. I'm six years old but I have the brain of a ten year old. Which really means I can talk? And my memory is super strong. Six years ago my mom died giving birth to me and my papa has been taking care of me.

I have short black hair that goes to my shoulders; my bangs are long and a lot of it falls over my right eye. My eyes are an emerald green and my skin is white. I have a tiny bit of pink in my cheeks. It's really tiny. Something cool about me, I'm a black wolf demon. I have black wolf ears on my head and a fluffy black wolf tail.

My favorite color is black and it's also the color I paint my nails. I have three favorite things in the world. My papa. He's always there for me and he loves and cares about me. My locket. I always wear it. It keeps my demonic side under control. And finally, my one and only. I haven't found him yet but he's supposed to be the love of my life. Fate has already decided who he is and he's the only boy I'm capable of truly loving. All my other family members had one too. A one and only is the one person a black tailed fox demon is meant to be with. And I'm hoping I find him soon. My momma was Papa's one and only. But now she's gone.

Papa is really tall. I have his eyes and I got Momma's hair. Papa has pure white hair down to his thighs. Even though he's only 26. I always loved brushing it. I also got Papa's ears and tail. Papa said I have Momma's face, but I don't know what she looks like or her name. I really wish I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Time to Say Goodbye

_Papa and I are going to Konohagakure! We're going to apologize for something Papa's brother Uncle Kyuubi did. Apparently he attacked Konohagakure on the day I was born. I'm also gonna get to meet my cousin. I'm so excited!_

I pulled my black backpack on my shoulders. I was dressed up in my favorite yukata with red butterflies all over it. I had on simple black sandals. You could see my black toe nails. Papa turned into his wolf form. Since Papa was the king of our clan he was the biggest and most powerful. Papa was white with black streaks randomly over his body and four stories tall.

"Koto, come on dear." He said.

"Okay." I said smiling. I used my powers to jump on the back of his neck. I crawled up his fur and set on his head.

"Are you good?" Papa asked.

"Yes Papa." I said and gripped some of his fur. With that, Papa took off in a graceful leap.

"Woohoo!" I cheered as the wind blew through my hair. My tail wagging. Papa bounced off of rocks and trees, not crushing or breaking anything. He was so awesome. I loved Papa so much.

It was nightfall when we made it to outskirts of Konohagakure. I was so tired. Papa started walking after we entered the forest. Then he stopped.

"What is it Papa?" I asked. Papa lifted his head to sniff the air and I slid down his neck.

"Koto, I need you to black out." Papa said.

"Okay." I answered. I closed my eyes super tight. Blacking out was like falling asleep. I wouldn't wake up for a few hours. _What's going on? _I wondered, right before darkness over came my brain.

I woke up. It was raining and I was covered in dirt and mud. My ears were down. I groaned in pain as I sat up on my knees.

"Papa?" I called. I heard the whimper of a dog, not far away. I saw a huge dog lying on the ground. He twitched a little. "Papa!" I shouted and ran to him. I fell to my knees next to his head.

"Papa! Papa!" I shouted and shook his neck with both hands. My hands were wet, but not with water. I looked at my hands with wide eyes. I started shaking. BLOOD! I was in shock for a moment. Tears started streaming down my face. Then, a bunch of blue light shined around Papa's body. He turned back into himself. He was lying on his back. His once white yukata stained in his blood. His eyes were closed. I looked at him. "PAPAAAA!" I screamed and birds flew from their nests. I fell forward and cried into his chest. "You can't die! I love you too much! You can't die!" I cried. Then, I felt a hand on my head. I shot up and looked at him. His eyes seemed to have barely any soul left in them at all.

"Koto." He barely said before blood spilled from the corner of his mouth. I cried harder. Papa smiled at me. It was one of those sweet, closed eyes smiles. "Don't cry Sweetie." He said. His blood stained hand came up and rested on my cheek. I held his hand to my face with both hands and cried into it. "Don't cry." He said again. I didn't speak. Tears continued to fall down my face. His hand pulled away.

"I'm giving you a gift dear." He said and pointed to my heart. I looked at his finger. "I'm giving you my powers." A warm light emitted from the tip of his finger and completely engulfed me. I closed my eyes. My tears had stopped. I felt like I was somewhere else. It felt like being wrapped in the warmth of love. The warmth lowly disappeared and my eyes opened slowly. I felt the same, only, a stronger soul. My body was completely clean of blood.

"I love you Koto." Papa said. He still had that loving smile on his face. "You are…" He started. "…A good girl." And his hand fell from my heart. His smile faded. I stared at him and started crying again.

"Papa…" I whispered. And curled into a small ball and cried into my knees. My arms crossed into an X over my chest. "I don't want to say goodbye."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nii-San

I cried and cried. Then, I heard something in the forest. My head shot up and I looked around. I saw something move. I gasped and sprinted for my backpack. It was on the ground about four feet away. I slid to it and pulled out a kunai knife. I sat up against a tree with it pointed upright in both my hands. I was shaking. My knees pulled to my chest. _Oh god. _I thought. _I don't wanna die. _I closed my eyes and I heard the sound again. I clenched them tighter. _Just go away. Just go away! Just go away!_ I shouted in my head. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my head. I jumped and lunged forward. The person in front of me was a boy about ten years old. He was fast and grabbed both of my wrists and held them together. I dropped my kunai and struggled in his hold. He was strong too.

"Stop it! Let me go!" I shouted. Then, all of a sudden, I was wrapped in a warm hug. The boy started stroking my hair.

"Shhh." He shushed. "It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you. Everything's going to be okay." His voice was soft and sweet. Like he was used to talking to someone my age. "I'm right here" He said. Tears welled up in my eyes. I rapped my arms around him and gripped the back of his shirt and cried into his shoulder. I rested my forehead on his shoulder. "Papa! Please don't leave me Papa! Please don't leave!" I cried. The boy just hugged me and stroked my back and hair. After a long time, I started inhaling sharply, trying to stop the tears. The boy pulled away. It was so dark I couldn't see in front of me. So, I couldn't see him.

"Where you and your father going?" He asked. I recalled someone Papa mentioned. "H-Hokage-Sama" I chocked. "I'll take you." The boy said. The next thing I knew, I was on his back. My backpack in his hand. The boy started walking, making sure to go opposite of Papa. I turned back and looked at his body. _I love you. _I thought and turned back. The boy's back was so warm. Just like Papa's was. I started crying again. Gripping his shirt in my hands. The boy just kept walking. After awhile, it stopped raining and we were walking through the streets of Konohagakure. The boy let me down under a street lamp at the Hokage's office and hid himself in the darkness. He handed me my bag. He didn't say anything. He turned to leave.

"Wait!" I said. He stopped and turned his head slightly. "W-what's your name?" I asked. He looked back again. "I have to go." He said. He started to leave again. "A-at least know my name." I said. He stopped again. He waited for my answer. "It's Koto." I said, stepping forward to the edge of the light. I saw a small smile perk up from his lips. "It was great meeting you. You're a good girl, Koto-Chan." He said and put his hand on my head, my bangs being pushed in front of my eye more and over my nose. Then he took off. I watched him. _I want him to my big brother. _I thought. _Maybe we'll see each other again. _I sniffed my pack and memorized his sent. _Now I'll know if I find him again. _I thought and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Iruka-Sensei

That night, I had fallen asleep sitting up against the stone wall of the office. I opened my eyes to find a Shinobi staring at me, squatting down on the ground with his hand on my forehead. I stared at him. He had bright orange spiky hair and crystal blue eyes, he was a little tan and really tall. It had to have been six in the morning

"That's good, you don't have a fever." He said smiling. "Who are-?" I asked quietly before he put his hand over my mouth. "Shhh." He said. "It's okay, you don't have to talk. I just wanted to meet the last black fox demon there is." The man said. _That's right. I am the last one. Papa's dead._ I started crying again. "Oh no!" The man said. "Oh please don't cry!" The man pulled me into a hug. "I don't know what it is, but I just can't stand to see you cry." He said. I stopped crying and pulled away. I whipped my face. "I have to go now." The man said. He stood me up as if I was a doll and stood up himself. He placed his hand on my head. "Be the good girl I know you are and go inside." He said and removed his hand. I looked at the door of the office and turned to say goodbye, but, he was gone. I sighed. _Ninjas will be ninjas._ I went inside, hugging my pack to my chest. I walked up to the front desk. The person seemed busy and didn't seem to notice me.

"Um… excuse me." I said. "I'm looking for the Hokage's office." The person pointed down the hall. "Thank you." I said and bowed. I went down the hall and found it pretty fast. I slid open the door a little and poked my head inside. There seemed to be a meeting going on. A bunch of Shinobi were gathered around an old man in robes. He must be the Hokage. They all turned and stared at me. A man sitting next to Hokage-Sama stood from his seat a looked at me in surprise, much like everyone else.

"It's alright everyone." Hokage-Sama spoke. Everyone relaxed. "Come in little one." I stepped inside. My ears still down. Everyone stared at me as I walked over to the desk Hokage-Sama was sitting at. A man picked me up and placed me on the desk. I sat on my knees. "You must be Koto. I'm so happy you made it here safely. But where is your father?" Hokage-Sama asked. I started crying again. I couldn't help it. I hung me head. My tail wrapped around me as much as it could. "P-Papa is…" I started. "Papa's dead." I cried. I started to cry harder as the man sitting next to Hokage-Sama hugged me a stroked my back. The man had brown hair pulled into a ponytail and brown eyes. He also had a large scratch across his face. Hokage-Sama started talking with the others and decided I would live like the "other" one.

"Iruka, take her to the apartments and let her pick one. But get her some new clothes and take her to the bath house first." Hokage-Sama said. "Yes sir. But what about her training?" The man who was still hugging me asked. "I'll train her." Hokage-Sama said. I stopped my tears and Iruka scooped me up in his arms. He walked down the hall.

"Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Iruka Umino. I teach children to be ninja at the academy. But Hokage-Sama is going to teach you how to be a ninja." Iruka-Sensei explained. "What about my cousin?" I asked. "He isn't one of my best students but he is in my class. You'll meet him soon." I was quiet for a moment. "I'm hungry Iruka-Sensei." I said. "All right Koto." Iruka-Sensei said. After a while and a warm bath by myself, Iruka-Sensei took me to a store. I picked out a pair of black shorts, a black tee shirt with a red hem, a long sleeved fishnet shirt to go under it a pair of black sandals. He also bought me a new kunai and a few shuriken. He said he would hold onto them for me for the day. Before going to the academy, Iruka-Sensei took me to Ichuaku Ramen and bought me a bowl of miso ramen. I took a pair of chopsticks and picked up some noodles. I just looked at it.

"It's your cousin's favorite." Iruka-Sensei said. _Well, we are related. _I took some in my mouth and slurped it up. A huge smile spread across my face, my ears went up, and my tail started to wag. I slurped up the rest of the noodles and drank the broth. "Can I have another?" I asked smiling. "Not now. I'm gonna be late for class." Iruka-Sensei said and whipped some ramen from my face. I smiled again. "Alright." I said. I got off the stool and I followed Iruka-Sensei to the apartments. "Does Naruto know about me?" I asked. "Yes he does." Iruka-Sensei answered. "What's he like?" I asked. "He's very hyper and bit of a trouble maker." Iruka-Sensei answered. "So he's like me." I said. I smiled to myself. _I can't wait to meet him._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: Six years later

"Come on Naruto they're gonna catch us!" I laughed as we were chased by a bunch of Anbu members. "Yeah right Ko!" Naruto shouted. We ran away dodging them all. Naruto and I had just finished putting graffiti on the Hokage faces. Then, we ran right into Iruka-Sensei. We landed on our butts right next to each other. "What do you two think you are doing?" Iruka-Sensei asked, obviously mad. "Naruto here," I said and patted his shoulder, "Is going to class, while I on the other hand am-"And I disappeared. I hid behind a building as Naruto was dragged away by Iruka-Sensei. "What the-?! Ko you get back here! Don't just leave me!" Naruto shouted.

I giggled and started for home. After a while I made it home and headed inside. Naruto and I had apartments in two separate buildings. I'm twelve years old now and am living comfortably. Papa left me a bunch of money when he passed and I got a bigger apartment than Naruto. Mine has two extra rooms. One is my bedroom and the other is for my drawing and guitar. I have a balcony outside my bed room window and connected to that and Naruto's window sill is a colorful rope bridge with wood planks. Naruto and I don't use it very much anymore but we still do. Naruto has been like a brother to me since I got here.

Within the past few years, my physical appearance has changed. I'm taller, have a flat stomach, B cup boobs, and I think I'm starting to get hips. Iruka-Sensei says I'm an "early bloomer" whatever that means. My hair is long now and goes down to my tail. My bangs are longer too and cover my eye most of the time still. My tail is longer and softer too.

I grabbed my grey watering can with a rose that I had painted on it and filled it with water. I climbed out my window and onto my balcony. I started watering my plants. I had a small rose bush, and on its pot I wrote Ro-Chan and a tomato plant with the name it Tomo-Kun. I also wrote it on its pot. After that I grabbed my drawing pad and camera. I took pictures of Ro-Chan and went back inside. I sat on the floor of the floor and started drawing Ro-Chan from memory.

Hokage-Sama taught me every basic jutsu. When I was nine I had mastered them all. I'm childish like Naruto but I've always been better when it comes to being a ninja. Iruka-Sensei believes I'll mature before Naruto and I believe it to. I've never met any of Naruto's class mates other than Kiba and Akamaru, Choji, and Shikamaru. I could tell Kiba had a crush on me and he has it in his head I like him to. Just because you're a dog lover doesn't mean I'm gonna love you. I have a leaf forehead protector. I am the only one in history to get one at the age of nine. Hokage-Sama gave it to me on the same day the last group graduated when I was nine and said I could be a ninja then. But I said I would wait and be with Naruto when I was a ninja. Hokage-Sama promised I would be on his team when he graduated.

I was depressed for a long time. About two years or so. I had seen a picture of Papa and an enormous wave of sadness hit me and I didn't smile much for a long time. If I did it was really tiny.

I finished the drawing and closed the book. It was realistic. I honestly thought I was good at drawing and had an eye for detail. I wrote on spine and dedicated the book to flowers. I put it in the pile of sketch pads and books and leaned against the couch. _I wish Naruto would graduate already. It's so boring right now._

After a long time of drawing, watching television on my flat screen and eating a cup ramen, I got ready for bed. I pulled on a pair of black shorts with a red stitching on the bottom and a matching, same material, and design tank top on. I climbed under my black comforter and cuddled with my black pillow that had a box of chocolate Poky on the front. My favorite candy ever. It was large enough for me to wrap my legs around it, and I did.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Ninja! Ninja!

I was woken up by banging on my window. I opened my eyes to see Naruto with wide creepy eyes. I jumped and fell out of my twin bed, still hugging my pillow. I sat up on the floor.

"The hell Naruto?!" I shouted and glared at him. "Bridge now!" He said smiling. I groaned and grabbed my smaller fuzzy, black and white blanket and wrapped it around me. I climbed out my window and walked across the bridge to the middle. Naruto smiled at me. "What?" I asked. Still annoyed by my unruly wake-up call. "Check this out!" Naruto said and pulled out a forehead protector. I gasped. "Oh my god Naruto congratulations!" I said smiling and hugged him. "I can't believe it now we can be ninja together." I jumped up and down on the bridge. "Whoa, Koto!" Naruto shouted as we started leaning side to side. I stopped and smiled at him.

"Come on! Come on! Let's go get ready for the day!" I said smiling. Naruto laughed. "I'll be waiting." Naruto said and headed back to his house. I smiled and waved, heading back inside myself. I pulled on my ninja uniform. A pair of black shorts, a black tee shirt, and a long sleeved fishnet shirt underneath. I combed through my hair. I pulled on my sandals and grabbed my ninja tools. I climbed back out my window and saw Naruto on the ground. Then I remembered something I needed. "Naruto!" I called. He looked up. "You go ahead! I'll be there soon!" I said smiling. "Okay!" He called and headed off. I waved and headed back inside.

I quickly ate a cup ramen and put on eyeliner and mascara. I grabbed my forehead protector, ripped off the fabric, and put the metal on the bottom of my tee shirt.I smiled and ran outside. Only to crash into someone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8: Sasuke Uchiha

"Ow… I'm so sorry." I said and got up. And held out my hand to help the person up. It was a boy with black hair, long bangs and a ducks ass style in the back stared at me. He had white skin and deep onyx eyes. His cheeks even seemed pink. I looked at him, and then smiled. "You okay?" I asked smiling. "You're starring off into space." The boy's cheeks darkened and he turned his head away. "I'm fine." He said. I laughed a little and grabbed his hand, helping him up. I noticed his forehead protector. I smiled more. "Ah, you must go to Konoha academy too!" I said and leaned forward a little. The boy leaned back and his cheeks darkened. "Yeah. So?" He asked. "My name's Koto Mikatsu. Black wolf demon extraordinaire. I'm Naruto Uzumaki's cousin." I said. I winked and held up a peace sign. "Yeah you both have really big mouths." The boy said. "What?! You take that back! Just who the hell do you think you are?!" I asked. "The names Sasuke Uchiha. I'm top student in our class." Sasuke said. "Well say goodbye to that spot because I'm twice as powerful as all the Hokage combined." I said and crossed my arms over my chest. I smirked.

"Oh yeah dog brat?" Sasuke asked angrily. "Totally." I said smirking. "And who are you to be calling me a brat?! You're just a spoiled little Uchiha!" I said glaring. "Spoiled?! I'll have you know, I lost my whole family when I was just a kid!" Sasuke said angrily. "Well my mother died when I was born and my father died protecting me when I was six! And right in front of me too! I may technically be a princess but I'm not anywhere near spoiled!" I said and glared at him, a low growl escaping my throat. He looked at me with regret. "Look I'm sorry; I didn't mean to go that far." Sasuke said. "It's fine." I said. "Just forget it." I sighed. "Look, I don't like having enemies so let's just be friends, okay?" I asked smiling. "Okay." Sasuke said. "Then it's settled," I said. I held up a fist to fist pound with him. "Starting today, we'll be the best of friends." I said smiling. Sasuke looked at me for a second then smiled a little. "Yeah." He said and fist pounded me. I smiled. "Now come on we're gonna be late." I said and headed for the academy. Sasuke walked with me. "Oh yeah, are those ears and tail real?" He asked. "Of course they're real! Haven't you been seeing them corresponding with my emotions?!" I asked. "You're right, you're right, sorry." Sasuke said.


	8. Chapter 8

I entered the classroom, only to have all the boys stare at me. I sighed and listened to their thoughts. "Wow, she's so cute." "I wonder if she has a boyfriend." "Her ears and tail are so cool." I sighed and one ear went down. _Just normal stuff I hear on the street from these guys._ Sasuke sat down and I noticed Naruto sitting in the same row. I ran over to him smiling.

"Hey Naruto." I said smiling. "Hey Ko, grab a seat." Naruto answered. I sat down in the separate ail next to him. Then, a girl with pink hair came up. "Hey, will you let me through?" She asked. Naruto perked up. _Oh, this is the girl Naruto has a huge crush on. Sakura Haruno. _I smiled. "Naruto! Move your ass! I want to sit on the other side of you!" Sakura shouted. Naruto looked to the side and finally noticed Sasuke. Sasuke glanced over and noticed Naruto. "What?" He asked. "What do mean, what?!" Naruto shouted. _Oh now I get it, Naruto hates Sasuke. _I thought, one ear down. Then a girl with long blonde hair came up. "No, I should get to sit next to Sasuke. I beat you here." She said to Sakura. "No way Ino pig, I won!" Sakura said. I sighed. I got up and walked past them, around Naruto, and sat down in between Sasuke and Naruto. "Hey!" Ino and Sakura shouted. "What?" I asked. "What right do you have to sit there?!" They asked. I slouched back and crossed my arms over my chest. "Well," I started. "Naruto's my cousin and Sasuke's my friend. So I think I have every right to sit here." I smiled slightly. "Well get up! I'm sitting there!" They shouted in unison. Sakura and Ino glared at each other. "No me!" Ino shouted. "No me!" Sakura shouted and started fighting with each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10: First kiss

I scooted closer to Sasuke. "Does happen like every day?" I whispered. "Oh yeah." Sasuke whispered. "And by the looks of it, all the boys would have done the same thing if you had ever shown up to class." He said smiling a bit. "Well excuse me for mastering everything in three years that you guys had to learn in six." I said and laughed. "Why you little!" Sasuke shouted and put me in a choke hold. I knew he was smiling. I laughed and my tail wagged. "Uncle! Uncle!" I said and Sasuke let me go. I laughed a little more and fixed my bangs. "I've never seen Sasuke smile like that." All the girls thought. I tried to listen to Sasuke's thoughts. I heard nothing. I was confused. One ear went down. I stared at him and his cheeks turned pink a little. "What?" He asked. "I can't hear your thoughts." I said. "Huh?" Sasuke asked. I jumped up on the desk right in front of him. "Listening to a person's thoughts is something I can do as a demon, but I can't hear yours." I said. He blushed more, our faces were pretty close. Then, someone bumped into me. Shock came over both our faces. I fell forward. Everyone stared at us. We were kissing! I quickly pulled away and fell on my butt. We both covered our mouths and stared at each other. My ears went down. _He stole my first kiss. He took my first kiss! _ I shouted in my head. This is was really bad

Suddenly, all the girls were around me a pissed as could be. "Calm down girls." I said. "It was an accident, an accident." I said. Suddenly, someone grabbed my tail and pulled me out of the sea of angry girls. It was Sasuke and Naruto. "Ow!" I shouted angrily. "You didn't have to be so aggressive!" I said. "Well I wouldn't have had to save you if you hadn't kissed me!" Sasuke shouted back and glared at me. "It wasn't my fault!" I shouted. Then, someone was tugging on my tail and the back of Sasuke's hair. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" We said. The person let us go. It was Iruka-Sensei. "Now both of you sit down. I've been trying to get your attentions for awhile now." He said. "Yes Iruka-Sensei." Sasuke and I said. I hopped off the desk and sat down between Sasuke and Naruto. "I can't believe that just happened." Naruto whispered. "I know right?" I whispered. _But… I didn't hate it. His lips were soft and warm. I wish I knew what he thought._

**Sasuke POV **

_I can't believe I just kissed her. And my first. I mean, it's not like I didn't like it. Her lips were soft and warm. And I kind of like her. Damn this is the first crush I've ever had on a girl. What does she think?_ I glanced over to see her in a dazed look. Two fingers on her lips. Did she like it? I felt my face get warm and I looked away. Iruka-Sensei read off a list of names. "Alright, team seven is, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Koto Mikatsu." He said. I felt like jumping up and down. I watched as Naruto and Koto did that high five thing where you keep your hands together. They smiled at each other. Koto did say we were gonna be friends, but after that, I think we're more like enemies.

"Hey Sas." Koto said. I looked up. "Don't call me that." I said. She just smiled. "We're on the same team." She said and held up and fist. I stared at her for a second, and then smirked a little. "Yeah." I said, and fist pounded with her. She giggles a little. Then Naruto started shouting.

"Hey Sensei!" He said. "Why do Ko and I have to be on the same team as that prick?!" He asked. "Because Naruto, teams are supposed to balance each other out. Sasuke graduated first in class while you graduated, dead last." Iruka-Sensei explained. "Heh, dead last." I chuckled. Naruto glared at me. "You wanna go?! You jerk!" He shouted while Koto stood between us, holding him back. "Naruto sit down." She said. I smirked. _Maybe Koto and I could be frienemies._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11: Lunch break

I leaned against the wall as I enjoyed my home madeOnigiri. My arm resting on the sill of the window. _Koto seems different than all the other girls. She argues with me but she's also really nice. She hasn't tried to win me over like the other girls have since kindergarten. And I've never liked a girl before so I don't have much of an idea on how I can get her to like me. Maybe she already does. _I took a few more bite of my food. "Can I have some?" Koto asked, suddenly right next to me on the other side of the wall. "Whoa!" I shouted and jumped back. _How did she? I couldn't sense her at all! _"How did you?" I asked. "It's a power I have. I can erase everything so no one can find me. Breath, chakra, soul, myself. It's like being invisible." Koto explained and took a bite of one of my Onigiri. I looked at her. "Whoa!" She said in amazement. "This is amazing." She smiled and finished it. I blushed a little. "You think so?" I asked. "Totally! You can really cook Dude." She said smiling. I turned away and continued to eat. She hopped over the window sill and pulled me down to the ground with her. "We need to talk." She said sternly. "There's nothing to talk about, it was an accident." I said. "Pffft!" She laughed. "What's so funny?!" I asked. Koto burst out laughing. "I really had you going didn't I?!" She asked. She smiled at me. I frowned and started eating my last Onigiri. "Hey I want some." Koto said. I blushed as she lean forward and took a large bit out of the top. She smiled as she chewed. She swallowed. "It really is good." She said. I blushed more and stood up. "I'm going to find Naruto and Sakura." I said and left. I walked away with my hands in my pockets. I looked back to see Koto eating another Onigiri. Both of her ears down. _I guess it wasn't my last. _I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12: Kakashi-Sensei

All four of us gathered in a classroom and waited for our Jounin Sensei to arrive. I sat in my usual position as Koto sat on the desk and leaned back against her arms. "Why is our sensei so damn late?!" Naruto shouted. "Naruto just sit down." Sakura said. I looked over at Koto. She was thinking about something and staring off into space.

"Penny for your thoughts." I said. Koto smiled. "Cough up the penny and I'll talk." She said. I chuckled. "Anyway, what are you thinking about?" I asked. "Well Sasuke, to be completely honest, I have a bunch of things I have to do and I don't wanna go alone." She said. "Just ask Naruto." I said. "I already did. Yesterday. He said he didn't want to." Koto said. I thought for a moment. "I'll go." I said. Koto perked up and stared at me. "You will?" She asked. "Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do." I said. Koto smiled at me. "Thanks Sasuke." She said. She looked at the door. "Someone's coming." She said as one of her ears twitched. I watched the door. Naruto had placed a chalk board eraser up at the top. The door opened and the eraser fell on a man's head. He had white hair. His forehead protector covered his right eye and had a mask pulled over his face. Naruto laughed and Sakura apologized. I could tell Koto enjoyed it because I could feel her tail wagging and hitting me in the arm. It was soft.

"Hmm…" The Jounin started, "to put this simply, I don't like you guys. But I do like her." He pointed at Koto. We all looked at her. "What?" She asked. "I didn't do anything."

We all sat in a loop with our Sensei standing in front of us. Koto sat in between Naruto and I and had her elbows on her knees and her chin rested on one of them. Her tail fell behind me, and then every three seconds would fall behind Naruto then behind me again. I'm pretty sure she was doing it on purpose out of sheer boredom.

"Okay, let's begin with some introductions." Sensei said. "What do you want to know?" Sakura asked. "Your name of course. Likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future." He said. "How about you tell us first." Koto said. "Yeah you seem kinda suspicious." Sakura added.

"My name's Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future..? Hmm... Well, I have a lot of hobbies." He answered. "So all he told us was his name?" Koto asked. "Apparently." Naruto answered. "Now it's your turn, from the right." Kakashi-Sensei said.

"Me! Me! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like cup ramen! But what I really like is the restaurant ramen Iruka-Sensei buys me! But if I had to choose between ramen and my cousin, I'd choose Ko. What I dislike is waiting three minutes for the cup ramen to cook. My dream, is to be the of all the Hokage! So all the people will have to acknowledge me and Ko!" Naruto said. Koto smiled. "Hobbies, pranks and hanging with my cous." Naruto said a lot more quietly.

"Next." Kakashi-Sensei said. Koto was next. She nudged my side. "I wanna go last." She whispered. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are lots of things I hate and if I had to say something I like I'd have to say foxes. And… my dream isn't a dream, because I will make it a reality, to resurrect my clan and to kill a certain man." I said. "Dark dude." Koto said.

"Okay, the pink one." Kakashi said. "I'm Sakura Haruno, the thing I like, well… the person I like is… Um should I say my dream for the future? Oh my! The thing I dislike is Naruto. My hobbies…" Sakura said.

Koto leaned over. "Did what the fuck go through your mind the entire time while she was talking?" She whispered. "Yep." I whispered.

"Now for the wolf." Kakashi-Sensei said. "My name is Koto Mikatsu. I'm the last of the black wolf demons and my job is to protect humans from demons. My hobbies include drawing, singing and photography. I dislike how I'm always being targeted by bad guys who want me to fight of their side and how I haven't discovered my secret ability. My dream for the future is to find my one and only, the one person I am destined to love. I also wanna become really strong am willing to do whatever it takes to get strong to protect my friends and family. What I like," Koto said. Suddenly her arms were around mine and Naruto's necks. "Are these two and ramen. It's my favorite food." She said smiling. She giggled and let us go.

"So, to clarify, the blonde and the wolf are cousins and the Uchiha and her are friends?" Kakashi asked. "Yep." Koto said smiling, her tail wagging. Kakashi informed us that our first mission tomorrow would be survival training and that if we didn't pass we would have to repeat the academy. I crumpled the paper he handed to us and Koto turned hers into a paper air plane and threw it. It was pretty cool how far it went. Koto stood up and stretched. "Come on Ko, let's go." Naruto said. "Nah, you go home, I've got stuff to do anyway." Koto said. "Alright, see ya." Naruto said. "See ya." Koto said smiling. They hugged fast and Naruto ran off. She turned to me smiling. "You still comin' Sasuke?" She asked and flipped her bangs. "Sure." I said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13: Sasuke's realization

Koto and I walked through the town together. "So what do you need to get?" I asked. "Groceries, clothes and I'm actually thinking about buying some new weapons, after all we need to bring some tomorrow." She said. "Sounds good." I said. I couldn't understand why I was nervous right now. _She's just my friend. Damn don't lie to yourself. _I thought.

"Sasuke." Koto said, pulling me from my thoughts. "You okay dude?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said. Koto smiled. "That's good."

We walked into the super market and Koto headed right for the ramen. She grabbed a bunch. "Ready." She said. "Is that all you're getting?" I asked. "Yeah." She said. "Oh no." I said and put some back. "Hey!" She said and frowned at me. "Don't hey me. Only eating that is going to get you sick. You have to eat something else to; I'm not going to fail this because you get sick." I said. I sounded like a complete jerk. I just wanted her to be healthy. "Fine. What do you think I should eat?" Koto asked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Veggies, fruit, meat. Tomatoes are my favorite. They're good and help with your immune system." I said. "And how am I supposed to cook that?" Koto asked. "Anyway you want. You could even eat them raw." I said as we walked over to the vegetable ail. I picked up a good vine and handed it to her. "I don't need that much." She said. "I've got my own plant at home that's almost ready." She put the vine back and grabbed a smaller one. She placed it in the basket on her arm. I also grabbed her some steak and bacon, her choice. I made sure she got some fruit, other than the tomatoes. She picked green apples and green grapes.

"I like sour fruits" She said smiling. I smiled slightly at her. She walked around the corner and I followed her. "Yeah!" She said happily, her tail wagging. "The last box." She said and grabbed a box of Chocolate Poky off the shelf. Those were the only candy I liked. I usually hate sweets.

"You like those?" I asked. "Yeah, they're my favorite." Koto said smiling at me. We went to pay and Koto pulled out a ton of money. A girl, who probably hadn't worked a day in her life, has more money than I do. "How do you have so much?" I asked as we left the store. "My father left me a lot of money when he passed. This is like one seventy second of it." She said and the money evaporated. I stared in surprise. "It's another power. I can make small things that I actually own appear and disappear like that." She said as she opened her box of Poky and took one. She held the box out to me and I took one as well. "Thanks." I said. "You're welcome." Koto said.

We walked into a ninja store. Koto and I both picked out a pack of five new kunai and shuriken. "I had one of these when I was six. I lost it the day my papa died." She said as we paid. "How did you lose it?" I asked as we left. "After my dad smiled at me for the last time a boy scared me and I pulled it out. When the boy did actually make contact with me, I almost cut his face. The kunai had my name carved into it. It was my first ninja tool ever." Koto explained. "I'm sorry you lost it." I said. "It's fine." Koto said smiling. "It would probably just bring bad memories anyway." Koto said.

"How can you do that?" I asked. "Hm?" Koto asked. "Be so happy after all that you've been thru?" Koto stopped. She looked at the ground, her ears down. "My future… is not a good one. My job is to protect others from my own kind. I was given this duty when my father died. He gave me all his power and with that power came his responsibility. My father has a dept to pay with the gods and since he is incapable of paying it on his own, I have to. My future life is filled with loneliness and pain and sacrifice and even with all of this I don't blame him, because he told me a way to fight that loneliness." Koto lifted her head and looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were filled with so much pain and fear. "To find that special person! The one I'm meant to be with. The person fate has decided to love me and for me to love him. If I find him… I can always be happy." She said. She turned her head and I saw a tear fall from her eye. She whipped it away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin today." She said and smiled at me. "It's fine." I said. _I hope I'm that person." _I thought.

Koto walked up to me smiling. The next thing I knew, she had my forehead protector and was running away with it. "Hey give that back!" I shouted and chased after her. It was sunset and not many people were out. Koto laughed. "If you want it, you gotta work for it!" She said. I stopped. _That's it. If I want Koto I have to work for her. I have to give it everything I've got. I know… _I took a t step to run again. _I can get her._


	13. Chapter 13

**Normal POV**

Chapter 14: The book

Sasuke chased after me to get his forehead protector back. I held it above my head as he crashed into me and grabbed it. We dropped out stuff and rolled down a grassy hill next to the docks. We stopped rolling and I rolled off him laughing hysterically. My tail wagging. Sasuke was laughing too. "I can't-!" He laughed. "Remember the last time I laughed so much." He said. I stopped and looked at him as he looked at me. I felt a connection. We were born to be best friends. I smiled. "Can I tell you a secret?" I asked. "Sure." Sasuke said. "I think," I said and looked at the sky. "You're my best friend." I said. "What about Naruto?" Sasuke asked. I looked at Sasuke again. "He's my brother." I said. "And you're my best friend." I said. I got up and dusted myself off. "Thank you." I said. "I've had lots of fun." I smiled as I walked up the hill and grabbed my stuff. "See you tomorrow." I said and headed off. Just leaving him there.

When I got home, I threw my stuff down and plopped down on the couch. _What's wrong with me?_ I thought. I felt weird. Like I was sick but not in a bad way. I grabbed my actual wallet, which was the black, leather kind that guys use and headed to the library. I made it to the library and went to the restricted section that was filled with books on demons. I was the only one allowed back there besides the librarians. I grabbed a few on fox demons. Since I was the only one around, besides Uncle Kyuubi inside Naruto, I had to look in books. I had a special place I liked to read in the attic of the library. I had brought a bean bag chair to a small corner of it and a desk lamp.

I plopped down in the chair and switched on the light. I flipped through the book. Nothing. I grabbed another. Nothing again. Then another. Nothing. I looked in my last book.

"Uhg! Still nothing?!" I shouted and threw the book. It hit the wall and I head a crashing sound. I got up, ducking low so I didn't hit my head. I picked up the book and saw a portion of the wall was open. I knelt down. It was a secret door. I opened it more. It had a book inside. I pulled the book out and put it on the floor. Then reached inside and felt around. I found another door behind where the book was. It was locked. It had one of those really old locks that required a big key.

"Hmm." I said and closed the door. I picked up the book and sat back down. It was heavy, and old. The cover was thick and made of pure leather. It was brown and had a bunch of black thorn vines all around it. The pages seemed yellow from between the cover. I ran my hand over the cover. The vines seemed to move. My eyes widened. I got up and ran home.

When I got home I, I locked the front door, changed into my p.j.s and sat on my bed with the book in front of me. I ran my fingers over the cover again and the vines moved, revealing a lock. I looked at it. It didn't take a normal key; it took some sort of weird shape. I looked at it for awhile, but couldn't figure it out. I put it on my bedside table and got under my covers. I curled up with my Poky pillow and started to fall asleep.

**Chapter 15: Our first mission**

I woke up slowly. We weren't supposed to eat this morning. I got up, put my uniform on and packed my shoulder black bag. I packed it with my new weapons, an instant ramen, a mirror and eye liner, some Goss and a special healing ointment that could help anything. I looked at my bed side table. I got up and grabbed the book and ran my fingers over the cover. It showed me the lock again. I put it in my bag as the thorns covered it again. I stopped and thought. I had a feeling I would a time occupancy. I didn't know why, I just did. I went to my spare room and grabbed my electric guitar. It was black with a red patch. I threw the strap over my shoulders.

I grabbed my bag, my keys and a sword. I locked the door and headed for the training ground.

When I got there, Sasuke was already there. _Naruto must be late. _I thought. I smiled. "Hey Sasuke!" I said.

He looked at me. "Hey." He said. "Sakura and Naruto are late." I sniffed the air. "Nope. Sakura's coming and..." My ears twitched. "Naruto's running up the hill." I said smiling. "You can tell all that just by using hearing and smell?" Sasuke asked surprised. "Almost. I can smell Sakura's perfume and I already saw Naruto." I said. "Oh." Sasuke said. I smiled.

"Ko! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he ran up waving. I turned and smiled. "Hey dude!" I shouted back. We high fived and held hands in front of our chests. "This is gonna be fun!" I said. "Oh yeah!" Naruto said. I laughed and pulled away. I turned to see Sakura trying to have a conversation with Sasuke. He looked annoyed.

"Anyone know where Kakashi-Sensei is?" I asked. "Nope and I'm bored as hell." Sasuke said and walked away from Sakura. "Play something Ko." Naruto said. I smiled. "I don't really…" I said. "Come on Ko." Naruto said. "Yeah, it would be a good pass time." Sakura said. "Yeah," Sasuke said. "All right." I said smiling. I put down my bag and pulled my guitar around. I started playing. I sang I called "Unbreakable." It was a nice, hard rocking, motivational song and I knew it by heart. I didn't need an amplifier because it naturally sounded like that because of a spell I had cast on it once I got into heavy rock and metal. I thought I sounded like Avril Lavigne but a little softer when I sung. More childish. Naruto was used to my voice but he hadn't heard anything I've written. I would sing stuff on the radio but that's it. All three of them stared at me in awe. I smiled as I sang.

"No one can touch me! Nothing can stop me!" I sang and finished off with the guitar solo. I stopped and they all applauded. I smiled. "Thank you. Thank you." I said and bowed. "Wow Koto, that's really cool, I love your voice." Sakura said. "Thanks Sakura." I said smiling. "Now sing something nice." She said. "Okay." I said and removed the spell from my guitar. I sang a song called "How you remind me."

"And I've been wrong, I've been down. Until to the bottom of every bottle. These five words in my head scream, "Are we having fun yet?" Ooh Oooh. Are we having fun yet? Oooh." I sang and the song was over. "Wow!" Sakura said. I smiled. "Play something fun!" Naruto said. I smiled and put the spell back on. I sang a song called "What the Hell". As I played and sang I started jumping around and banging my head. I cast another spell that made guitar continue to play even though I wasn't touching the strings. I slid my guitar around to my back. I grabbed Naruto and Sakura and started dancing around with them. Then I went over and grabbed Sasuke. At the course I threw one fist in the air and jumped in a circle, my tail wagging. I pulled Sasuke around by his hands. Sakura and Naruto made a tunnel and I pulled him under it. I saw him smile. Then I did the same thing with Naruto. Then Sasuke and Sakura went under. Then Naruto and Sakura. I smiling the entire time, and so was everyone else.

The song ended. "Do another! Do another!" Naruto shouted. "Yeah Koto that was fun!" Sakura said. "Yeah play another. You have a great voice." Sasuke said. I looked at him and I felt my face get warm. I snapped my fingers and my guitar started playing a song I called "Skater boy". We all started dancing around again. I stopped mid-song. "Kakashi." I said and stopped the music. We all calmed down. Kakashi-Sensei was still pretty far away and it took him about ten more minutes to actually get here.

"Hey guys." He said waving. "YOU"RE LATE!" Naruto, Sakura and I shouted glaring. Kakashi-Sensei took out an alarm clock and set it on tree stump. "Okay, it's set for noon." He said. One of my ears went down in confusion. _I could read his mind but I don't particularly like to. _He held up three bells. "Here are three bells. Your task is to take these from me before noon." He said. "Those who do not get a bell by noon get no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps but I'll eat right in front of you." Kakashi-Sensei explained. _Good thing I packed my own lunch. _I thought as my stomach growled. "You only need to get one bell, there are only three so-" I cut Kakashi-Sensei off. "SO it is guaranteed that one us will be tied to a stump, therefore most likely will also be sent back to the academy." I said, eyes closed and arms crossed over my chest. "Right Sensei?" I asked with a small smile and opened one of my eyes.

"Right." He said, "Anyway, you can even use Shurikens. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill me." I just looked at him, arms still crossed. "But! You'll be in danger." Sakura said. "Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge a black board eraser! We'll kill you!" Naruto shouted with his arms behind his head. "In the real world, those who with no talent bark the loudest. Well, ignore Mr. Dead Last and start when I say." Kakashi-Sensei said. _Well it is true, Chihuahuas for example. _Naruto started getting madder and madder and madder. He pulled out a kunai and was about to throw it at Kakashi-Sensei. I sighed and put my pointer finger and thumb on the bridge of my nose. The next thing everyone else knew, Kakashi-Sensei had his hand on Naruto's head and Naruto's kunai to the back of his neck with his hand still holding it and I had my sword to Kakashi-Sensei's neck. They all looked terrified while my eyes burned with anger and turned from an emerald green to a blood red. They couldn't see it because of my bangs. _"So fast! And that demonic chakra." _Kakashi-Sensei thought.

"I'd appreciate it if you let him go now." I said with an angry and more "I'll fucking kill you" in my voice. Naruto had only seen me like this once, so it still scared him. That was the effect my chakra had on everyone when I was like this. "Calm down, I haven't even said go." Kakashi-Sensei said, sounding unfazed. I put my sword back in its sheath that was on my right hip. "_No way, I couldn't see either of them." _Sakura thought. I looked at Sasuke threw a small crack in my hair. My eyes hadn't gone back to normal yet so I kept my head down. "Well it seems like you're prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. So you've finally acknowledged me?" He asked. "Hehehe seems like… I'm beginning to… like you guys." Kakashi-Sensei said. Over that time my eyes went back to normal and I smiled. "Okay, let's get going. Ready…" He said. "START!" He said and we all hid.

**Chapter 16: Bells**

Well, almost all of us. Sakura was under a bush, Sasuke and I were in separate trees and Naruto… he was in the middle of the clearing shouting like an idiot. I was close enough I could hear Sasuke. "How is Koto related to that?" He asked himself, barely making any sound at all.

"Heh." I laughed. I watched as Naruto went after Kakashi-Sensei and ended up getting poked in the ass and shot into a pond. I sighed. "Guess it's my turn." I said. I jumped from the tree silently and stopped behind a tall bush. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. A bit of wind blew and my eyes opened slowly. _It worked!_

I walked across the field to where Kakashi-Sensei was reading his book. "You could have been a little easier on him." I said. Arms crossed one ear down a sideways smile. "If I do that what kind of teacher would I be?" Kakashi-Sensei asked, looking at me. "Heh." I laughed. I smiled at him. "NOW!" I shouted. "Huh?!" Kakashi-Sensei asked and turned around. But it was too late. My pet, Riko had already run up and grabbed a bell with his teeth. Like me, Riko was incredibly fast. He is a demon's assistant after all. Riko was a crimson red with black ears and a black tail. He looked like a Husky puppy. He had a black diamond that went from his black nose all the way to his forehead. He had blue eyes and had a sweetness to his appearance. I laughed as he ran into my arms, his tail wagging. I hugged him in my arms. "Good boy Riko!" I said smiling and tried to take the bell. He head on and pulled away growling slightly. "Give it! Give it!" I ordered. He finally let go and I wiped off the bell.

"How did you?!" Kakashi asked. "This is Riko. He's only a puppy but he's loyal and listens to me." I said as I let him down. "And we worked together to get the bell. I distracted you and he got it for us. If I eat, so does he." I smiled and watched him as he ran around the clearing. Kakashi-Sensei sighed. "No one has ever gotten a bell before. But then again, no one else had qualified for this kind of training at nine either." He said. I smiled. "Well," I said and threw the bell in the air a little and caught it again. "Pleasure doing business with you." I said and turned. I showed him a peace sign and headed off. "Riko! Come on boy!" I called.

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched as Koto's dog ran up to her and jumped on her legs. It's tail wagging. She bent down smiling and grabbed his paws. She started scratching its back, then it rolled over and she scratched his belly. Koto laughed and her tail wagged like the dogs. I glared at the dog. Koto was loving on it way too much. Why couldn't that have been me?! "_Maybe if I change into a dog some point on a mission she'll hug me like that too..." _I thought. I watched as Kakashi-Sensei threw a kunai at Koto, trying to get the bell back. As soon as he threw it at her, Koto had grabbed her dog and jumped away, using her hand to get herself back on her feet in a flip.

"Haha!" She laughed. "You gotta do better than that Sensei!" She shouted and ran out of the clearing. She happened to run under the branch I was sitting on. She knelt down and put down her dog. "Okay Riko. Go home now." She whispered. A bit of wind blew and leaves flew around the dog. I watched with wide eyes as the dog seemed to evaporate away.

Koto fell back on her butt with her knees to her chest. Ears down. She held the bell in front of her face by the string. She had a thoughtful look on her face as she stared at it. Then, one of her ears twitched and she looked up. She saw me and smiled her ears up.

"Hey." She said, suddenly behind me. I jumped and she giggled. "Hey scardy cat. You gonna try to get bell?" She asked. "Yes I'm going to try. And I'm not a scardy cat, you startled me." I said. Koto giggled again. She stood up. "Anyway, I have stuff to do. See ya, good luck." She said and jumped away. A smile on her pretty face. _"Wait, pretty? I can't believe this crush is still going on. Maybe I'll check out a book about this sort of thing from the library later." I thought. _

**Normal POV**

I made it back to bag and grabbed my book. I sat on the ground and looked at it. The vines went around the entire thing. It was pretty but I still didn't know how to open it. "Damn it! This thing probably isn't even mine!" I shouted. Then, something started to carve its way through a vine near the bottom. It was a message. "Koto" It said. My eyes opened wide. "This… is mine." I said to myself. I turned it over. "Property of Loren Mikatsu. Demon Wolf King." I read. "Papa…" I whispered. My ears went down and my eyes watered. I held back my tears and hugged the book to my chest. I wiped my eyes then grabbed my eye liner and compact. I fixed my face and put them away. I grabbed my book again and looked at it. And that's all I did. I looked at the last thing my father gave me. _"Something's gotta be behind that door." _I thought. _"Something important." _I hugged the book. I heard Sakura scream and I jumped up. I hid my book inside my bag and went to see what happened.

I found Sakura passed out on the ground and Sasuke in a hole to his neck. I burst out laughing.

"I wished you good luck! Not get stuck in a hole!" I laughed. I held my stomach and one ear went down. My tail wagging like crazy. "Stop laughing at me!" He shouted. I breathed. "I-I'm sorry dude. Here, let me help you." I stopped laughing. I walked over and knelt down in front of him. "What are you doing?" He asked. His cheeks were a little pink. "I have to do this, or do you want me to crush you?" I asked and smiled at him. He thought for a moment. "Do what you have to." He said. I smiled.

**Sasuke's POV**

Koto leaned forward, her chest directly in my face. My cheeks grew hot. She started feeling around between the earth and my back. She smelt nice. Like… green apples and cotton candy. Was it a perfume or a body wash? I couldn't tell. I closed my eyes and inhaled. It was really nice sent. Her fingers were soft and delicate as the felt around; she seemed to be pushing away the rocks. It was like a small back massage. I liked it.

"Okay." Koto said and pulled back. I opened my eyes again. "Now, when I say, grab onto my arm." She said. I got ready. Koto placed her hand flat in front of my face. "Three, two, one." And with that the ground broke and I quickly reached forward and grabbed her wrist. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. "There we go." She said smiling once I was up on solid ground. We looked at Sakura. "Do we leave her or wake her up?" Koto asked. "We should have her." I said. "Awe. Do we have to?" Koto asked. Slouched over a little, ear down. I laughed. "Yes we do." I said. "Fine." Koto said. She turned around. "Wake her up, I've gotta go." She said. And ran off.

**Normal POV**

I ran back to my stuff, only to find Naruto tied to a stump and Kakashi-Sensei with a few box lunches in his hands. "Hey Sensei." I said. "Naruto… screwed up, right?" I asked. "Yep." Kakashi-Sensei answered. I nodded. "Tried to steal the lunches?" I asked. "Yep." Kakashi-Sensei answered. "Hmm." I nodded again. Arms crossed over my chest. The alarm went off and about four minutes later Sasuke and Sakura ran up. They sat down on either side of Naruto and I sat down next to Sasuke. Kakashi-Sensei handed me a box lunch. "Here, everything I'm about to say doesn't apply to you." He said. "Oh… okay." I said and took the lunch. I opened it and started eating. Kakashi-Sensei explained how the others should quite as ninja. Then Sasuke ran at him and Kakashi pinned him under neither him. Then he held a kunai to his neck. "Sakura, you must kill Naruto or I'll kill Sasuke." He said. My eyes opened wide and I spit out a bunch of rice. I coughed a bunch of times and pounded on my chest.

"What the hell Sensei?!" I asked. "You see, if a hostage is taken, you will have tough choices and then die. You will be risking your lives in these duties." Kakashi-Sensei got off of Sasuke and walked over to a stone memorial. "Look at this. The names carved into this stone. These are ninja recognized as heroes of the village." Naruto perked up. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Naruto shouted. "I've decided to get my name carved on that stone too! Hero! Hero! That's what I'll become!" He said. "But they aren't just normal hero's…" Kakashi-Sensei said. "Oh yeah?! Then what kind are they?!" Naruto asked. "Naruto." I said. Kakashi-Sensei didn't answer. "What?! What?!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto!" I shouted in his ear. "Ow!" Naruto shouted. "What?!" He asked. "All those people died in battle Naruto. If you do end up on their I'll only cry." I said and looked into his eyes. Ears down. His smile faded and it turned into a frown. He hung his head. "It's a memorial. My best friend's name is also carved here…" Kakashi-Sensei said. "I'll give you guys one more chance to pass." Kakashi-Sensei said. "But after lunch I'll make it even tougher to get the bells. Those who still wish to challenge can eat lunch. But don't give any to Naruto."

"Huh?" Naruto asked. "It's punishment for trying to eat by yourself. If anyone gives him any food, they will fail immediately. I am the rules here! Got it?" Kakashi-Sensei asked. And disappeared. "Heh! I don't need any food. I'm fine!" Naruto shouted. His stomach growled. I sat down and continued eating. It growled over and over again as we ate. I sighed.

"Naruto." I said. "Yeah?" Naruto asked. I leaned over to my bad and grabbed my cup ramen. "Koto you can't do that. If you do Sensei will disqualify you." Sakura said. "Yeah. But I can easily get a new teacher. I've been eligible for this ever since I was nine but I chose to wait so I could be there and protect my family. And Naruto starving isn't doing a very good job of that." I said as I opened the ramen and snapped my fingers. The ramen was cooked and had a pair of chopstick sticking out the top. "And if Naruto's too hungry to move he'll slow down the team." I said. Sasuke and Sakura thought for a moment. "Here." Sasuke said and held his lunch in Naruto's direction. Sakura looked at him. "She's right." Sasuke said. Then Sakura held out her lunch. Naruto started getting emotional. "You guys." He said. I smiled. "But you'll have to feed it to me. I can't use my arms." He said. Sakura got up and fed him some of her lunch. Then Sasuke did too. I snapped my fingers again and the ramen floated over in front of Naruto's face. The chopsticks grabbed some noodles and floated up in front of his mouth.

"Awesome, enchanted chopsticks." He said and started slurping up the ramen. I smiled and continued to eat my lunch along with the others. Then, a bunch of fog appeared and wind blew around us. I held down my hair and tried to see thru the fog. The cup ramen dropped to the ground. Suddenly, Kakashi-Sensei burst through the fog, looking pissed as could be. We all jumped back. "You four…" He growled. "Pass." He said and smiled at us.

"Huh?" I asked. "Good job, all of you. You thought about the well being of the well being for your team instead of yourselves. So, you all pass. But you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades… are lower than trash." Kakashi-Sensei said.

"Heh." I laughed. "That ends the training. All of you pass! Okay! Starting tomorrow Team #7 will begin its duties!" Kakashi-Sensei said. "YAY! You hear that Ko?! We did it! We did it! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" Naruto cheered. I laughed and my tail wagged. "Yes I heard!" I said.

"Let's go." Kakashi-Sensei said as Sasuke, Sakura and him walked away. "God damn it! I knew this would happen! Untie me!" Naruto shouted. I got up and laughed more. I drew my sword and swung it down Naruto's front. Not cutting him. He fell on his face. "Let's go get some ramen." I said smiling. I held my hand out to him. He looked up. "Yeah." He said. He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. I smiled. "We did it." I said softly. "I know." Naruto said smiling back. Our hands still connected. We let go and hugged each other. This was a huge thing for the both of us. But a lot more for Naruto. We pulled away and Naruto wiped small tears from his eyes.

"Ramen?" He asked. "Totally." I said and put my sword away. I grabbed my bag and Naruto grabbed his. I held out my hand and he grabbed it. Then we ran to the ramen shop. Siblings. That's what we were. And no one would ever tear us apart.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 17: The WORST Possible Client**

"How far is the target?" Kakashi-Sensei asked through the headset. "Five meters. I'm ready." I answered. "So am I." Sasuke said. "Same here." Naruto said. "Me too." Sakura said. "Okay!" Kakashi-Sensei said. "Go!" WE all jumped from our hiding places. "Gotcha!" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around a cat. "Ribbon on the ear… are you sure this is the target, Tora?" Kakashi-Sensei asked. "Yeah, we're sure." Sasuke said. "Target confirmed." I said.

"Good. Lost pet "Tora" search mission complete." Kakashi-Sensei said. I smiled. "Well that was fun." I said, mainly to Sasuke. "Yeah. Hey Koto?" He asked. "Yeah?" I asked. "How do the headsets work on your ears?" Sasuke asked. I smiled and pulled back my hair, reveling a human ear with an ear piece inside. "I can have human ears too. I just chose to keep my wolf ears as well." I said and let my hair fall again. "Simple spell." I said. "Cool." Sasuke said.

We made it back to the main office and gave the cat to its owner. The woman was large and squeezed the cat tight. It meowed on pain. I laughed. "I seriously wouldn't want to be that cat." I whispered to Sasuke. "No kidding." He said. Then the woman came over to me.

"And you helped get my kitty back!" She said and wrapped her arms around me. She lifted me off my feet and swung me around as she squeezed me tight. "Choking… not breathing." I said. Sasuke pulled me from her grip and I landed on my butt on the floor. My sword making a loud noise as I hit. I inhaled deeply. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "Yeah." I said and cleared my throat. "I'm fine." I said. I stood up again. I adjusted the strap of my guitar. Hokage-Sama started reading off a list of D rank missions.

"No! No! No! No thank you! I want to do, you know a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!" Naruto shouted. Iruka-Sensei yelled at him and Hokage-Sama started explaining the missions and the ranks in difficulty. We had already completed quite a few missions and Sasuke had accompanied me grocery shopping a few times. Life was getting a little boring and it would be fun to have a cooler mission. Naruto started shouting at Hokage-Sama and said that he and I weren't the little kids that played pranks anymore. He turned around and pouted. I sighed and stepped forward.

"With all due respect Hokage-Sama," I said. "I have been watching these guys very closely and do very much believe that we are capable of taking on a more serious mission." I said. Hokage-Sama smiled a little. "You've had that little speech prepared for a while now, haven't you?" He asked. "Yes I have sir." I laughed. Hokage-Sama chuckled. "Alright then. I have always thought you had great judgment Koto-Chan. I also knew your father did as well. I will give you a more serious mission." He said. "Thank you Hokage-Sama." I said and turned back and rejoined my teammates. Naruto looked at me. "What? I'm respectful when I want something important to me god." I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I will give you all a C rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual." Hokage-Sama said. "Yay! Who?! Who?! A feudal lord?! A Princess?!" Naruto asked. _Oh, he couldn't be more wrong. _I thought as I read Hokage-Sama's mind to see who it was. Hokage-Sama called to someone and a door behind us slid open. We all turned to see an old man with a beard, glasses, and a bottle of sake.

"What's this? They're just a bunch of super brats." The man said. I glared at him a little. "Especially the shortest one with super stupid-looking face. Are you really a Ninja?" He asked.

"Haha! Who's the shortest one with the stupid face?" Naruto asked. "Um… Naruto, my ears make me taller than you." I said. "Even though without them we are the same height." Naruto's smile faded. "I'll kill you!" He shouted. Kakashi-Sensei and I grabbed him. His hand on his collar and I clung his upper body. "What's the point in killing someone we're supposed to protest?!" I asked. "Hey, you! Dog brat!" The man said. I looked up and let Naruto go. "Why does everyone call me that?" I asked.

"What's with the transformation jutsu? You should release it; it's a waste of chakra." The man said. "Transformation jutsu….?" I asked and cocked my head to the said. "Oh! You mean my ears and tail. Yeah I was born this way. I'm a black wolf demon." I said smiling. "My name is Koto."

"Hmm… Well I'm Tazuna. I am an expert bridge builder. I expect you to provide me with protection until I get to my country and complete the bridge." He said. "You can count of us sir." I said smiling. My tail wagging.

"Hey, dog brat, one more thing." Tazuna said. I was suddenly pulled back by my tail. I let out a high pitched dog scream. "This tail of yours is a hazard. It's not good to keep around." Tazuna said. I jumped back. Tears in the corners of my eyes. I put my hands on my tail bone. My poor tail. "Well I'm not listening to an ungrateful bridge builder who grabs a girl's tail right out of the blue like that. That really hurt!" I shouted. "Exactly." Tazuna said and took a drink from his bottle.

We all met up at the village gates. I had my bag, which contained my black sleeping bag, mascara and eye liner, compact, weapons, my black pajamas, a hair brush, my camera, and my book. On my back I my guitar and on my hip I had my sword. My back pack was over my guitar so it would be safe.

"Let's go!" Naruto and I shouted together. We threw both of our hands up. My left hand and his right hand together. Huge smiles on our faces. My tail wagging furiously. "What are you two so excited about?" Sakura asked. "It's been years since I left the village!" I said. "And I've never left before." Naruto said as we looked around, still holding hands.

"Hey! Am I really safe with these brats?" Tazuna asked Kakashi-Sensei. "Hehe… well I am a Jounin, don't worry." Kakashi-Sensei answered. Naruto let my hand go and started shouting at Tazuna. I walked over to Sasuke. "This is actually really exciting for me." I said. "It shows." Sasuke said. We all started walking. As we entered the forest, I felt like we were being watched. My tail stopped wagging and I turned my head and little. I looked around. "Koto. Hey what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing." I said. "So you can feel it when someone touches your tail?" He asked. "Yep." I said. "You can feel this, right?" I asked as I pressed my middle finger to his tail bone. He jumped and his cheeks turned red. Sakura was talking to Kakashi so she didn't notice. "Yes I can feel it." Sasuke said, regaining his usual composure. "It's really just that bone, but longer and covered in fur." I said.

"Hn." Sasuke said as we all passed a puddle. I looked at it. _It hasn't rained in weeks. _I thought. Kakashi-Sensei seemed to notice it too. "Sensei…" I whispered. "Yeah." He said, but to the point that only I could hear. "Be on your guard." My right hand reached over a little to grab my sword. I gasped and jumped back as Kakashi-Sensei was wrapped up in chains. My ears down. I watched as two men stood at the end of the chain and pulled. Kakashi-Sensei turned to a pile of limbs and blood. Everyone screamed. My eyes started turning red.

**Chapter 18: Two down**

The men appeared behind Naruto. I grabbed my sword and ran to get him as Sasuke threw shuriken and kunai, causing the chain to stick to a tree. I appeared behind Naruto and pushed him out of their reach as Sasuke land on their weird metal hand things and kicked one in the face. The chain broke from the metal claws and one of the men charged at Naruto. The other headed for Tazuna and Sakura jumped in front of him. Sasuke jumped in front of her and I quickly jumped in front of him and put a blue shield around all three of them and the claw dug into my shoulder. Only to have it yanked back out when Kakashi-Sensei finally appeared in front of my and held the Nin by his neck. Along with the other one. I sighed and the shield fell. I held my arm. Poison had been on the claw and my immune system was already fighting it off. I held my hand over the wound.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't save you immediately. I got you injured. I didn't think you would freeze like that. Anyway, nice job Sasuke. Koto, nice thinking on the shield, but try to get behind it as well next time." Kakashi-Sensei said. "Yeah. Sorry, I wasn't thinking. I reacted on instinct. I didn't think to protect myself." I said and looked to the side. My ears down.

"Hey!" Sasuke called to Naruto. "You alright… scaredy cat?" He asked. Naruto got mad. "Naruto, save it for later!" Kakashi-Sensei said. He explained how the claws were soaked in poison and that he had to remove it immediately.

"Koto, you too." He said. "I'm fine." I said. "My immune system is amazing and my body heals itself." I gripped my wound. "Here." Sasuke said and came over to me with a bandage. He wrapped it around my arm and over my sleeve. "Thanks." I said.

Kakashi-Sensei tied up the Nin who happened to be Hidden Mist Chuunin. "How did you read our movements?" One asked. Kakashi-Sensei explained the puddle thing and how it hadn't rained in weeks.

"If you knew that, why did you let the brats fight?" Tazuna asked. "Because, if I had wanted to I could have killed these two instantly but... there was something I needed to find out… who these two were after." Kakashi-Sensei answered. "What do you mean?" Tazuna asked. "Meaning…" Kakashi-Sensei started. "Meaning, were they after you, or one of us. We hadn't heard that there are Shinobis after you. Our mission was to protect you from gangs and thieves. I can found out who they were after if you want." I said. "Go ahead." Kakashi-Sensei said and kept talking. I walked up to the men. "We aren't telling you anything!" One said. I looked them in the eyes and my eyes started to turn red. The man's eyes filled with fear as I stared at them coldly. Kakashi-Sensei stopped talking and everyone looked at me. My back was to the others, but they could see the terror in the Mist Nin's eyes. I lifted a hand and placed it on one's head. I closed my eyes and searched his mind. After finding what I needed and nothing more, I pulled my hand away and stood straight.

"They were after Tazuna and myself. If the Hidden Mist had a demon like me they could harness my power and mold me into the perfect fighting machine. I'm in danger Sensei." I said. "That's all there is to it really." I said and turned to face them. Eyes normal. "I see." Kakashi-Sensei said. "Then in that case…" He said. "Sasuke! You'll be in charge of protecting Koto. Make sure she doesn't get kidnapped." Sasuke was surprised, along with me. Then I noticed Naruto. He was shaking with anger. Suddenly, he stabbed the scratch on his hand with a kunai. My eyes shot wide.

"With this kunai… I'll protect the old man and Koto. We're continuing this mission!" He said and smirked at all of us. My expression softened and I smiled a little. _That's my cousin. Always so stubborn. Although, I haven't got much room to talk. _ I thought. I laughed at myself a bit and crossed my arms over my chest. My arm was healed but I didn't bother to remove the bandage.

"Naruto, it's good that you are releasing the poison but anymore and you'll die from lack of blood. Seriously." Kakashi-Sensei said as if it was nothing at all. My eyes open wide. No! That's bad!" Naruto and I shouted. "I can't die from something like this!" He shouted. "Let me see your hand." Kakashi-Sensei said and started to bandage it up. I walked over and watched over Kakashi-Sensei's shoulder. His hand was almost healed. _Kyuubi… _I thought. "Umm… hey, am I going to be… okay?" Naruto asked. "You should be fine." Kakashi-Sensei said.

**Chapter 19: Wave country**

We all were sat in a boat. Naruto in front, then me, then Sakura. Sasuke sat next me as we approached the bridge. We all looked up, trying to see threw the mist. "Wow! It's huge!" Naruto shouted. I clamped my hands over his mouth and he clamped his hands over mine. "Shut up idiot. Why do you think we're hiding and mot using to motor?" I whispered. "Well be in deep trouble if Gatou finds us." The captain said.

Gatou was the man that had hired people to kidnap me and stop Tazuna from building the bridge. He wasn't dangerous but the people he's hired… that's another story. I let Naruto go as we road threw a stone tunnel.

"Wow." I said as a bunch of trees growing from the water came into view. I pulled out my camera and took a few pictures, without flask. My tail started to wag and hit Sasuke in the arm. He held it down lightly after awhile.

We pulled up to a dock and we all got out. We headed threw the forest towards Tazuna's home. Naruto started looking around frantically. He pulled out a shuriken. "Woah!" I screamed and jumped back before it hit my chest as he threw it. "What the hell Naruto?! Are you trying to cut my boobs off?!" I shouted. "Sorry Ko." He said. "Ch, what boobs?" Sasuke laughed. "Shut up?!" I shouted and glared at him. Then there was silence.

"Heh… just a rat." Naruto said, trying to look cool. "Stop acting cool!" Sakura and I shouted. "There was nothing there!" She said. "Hey, please stop using shuriken. It's seriously dangerous." Kakashi-Sensei said.

Then I saw someone. And Naruto threw another shuriken. I looked at Kakashi. He nodded. Sakura hit Naruto on the head and shouted at him. I followed Kakashi-Sensei to see what it was. It was a bunny. "Awe…" I whined. I clasped my hands over my lips a little and my ears went down. "Poor little guys." I said. I knew it was just a diversion from our attacker, so I chose to play along. But I knew someone there. I got ready to grab my sword and pulled it out a little. I gasped.

"Everyone, get down!" Kakashi-Sensei shouted. I tackled Sasuke to the ground as something big and sharp flew over our heads. I sort of lay on top of him as I looked up. We got up and I looked at a man with no shirt, blue pants, and bandages around his mouth. He had dark skin and a well built body.

"Well well, if it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing-Nin Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi-Sensei said. Naruto got ready to charge at him but Kakashi held his hand out stopping him. "Everyone stay back. This guys a whole other level. Sasuke, make sure you protect Koto." Kakashi said.

"Right." Sasuke said and stepped in front of me. "This will be tough… unless I use this." Kakashi-Sensei said and grabbed his forehead protector.

"You appear to be sharingan Kakashi… sorry but… the old man and the wolf are mine." Zabuza said. I gasped. _Sharingan?! But that's only in the Uchiha clan. Sasuke is the only one left. And Sasuke and Kakashi aren't related at all. How does he…? _I wondered as Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector. "Protect Tazuna and Koto. Do not join the fight." Kakashi-Sensei said. I withdrew my sword and held it in front of me with both hands.

"Zabuza first fight me." Kakashi-Sensei said and put his sharingan into action. "I get to see the Sharingan first hand. I'm honored." Zabuza said. Zabuza made eye contact with me. I could see a smirk behind his bandages. I glared at him and a low growl emitted from my throat. I could feel my eyes start to fill with blood color and my demonic chakra slow started to sip from my body.

"Sharingan! Sharingan! What the hell is that?" Naruto asked. "Sharingan. It is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of Gen, Tai, and Nin-jutsu. The sharingan is one of the types of pupil that gives you power." Sasuke explained.

"It's also one of the only things in this world that can redirect my attacks. Fighting a wielder of the Sharingan isn't on the list of things I'd like to do in my life time." I said. "That's not the only thing Sharingan can do." Sasuke said.

"Hehe, exactly. That's not all… what's even scarier is that you can copy your opponent's techniques once you see them. It's different with a demon. You can read them but can't copy them. What fuels a demons power isn't chakra. But something else that no one knows about." Zabuza said.

"Heh." I laughed. "You're well educated." I said. "But of course. When I was a member of the Hidden Mist assassin team I kept a handbook, it included information on demons and you." Zabuza said, looking at Kakashi-Sensei. "And this is what it said… The man who has copied over a 1,000 Jutsu Copy Ninja Kakashi."

I looked at Sasuke. My eyes were reddish, but not noticeable since I found a way to force it to stop. I couldn't help but realize he was stressing about something. I stepped over and took one hand off the handle of my sword. I grabbed his pointer and middle finger. He gasped and looked at me. I smiled reassuringly. His face softened and I removed my hand.

"Now… let's end all the talking. I have to kill that old man and take the wolf girl back." Zabuza said and grabbed the handle of his blade. We all surrounded Tazuna and Sasuke stood more in front of me. "But Kakashi! It seems I have to beat you first." Zabuza said. And pulled his blade from the tree and disappeared into the water.

Then he appeared on the water, only to use a jutsu and disappear again. Then the fog started to get a lot thicker and a list of body parts that would lead to someone's demise was heard through the air. Kakashi-Sensei got into action; as did I. My eyes turned red and my demonic chakra slipped from my body. Sasuke got even more stressed than ever. It was mine and Kakashi's chakra and energy that was causing it. I cut it back a little.

"Sasuke." Kakashi-Sensei said as I grabbed Sasuke's hand again. His whole hand. He looked at Kakashi and gripped my hand, giving me a small thank you for trying to comfort him. "Don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I don't let my comrades die." Kakashi said. "I won't either." I said. Sasuke looked at me and I didn't bother to hide my eyes.

"Your eyes…" Sasuke said. "Yeah I know." I said and smiled. Still holding his hand. "We'll see about that!" Zabuza was suddenly in the middle of our circle. "It's over." He said. Sasuke gripped my hand and pulled me out of the way as Zabuza swung his blade and Kakashi caught it. Sasuke held me in his arms. _Damn it! Why did I let my guard down?! If it wasn't for Kakashi everyone would have died! Idiot! Idiot! _I shouted at myself in my head. Sasuke and I watched as the wound in Zabuza's back spilled water instead of blood.

Then another appeared behind him. "Behind you!" Naruto and I shouted. Sasuke was still hugging me. He was taking is job seriously. Zabuza cut Kakashi-Sensei in half, only to discover it was also a water clone. "Don't move!" Kakashi said behind Zabuza with a kunai to his neck. Zabuza told Kakashi a bunch of stuff. Suddenly, another appeared behind Kakashi and the first disappeared. Then, Kakashi-Sensei was kicked threw the air and landed in a lake. Sasuke and I got up and watched as Zabuza headed for the water. He stopped, and then back flipped into the water.

Kakashi-Sensei emerged and Zabuza appeared behind him and started a jutsu. Suddenly, Kakashi was trapped in a water prison in the shape of a sphere. I grabbed my sword with both hands and got into a fighting position. I glared at Zabuza and my demonic chakra filled my body once again. It always seemed to fade when Sasuke was touching me. Like I had no reason to keep my guard up.

Another clone appeared on the water. "You think wearing a forehead protector makes you a ninja. A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. Basically once you're good enough to be listed in my handbook then you can start calling yourself ninja. You guys should not be referred to as ninjas." Zabuza said and disappeared again. Suddenly, Naruto was kicked and his forehead protector was knocked off.

"You guys! Run! Take Tazuna and Koto and get out of here! You can't win this! As long as he keeps me trapped in this prison he can't move! The water clone can't go far from the body! Just run away now! Kakashi-Sensei shouted.

I glared and growled at Zabuza. I dropped my stuff. My eyes boiled with anger jammed my sword into the ground and charged at him. "Fighting without a weapon?! Stupid!" Zabuza shouted and swung his blade at me. I put my hands on the flat surface of the blade. Zabuza was surprised as I used it to fling myself upward and kick him in the face. He stumbled back and I fell and grabbed Naruto's forehead protector. Only to be hit with the large side of the blade and shot back. I skid across the ground and stopped when Sasuke knelt down and grabbed me. I shook a little and grunted in pain. My forehead was bleeding. It hurt. But I could take it.

"Ko!" Naruto shouted and leaned over me. I smiled at him. I laughed. "I don't see why you're worrying about me… that was nothing." I said. I held up his forehead protector. "I know how much it means to you." I said. Naruto stared at me. Then smiled, but looked like he was going to cry. I got up and walked over to my sword.

"I'm going you guys. All of you. I refuse to let those I love get hurt!" I shouted and pulled it out of the ground. I quickly made a clone and hid in the trees. No one noticed. Not even Zabuza. My clone attached him. Dodging and trying to hit him. I made my way to the lake. I slowly dove down into the water and swam up to the bottom of Kakashi's prison. He looked at me with surprise and I just smiled at him. I started making hand signs when I noticed the water was thick, not like regular water. Then a bunch of lightning flashed in my hand. I was about to touch the prison when I was suddenly trapped in my own and my lightning was extinguished. I glared at Zabuza threw the water.

"Hehehe." He chuckled. "Nice trick but it wasn't enough. Next time don't use something so flashy." He said. Suddenly, his clone appeared in front of us. He reached into the real Zabuza's pocket and pulled out a vile of a green liquid. "As a puppy, your body can't fight off a large amount of poison. So…" He said and the clone poured the liquid onto to top of the prison and it spread all the way through the sphere. My eyes went back to normal and the poison turned the whole prison green. I held my breath but the poison even entered my body through my skin. Soon I couldn't take it and inhaled and I swallowed a bunch of poison. My legs stopped moving and I felt like I was going to throw up. Zabuza chuckled.

"Don't worry. It won't kill you. I need you alive, remember?" He said. I felt myself begin to black out. My vision turned blurry and black was surrounding me. The next thing I knew, I was engulfed in pure black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 20: Night Night**

"Koto… Koto… Hey, wake up." Sasuke said. I woke up lying on my back. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke over me with a smile on his face. "Uhh…" I moaned and rubbed my eye. "Sasuke?" I asked. "Yeah. You doin' okay?" He asked. "I can't move my legs." I said. "I figured as much." Kakashi-Sensei said, propped up against Sakura. "You won't be able to move your legs for awhile." I looked at him. "Looks like Kakashi got pretty beat up too." I said.

"So what happened while I was out?" I asked. "Sasuke and I saved you and Kakashi-Sensei too!" Naruto said. "Awe." I said. "You two put aside your differences just to help me. I feel so loved." I said smiling. Sasuke chuckled and I laughed. I reached up and grabbed Sasuke's collar. I used it to pull me up and Sasuke put his hand on my back to keep me up. I let go and felt my forehead. It was still cut but it had stopped bleeding.

"So where's Zabuza?" I asked. "He's dead. Some weird guy in a mask killed him." Naruto said. "Hm." I said. "TO be honest I'm surprised Naruto's screaming didn't wake you up." Sasuke said. "Shut it teme!" Naruto shouted and glared at him. Sasuke glared back. "Watch it dobe!" He said. "Che!" I laughed; unable to hold it back I burst out laughing. They looked at me. "I'm sorry!" I laughed. "I can't help it!" I laughed more. "Let's get to my place." Tazuna said when I stopped. Sasuke stood up, and then he scooped me up in his arms bridal style. I blushed a little. "Naruto get her stuff." He said and started walking. Naruto grabbed my bag and guitar and followed Sasuke and everyone else as Sakura and Tazuna helped Kakashi.

We made it to Tazuna's home and I sat next to Sasuke in a bed. Not long after I fell over and fell asleep again. My head on his lap.

When I woke up again I was lying properly in the bed and it was dark. I could also feel my legs too. I sat up and saw Sasuke was lying on the floor next to me. No blanket or anything.

"He hasn't left your side this whole time." Tsunami said in the door way with a blanket. I looked at Sasuke. "Why?" I asked. "His excuse was, it's my job to protect her." Tsunami said and put the blanket over him. "It's late; you should get some more sleep." She said. "Okay. Good night." I said. "Good night." She said. And left. I lied down, facing Sasuke. He looked peaceful. More like a kid. Not as, Sasuke. He looked sweet and nice. I smiled at him.

After awhile, I reached over and found my bag. I pulled out my camera. It was a special camera that didn't need flash. I took you some picks of his face. I giggled after a few. "Oh my god he's gonna kill me if Sakura sees these." I laughed as I flipped thru the pictures.

I put my camera away and lied back down. I looked at Sasuke for a minute, and then fell asleep again.

**Chapter 22: Inari**

I woke up alone wrapped in the blanket Sasuke was using. I sat up. I had a toon in my head and song lyrics. I grabbed a pen and scroll from Naruto's bag and wrote it down. I put the scroll in my bag and returned Naruto's pen. I got up and headed out to the dining room.

"Good morning Koto." Tazuna said. "Morning." I said. I sat down next to Sasuke and Naruto and took a bowl of rice and added some eggs and ham to it.

"Zabuza's alive." Naruto said in between bite. I choked on some rice and Sakura patted my back. "Naruto! Don't just break something like that onto her like that." She said and handed me a glass of water. I drank it and stopped couching. "What?! How?!" I asked.

"Well…" Sasuke started. "The guy, who "killed" Zabuza, didn't actually kill him. The needles he used merely stunned Zabuza and made it appear as if he was dead, but, he wasn't." He explained. "I see." I said.

"We have also started some training. Naruto, Sasuke, since you two haven't mastered it yet, take Koto with you today and tell her what we are doing." Kakashi-Sensei said. "Okay." Sasuke said. I finished eating. "I'm gonna shower really quick, kay guys?" I said as I stood up. "Kay!" Naruto said. I watched over to Tsunami. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked. She pointed down the hall and handed me a towel. "Thank you." I said smiling and headed for the bathroom.

I stepped inside the bathroom and put the towel on the counter. I started the shower and started to undress. I heard someone grab the door handle. I stopped pulling up my shirt and turned my head to see who it was.

A little boy with black hair, green overalls, and a white and blue stripped hat walked in. He looked like he had been crying. He looked at me with wide eyes. I was in my blue panties and shirt. I pulled my shirt back down and knelt down in front of him. I reached my hand out and wiped his cheek with my thumb.

"Why were you crying?" I asked. He looked me in the eye and started tearing up again. I reached my arms out and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and cried into my shoulder. I stroked his back. "Dad…" He cried. _Just like me. _I thought.

"Shhh…" I said. "It's okay." I pulled him away from my shoulder and looked at him. "You know why? Because they never really leave you. If you truly love someone they'll always be there and they'll never leave your side. Because they aren't really dead. Their memory lives on threw you and they'll be there." I said and pointed to his heart. "Your dad loves you, and he always will. That is one thing he could never lie about." I said. "Now, no more tears, okay?" I said and smiled. He nodded. I wiped his face off and he hugged me again.

"Thank you Miss Demon." He said. "It's Koto." I said as I hugged him. "I'm Inari." He said. "Well Inari, it was a pleasure meeting you." I said as Inari turned to leave. I smiled at him, and then the door closed.

**Sasuke's POV**

I stood outside the bathroom with my arms crossed over my chest and my back against the wall as I listened to what Koto told Inari. She understood everything. Everyone's pain. She seemed to have an answer for everything that could just help to heal someone's heart. Her voice, her words, they were like loving stitches on the cloth of pain. I put one hand over my eyes. _I really wish Koto had said that to me when I lost everyone. _I thought. My hand fell over my mouth and chin. _But I suppose it's better to have her now, than to have never had her at all. _I put my hands in my pockets and pushed myself off the wall.

"Yeah, it is better." I said smirking to myself.

**Chapter 23: The book**

Naruto, Koto and I gathered at the same trees as last time. Koto had her hair pulled back in a pony with her bangs still hanging out. She didn't have her guitar or sword with her either. "So… I'm gathering, you use too little chakra." She said looking at Naruto, "and you use too much." She said and turned her head to look at me.

"Yep." I said. "Now it's your turn Ko." Naruto said and handed her a Kunai. She took it and headed for a tree. She took a small jog and jumped on the tree. She made a mark and stayed there for about three seconds before she literally bounced back off. She was like a bouncy ball. She flipped and land on the ground kneeling.

"What the fuck?" She asked. She stood. "I had it I swear I did." She said. "I know." I said. "Try it again." Naruto said. She did and bounced off again after three seconds. She landed in the same position as last time. "It's like your body doesn't want you to use chakra at all." I said. And crossed my arms over my chest.

"That's it!" Koto said and jumped up. "Sasuke you're a genius!" She wrapped her arms around my neck, her tail wagging.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he calmly pushed us away. "That's what's wrong; my body doesn't want me using chakra. Like Zabuza said, a demon doesn't use much chakra at all in their life. It's only natural for my body to want to reject using it." Koto said smiling.

"Then how did you make that clone and lightning thing yesterday?" I asked. "I mostly used my demon stuff. It's just like charka and can fuel jutsus like that, but it's still not chakra. I just call it that because, A, I don't know what it's really called and B, it doesn't confuse people when I talk about it to call it chakra." Koto explained.

_Makes sense. _I thought. I watched as Koto put her foot to the base of the tree and start walking up with no problem at all. "Awesome Ko!" Naruto shouted when Koto was about eleven feet above us. She jumped off in a graceful back flip and jumped to another tree, then another, then another. Making marks on all of them.

"Uhg! Stop showing of Ko!" Naruto shouted. Koto laughed and bounced off of one more tree. She seemed to float down and landed on her feet. She smiling and flipped her bangs. Her bangs never really covered her entire eye, but when they did she pulled them back half way. "Well, since I succeeded, your guys' turn." She said.

**Normal POV**

I watched as Sasuke and Naruto moved at fast paces, jumping on, taking a step and jumping back, over and over and over again. I sat on a log and watched for about ten minutes. After that I got up and walked over to a tree. I cut a large piece of wood from the tree. I turned to see Sasuke and Naruto watching me panting.

"What's… that for?" Naruto asked. "You'll see later." I said and sat back down on the log. I started carving away. When dinner came around, you could tell that the carving would be three people. We headed back to the house and sat down for dinner. Naruto and Sasuke shoveled food down their throats. I stopped eating, like a human being, and gripped the bridge of my nose.

"If you guys don't stop you're going to…" I started and was cut off by the two of them barfing on the floor. One ear went down. "That." I said. I sighed. "If you're going to throw up then stop eating!" Sakura yelled. "No, I must eat." Sasuke said and wiped his mouth. "Yeah, we have to no matter what. Because we have to become stronger." I placed to glasses of water in front of them. I disappeared for about a second and made it back with a box of stomach medicine. Tsunami looked at the nearby medicine cabinet to see it was ajar. I dropped a dose into each glass and they drank it. "Thanks." Sasuke said. "No problem." I said and winked at him. I stood up and stretched.

"Well… I've got stuff to do, see ya at bed time." I said and headed to the room. I sat down in my bed and changed into my tank top and shorts. I grabbed my camera. I got up again and jumped out the window. I left and walked through the forest to the trees we were at earlier. I closed my eyes and opened them again. Images of Sasuke and Naruto training flashed all around. I smiled and snapped a few picks. When I looked at the pictures, Naruto and Sasuke were in the frame. _I really love my powers. _I thought. I turned my camera off and headed back to the house. I stopped when I heard something in the woods. I looked around. Nothing. I relaxed again.

"Koto!" Someone shouted, causing me to jump. It was Sasuke. "Sasuke?" I asked. "Where were you?! It's dangerous!" He shouted angrily. He glared at me. "Sasuke I'm sorry." I said. "I was just…"

"Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Let's just get back." He said and grabbed my free hand. He dragged me back to the house and we jumped thru the same window as last time. He got into the bed next to mine and l lied down. His back to me. _Did I do something?_ I wondered. My ears went down and a sad look came over my face. I sat under my covers and grabbed my book. Then I got an idea.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" I whisper shouted and shook his shoulder. "Uhg! What?" He asked and looked at me. I stood on my knees and hugged my book to my chest. "I have something super important I have to show you. Not even Naruto knows about it." I whispered. Sasuke sat up. I stood up and quietly headed for the door. Sasuke followed me. We sat out on the porch in the moon light.

"So what is it?" Sasuke asked. I showed him the book. "Wow, cool." He said. I put it on the porch. "That's not all." I said and ran my hands over the cover. Sasuke watched in amazement as the thorns cleared the key lock. He put his finger tips on it. "Can you open it?" He asked. "No. I've been trying to figure out the lock for several days now." I said. Suddenly, I felt a nice warmth on my neck. It was Sasuke's hand. I blushed a little as I looked up into his deep eyes. He looked back and seemed to lean in. We seemed to be in a different world. Just us. My heart sped up as he got closer.

"This looks like it could fit." He said and pulled my necklace from around my neck. He opened the locket. He looked inside. "It's empty." He said. "Uh huh. I'm saving that space for my one and only." I said, back to normal. Sasuke looked up and then down at the lock as he pressed it inside. It wouldn't go in. I put my hands down to. My necklace started to sparkle and it made its way into the key hole. The vine retracted. I looked up and met Sasuke's eyes. I smiled at him. He looked back down, his cheeks pink. The sparkling stopped and my necklace popped out. I closed it and put it back one.

I scooted next to Sasuke and put the book on my lap. I opened it and the cover fell on his lap. "The Deongai Camus. A Guide to the Black Wolf Demon." I read. "All of this is about you." Sasuke said. I nodded and turned the page. The table of contents. The writing was old and looked hand written. I was about to turn the page but I stopped. My ears went down. And my hands shook.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. "What if… what if I don't like what I what I read? What if I'm supposed to be something I'm not? What do I do then?" I asked. "It doesn't matter. You are you and I have no doubt in my mind that this will not change you. Just tell you about yourself." Sasuke said. I looked at him. He smiled and grabbed my hand that had been on the page. He grabbed it and helped me turn it. We looked at it and read it together.

"This book contains all the information that a Black Wolf Demon will ever need to know. I hope you will enjoy and take into consideration everything you are about to learn.

If you have opened this book with another who is not a demon this person, treasure that person young demon, for this person will be of great importance in your life." I looked up and smiled at Sasuke. He blushed and looked away. I opened my mouth to read more but a yawn came out instead.

"Maybe we should go to bed." Sasuke said and pushed the book closed. The thorns spread over the side, locking it again. I leaned against Sasuke's shoulder. Too tired to get up. It was really late. Sasuke looked at me. Then, his head fell on mine. I fell asleep not long after.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 24: My realization**

I woke up still on the dock with Sasuke under a blanket. My book was in my arms and Sasuke's arms around me. I blushed seeing his face so close to mine. "Uh… Sasuke." I said. Sasuke moaned slightly and wrapped his arms around my neck and shoulders. I blushed more. I clenched my eyes shut. _What's going on?! Why am I reacting like this?! Even when Kiba hugs me I never act like this! _I thought to myself. I lied there until Sasuke's grip loosened. I pulled out of his arms slowly and sat up. I looked at him. I could hear Sakura freaking out inside and Kakashi-Sensei trying to calm her down.

"They're just friends Sakura. It's like if it where her and Naruto, I'm sure." He said. I looked down at my book. Ears down. I ran my fingers over the cover of my book and it opened again. I looked inside and opened to a random page.

"Hm. One and onlys." I said. I looked threw. _What they are. What they mean. How you find them. Ooh, how to identify them. _I thought. I skimmed thru the page.

_You feel something different about this person. Others may do things but you feel different when this person does it. When you meet this person, you already feel a strong connection towards them almost instantly. You enjoy their company and want to be around them all the time. You protect them without thinking, even if you aren't protected yourself. It's instinct to love this person. Even if you don't know it, your heart does. This person will accept you for whom or what you are. This person will mean the most to you and will replace everyone in your life as your #1. _

_ Understand that a one and only is, this person can also be life and death. Begin away from him/her may kill you if it's for more than three years or near zero contact. The pain will always be unbearable and it will eat away at your heart. If you are lucky you will have someone who reminds you of this person and may live without them for at least six years._

_Good luck with your quest on finding this person and when you do, you will become happier than ever. This is the person who is meant for you and you are meant for them. Fate has chosen this person for you. Even if you two aren't, you might as well be married. _

**_Be happy my sweet girl. Find this person and love him with all your might._**

**_ Papa_**

As I read this, my ears went down and I felt like crying. I would die without my one and only and would only be able to handle three years without him. But most of all, I felt like crying because I knew who it was. I turned my head and looked at him as he slept, a tear falling from my eye. _Sasuke._ He was the only one who ever made me feel weird, whose company I truly craved. _But does he love me? _I asked myself. The thought that he doesn't hurt. More tears fell down my face. I heard something. I ran away, leaving my book open.

I ran through the forest. I stopped at a clearing and started passing, gripping at my head and pulling at my hair. Tears still streaming down my face. I hadn't cried this much since Papa died. I wanted the tears to stop. They're not supposed to be seen by anyone, but I couldn't stop them. They kept flowing and flowing. Nothing but Sasuke on my mind.

_Stop it! Stop it! Stop crying over a boy! Why is it him?! Why is it him?! God damn it! _"Why does it have to be him!?" I accidentally shouted. I fell to the ground and hugged my knees. Crying harder. My tail wrapped around me and I just dried and cried.

_I want him around me. But he's never loved another girl ever. Why am I any acceptation? I'm just like ever one else. My ears and tail make no difference. I just… want him to love me too. _I thought as I cried. "Please." I whispered. "Please love me." I rubbed my eyes and sniffed.

_I'll love him. Even if he doesn't love me back. I'll love him with everything I have and protect him, even if it kills me. Because… he's worth it. I'll be happy if he is. Isn't that true love? Loving someone to the point that their happiness is all you need. That is what I'm going to do. And maybe I'll be lucky and he'll love me back. But one thing is for certain. I won't annoy the shit out of him like every other girl. _I thought.

I giggled at my little joke and wiped my face again. I jumped when my book was dropped in front of me and I pulled my feet back. I looked up.

"Sensei!" I shouted. "I know what's wrong." He said. I gasped and my eyes opened wide. Then I turned away. "You don't know anything." I said. "I read that stuff about your one and only." I growled. "What's it to you?!" I barked.

"The protection of my comrades is important to me. You know that." He said and knelt down. "Now why are you crying?" He asked. I didn't answer. I just looked down, my ears down. "You know who it is right?" He asked. I nodded. "And you're afraid that he won't love you." I nodded. "What are you going to do?" Kakashi asked. I shrugged. "You gonna be okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Good." Kakashi pet my head and stood up. "Then let's go back." He said. I grabbed my book and stood up. I followed Kakashi back as he bounced on his crutches, hugging my book to my chest. We made it back; Sasuke was inside and eating breakfast. Kakashi-Sensei took my book for me and he put it away. Of course I locked it first. I sat down at the table next to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey Ko?" Naruto asked. "Hm?" I asked. "Have you been crying?" He asked. Sasuke stopped eating and looked at me. So did everyone else. I thought for a moment. "I… uh…. I'm just a little homesick, it's nothing." I said and smiled. Oh okay." Naruto said. Then he got up. "Gonna train!" He said and left. I swallowed.

"He really is motivated." I said and ate some more. Sasuke jumped up. "I am too!" He said and left. I looked at him with wide eyes as he walked off.

"uh huh…" I said. I finished eating and headed back to the room. I put my uniform on and let my hair hang down like normal. I really needed a straightened. My hair was wavier than it usually was. I grabbed a kunai and my wood block and snuck out. I stopped somewhere and sat down. I continued to carve at the wood for a few hours. When I finished I put it away and headed for home. I ran into Sasuke on the way.

"Hey." I said smiling. "Hey, have you seen Naruto?" I sniffed the air. "He's that way." I said and pointed to the right. We headed towards him together. He wasn't far so we didn't have time to talk. As we walked up to him, a boy in a pink dress and really long hair walked pat us.

_Wow. He's really pretty. _I thought. "Sup?" I asked as we stepped up. "Nothing much!" Naruto said smiling. I laughed.

**Chapter 25: You did it!**

Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei and I all stood at the trees we had gathered at the past seven days. "Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked."He left again by himself last night." Kakashi-Sensei said. "He's missing breakfast. Plus Sasuke goes off on a walk and doesn't come back." Sakura said. Then a kunai dropped in front of us. We all looked up. Naruto was about twenty feet in the air sitting on a tree branch. I smiled and my tail started wagging. "Awesome Naruto! You did it!" I shouted. I went over and started walking up the tree myself. Naruto stood up, only to slip and almost fall.

"Just kidding!" Naruto said and stood upside down on the branch. I laughed. "He really got you guys!" I shouted. Suddenly, he really did fall. He screamed. I jumped up and grabbed one of his ankles. Sasuke did too. "You moron…" We said together as we stuck to the tree upside down.

"Yay! Sasuke! You're the best!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke and I were back to back. He looked over at each other and smiled at one another. I giggled. And Sasuke's cheeks turned pink.

**Chapter 26: A first gesture of love**

Naruto, Sasuke and I stood at the top of three different trees. We were sweating. We all had been training for hours and hours. A crescent moon hung behind us.

"Time to go back?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah!" Naruto and I said smiling.

We made it back to the house. Sasuke and I both had one of Naruto's arms over our shoulders and were helping him walk.

"Oh… you guys are finally back." Tazuna said. "What's this? You guys look super dirty and worn out."

"Hehehe… all three of us… made it to the top." Naruto said. "Alright! Naruto, Sasuke starting tomorrow you two will also help protect Tazuna." Kakashi-Sensei said. "Okay!" Naruto said. "What about me?" I asked as I helped sit Naruto down next to Kakashi. "You have been eligible," Kakashi started. "But it wasn't Sakura's job to protect you." He said. I looked over at Sasuke as I stood over Naruto and massaged the back of my neck. Then a humble smile came over my face. "You're right." I said.

I sat next to Sasuke at the corner of the table; Naruto was slumped over the table and was asleep. His snoring was so annoying most of the time. After a little, I looked over at Inari and saw he was crying. Naruto woke up and looked at him.

"What?" He asked. "Why do you guys bother to try so hard?! No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gatou's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work when facing the strong, the weak will only end up getting killed!" Inari shouted. We were all quiet and my ears went down.

"What ever kid… I'm not like you." Naruto said. "I'd hate to be like you and your cousin! Neither of you know anything about this country, yet you're being so nosy! What the hell do you know about me?! I'm different from you, you're both always clowning around and acting cheerful, you don't know how hard life can be!" Inari shouted.

I stood up and left the room. Naruto and I had both snapped but when I snap, I could actually kill someone. My demonic side might get to out of control.

"Koto?" Sasuke asked as I closed the front door. I left the house. I stopped at a tree and gritted my teeth. My fists clenched and my demonic side surfaced.

"I know everything about it!" I shouted as I started punching at the tree. "I lost everything that was important to me! I smile! I laugh! All so I don't cry! A ninja's not supposed to do that!" I screamed as a bunch of chakra clouded around my fist and blew a dent in the tree. I was about to do it again when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned my head. Glaring a death glare at the person. My eyes red and filled with anger. It was Sasuke. He whipped me around and wrapped his arms around me. I calmed down and started drying into his shoulder.

"I didn't wanna loose him! I wanted Papa around forever!" I cried. "Why?! Why did he leave?!" I gripped the back of Sasuke's shirt at his shoulder blades. Ears down and my tail pressed against me, turning and touching Sasuke's side.

"I don't know." He said and hugged me. "I just know he still loves you no matter what." I cried and cried. And all Sasuke did was hug me. He turned slightly repeatedly. Rocking me like Papa would when I scraped my knee on the ground. Sasuke's shoulder muffled the loud screams I made as I cried. Sasuke shushed me occasionally. I tried to stop and turned my head. I rested my cheek on his shoulder and cried. I pulled my hands around and put them on either side of my head. Tears fell from my eyes but I didn't scream anymore. They silently fell from my eyes to Sasuke's shirt. And in his arms, I felt safe.

**Sasuke's POV**

I held Koto in my arms the whole time as she cried. Her father was obviously a very, very sensitive subject. And I'm not surprised. Even though she lost him a long time ago, just being alive obviously reminds her of him. And talking about him also doesn't help. We both lost our families. Koto is lucky enough to have Naruto but still. Everything she's been through, everything we've been through. This girl, this little, helpless demon. She cried so hard, I thought she wouldn't stop. It made me feel a great agony in my heart knowing she was crying like this.

Koto calmed down soon and her screaming stopped. But her tears continued, my shirt was soaked at my shoulder. I rocked her from side to side like my mother used to when I got hurt and couldn't stop crying.

"We should head back." I said. She didn't answer. "Koto?" I asked and looked down at her. She was asleep. I smiled at her. _Crying herself to sleep, such a child. _I thought. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her princess style. She was so light. I could bench over a hundred pounds and she seemed to weigh less than that. _What is she? 98 pounds?_ I thought to myself. She was like carrying a doll.

And her face. It was so sweet and pretty. Such an angel. _She has really long eyelashes._ I thought. Koto's face was such a bright white, the moonlight made her face seem to glow. She was adorable when she slept. I made it back with her to see Inari getting up and Kakashi sitting on the porch. He looked at us then smiled.

"So." He said as I hugged Koto in my arms. I blushed. "What?" I asked. Kakashi-Sensei continued to smile as if he knew something I didn't. I carried Koto to the room and laid her in her bed. I pulled off her shoes and untied the Shuriken holder from her thigh. And surprisingly it was kinda big. _She must be a puberty-early 12._ I thought. I pulled her covers over her and lay down in my bed next to her. I couldn't sleep for a long time. I just lied there, staring at her. I wished she'd roll over so I could see her face almost the whole time.

I thought about when we kissed. Even though was crashed into each other, her lips were soft and warm. _This girl was absolutely flawless. And if I'm lucky, she'll be the I'm with, and help me to resurrect my clan._ As that thought passed through my head I began to doze off. Just before I fell asleep, Koto rolled over and seemed to scoot closer to me. Her sleeping face in full view as she slept on her side. I reached my hand up tiredly and cuffed her cheek. It was a little pinker than normal, probably from crying. I scooted closer to her, till our foreheads almost touched.

"Don't you cry tonight

I still love you baby

Don't you cry tonight

Don't you cry tonight

There's a heaven above you baby

And don't cry tonight

Give me a whisper

And give me a sign

Give me a kiss before

You tell me goodbye

Don't you take it so hard now

And please don't take it so bad

I'll still be thinking of you

And the times we had

So please, don't you cry-y-y-y"

I sang quietly. My eyes closed the whole time. I had heard this song before, but I only remembered that. I thought it was perfect at the moment. When I stopped, Koto just scooted closer to me, almost to the point I could wrap my arms around her. But if I did then my secret would be out. I don't want anyone to know before she does. And because she's asleep, she didn't hear any of it. I pulled my hand away and rolled over. I scooted away from her and laid head back on my pillow. I was asleep in moments, her face still in my mind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 27: A rival appears**

"Good bye! Please take care of Naruto." Kakashi said to Tsunami and Koto. "We promise to catch up when the big idiot wakes up." She said smiling. She walked up to me and pulled me aside. She pulled off her necklace.

"Promise to return it to me?" She asked as she put it over my head and it fell around my neck. "You don't need to give me a reason to stay alive Koto. I already have one." I said and that man crossed my mind. "I know, but still." Koto said.

"Fine, I promise to return it to you. Uchihas don't break promises." I said. Koto smiled at me as I hid the locket under my shirt. "Be safe." She said and held up her fist. "Yeah." I said and pounded it with my own.

We all headed off to the bridge as Koto stayed behind.

**Normal POV**

I lay back down in bed. As I laid there I thought of Sasuke. I don't know why but I also had a song stuck in my head. _Don't cry tonight. There's a heaven above you baby. And don't cry tonight. _It went. It was a good song. Very sweet. I was just stumped on where I heard it. I took a small nap.

I jumped up when I heard Naruto scream. I shot up in head. Almost all my hair flew in front of my face. I groaned when he was just freaking out about being late. I sighed as I heard him run out the door without me.

"Idiot." I grumbled. I got up. I pulled on my shoes and retied my Shuriken holder. I put my sword on my waist and my guitar on my back. I hardly used it while we were here, but then again, I have been pretty busy. I went into the bathroom and took care of myself. Applying mascara and brushing thru my hair. I left it down today and used a spell I found in my book. Apparently, I could make any part of my body heat up. It was really just used as an escape technique but I found a better use for the moment.

I made my index finger and middle finger heat up and ran them threw my hair, strengthening it. I was glad the house had more than one bathroom.

I gasped. _Someone else is here! _Tsunami screamed. I ran out the bathroom. I stopped at the door and hid. I listened as Inari ran in.

"Mom!" He shouted. "What, kid?" There were two men. Both were sword users like me. I glared at them, but they didn't see me.

"Don't come! Run away!" Tsunami shouted at Inari. "Should we take him too?" One asked. "We only need one hostage." The other said. The big one grabbed his sword. I reached for mine and got ready to attack if he tried anything.

"Then, should I kill him?" He asked. My eyes opened wide and started to turn red. I was ready to attach. "Wait!" Tsunami shouted. I gasped and stopped myself. "If you touch that child, I will bite my tongue and kill myself. You want a hostage right?" Tsunami asked. My eyes turned green again.

_SO that's the love of a mom… _I thought. "Thank your mom kid." The other man said. "Damn, I wanted to cut something." The first said. "Give it a rest. You just cut up a bunch of stuff. Let's hurry up and take her." The other said. I watched as the tied Tsunami up. I walked off. A frown on my face. I walked around the hall to Inari. He was crying. Then, he started thinking about his dad and Naruto. I looked at him, no emotion truly on my face. I put my hand on his shoulder as he jumped to his feet. He looked at me as I looked back.

"I promise to get her back." I said. And walked off.

Inari ran outside to the dock. "Wait!" He shouted. "Inari!" Tsunami shouted. "It's that kid…" The big one said. "Get... get away from my mom!" Inari shouted. He ran at them. "Geez… stupid kid." The big one said. "Cut him." The other said. "Sure." The big one said. "Inari!" Tsunami shouted. I jumped in front of him. My eyes red.

I held back their swords with mine. Holding the sheath horizontally. I glared at them in the eyes. Naruto had already rescued Inari.

"Nice one Ko!" He shouted. "Thanks!" I said as I continued to push against the men. "A little help would be appreciated!" I shouted. "Oh yeah!" Naruto said and threw a few shuriken at them. They pulled back and I crouched down, dodging the flying stars. They blocked the shuriken with their swords and I watched as two of Naruto's shadow clones kicked each of them in the face.

"Ewwwe!" I said as I stood a wiped some of their nose blood from my arms. Naruto talked with Inari as I untied Tsunami and tied up the other two. I tied them to each other in a big cocoon of rope.

"Come on Ko, let's go help the others." Naruto said. "Yeah." I said. "Man it sure is hard being a hero!" He said as we ran off. "It sure is!" Inari said. I glanced back with my red eyes and smiled a little. I faced forward and Naruto and I jumped from tree branch to tree branch thru the woods.

When we got there, Sasuke screamed inside a prison of mirrors. I charged inside and wrapped my arms around him as a bunch of needles cut threw me. I put a shield around us, stopping the needles. When they truly did stop, my shield fell and we looked up. It was Naruto. Sasuke and I were both bleeding a lot!

"Naruto Uzumaki! Has finally arrived!" He shouted. "Heh." I laughed as Sasuke and I stood up straight. He stood in front of me and used his fireball no jutsu, trying to melt the mirrors.

"It didn't do anything!" Naruto and I shouted. "You can't melt this ice with that level of fire." A masked boy said. He was the one who saved Zabuza that time. "Damn." Sasuke said. Naruto jumped out of the prison and went out to face the others. I gripped the bridge of my nose as he shout a bunch of nonsense.

_I'm the main character of this story moron._ I thought. Zabuza threw shuriken at Naruto. And the masked boy threw needles. To my surprise, the needles stopped them. "Haku, what is this?" Zabuza asked. "Zabuza, these kids, please let my fight them my way." "Haku" said. "So you don't want me to interfere, Haku? You're as soft as always." Zabuza said.

I helped Sasuke sit up. _Soft my ass! _I thought. Sasuke looked at his arms. "Sasuke." I said. "What?" He asked. "Let me help." I took his arm and started licking his cuts. He blushed and pulled away. I only held his arm tighter and continued to lick. After awhile, Sasuke noticed what I was doing.

The cut I had licked were healing and some had already completely healed. I stopped and sat back up. "My saliva has healing abilities." I said. "And you need to eat more sweets, you blood is really bitter."

"I don't like sweets." Sasuke said. "Then eat more Poky." I said as we stood up. Then Naruto appeared next to us.

"I came to save you guys." He said. Then Haku stepped back into the mirror. I pulled out my sword and got ready. Sasuke reached for a shuriken.

"Over here." Haku said, suddenly behind us. We turned and Sasuke started another fire technique. Then, needles started flying at us in all directions.

When it stopped, Naruto tried Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. "Don't!" Sasuke and I shouted. As his clones jumped around, trying to find the real Haku, I heard terrible screeching in my ears. I fell to my knees, dropping my sword in the process. I clenched my eyes shut and held down my ears.

Sasuke put his hand on my back. I looked up. He was shouting but I couldn't hear him. The ringing was high pitched. It was like a chipmunk screaming.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed. My ear drums were gonna burst at any second. Suddenly it stopped. Even before I could breathe a sigh of relief, needles penetrated my back, legs, shoulders, neck and arms.

"Koto!" Sasuke shouted. "Ko!" Naruto shouted. I fell forward, blood spilling from my wounds. Sasuke knelt down and grabbed a needle. I clenched my teeth and eyes as Sasuke yanked one out. I screamed. It was the kind that was blood curdling. Naruto ran over.

"I'll hold her down! You rip out the needles before she heals over them!" Naruto shouted as I started to cry and wheeze. "No! I'll hold her, you get the needles out!" Sasuke shouted back as he hugged me. Naruto made shadow clones and they all started removing needles. I screamed and cried into Sasuke's shoulder. This pain… If I weren't a demon I would have died almost instantly.

By the time Naruto was done, I had lost a lot of blood. I panted into Sasuke shoulder.

**Sasuke's POV**

Seeing her like this. Screaming and shaking, it almost broke my heart. She seemed so helpless. Her screams of agony and her ears pressed against her head. I bit back my own tears. My poor little demon. _Koto… I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. _I thought. _I won't let you get hurt again, I promise. _I squeezed Koto tighter.

"Sasuke?" She asked. I looked at her. She lifted her bloody hand to my face. "Please don't cry." She said. I guessed she could see it in my eyes.

"I promise, I'm gonna protect you till I can't move." She said and she pushed herself up. She stumbled over to her sword, her ears down. She was a bloody mess. She bent down to pick up her sword. Her tail had no life in it as well. She nearly fell over as she grabbed her sword.

Her limbs shook. She turned and glared at Haku. Her eyes red. She struggled as she gripped her sword with both hands. She ran at Haku. Even all cut up, she was pretty fast. Haku moved to a different mirror.

I watched as Koto changed her direction in almost that same instant and drove her sword threw the mirror he was still in.

"Uhg!" Haku shouted. Koto smirked. "Heh, I got you." She said. Haku grabbed her by the neck and held her up. She swung her leg around and kicked him in the face. Haku let her go and she fell on her rib cage.

"Uhg!" She grunted and hugged her side. Naruto and I both advanced to help her. "Don't!" She shouted. She rolled over onto her back and grabbed her sword. She ran at Haku again and swung her sword at him. Koto was about to drive the sword threw his stomach when he punched her in the face.

Koto flew back, her sword flying out of her hand. She slid across the ground and just… laid there. My eyes opened wide as I stared at her body. Just nothing.

"K-Koto?" I asked. I started shaking. "Koto?!" I got up and ran to her. Her body was so lifeless. Her wounds hadn't healed because she had been moving. She lost… too much blood!

I bit back the tears as I looked at her. She looked like she was dead. I picked her up and held her in my arms. I started to cry a little. Naruto was in shock. I held her to my chest.

"Koto…" I cried quietly. I put my head on her chest. A heart beat. It was quiet and slow, but it was there. And he hurt her, almost killed her. HE did this.

I laid Koto down and turned to glare at Haku with my Sharingan. "You are! I see… You also from an advanced bloodline." Haku said. _Just a little bit… But I can see! See his movements! _ I thought.

"Then I can't fight for much longer… My jutsu uses up a lot of chakra, there's a limit on how long I can keep up this speed." Haku said. "Most likely the longer this fight goes… the better you will be able to read my movements. If your eyes are starting to catch me, then…" He said. "This is the end!" He shouted and started at… NARUTO?! I jumped and tried to save him. I stood in front of him, bleeding, just like Koto was.

"Geez… all you ever do is get in the way." I said. "Sasuke! You!" Naruto said. Naruto stared at stared at me. "What's… with that face… you moron…" I said. "Why?" Naruto asked.

"Pft." I laughed. "I hated you…" I said. "Why? Why me? I never asked for your help!" He screamed. "I don't know… maybe it's because… you're important to someone I care about…" I said and fell back into his arms. "That man… my brother… I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him… don't die also." I said. And was engulfed in darkness.

**Chapter 28: Waking up**

I woke up to the sound of Sakura crying on me. I opened my eyes. "Sakura… you're heavy." I said. She started shivering. "Sasuke-Kun! Sasuke-Kun! Sasuke-Kun!" She shouted and hugged me tight.

"Sakura… that hurts" I said. She apologized and I sat up. "What about… Naruto?" I asked. "And that masked kid?"

"Don't move! Naruto's fine and that masked kid is dead!" Sakura said. I gasped. "Dead? Did Naruto kill him?" I asked. "N-no… I'm not sure, but he protected Zabuza." Sakura explained. "I see. I… had faith in you." I said. "It's impressive that you prevented attacks to your critical areas!" She said and smiled. "No…" I said. _He… from the beginning. _I thought.

"Naruto! He's all right! Sasuke-Kun is alive!" Sakura shouted to Naruto. I stood and held a hand up. He looked at me like he was about to cry.

**NORMAL POV **

"Koto… hey… Koto…" Someone called. I opened my eyes. Sasuke was above me as I lay on the ground. "Hey sleepy head." He said smiling.

"Sasuke..?" I asked and wanted to cry. Ears down. I bolted up and tried to hug him, only to push him till he was sitting on his ass. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugging him. The few wounds remaining hurt a little. I practically sati n his lap and cried into his shoulder. I was so happy he was okay. The extra marks on his face and arms proved he had gotten hurt.

Sasuke hugged me back, wrapping his arms around my upper back and resting his head on my shoulder. He just sat there for a really long time. In my Sasuke's arms.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Koto." I said. She pulled away and looked up at me. Her eyes big and teary. I had a slight smile on my face, knowing those tears were for me. I pulled my arms from around her and pulled off her necklace, only to drop it around her neck.

"I've returned it to you." I said. Koto was speechless for a moment, then her eyes welded up more and her tears got bigger. She was the only person who could look cute when crying. She jumped up, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and I wrapped mine around her. I was in my Koto's arms.

**Normal POV**

Two weeks later

Over the past two weeks, Sasuke and I have been inseparable. Naruto was busy with Inari and Sakura has been spending time with Tsunami and Kakashi. Sasuke and I have learned so much about each other and have truly become best friends. We even passed out on the couch together once while we were reading my book. Of course I skipped the one and only section.

But now we all stood around two graves. One for Zabuza and one for Haku. Naruto reached out to take a dumpling on the grave. Sakura swatted his hand.

"Ouch!" He shouted. "What are you doing?! That's bad karma!" She shouted. She started talking as I started tuning my guitar.

I stood when she and Naruto were done and held my guitar to sing. I started to Time for Miracles.

"I just wanna be with you

Cause living is so hard to do

When all I know is trapped inside your eye-eye-eyes

Future I cannot forget

This aching heart ain't broken yet

Oh, God I wish I could make you see

Cause I know this flame isn't dying

So nothing can stop me from trying

Baby, you know that

Maybe it's time for miracles

Cause I ain't giving up on love

You know that

You know tha-a-at

Maybe it's time… for miracles

For miracles."

I stopped singing and dropped my hands. "I know Zabuza went with him." I said and turned my guitar around my back and headed towards the house. I got all my stuff gathered together before everyone even made it back. I pulled everyone into a room and told them to gather together facing the window. I put my camera on the window sill and set a timer. Naruto wanted to help. Naruto and I ran back by the time the camera took the picture only for both of us the trip and fall on the others.

When I looked at the picture, it was of Naruto and I smiling really big and me making peace sighs with both hands as Naruto fell on Sakura who was glaring at him and I fell on Sasuke who made and innocently surprised look as he caught me. Kakashi-Sensei stood behind us with an orchard smile behind his mask.

**Chapter 29: On the way home**

"It's a nice picture." I said and used my powers to turn it into a real picture and gave it to Tsunami as we all gathered outside to leave. "So you don't forget us!" I said winking and giving them thumbs up.

"Haha! How could we forget you guys?!" Tazuna asked. I laughed. "Thank you very much Koto-Chan." Tsunami said. "No problem." I said smiling and spun on my heels and speed back to our little group.

"Thanks to you we've finished the bridge but, this is super sad." Tazuna said. "Thank you for everything." Kakashi-Sensei said.

"Don't worry!" Naruto and I said. "We'll come to visit!" Naruto finished. "You… better." Inari said as Tazuna patted his head and he started to shake, trying to hold back tears. I smiled as Naruto did too.

"Inari… you're sad right? It's all right to cry!" He said. "I'm not going to cry! But Naruto you can cry too!" Inari shouted. Naruto spun around. "Fine… later." He said.

"Ah!" Inari said, holding his hand out. "Heh!" I laughed as he and Naruto both started to cry and we walked away.

"Yay! Let's hurry home fast so Ko and I can have Iruka-Sensei buy us some ramen! Oh yeah! And I have to tell Konohamaru about my legendary feats!" Naruto shouted.

"Then I will… Sasuke, how about a date when we get back?" Sakura asked. Punching her twenty feet ahead of us actually crossed my mind. "No thanks." Sasuke answered. "B-but…" She said. "Hey hey?!" How about me?!" Naruto asked. "No! Shut up Naruto!" Sakura shouted. I laughed. This was my new life, my new family. And I loved each and every one of them.

Sasuke and I walked next to each other. "Hey Koto?" He asked. "Yeah?" I asked. "What were you carving a while ago?" He asked. I smiled and pulled out a wooden model of me, Sasuke and Naruto. I was in the middle with my arms wrapped around their necks smiling. I had an open box of Poky in my hand that was around Sasuke. Naruto smiled as well and Sasuke even had a Poky stick in his mouth, his arms crossed over his chest and I humble smile on his face. Our clothing was an exact match to our current attire. Sasuke looked at it in his hands in amazement.

"Wow! So detailed." He said. And ran his fingers over my hair and face. "I… made it for you." I said smiling. Sasuke looked at me and seemed to blush. "It… symbolized the two people I love most. You and Naruto." I said smiling.

"You… love me the most?" Sasuke asked. I nodded. "I've told you before, Naruto is my brother, and you're my best friend." I said smiling and held my arm up with a fist next to my face. Sasuke looked at the ground and imitated me.

"Heh, I'll never understand you." He said and hit his fist against mine. I giggled. "Thanks." I laughed. Sasuke was still looking down with a nice smile on his face. I snapped a pick before it disappeared.

"What did you just do?" He asked. I laughed. "Nuthin'!" I said holding my camera close to my face. "Give me that camera!" He shouted and tried to grab it. I pulled back and ran away. "No!" I shouted back laughing. "Koto!" Sasuke shouted and chased after me.

I laughed the whole time as Sasuke tried to catch me. My tail wagging. I stuck my camera in my bag and stopped, only to have Sasuke crash into me. We were ahead of the others by quite a bit. I laughed more. "Don't worry. Even though I could make a killing, I won't give the pics to any fangirls." I said. "You'd better not." Sasuke said as he propped himself up on his arms above me. I rolled over a little and looked at him.

He looked me in the eyes and I looked back. It was as if everything else was disappearing and it was just him and I. Both of our eyes started to close a little and Sasuke slowly moved down as I slowly moved up. Our lips grew dangerously close.

"Koto! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he ran up, pulling both of us from our little world. We both gasped and pulled away again.

**Sasuke's POV**

_God damn it Naruto! I almost kissed her again! _I thought as I pulled back. I got off of her as he ran up. I brushed of my clothes. "What are you doing on the ground Ko?" Naruto asked as he held out his hand to help her up. She took it and he helped her up.

"I tripped." She said. "Oh really?!" Naruto asked they walked off and started laughing. I watched both of them as Sakura and Kakashi caught up. I paid close attention to Koto. Watching her, studying her. _That beautiful face should be mine. _I thought. And on the entire way home, I still watched her. But she never noticed.

When we made it back, Koto and Naruto walked home together, turning that corner that lead to her home.

"Damn it…" I mumbled. "I don't have any food at my place, I forgot to go shopping." Koto tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and looked at her.

"You wanna come to my place for dinner?" She asked. "Naruto bailed to go eat dinner with Iruka-Sensei." She smiled at me. I looked at her. She was serious. "Sure, I have nothing better to do." I said, playing it cool and looking away. Koto giggled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 30: Dinner**

We walked to her place. When we got there, Koto unlocked the door and put her stuff on the ground next to the door. "Make yourself at home." She said and put her guitar in another room. It was pretty easy to get comfy. Her home was nice, but not what I expected. I expected pink and purple, but I found black, grey and red. Kinda like my home.

She had a comfy black couch. A glass coffee table in front of it and a flat screen TV in front of that against the wall. Her couch had red and grey throw pillows with little chibi faces on them. One was smiling, another was angry and the last was excited. I picked the smiling one up and looked at it.

"I bought those the night before we left." She said as she looked at from the counter separating her living room from her kitchen. It was white and had a bunch of mail and stuff all over it. It also had two wooden stools on the side where there was a gap between the couch and the counter.

Koto started clearing the stuff away. She grabbed open mail that looked like bills and few sample magazines. She threw most of it away but kept a few open letters. I sat down on one of the stools and looked at one of the letters from the Hokage's office. I read it.

'Koto Mikatsu,

Please respond to our past letters! We need you to take this into consideration. With you as an Anbu member, Konohagakure would be unstoppable. Konohagakure would be feared, you would be feared.

I understand your powers are not fully developed yet but we have people who can train you to do so. Please consider it Miss Mikatsu. Become strong like your parents. That is all we ask.'

I looked up from the letter and stared at Koto. Her back was to me as she cut up some veggies. _She's already been asked to be an Anbu member?! How powerful is she?! _I wondered. _At least she's actually eating more than ramen like I told her._

Koto turned around to face me with a smile. She was in a cute red and black apron with little chibi foxes and wolfs all over it.

_Koto really does have a childish side._ I thought. "So what do you like on your ramen?" She asked. And "not eating ramen anymore" just flew out the window.

"I don't like ramen." I said. "What? But ramen is delicious." She said and turned back around. "I don't think it is." I said.

"Everyone eats it sometimes." She said and walked past me into the living room and placed two steaming bowls on the coffee table. She sat at the far end and I got up and sat at the other, the letter in my hand.

I looked down to see green onion, pork, a hardboiled egg, and … tomato slices. I looked up to see Koto swallow.

She smiled. "You like tomatoes don't you?" She asked. "Yeah, they're my favorite." I said. I picked up the chop sticks and ate a tomato slice in the bite. It was good. The broth, the extras, even the noodles seemed special.

When I finished, I put the letter between us. Koto looked at it and her ears went down. "What is this?" I asked. "You know very well, I know you read it." Koto said

"Yeah, but I don't know what it means. What do they mean by "train you"?" I asked.

"They can't." Koto looked down at her empty ramen bowl. "No one knows about me. No one knows what I'm capable of."

"That doesn't explain why you don't want to be an Anbu member." I said.

"Because it's dangerous. Then I'd have to use my powers more." Koto said. "My eyes go red and my power and chakra increase. I find it hard to control myself. Whether it's my language or what I do. I have a huge increase in blood lust and I'm afraid I'm going to kill someone."

"That's what you do as an Anbu." I said. "You get your mission and kill or protect someone. That's what happens." I said.

"I know, but not just kill them. Blood lust is a dangerous thing. I might even just torcher them. The letter said I would be feared. But I don't wanna be. I wanna be loved Sasuke. I don't want to be a monster to people." Koto said. She looked at me and her eyes were filled with so much pain. Almost… desperation.

It hurt to see those eyes like that. That deep emerald green so sad. I wanted to hug her, tell her she's not hated, at least not by me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ever since Naruto and I were children, we were hated by the village. People looked down on us and would treat us like nothing. I never really paid attention at first. Papa died and I went into a temporary state of depression. I never smiled, never laughed. It was luck for people to hear me say more than two words. I just stared at the ground, breaking into tears every night. It lasted for almost two years. I completed the Jutsus Hokage-Sama would assign me but I wouldn't say much, even when he praised me. " Koto explained.

I just sat there and listened to her.

"When… did you start paying attention?" I asked.

"It was a warm day. Naruto and I were eight. Naruto had pulled me out of the house to get some air. We walked around a market place for a while. I was just staring at the ground like usual with my ears down and a lifeless tail.

I had stopped to glance at a bracelet in an old women's shop. She was busy with another customer so she didn't notice me. I heard something behind me and I turned around to see Naruto on the ground and an older man yelling at him.

"Get out of here! You horrible creature! You'll contaminate everything!" He had shouted. He threw an Anbu mask at Naruto. Everyone crowded around, shouting hurtful things. I saw someone grab a weapon and I ran in front of Naruto.

I held my arms out as I stood in front of him. "Ko?" Naruto asked. I just glared at the villagers. My eyes turning red. "Lay a single hand on him and I'll rip all your throats out!" I had screamed. My voice was really high pitched back then. My aura got to all the people and they all shuddered for a second. I continued to glare as I lowered my arms and turned around.

I leant down and held my hand out to Naruto. I smiled at him, for the first time. He looked at me. "Let's go home" I had said. Then Naruto smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I helped him up and we walked down the street hand and hand.

After we made it around the corner Naruto just wrapped his arms around my neck. He was crying. "Thank you." He said. "Thank you for proving I'm not alone." And I started crying. "Same for me." I had said. "Thank you cousin."

And we hugged for a while."

Koto explained. She was crying now. She sniffed. "Probably… one of the best memories I have at that age." She wiped under her eyes.

Suddenly, I wrapped my arms around her. Koto was motionless for a second as I hugged her. "And you're not alone now." I said. "I'm here." Koto started crying more and she wrapped her arms around me. Her hands up at my shoulder blades and she cried into my shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered. "You have no idea how much that actually means to me." She cried more but I knew they were happy tears. She stopped crying a little and started sniffing.

"Sasuke…" She whispered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You smell nice…"

I blushed madly. _I smell nice? What does that mean? Does she like me? _I wondered. I found my composure before she pulled away and we looked at each other. Her eyes were pretty, and then she smiled at me. Her eyes started to sparkle with happiness and I couldn't help but smile back, but just a little.

"It's late Sasuke, I wanna go to bed." She said, still smiling.

"Yeah, I should get some sleep too." I said and stood up. She got up and followed me to the door.

"See you." She said smiling as I stepped outside. "Bye." I said and the door closed. I headed off, and then I remembered, my kunai.

I headed back to Koto's apartment and went inside, thinking I could sneak in without bothering her. I silently walked over to my kunai. I looked up after I grabbed it; I saw right into Koto's bedroom and watched with wide eyes as she pulled her shirts off. She had a black a red bra on and her chest was already about a B.

I blushed madly and ran out of the house. I bolted down the street, not paying attention to anyone. I made it home. Slammed and locked my front door. I was panting and my lower regions felt hot.

"Uhg! Stupid… puberty!" I mumbled. I threw my forehead protector on the floor and threw off my pants. I plopped down on the couch and got to work taking care of it, thinking about Koto the whole time.

**Chapter 31: A Mission Together**

We all met up. Kakashi-Sensei was late as usual and Koto had brought a board game with her for entertainment. It wasn't really a board game, more of a ninja training game. She hung up four targets and we all took out a kunai.

"Okay! Person to hit it three times using the same kunai and getting closest to the center wins. You must also come back to the starter point every time. This helps with aim and speed." She explained.

We all got into position. "Go!" Koto called and we were off. All of were off. Throwing Kunai, racing up the grab them and sprinting back to the start. Naruto and I were almost at the exact same speed and accuracy. But by his second throw Naruto missed the center and hit the outer ring.

When we were done, Koto had won. I second. Sakura third and Naruto last.

"What?!" He shouted. "How did I lose to Sakura-Chan?! She was the slowest!"

"True. But she hit the center all three times. If you had hit the second ring you would've come in third but you didn't." Koto explained. Naruto whined.

"Hey guys. Nice to see you're practicing." Kakashi said, walking up behind us. "Who won?" He asked.

"Koto did." I answered. "Not surprising. You came in second, Sasuke?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, today I have two missions planned."

"Two?" Koto asked as I watched her pack up her game. I always watched her, even when I didn't try to.

"Yes." Kakashi-Sensei answered. "One mission for Sakura and Naruto, another for you and Sasuke." He pulled out two unmarked scrolls. "Both are D rank. Koto, Sakura. Come here." Kakashi said.

Koto and Sakura stepped in front of him. "Take one." He said. Koto grabbed the one in front of her and opened it. Naruto and I both stepped over to our assigned female partners for the day and looked at the mission.

"Pulling weeds." Naruto said. I gasped as I read mine and Koto's. "Baby sitting an infant for a day." She read. "Just me and Sasuke?" She asked, looking at Kakashi-Sensei. He nodded. I watched as Koto smiled and her tail wagged a little.

_She like this idea? _I wondered. "Well then, get going." Kakashi said to us. "All right, we're going." I said and Koto and I walked off.

"Well this is gonna be fun. And we get a good pay." She said and smiled at me. She was shorter than me by a good 2 or 3 inches. Her smile was so cute and bright, it seemed to light up a room. AND her personality, it seemed to be able to light up everything. Her presence was a light. And it was a warm one.

"That's great." I said. _That's great? That's great?! Come on Sasuke! You could do better than that! _I shouted to myself.

"Yep!" Koto answered enthusiastically. I smiled a little.

We made it to the house and were greeted by a man and women. It was their honeymoon and wanted to go out. Both were dressed up and wouldn't be home till late. The father handed Koto a piece of paper and the mother handed me the child. I held it in my arms awkwardly. The parents didn't notice and rushed out the door so they wouldn't miss their reservations at a hotel.

Then, about five minutes later, the baby started to cry. I had no clue what to do. I was a ninja, not a babysitter. "Uh… Koto help." I said. Koto giggled and walked over to me and the child. She held her arms out for it. "Here." She said. I handed her the child and she took it nicely in her arms.

"Shhh." She shushed. "It's okay baby." She said and rocked from side to side. The baby stopped crying shortly after and started playing with her long bangs. "Haha! Silly boy." Koto laughed smiling.

"It's a boy?" I asked. "Of course Sasuke. He looks just like you. He could be our son." Koto said smiling. "Our?" I asked. Koto gasped a little and her cheeks turned rosy. Then the baby started crying again and Koto turned her attention back to him.

She brought him to his bed and started playing with him. He giggled and smiled at her. Koto's tail wagged and she smiled back.

I sat down on the couch. _Our baby?! Our baby?! Could she really feel that way? But she's an idol herself. She could probably have anyone. I'm just her best friend right? Right?! _I thought. I looked back at her. She seemed so good with kids.

"Humans are so wonderful at this age. They haven't learned to hate me yet." Koto's tail was still wagging and was still smiling at the child. How could she say something so depressing and still look so happy.

I looked at her with sad eyes. _She really has suffered quite a bit. _I thought. _We both have. And Naruto. _

After about four hours, the baby started to cry again and Koto brought him a bottle. She fed him in her arms and hummed a song I didn't know. This demon who could take so much in a fight, suddenly this doting, loving mom. Wow.

Koto picked up the baby and brought him over to me. "Support his head." She said as I held him in my arms. I was holding him correct and he smiled at me. I smiled back and let the baby boy hold my finger. Then something flashed.

I looked up to see Koto smiling and her tail wagging. In her hands was a camera. She had taken a picture. I blushed a little then tried to grab the camera from her but she pulled away in the same instant.

"Delete it. Now." I ordered. "No way. This is our first mission together. Don't you think we should have some memorabilia for it?" She asked. I blushed again. "You're the only human alive who would use that word." I said bluntly. Koto giggled.

"Guess I am." She said. I looked at her smile. So bright and filled with happiness. "I want a picture of that." I stated and Koto's smile faded to a confused look. "Of your smile." I snatched her camera away and turned it on. I zoomed in on her face. She was pouting.

"Come on wolfy. Gimme a smile." I said and the boy in my arm giggled. Koto rolled her lips together and pouted more. "Pretty please?" I asked.

Koto put her hands on her hips and sighed. One ear falling. "Since you said please." She said and smiled at me the same way as before. I pushed the button and the camera took the picture. I looked at it on the little screen. _I wish her smiles were only mine. At least this one is. _I thought and turned the camera off.

Koto took it and held out her hand. "I need three dollars for the development." She said and smiled again. But it was slyer. Just a little bit.

"Isn't it five dollars?" I asked. "Exactly. I'll help pay." Her tail wagged behind her. I sighed and reached for my wallet. Koto took the child and I opened it. It was black and leather with my clan symbol on the front. I pulled out three dollar bills and handed them to her. She took them between her fingers and handed me the child again.

I took him and Koto pulled out her own wallet. It was exactly like mine but had no symbol on it and inside was a picture of her and Naruto. Heads together as both winked at the camera. They also had their arms around each other's shoulders. It was taken from below so there was a circular sun glare on the tiny picture.

"You two really are like siblings." I said as I looked at it. "Yep!" Koto said. She put her wallet away. We smiled at each other.

Then… both our stomachs growled. Koto and I both blinked. A little dumbstruck. Then Koto smiled again. "I'm going to call and order us some lunch. Do you want a bento box?" She asked as she walked toward the land line on the table.

"Wow." I said surprised.

"Hm?" Koto asked as she dialed the number written on her arm. "You asked if I wanted one of my favorite foods." I answered. Koto smiled as she held the phone up to her ear. It was obvious she made a human one from where it was positioned.

"Hello?" She asked. "Yes. I would like to order two large…"

"Medium." I whispered.

"One large and one medium in your rice bento boxes." She corrected. "Yep…"

"Uh-huh…"

"Yes, thank you."

Koto hung up the phone and put it down. "It'll be here in about twenty minutes." She said. "Why did you get a large?" I asked.

"Because I'm hungry." She answered. The baby had fallen asleep and I put it in his crib as Koto sat on the couch. I sat down next to her.

"It's a little weird. Girls usually don't eat or openly get a large in front of me." I said. "They're always on a diet, thinking it'll improve their changes with me."

"Well that's stupid. Starving themselves for a boy. I eat all the time and I'm a freaking stick." She said and lifted her shirt, exposing her stomach to herself and rubbed it. "Eh, guess I've got a bit of a bulged." She pulled her shirt back down and smiled at me.

I was reminded of last night but I was distracted by the baby waking up and he started screaming. Koto jumped up and rushed over to him. She picked him up and grabbed his bottle from the crib. She held him and held the bottle for him as he drank it. She rocked from side to side and hummed.

He was asleep in moments.

Koto smiled and put him down in the bed and tucked him in. "Sweet dreams." She whispered and kissed his head.

There was a knock at the door and Koto answered it. She was handed a bag and paid the delivery man. She thanked him and closed the door.

"Dinner." She said.

We both sat down on the floor and started to eat. Our second dinner together.

"Our second dinner together." Koto said looking at her food and smiling a little. "It's becoming a habit." Koto was talking quietly, most likely so she didn't wake the baby. Koto's ears were down as she ate and her eyes seemed dead and tired. They weren't sparkling like usual.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She looked up from her food. "You seem tired. Have you been getting enough sleep?" Koto simply shook her head no.

"What have you been doing?" I asked. "I've been reading and practicing new techniques." She answered.

"You need to get more sleep Koto, it's not healthy."

"I'm fine Sasuke."

"No you aren't!" I raised my voice a little.

She looked at me with surprise.

"It isn't healthy. You need to put that book down and get some rest. I'm worried about you Koto."

Koto's ears seemed to go down lower and she looked down, as if pained that she made me worry. "I'm sorry. I'll get more sleep." She said.

"Good girl." I answered. Even though Koto's ears were down her tail started to wag. I chuckled. And she blushed. She put her hand on her tail and pulled it around to her lap where it rested.

We finished eating. I got up to use the bathroom as Koto threw away our garbage. I heard the baby start crying again as I finished up. I headed out again and saw Koto rocking the baby. His head rested on her shoulder. She sang him a lullaby.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember, you said "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be all right

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sou-ou-ou-ound"

Koto started to hum where I guessed a guitar would be.

"Don't you dare look out your window; Darin' everything's on fire

The war outside our door keep raging o-on

Curl up to this

Lullaby

Even when music's go-o-one

Go-o-one

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sou-ou-ou-ound

Oooh, ooh, oh

Oooh, ooh, oh

Aaah, aah

Aaah, aah

Oooh, ooh, oh

Ooh, ooh, oh

Aaah, aah

Aaah, aah

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sou-ou-ou-ound

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh,

Oooh' oooh, oooh, oooh

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh"

She sang. The baby fell asleep and as she laid him down in his crib, I went over and wrapped my arms around her waist. I pressed the side of my face to her shoulder and held her close.

"Sasuke?" She asked.

"That was beautiful." I whispered and held her tighter. I heard her gasp and little, almost as if she understood why I was hugging her like this.

She spun around and wrapped her arms around me. She held me close and squeezed me tight.

"I'll never let you go." She whispered and for the first time in a long time, tears streamed down my face, her shirt soaking them up as they fell from my face. I wanted to hear those words. But they meant so much more coming from her. I cried into her shoulder and gripped the back of her shirts, like she did at our first dinner together.

"Thank you." I cried. "Thank you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Normal POV**

**Chapter 32: Nii-San**

I walked home from my mission alone with Sasuke. My shirt was still damp from his tears. Sasuke had cried for so long and held me so tight I thought he wouldn't let go or stop. But he did when he passed out from crying.

I pulled him over to the couch and sat him down as if he fell asleep there. Kakashi-Sensei didn't take long to come get us with the baby's parents and carried Sasuke home on his back. I thought it was kinda cute. Sasuke's sleeping face was still so adorable.

I made it home and unlocked the door. I stepped inside and turned on the light. I went to my bedroom and pulled off my uniform, tossing it on the floor. It was eight o'clock and I wasn't tired. I pulled on a pair of jean butte shorts, and a black tank top with a purple chibi bat on the chest.

I grabbed my uniform and slipped on a pair of red and white flats with black knee high socks. I walked outside and to the public laundry mat with a few coins in my pocket and a deck of playing cards.

I headed inside and put my uniform and some other stuff in a washing machine and put in a few coins. It started and I sat down on top of one the washers and pulled out my cards. I started playing solitaire.

There was next to no one in the laundry mat and it was quiet. BORING! I wanted someone to talk to. I sighed and finished a second game of solitaire. I grabbed the cards and shuffled them again and was about to start a new game when two people walked into the mat.

I looked up. It was two men. One had blue skin, muscular and had spiky hair. He wore a plain black tank top and grey pants. The other was smaller than him and had long black hair and white skin. He had two light lines down his cheeks and deep, dark eyes. He wore a black tee shirt with fish net underneath and black pants like the other mans. Both were good looking.

The taller one whispered something to the smaller one and he nodded. The taller walked to the other side of the mat while the other walked over and put his laundry in the washer next to mine.

"Evening." He said.

"Hello." I rang back. I held up the deck. "You wanna play?" I asked.

"What game?" He asked. "Poker?" I asked.

"Be prepared to lose." He said, kinda smirking.

I laughed. "Yeah right!"

We pulled up a stool and a little table and I sat on the washing machine. I dealt the cards and placed a few coins on the little table. The man did the same. He was old enough to be my brother and was wearing nice cologne. I smiled when I saw I had a royal flush.

"Three kings." The man said and threw down his cards. I smirked a little and threw down my cards. "I win." I said and smiled. I scooped up the coins and put them in my pocket.

"How about Go Fish now?" I asked. "Sure." The man said. I scooped up the cards, shuffled them, and dealt them again.

"Got any 3s?" He asked. "Go fish." I said. He took a card from the deck

"Got any Aces?" I asked. "Go fish." He said. I took a card.

"Do you have any Kings?" He asked. "Go fish." I said. He took another card.

"Got any 8s?" I asked. He handed me an eight. I pulled out my card. "I'm Koto by the way." I said and put them down next to me. He opened his mouth to talk when his friend walked up.

"Hey Itachi, you winning?" He asked. His smile was really toothy, like a shark.

"Does it look like I'm winning, Kisame?" "Itachi" asked. "Not really." "Kisame" chuckled. "I'm winning." I said smiling and held up my pair of eights. "I see that." Kisame chuckled. He held his hand out to pat my head when Itachi's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. I blinked.

"Don't." Itachi said, almost threatened. Kisame pulled back his hand. "Are you a ninja?" I asked with a smile on my face. "Yes." Itachi answered.

"Are you an Anbu member? I haven't seen you around before." I said. "I hung around Hokage-Sama a bunch as a child."

"You still are a child." Itachi said. "Am not. I'm almost 13 and qualified for the ranking I am when I was nine. And I could be an Anbu member if I wanted to be."

"Wow. Such a tiny girl like you?" Kisame asked. He moved fast and actually pet my head. "I'm not little!" I said and swatted at his hand. He chuckled and pulled his hand back. I giggled, and then Kisame and I went silent as Itachi glared at him with a death glare.

"I think you're in trouble…" I whispered, leaning over slightly. "Yeah." Kisame practically laughed. I laughed out loud and my tail wagged. Kisame smiled and I swear I saw Itachi smile a little. I smiled more.

"Do you have any Queens?" Itachi asked. I handed him a queen. Then my washer buzzed. I hopped off and bent over to grab my clothes and put them in the dryer next to it. I used the coins I had one from Itachi and started it, only to hop on the washer again.

We played a few games and Kisame joined us in the games. I won a few more dollars and lost like three. Only to win them back. Itachi and Kisame both left for a minute and put their clothes in the dryer. We talked a bunch and I laughed a lot.

Kisame was funny and Itachi smiled a few times. But just barely. Itachi and I ended up folding our laundry together, due to the fact I left my stuff in there for some extra time.

"What is your love life like, Koto-Chan?" Itachi asked. I thought for a moment.

"Well I don't have anybody at the moment, but, there is someone." I said as I folded my clothes.

"Really?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. He's my best friend but my cousin hates him. My cousin is all I have and he's more like a brother if anything."

"What about the boy?" He asked.

"I… to be honest I love him." I said.

Itachi looked at me. "I'm serious. A demon like me has one special person in their life. And I know it's him." I smiled down at my laundry.

"I just… don't think he loves me back. He's practically an idol and all the girls love him. So why would he love a demon like me? He could have anyone." My ears went down but I kept a smile on my face. Itachi continued to look at me and listen to me.

"If he's happy, then I don't care." I said. Itachi put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me. He was silent for a moment.

"You are a remarkable girl Koto-Chan. I am positive he loves you back." Itachi's words meant a lot and I had to work hard to bite back tears. Only to have one fall down my cheek. I wiped it away and smiled at him.

"Thank you Itachi. That really means a lot." My ears perked up and my tail wagged a little. Itachi put his hand on my head, my bags moved past my eye more and slightly over my nose. I looked at him with a bit of confusion.

"You are a good girl, Koto-Chan." He said. My eyes opened wide as I remembered my first night in Konoha. My eyes weld up with tears.

"Nii-San..?" I asked, dearly whispering. Itachi nodded. The tears slid down my face, they were some of the happiest tears I'd ever cried. I smiled at him with my ears down.

"I thought I'd never find you." I said. "Me too." He said and I wrapped my arms around him, his shirt soaking up my tears. He held me close, my head on his lover chest. My tail wagged as I cried.

Nii-San pulled away and knelt down to my eye level. He wiped away my tears and put his hands on my cheeks.

"Now," he said. "Who's this boy?" He asked.

"Oh!" I said. "I have a picture of him." I pulled out a picture of me and Sasuke together. I had my arm around him and was smiling. Sasuke looked a bit confused and had slightly pink cheeks. Itachi Nii-San took it and looked at it with wide eyes.

"To be honest, I think he had a cold them. His cheeks are really pink when I took that picture." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"It's a nice picture. Keep that safe." Nii-San said as he handed my picture back. I laughed.

"He probably doesn't even know I have it." I put it in my pocket. Nii-San chucked. "You actually kinda look like him." I said.

Nii-San simply nodded and grabbed his clothes. I folded the last few remaining articles of clothing and picked them up.

"Promise we'll see each other again?" I asked. "I promise." He answered. My tail wagged.

"Thank you." I said.

We stood outside the mat. "Well it was fun Koto-Chan." Kisame said. "Yes it was. I hope we can see each other again." I said.

"Yes." Nii-San said.

"Bye." I said, smiling brightly and turning to head home. I hugged my clothes and giggled as I walked away, my tail wagging.

_I found him! I finally found my Nii-San! _I shouted in my head. I twirled around and continued on home. When I got there I put my clothes away and pulled on my pajamas. I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

**Chapter 33: A dream**

I woke up in a dark room. It a depression to it that made my ears fell and my tail seem lifeless. I walked around. It was an onyx color all around me and I found it a little hard to see. Not that there was anything at all. I held my arms out like a blind person just to be safe.

It felt like the room was moving and I occasionally stumbled over, only to catch myself. Then I saw a light. It was bright and warm. I put my arms down and headed towards it. As I walked, I felt a burning on the back of my neck. I put my hand there and rubbed.

It seemed to spread in twists and turns that felt like a tree branch. Or a bunch of them. Then it seemed to turn softer and into loops and curves. I fell to my knees and gripped my neck as thin curves went up and around my neck like a choker. I gasped when I looked at my arms. Black spiral, snake-like, markings along my arms and stopping at my finger nails. It spread over my finger nails and covered them completely black. I looked at my legs and the same thing had happened.

Suddenly, I was naked, with a body mirror next to me. I turned and looked at my back. Gorgeous black, demonic, angel wings with my family crest in the gap between the wings. A few features wrapped around my shoulders and then the curves started.

I stood up and looked at my legs. "I will not obey" was written inside a curve in white. _What does that mean?_ I wondered. I had a tramp stamp of two small wolves facing each other. On one, my crest. And on the other's Sasuke's family crest. I smiled and noticed two features forming a slight heart above them.

There was a rose on the back of my thigh and an adorable sparrow on the other. One my left cave was a music note, wrapped inside a heart, and the heart splattered out like paint. On the other, it read "Love me him without restriction, trust him without fear, want him without demand, accept him for who he is." I knew it was about Sasuke and I smiled more.

I spun on my toes. These tattoos where amazing and I had yet to insect the front. I turned back and a white note caught my eye on the mirror. I grabbed it.

"These tattoos symbolize your power. You have not unlocked them yet but you must. Once you've shown true love and devotion to your one and only they will appear the next time your eyes turn red and your amazing power is unlocked. The more visible your tattoos are, the more your powers will increase. Remember that, Darling Koto. And love as much as you can. For love is not weakness but a strength."

There was no signature. I folded the note and put it where a pocket would be, only to have it disappear, but I could feel it there. I looked over the front and brushed my hair back. My chest had a very large heart with ripped ribbon all around it. And a bullet hole was in the heart. I ran my fingers over it. It symbolized Papa. That much was obvious. Then, a small curve was in the side of the heart. Like a bullet just skimped past but still did something. I thought for a moment.

_Momma… _I thought.

On my stomach I had a tree. It was old and dead, but still pretty. It wrapped around my stomach and down to my hip bones. Next to it, it said, "It's so hard being so close to you but not close enough, but it would hurt more to watch you fly away completely." I turned and looked at the side of my hip. Just curves, then an oval, completely blank, like something else was going to be put there someday. Same on the other hip but no oval.

I smiled at my body. It was pretty and covered in different shades of grey, black and my skin was naturally so white it shined through the gaps nicely. I smiled more. Then, my pajamas appeared on my body again and my tattoos disappeared.

My eyes opened wide as the mirror started to melt and I suddenly had walls around me instead of darkness. They started melting too. My ears went down and I turned to run. The walls opened and I ran through a scary, melting maze. Bushes and branches formed as I ran. The branches started grabbing at me and ripping at my close. I started panting as I ran and I looked back to see the walls falling like wax around me.

Suddenly, the branches in front of me turned to snakes. They shot up with open mouths and I shot up in my bed. I gasped for air and tried to calm down. I was sweating and my ears were pinned against my head.

I got out of bed and headed for the shower, throwing off my clothes as I went. I climbed into the shower and stood there. I shivered until the water turned warm. I washed and calmed down, my ears were still down but I was better. I finished up and headed out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me. I put on my panties and a white, loose night gown. I was cotton and comfy. Then I looked at my fingers. My finger nails where black, just like in my dream. I was speechless.

I climbed into bed again and clung to my pillow. Still a little fazed from my dream. But I couldn't get to sleep. I looked up at my clock. It four in the morning. I sat up and looked outside my window. It was a beautiful full moon.

I grabbed my camera and climbed out my window. I sat on the edge of the railing as some wind blew. I took a few pictures of the moon and looked them over, thinking if I tilted, cropped and maybe added a black and white effect, it could look pretty awesome.

I smiled at the pictures. The moons light caressing me, almost like a child. I felt calm and warm. I smiled at the comfort that was brought to me by something that was a reflection of the sun. It made me happy, especially after my dream.

I looked down and saw a figure running away. I jumped down, almost floating. I landed on my feet and chased after it. My bare feet getting dirty.

"Hey! Wait!" I called when I saw it run around the corner. I slid down, my hand pushing me back up as I chased after it. I finally chased it into an alley way and it stopped. I was panting a little and looked at the figure. It wasn't tall, maybe to my waste. I walked towards it. It backed up as I did.

"Who are you?" I asked. "That's none of your business!" "He" shouted. I glared down at him and grabbed his wrist. He struggled as I pulled him into the light of a street lamp. I blinked when I saw it was a child.

"You're… a kid." I said. He had brown hair, green shirt, a long scarf and a helmet thing on his head. "I'm not a kid! Stupid dog!" He shouted. I glared down at him.

"What's the matter? Afraid to hurt me because Hokage-Sama's my grandfather?" He asked. Now I remembered him. I saw him once when he was a baby and thought he was precious. Now I think the exact opposite.

"I don't care if he's your grandmother!" I shouted and hit him on the head. He fell on his ass and looked at me in surprise.

I cracked my knuckles and glared down more. "Never call me that again, you stupid runt." I growled.

"Y…you really are related." He said. I looked at him and my expression softened. "Naruto I mean. You two did the same thing and said the same thing." He said.

"Konohamaru… why were you running away?" I asked. "I was… peeping into your room." He whispered.

"You have been spending waaayyy to much time with Naruto." I said and held out my hand to stand him up. He took it and I pulled him up.

"Now, go home. Or I will call Hokage-Sama." I said. Konohamaru looked at me with wide eyes. "Okay! Okay! I'm going home!" He shouted and run away. I smiled and turned to walk home. When I made it, I went right to bed, yawning as soon as I entered my apartment.

I climbed into bed and fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow. Cuddling with my pillow.

**Chapter 34: Intruders**

I woke up lazily, no new dream or anything. I pushed my covers aside and climbed out of bed. I stumbled over to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked Terrible. I picked up a make-up brush and applied a transparent foundation that made my skin look smoother and brushed through my hair.

I used a comb on my tail and messed with the fuzz on my ears. Added a bit of mascara and got dressed in my uniform. My hair was a little wavier than I liked so I went back into the bathroom and straightened it with my fingers.

I smiled at my appearance and left for today's mission. Grabbing my guitar and putting it around me. I came out just in time to see Naruto. He waved and I waved back, then he took off. I blinked and chased after him.

"What's the rush?" I asked, smiling at him. "I just want to make it on time!" Naruto said and we continued to the meeting place. Right before we got there, I grabbed Naruto and we both rolled like a ball until I rolled over him and we landed on our backs. I laughed uncontrollably with Naruto, than I wrapped my arms around his head and hugged him close. He smiled and pulled his arms around my shoulders.

"You're my sister Ko." He said as we smiled at each other. "And you're my brother." I said and kissed his forehead protector. He smiled. After our little heart-to-heart, Kakashi-Sensei finally arrived and we all went on our mission.

Sasuke and I had to save Naruto again and Sakura attempted to ask Sasuke out and got rejected again.

"Hey Ko." Naruto said after Kakashi-Sensei left to turn in the report. "Yeah?" I asked. "Play We Are Who We Are. I haven't heard it in a while." He said.

"You really want to hear that old song?" I asked. "Totally! It's great and full of energy!" He said.

"All right then." I said smiling and pulled my guitar around. Naruto lead Sasuke and Sakura in the beat and I played my guitar as they clapped. I sang the song, occasionally winking and twirling. When I finished, everyone clapped. I bowed and smiled.

"Play another song!" Sakura said. "Encore! Encore!" Naruto and Sakura chanted.

"Alright, alright. This song is more from a boy's perspective." I said and sang and song called In My Head. They clapped again.

"One more." Sasuke said. "Then I'm going home." Sakura looked upset by his comment but I had the perfect song planned. It was the one I wrote after our first battle with Zabuza and my legs finally got better.

I started strumming a rather slow song.

"You're not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side; you know I'll take your hand

And when it gets cold

And it feels like the end

There's no place to go

You know I won't give in

No I won't give in

Keep holding o-o-on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you

I'm her for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

Keep holding o-o-on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away

I wish you were here

Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Before the doors close

And it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend

Yeah, yeah

Keep holding o-o-on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you

I'm her for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

Keep holding o-o-on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da

La da da da

La da da da da

Da da da da

Keep holding o-o-on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you

I'm her for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

Keep holding o-o-on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on

Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"

I stopped singing and the others clapped while Sasuke looked at me wide eyed. I smiled and giggled a little directly at him, signifying it was for him. He blushed and turned around.

"I'm going home." He said and walked off. I smiled and counted the steps he took. Didn't know why, I just did.

Then I noticed something behind us. It was a box that was supposed to look like a rock but it was retarded and had eye holes. I looked at it blankly and unimpressed. Naruto and I walked next to each other, away from eth rock-box-thing. Only to have it follow.

"I act like I'm looking forward… but feint! What kind of rock is square with two holes?! I see right through that!" Naruto shouted. Konohamaru and two other children climbed from under the box.

"That's the man I view as my rival and his demon cousin!" Konohamaru announced. "Oh it's you." Naruto and I said. "Huh? What's with the goggles?" Naruto asked.

"Hehe, we're copying the old you, bro!" Konohamaru said smiling.

"Uhh…" Naruto and I said. One of my ears down and Naruto's hands behind his heads. "What do you mean "Uh"!? Hey! You're cold lately bro!" Konohamaru shouted.

"So what do you guys want?" I asked. "Umm… leader, are you free?" A little girl with orange hair pulled into big hair ties asked. "Nope! I'm training!" Naruto said.

"What?! But you said you would play ninja with us today. Hey!" Konohamaru shouted. "Oh… Haha, oh yeah…" Naruto said.

"Um… why would a ninja… "Play ninja..?" Sakura asked. I started stepping away and started tuning my guitar, not paying attention. I jumped when Sakura screamed and Naruto was punched so hard he broke the wood fence next to me. I blinked a few times.

"No! Leader! Don't die! You ugly bitch! How dare you!" Konohamaru shouted. _Oh shit… he just called her ugly._ The next thing I knew, Konohamaru and Naruto both were on the ground with lumps on their heads and Sakura was walking away.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked, bending down to look at them. "Damn it… that ugly huge forehead… is that really a girl? Seriously bro, Koto's girlier and she's a demon." Konohamaru said.

"Shhh!" I shushed loudly. Sakura stopped a ways away. Then turned around and chased Naruto and the kids away while I just got out of the way. Then I saw Konohamaru was about to run into someone. I opened my mouth to tell him to look out but I was to late. He crashed into the boy and fell on his butt.

"That hurts." The boy said, standing next to a girl with blonde hair, tied in for wacky pony tails, fish net around her shoulders, arms and legs, a tanish dress that fell off her shoulders and a large fan-like thing on her back. The boy was in a black suit with a yellow and red circle on his chest. And a hat that made him look like a cat and the markings on his face didn't help at all. He had a large bundle of Goss on his back and around his shoulders.

Then, Konohamaru was picked up by his shirt and held up, a bit over the boys head. "Hey fat ass! Let go of him!" Naruto shouted. Naruto charged at them. The boy got ready to hit him. He did and Naruto flew back.

"You leaf Genins are weak." The boy said. I put my guitar on my back and joined the back of the little group.

"Hey! You fat pig! If you don't let him go I'll male you pay! Fat ass! Idiot!" Naruto shouted. Sakura grabbed him by the neck and put him in a head lock. The boy babbles about stuff and gets ready to punch Konohamaru in the face.

I ran up. I grabbed his fist in one hand and held it there. My eyes red.

"What?!" The boy asked as I glared at him, just as Nii-San had when Kisame pet my head. I gripped his fist and continued to squeeze. "Stop! You're going to break it!" He screamed, fear in his eyes. He dropped Konohamaru and he scurried away. I stopped squeezing and grabbed his wrist with my other hand and flung him over my shoulder onto the ground.

"Pick on someone your own size fucktard!" I shouted. I continued to glare at him. He started to get up.

"You little bitch…" He said and stood up. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" He shouted and ran at me, ready to punch me in the face. I reached my hand up for my guitar but before I could even grab it to hit him, a rock flew by and hit him. He stopped and turned around.

I looked up with green eyes to see Sasuke sitting on a tree branch with a rock in his hand. "Sasuke?" I asked. "Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura screamed. I mentally face palmed myself at her reactions. _Jesus Christ she really is annoying sometimes._

"What are you bastards doing here and picking a fight with my friend. Can't you see she's a demon?" Sasuke asked.

"Another guy who pisses me off." Cat boy murmured. "Get lost!" Sasuke shouted.

"Kyaa! So cool! Get him Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura screamed. _Someone please put duck tape over her mouth!_

"Naruto bro… you suck…" Konohamaru said.

"Hey punk, get down here! I hate show offs like you the most." Cat boy said and untied to Goss around his neck and shoulders. "Hey, you're even going to use Karasu?" The girl asked.

"Kankuro stop it." Sasuke and I both gasped. "You're an embarrassment to our village." A boy with blood red hair and clearish green eyes said. He wasn't tall. About my height and had a large gourd on his back. The symbol for "love" tattooed on his forehead. There was something about him. I tried to pinpoint it for a while. Then, I got it. He was just like Naruto and had a demon trapped inside him. This was one of the guys I would have keep an eye on to make sure he doesn't cause to much trouble.

"Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic. Why do you think we came to leaf village?" The boy named "Gaara" asked cat boy who was apparently named Kankuro.

"Listen Gaara, they started it and…" Kankuro said and pointed at us.

"Like hell we started it!" I shouted, stepping forward and standing next to Kankuro. Facing Gaara and glaring. "Konohamaru **accidentally** bumped into him and stupid Cat Boy over here overreacted!" I shouted. "Who are you calling stupid you bitch?!" Kankuro shouted. "Unfortunately I'm looking at him!" I shouted and glared at Kankuro.

"Shut up… I'll kill you." Gaara said. I glanced back up at him. "Okay, I'm sorry." Kankuro said. "I'm also sorry. Really sorry." The girl said. "Sorry to you guys." Gaara said and looked at Sasuke. I glared up at him. He looked back.

"You have similar eyes to mine." He said the next thing I knew I was against the fence with Gaara's nose not a centimeter away from mine. My eyes opened wide as Gaara stared into my eyes. I stared back, my eyes slightly wide. He reached his hand up brushed my bangs from my eye and stroked under my eyes with his thumb.

My heart pounded loudly and my cheeks flushed. Then his other hand came up cupped the other side of my face. "We…" He started. "Are different from others. You understand me. What's your name?" Gaara asked. His breath was minty and it caused my hair to brush against my cheek.

"K-Koto." I said. "Koto." Gaara said, testing out my name. "It's nice to meet you." His hand traveled up and grasped my ear with his finger tips. I shuddered, shrinking down a little and my ears fell. I closed my eyes. I read Gaara's thoughts. _That's adorable. She really is very cute and she understands me. I want her to be mine. _

I gasped at his thoughts. My eyes opened again, only to be staring at the red and white fan. It was Sasuke. He stood in front of Gaara and I could tell he was glaring at him. Sasuke then turned around and grabbed me by my waist and we were suddenly next to the others.

Sasuke continued to hold me close. My blush still there. Gaara looked at us. I could feel his aura getting more upset as Sasuke hugged me. I stepped away and Sasuke let me go. I readjusted my shirt and fixed my bangs because Gaara messed with them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 35**

Gaara stood between the two others. "Let's go." He said. "Hey, wait!" Sakura called and stepped forward. "What?" Gaara asked.

"Judging by your head protectors, you guys are ninjas from hidden sand village, right?" Sakura asked. "You may be allies with Leaf Village but it is forbidden for Shinobis to enter each other's villages without permission. State your purpose. Depending on it, we may not be able to let you go." Sakura said a slight touch of anger in her voice. I stepped over to Naruto.

"She's trying to play lil' miss tough girl." I whispered and smirked playfully. Naruto snickered and we both held back a little laugh. But my tail wagged, showing my enthusiasm. Gaara noticed, his eyes were set on me and burning a hole in me. I chose to ignore it.

"Hah, talk about clueless… don't you know anything?" The girl asked and held up a pass. I used my powers and looked at it. Her name was Temari. "You're right; we are Genins from the Hidden Sand. WE have come to your village to take the Chuunin Selection Exam." Temari said.

"Chuunin Selection Exam?" Naruto asked. I knew what it was, but steeling Temari's thunder would be mean.

"Geez… you really don't know anything… the Chuunin Selection Exam is where outstanding Genins from Sand, Leaf and other surrounding villages assemble to take an exam to become Chuunin. The main purpose is said to be to improve relationships between the allies and to raise the Shinobi level but also each country likes to maintain a power balance and…"

Temari was cut off by Naruto shouting. "You bastard! You asked the question, listen till the end!" Temari shouted. A pair of rectangular glasses with a thin black lining was suddenly on my face.

"I'm willing to bet that it also helps Genins like us get an idea of what other Jutsus are out there and give us an idea of who not to pick a fight with." I said and the glasses disappeared.

"Basically… at least you seem smart." Temari said and crossed her arms. "Yep!" I said smiling. "My name is Koto Mikatsu. I'm the last black wolf demon. It's nice to meet you guys. And sorry for snapping at you Kankuro." I said smiling.

"It's alright, really." He said and held his hands up in front of him. "I must say… you are very fast." He smiled a little.

"Being a demon has its perks." I said, smiling normal and winking a little. Temari stepped up. "You know what…" She said, "I like you." She smiled big and held out her hand. I extended my hand to shake it, only to have Sasuke move in front of me. I pulled back.

"Sasuke?" I asked quietly. I looked down to see Sasuke's hand, sort of in a protective position against my leg. He was saying something like, let me protect you, so I shut up and let him.

Hey, what's your name?" Sasuke asked. "You mean me?" Temari asked. "No. You with the gourd." Sasuke answered.

"Gaara of the desert." Gaara answered. "I'm also interested in you." The other being me. "Your name?" Gaara asked.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke answered. Wind blew, and there was a tension between the red head ahead of me, and the raven haired boy I was secretly in love with who stood barely an inch away from me. And I was mixed into this somehow.

"Hey! What about me?! Huh?!" Naruto shouted. My ears perked up more and relaxed again. Naruto's sudden out bursts weren't always predictable.

"Not interested. Let's go." Gaara said, turning around. He turned his head and his eyes met mine. "I'll be seeing you… Koto-Chan." He said and all three disappeared.

When they left, Sasuke's hand relaxed but didn't leave my leg. "Umm…" I started. "Sasuke…" Sasuke blinked and pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry." He said quickly.

I smiled. "It's fine, but what do you think Gaara meant?" I asked, one ear fell in confusion. "I don't know." Sasuke answered. "I have something I want to give you though." Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the others. I blushed at his touch this time.

Sasuke pulled me around the corner and spun me around by slinging my arm around. I retained my balance to have a folded piece of paper held next to my nose. I blinked and stared at it.

"It's my phone number. Kakashi told me I was supposed to protect you and I think since different Nin are going to be here, one might have plans to kidnap you again." He spoke with pink cheeks. I could tell he was lying and pulling a lot of this out of his ass.

"So just call me if you ever need to… or just want to talk." I laughed a little. Sasuke blinked and looked at me for a second. I took the paper.

"First of all… thanks for worrying. Second of all… why are you so red? Do you have a fever?" I grabbed his forehead protector and pulled it off. I placed my hand on his forehead. He felt fine.

"Hmm." I said and pulled my hand away. "You seem fine to me." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a recite from Ichiraku Ramen. I used a spell and my finger began to write like a pen as I wrote on the back of it. I handed it to Sasuke.

"It's my number." I said smiling. Sasuke took it and smiled back at me. "Thank you." He said and turned to leave. I smiled as he walked away. _No, thank you. _I thought and turned for home.

**Chapter 38: Gaara**

It was three hours since our meeting with Gaara. I drew a few pictures and at a cup ramen. Then I saw I needed to get more soda and ramen. I put on my grey knee high socks, black butty shorts, black and white sneakers, a black tank top, and two leather bracelets, one on each wrist.

I grabbed my small red and black shoulder bag and headed out. I walked down the street. I was three stores from the grocery store when a familiar face appeared in front of me. I looked at Gaara with wide eyes.

"Wow… you weren't kidding." I said. I smiled slightly and relaxed. Gaara simply nodded and looked me up and down. I moved my tail in front of my shorts and crossed my arms slowly.

"Look," Gaara began, getting right to the point. "I want to hang out." He said.

_Hanging out with him wouldn't be that bad, but his thoughts earlier… better not. Better… butter. Oh! I need to get butter too, and milk. _I thought.

"Sorry Gaara. But I'm busy at the moment. Maybe some other time." I said and turned on my heals, only to have Temari and Kankuro jump in front of me. I blinked.

"How about you just show us around. I kind of like it here and we might come back sometime. Show us around, maybe a nice place to eat." Gaara said. I looked at him. He already had a plan to get me around him. I was actually kind of upset with him.

"Sure Gaara." I said smiling and walked over to him. "There's a great place for ramen." I said. "There's even a nice place to order some really good bento." Gaara walked beside me as I talked. I found us walking around everywhere. Telling him about the hot spots and stopping at the park.

"Naruto and I came here all the time as kids. We'd play kick ball, tag, and climb trees." I said. "It sounds fun." Gaara said. I was sitting on top of the jungle gym as Gaara just stood there on the ground.

"It was…" I started. "But it was always just him and I. No one was a loud to play with us. The parents hated us. The children would try to play only to have their parents grab them or make and excuse to leave. Naruto couldn't hear them usually but the parents would say stuff like "I don't want you playing with those freaks" or "stay away from them, they're monsters." It always hurt. It hurt really bad." I said.

Gaara's eyes seemed to widen as I started tearing up. My ears went down and my tail moved closer to me. I hugged my legs and bit back the tears. Gaara had a fellow demon inside him; I didn't want to cry in front of it.

I wiped under my eyes and smiled at him. "At least we had each other." I said. My ears were up and my tail moved away. Gaara just stared at me. _It's almost heart breaking to see her like that. I wonder how I'll feel when she does cry Mother. _He thought. I blinked. _Mother? _I wondered.

"Ko-Chan." Gaara suddenly spoke. Gaara was now sitting next to me and his face was really close to mine. "You and I are similar. I know you saw it. You know what's inside me and I know what you are." Gaara seemed to be moving closer and in response I leaned back.

I was about to fall off when I grabbed on to the play structure and Gaara grabbed a few locks of the hair on the side of my face below my ear.

"I hope…" He started. I could feel his breath as it caressed my face when he talked. "We can stay together." He moved close enough to press our lips together when I let go of the play structure and fell back wards onto the ground.

I sat up with my tail on my head. "Hahaha! Oops! I fell off!" I laughed, playing it off like I wasn't trying to escape a kiss from the redhead. He looked at me. I pushed my tail off my head and stood up, I brushed off my cloths.

"This was fun Gaara but I really should get going. I have to buy some stuff and get some rest. I've got a mission tomorrow." I said. Gaara jumped down and landed in front of me. He stared into my eyes and I stared back.

"Alright." Gaara said. "I'll see you later." Gaara turned and walked off. I left the park. _Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! He tried to kiss me! It's not like he isn't cute but I love Sasuke! _I started freaking out mentally while I kept my composure as I walked down the street. And as I bought ramen, soda and stuff to make spaghetti. I figured I could invite Sasuke over when I cooked it, now that I had his number. I giggled at the thought.

I would have to start carrying around my phone. I used a spell a long time ago to make it small and could get messages like the other, newer phones that some kids have.

I made it home and put the stuff away. I looked at my phone and saw I had a new text message. It was from Sasuke. My tail wagged as I looked at it.

"Good night" It said. I smiled. "Sweet dreams ;)" I wrote and put my phone away. I changed and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Chapter 37: Chuunin Exam- Yes or no?

We all sat at a bridge and waited for Kakashi-Sensei. We were bored out of our minds and I forgot to bring something for entertainment. I was so bored I slid down the bench. Now my shoulders where on the bench while the rest of me was on the ground.

"Sit up Koto, you look ridiculous." Sasuke said as Naruto and Sakura shouted a bunch of stuff at each other. "But I'm so bored!" I complained and slid another half inch. Sasuke reached his hand down and grabbed the back of my shirt; he pulled me up back onto the bench, choking me in the process. I rubbed my neck

"Geez! I was just looking for a please!" I said and glared at him. "Well if you had listened in the first place I wouldn't have had to do that. Aren't dogs supposed to be obedient?" Sasuke asked and smirked.

"You!" I growled and glared more. Sasuke chuckled. "You're cute when you're angry and your eyes aren't red." He said. I blushed furiously and my ears went down. Sasuke chuckled again.

Then Kakashi-Sensei got here. "Morning people!" He called as he was perched on a red arch. "Today I got lost on the path of life." He said.

"My ass!" I barked. "Well anyway…" Kakashi-Sensei said, now standing in front of us. "This is sudden but I've nominated you guys for the Chuunin Selection Exam."

"Huh?" Sakura and I asked. Naruto and Sakura shouted at him as I rubbed my temples. _That means I have to see Gaara again. _I thought. _If he tries to kiss me in front of Sasuke I don't know what I'll do! _

Sasuke tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at him and pulled my hands down.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah." I said, faking a smiled. "I'm fine." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me. Then, Kakashi-Sensei disappeared. Naruto grabbed Sakura's attention and they shouted at each other. I laughed a little, only to be pulled back and have Sasuke press me against the wall.

"Sasuke?!" I asked, blushing like mad. "What happened?" Sasuke asked. His eyes glared at me. I was speechless. Sasuke was mad at me. All because I wouldn't tell him what's wrong? I stared into his eyes and couldn't help be feel scared. My ears went down and I started to shake a little.

Sasuke noticed and pulled his arms back. He sighed and calmed down.

"Please, just tell me what's wrong." He said. He looked me in the eye and he seemed gentler. I calmed down and relaxed. My ears went back up and my shaking stopped.

"It really is nothing Sasuke. I'm fine, just a little tired." I smiled like normal. Sasuke looked at me for a second. Then he grabbed my face. I blinked. Sasuke got as close as Gaara was last night and I thought he was going to kiss me. I blushed again and clenched my eyes shut.

Then, I Sasuke pulled something from my hair. I opened my eyes to see he was holding a lady bug and had backed away. I looked at him for a second. He threw the bug to the side and looked back at me.

"Are you sick of something?" He asked. I blushed a little more. "No." I said. "All right." He said and walked off. I sighed in relief and my ears went down. _Thank god he didn't notice. _I thought and followed him.

I walked next to Naruto as we headed for home. "Hihihihi! Chuunin Exam! Chuunin Exam!" Naruto sang. "There's going to be a lot of strong guys in this thing." I said. "Like him!" Naruto said, thinking of Kankuro. _And him._ Naruto thought, thinking of Sasuke. _Okay! I won't lose to him! If I win this, I'll be close to Hokage. _He pictured himself with a large trophy and standing on the pedestal of first place and Sasuke at second place. He saw himself in Hokage-Sama's robes and being Hokage. He chuckled at it.

I put my hand on his back. "Naruto." I said. He looked at me.

"You need to be older bro." I said. Naruto smiled. "Right." He laughed and nudged me. I nudged him back and we both laughed. Sasuke was quiet, and then started shaking. "Bah." He said.

**Chapter 38: Fight**

"Sasuke?" I asked. "Hn?" He asked. "You excited? If there someone you're thinking about fighting?" I asked. "Yep." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Who?" I asked smiling. "That Gaara guy and…" He stopped. I looked at him in confusion and one of my ears fell. "You." He finished. I blinked.

"You… want to fight me?" I asked, my ears up. "Totally." Sasuke said. I smirked. I jumped in front of him and got into a fighting position.

"Well bring it on tough guy." I said. Sasuke stared at me for a second than smirked. He got in his own fighting position and swung his leg to kick me. I blocked it with my arm and tried to punch him in the face. He grabbed my hand and threw me over his shoulder as I laughed.

I landed on my feet and twisted his arm around to the point it was wrapped around him. I used my other hand to hold him there. I smirked. Then, Sasuke hand reached around and grabbed my tail. Sasuke yanked it hard. I shrieked like a dog and bit his shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell?!" He asked. I let go and he pulled away, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm sorry." I said. "It happens sometimes when someone yanks my tail." I said.

"What about when someone just… strokes it?" Sasuke asked with a slight tint of pink in his cheeks. I shrugged slightly, my eyes closed. Sasuke's hand came around and his hand gently grasped my tail at the base. His hand slid down my tail and it felt nice.

My ears perked up even more than usual and I closed my eyes. I squeaked a little and Sasuke chuckled. "Haha, that's adorable." He said, standing right in front of me. His hand fell back to his side and he was smiling.

I blushed even more. "Your tail is soft too." He said. "Yeah… I have really nice comb for it. It's gold and has little colorful gems on it." I explained and tried to act normal. Sasuke chuckled again. I smiled slightly and slowly went back to normal. I smiled brightly and my tail wagged.

"Wanna have dinner at my place again?" I asked. "Wait who won?" Sasuke asked. I pushed him and he fell on the ground. I climbed on top of him and wrapped an arm around his left arm and the other around his left leg. I pulled both closer to me and smiled.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." I said and let him go. "I win." I said smiling. "Yeah right! I let you." Sasuke said sitting up. I laughed. He was so serious.

**Chapter 39: Another Dinner**

I stood up and held my hand out for him. "Come on, let's go home." I said smiling. "Home?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah! I want to make you dinner again." I said. Sasuke was quiet for a bit, then he took my hand and I helped him up.

"That sounds nice." He said. I smiled at him and giggled a little. "But." Sasuke said. I looked at a finger that had been placed in front of my nose.

"You have to give me a private performance." He was smiling at little. I pulled my guitar around to the front.

"I could do that right now." I said. "No." Sasuke said and grabbed the handle of my guitar. "Anyone can hear it out here; I want your voice all to myself." He said. I pouted a little and one ear went down as I thought about it.

"Alright." I finally said. "Let's go." I turned and put my guitar back on my back. Sasuke followed me as we went to my apartment.

"What are you going to make?" Sasuke asked when we got home. "Spaghetti." I said. "Anything else?" Sasuke asked. I shook my head. "We have to have something else." He said.

He laid his forehead protector on the counter. "Like what?" I asked. "I don't know, garlic bread maybe." He answered.

"I don't know how to make that." I said. "I realized you don't know how to cook a lot of things." Sasuke said and grabbed the tomato paste from the cupboard. I pulled out the noodles and a can of olives.

"The meat's in the fridge." I said and Sasuke grabbed it. Then he grabbed a pot as I grabbed the strainer and put it in the sink for later. He put the pot on the stove and I switched on the burner.

Sasuke switched it off right after. I looked at him in question and an ear went down. "We need to go to the store and grab the stuff for garlic bread." He placed a cook book in front of my face. I looked down at the recipe.

It looked good. I took the book from his hands and put it on the counter next to his forehead protector. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the ingredients.

"I need to take a shower." Sasuke said, obviously just thinking out loud. "Go ahead." I said as I finished writing and closing the book.

'I don't mind, I'm just going to get the ingredients. I usually go alone." I explained and headed for my room.

"Alright." Sasuke answered. "What are you doing?" He asked, walking toward my room. I slammed the door in his face. "Changing! Don't come in!" I called as I put on a black shirt with a white flower design on it, black butty shorts, black and white striped thigh- high socks and black boots that went just above my ankles. I grabbed my shoulder bag and put it on.

I spotted my note book of songs and looked at it. _Sasuke did want a private show. _I left my room and put the book on the coffee table. "Look at this when you're done showering. You can pick some." I said.

I went to the hall closet and pulled out a towel and put it on the bathroom counter. I looked at Sasuke up and down and saw his legs were shaved. "You shave?" I asked with a small smile on my face as I searched through a drawer.

"Yeah." Sasuke admitted blushing. I chuckled and placed a brand new razor on the towel.

"The red sponge is mine. Use it. The orange one is Naruto's and the blue is for cleaning. DO NOT use that one." I said, putting emphasis on "do not". I headed for the door.

"Thanks Koto." Sasuke said. "No problem." I said smiling and closed the door. I walked to the market, talking my sweet time. I didn't want to come home to find Sasuke naked… or did I? I shook my head at that thought. _No. He's just my friend for now. Just because he saw you once with your shirt off don't mean you can do the same._

I made it to the store and bought the ingredients to make it from scratch, and I also bought some Chocolate Poky for dissert.

I headed home after paying and made it to the stairs before I was stopped. I looked at him. My eyes widened, a huge smile spread across my face, and my tail started to wag.

"Nii-San!" I shouted , jumping up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged my back than set me on the ground. I just smiled at him and my tail wagged.

"What's all that?" He asked, gesturing to the two grocery bags I had in my hands. "Its stuff the make garlic bread." I answered happily. "Italian food, nice." Nii-San said.

"Would you like to come up? Sasuke is here too." I said smiling, taking a step up the stairs. What I thought was a slight smile faded and a look of sadness, regret, and loneliness appeared in his eyes. I looked at him in confusion and both ears fell.

"No thanks Koto-Chan, I already ate." He said, "You and Sasuke have fun, I'll take up that offer another time." Nii-San said. "Oh okay." I said. Itachi Nii-San glanced around.

"Where is Sasuke?" He asked. "He's in my apartment. I said he could take a shower while I went to the store." I smiled a little. Nii-San looked at me skeptically.

"What?" I asked. "Sasuke's my best friend; I'm not going to risk it by telling him I like him, I'm happy to have as he is." I said. "That's good" Itachi Nii-San said, "and mature." I giggled at his comment and my tail wagged.

I blinked as I felt something angry in the air. "Uh…" I barely said. "I have to go Koto-Chan." Nii-San suddenly said. "Okay." I said. "I'll see you again." And he disappeared. "Hmm." I said and turned to go upstairs.

"I'm home!" I called as I stepped inside. I saw Sasuke in the middle of the room in his shorts and shirtless. He had a towel on his head and had been drying his hair when I walked in. When I did, he froze like a statue.

I looked at him. His chest was bare and he had great pecks and was working on a four pack. We both blushed as we stared at each other. Then, I took a deep breath and walked over to the couch he was in front of.

I grabbed one of my pillows. "Put a damn shirt on!" I screamed and hit him in the face with it so hard he stumbled back and fell on the coffee table. I was blushing madly as I walked into the kitchen and put the bags and pillow on the counter.

I listened as Sasuke pulled his shirt on. I sighed when I felt him close behind me. "I'm sorry; I should have stayed in the bathroom." He said."Its fine Sassy, I just wasn't expecting it." I said.

"Don't call me that." Sasuke said and I couldn't help but smile. I turned around and shoved the pillow in his face.

"Screw it." I said smiling, "let's just make the bread." I let go of the pillow and Sasuke threw it over the counter and looked in the other bag.

"Grab the cook book." I said as I leaned over and took the flour from his bag. Sasuke grabbed it and we looked over the instructions together.

We mixed, rolled, kneaded, and baked the bread together. Taking turns and doing it together. Sasuke mixed the garlic butter and showed me how to spread it over the bread. And do it again after we cut it open.

Sasuke had started making the spaghetti while the bread baked and I made the sauce. We finished making everything and sat down in front of each other again.

"I'm really excited about tomorrow." Sasuke said with a smile on his face. "Me too." I said and looked down at my food. My ears fell, making it impossible to hide my feelings from Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I looked up at him and saw worry in his eyes. "I'm just scared." I said. Sasuke looked at me.

"What if you get hurt? Or me? Or Naruto? You want to fight Gaara. He's really powerful, you don't know what he's capable of." I said. "If you get hurt I don't know what I'll do. You're my best friend." I looked at him in the eyes.

"I know." Sasuke said. "And if you get hurt…" Sasuke got up and walked over to me. He sat down and grasped my face in his hand. He looked me right in the eyes. "I will hunt that person down and I will kill them. And after that, I won't leave your side till you're better." Sasuke wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me close.

I hugged him back. "Thanks Sasuke." I said and closed my eyes. Sasuke pulled away and looked at me. "And if I must, I will jump in and save you." Sasuke said, putting emphasis on the will.

"And I'll jump in too." I said smiling. Sasuke smiled back and got up again. He sat down and he asked me about my hobbies as we finished eating. When we were done, Sasuke headed home and I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

It was dark. I felt like I was going to cry and I was. I was curled in ball and crying my eyes out. "Papa! Papa!" I cried. I was small again. I was so short back then. Images of Papa flashed around me and I cried harder.

I was suddenly me again and someone was in front of me. I looked up, to see a dark figure in front of me. It was big and threatening. It lifted its hand to strike me and I shuddered. I l clasped my hands over my head and started trembling.

Then I heard a slashing sound like someone being cut and I thought it was me for a second, and then I looked up and saw two people, one was shorter and standing between me and the figure.

The figure fell to the ground and saw I was covered in blood. The other person came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll protect you." He whispered and I realized it was Sasuke. I felt something on my lips and my eyes shot open. I was lying in bed on my face with my pillow over my head. My blanket over my right leg and partially on my back. I sat up, my pillow going with my head and hit the button on my alarm clock.

My pillow fell when I looked out my window to see no light in Naruto's bedroom. He wasn't awake yet. I usually wake up earlier than him now. I crawled out of bed lazily and stretched. I ran my hand down my tail and fixed the fur, then walking into the into the bathroom and fixed myself up and got dressed.

I packed my backpack with a brush, perfume, deodorant, two tiny bottles of shampoo and conditioner, my Pjs, a spare guitar string, more weapons, a sketch pad, pencil, and some scrolls. I also packed my sleeping bag and my Pocky pillow.

I stopped and looked through my book quickly. I found a spell for Unoshi Chinkus. Or healing pills. I did the hand signs and drew a symbol in my blood. Blue pills formed on the symbol and I scooped them up. It was about 50 of them.

I looked at the book again. "Warning, pills only work for minor or life threatening things. Something like a broken bone will not be healed with consumption of these pills." I read. "Hm." I said and put the pills in a pouch next to my shuriken.

I grabbed my guitar, sword and keys. I headed out and met up with Naruto outside. We hugged and ran for the meeting place for the exam.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 40: Let it begin**

We all headed inside. There were so many people and they gave me weird looks as we walked by. I just held my head up, ears pointed to the sky, and my back straight. _I'm going to be a Chuunin by the time this is over. I don't care what these people think. _

We made it to the first set of doors. No one was going in. "?" We all said. My ear twitched when I heard the sound of someone being kicked. "I think there's a fight." I said. I made my way to the front and saw someone who had graduated last year. A boy in a green jump suit, orange leg warmers (uhg), his forehead protector on his stomach, a black bowl cut, and huge, bushy, black eyebrows. He was sitting on the ground and wiping his chin.

"Hah! You plan to take the Chuunin Exam with that?! Just quite now!" Someone blocking the door said. "You're just a little kid." The other said. "Please, let us through." A girl with brown hair pulled into two meat balls on her head, a pink shirt, and navy blue-ish pants said and stepped forward. The man hit her and she stumbled back.

I grew angry and I glared at them. "Horrible." Someone in the crowd said. "What did you say?" One asked. "Listen, this is our kindness. The Chuunin Exam isn't easy. Even we have failed it 3 times. Those that take this exam and end up quitting as Shinobis, those that die during the exam, we've seen it all." The man explained.

"And, Chuunins often become captains of the military teams. The failure of a mission, the death of a comrade. That's the entire captain's responsibility. Yet kids like you think you can pass?" He asked.

I looked up to see that the sign telling us what floor we were on was surrounded by a chakra. A Genjutsu had been placed on the sign and the entire room. Sasuke stepped up with the others. I nudged his arm and nodded my head towards the sign. He looked.

"Good job." He whispered as the men continued their little speech. "I agree but…" I said and stepped forward more, my arms crossed. "You will let us pass through." Sasuke stepped up next to me. "And remove this surrounding created with Genjutsu." He said. "We're going to the third floor." He said.

"Ah… so you noticed." One of the men said. I was going to let Sasuke take credit for this. "Koto noticed first. Her ability to sense chakra and keen demon eyes give her that extra ability. Right Koto?" Sasuke turned to me and seemed to smile.

I looked at him for a second then I smiled and my tail wagged. "Yep! Of course I did because… this is the second floor." I smirked and snapped my fingers. The jutsu released and everyone was stunned. "Cool." Sakura said. "Thanks Sakura." I said and smiled.

"Hmm. Not bad. But all you did was… see through it!" The man put his hands on the floor and tried to kick Sasuke. Sasuke countered and got ready to kick him as well. I ran up and grabbed Sasuke's leg and my other hand met a green jumpsuit. The boy from earlier held the other man's foot. He was fast. He even jumped in front of my hand and avoided coalition with me.

He let go of the man and he fell back. I released Sasuke's ankle and he stood normal. "Hey." A boy with long, flowing black hair said. He had white eyes and was dressed in a tan shirt and black shorts. "What happened to the plan? You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves."

"Well…" Bushy brows said and looked at Sakura. AN ear fell and I raised an eyebrow. He trotted over to her. "Hi. My name is Rock Lee. So yours is Sakura. Let's go out together. I'll protect you til I die!" He said. He smiled and winked at her.

My mouth fell open for a second then I held my head over my mouth, hung my head, turned away and tried my very hardest not to laugh.

"Hey you two." Someone called. Sasuke and I looked up and my laughing stopped. "What are your names? Full names." He asked. I opened my mouth to answer but Sasuke put a hand in front of me. I looked at him and my mouth slowly closed.

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first." Sasuke said. "You're both rookies right? How old are you two?" He asked. "We don't have to answer that." Sasuke grabbed my sleeve and pulled me away.

I smiled at myself. _Always so protective. And I don't think it's because he was ordered to. _I moved my hand so I was grabbing Sasuke's and I grabbed Naruto's. I told him to grab Sakura with my metal powers and I pulled them down the hall to the third floor. He didn't seem to mind I was pulling him and that only made my tail wag more.

After a little I let them go. We walked around a little. "Hey, guy with the dark eyes." Someone said. I looked up. It was Rock Lee again. I looked at him a little more and realized something. _He has really creepy eye lashes. _

"What is it?" Sasuke asked him. "Will you fight me right here?" Lee asked. I raised an eyebrow at this. "A fight right here?" Sasuke asked. "Yes." Lee said and leapt off the balcony and landed in front of us.

He made a little speech than stared at Sakura. After a little, he winked at her. "Ewww! Those lower eyelashes are ewww!" She screamed. "Hair style is lame and those thick eye brows…"

"You are an angel." Lee said and blew a kiss at her. AS if to dodge said kiss, Sakura fell back, hitting her head on the ground. She sat up and I helped her. "You okay?" I asked.

"Hey! Don't throw weird things! I barely escaped with my life!" She shouted at Lee. "You don't have to be so mean." Lee and I said in unison.

"Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name. Frankly you're a fool. You're about to learn… what that name means, thick brows." Sasuke said and glared at him. "Um… Sasuke. Maybe it's not good idea to boast when you don't even know what he can do." I said.

"Did you really just say boast Koto?" Sasuke asked. "Yes I did, thank you for noticing." I said and crossed my arms.

"Wait." Naruto said. He was being so quiet for once. "I'll take care of thick brow. Just give me 5 minutes." He said. _I could beat Lee in five minutes… OR LESS! What are you thinking Naruto?! _

"Who I wish to fight is not you, it's Uchiha." Lee said, now in a fighting stance. Naruto charged at him and I started to open a box of Pocky I had found in my pouch. "Damn it! I'm sick of hearing about Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. I watched with wide eyes as they fought. Lee was so fast and before I knew it Naruto was tumbling across the room.

"Naruto!" I shouted and ran over to him. I knelt down and brushed some bust off his face. I groaned. "You're such a baka sometimes."

"Sounds fun. I'll do it." Sasuke said. He was agreeing to fight Lee. I looked at the clock. "Sakura!" I whisper shouted and gestured to the clock. "Oh! Sasuke-Kun don't! We only have thirty minutes till the meeting!" She said.

"I'll be done in 5 minutes." Sasuke said and charged at Lee. "Sasuke!" I barked. _Baka! I know Naruto is weak in comparison but Lee is actually really strong. I watched him hold back as he fought Naruto. _

I put a Pocky in my mouth and chewed as I watched. Sasuke was kicked in the face and was shot back a little even though he had blocked Lee's attach. _This guy is strong. I think I should fight him someday. _I thought. And all Lee was doing was Taijutsu. Then, Sasuke activated his Sharingan. He charged at Lee again, only to be kick right in the chin. I almost choked on my Pocky and shot up onto my feet.

Sasuke flew through the air and Lee appeared behind him. My heart was pounding to loud for me to hear but I could see Lee's chin moving and the bandages around his arms and hands started to come off.

I jumped up between them. "What?!" Lee asked. "So fast!" I grabbed Sasuke's arm, I held back but I elbowed Lee in the chest and flung Sasuke in a spin away from him. My eyes were red and I saw a shuriken fly up. I threw a Kunai and it landed next to the throwing star on Lee's flying bandages.

"That's enough Lee!" A turtle shouted. I landed wear Sasuke was about to fall and where Sakura was about to catch him. She stood and Sasuke landed in my arms. I sat him up. Sasuke was shaken. He didn't even protect himself from the fall.

"Are you okay?" I asked. My eyes were still red and my ears fell. "Yeah…" Sasuke said. "Hide your eyes." HE ordered and put his hand over them. They turned back not two seconds later.

_I guess… Sasuke helps me control my demonic side. _"You know that technique is forbidden!" The turtle shouted at Lee as I pulled Sasuke's hand down. Lee apologized with his head hung. The turtle glared at Lee and he jumped and got up. "But… I wasn't planning on using the other one." Lee said. "?" Sakura, Sasuke and I all said. Sakura stood up as I sat with Sasuke.

Naruto walked over. "That's a turtle, right?" He asked. "Yes it's a turtle!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke and I stood up and watched as a large puff of smoke reviled… I man with the exact say "ness" as Lee. He had one arm over his head and the other hand over his eye in a circle. One leg out and his hips put.

We all looked at him. My mouth hung open, eye brow raised, and an ear down. "What the fuck" passed through all our minds. "Geez! You guys are the epitome of adolescence!" He said. We all had shock and WTF looks on our faces.

"Ewwww! He's got even thicker eyebrows!" Sakura screamed. "Super thick." She said. "Super faggy." I said. "Those incredible eye brows, I've never seen that before." Naruto said. I nodded.

"Hey! Stop insulting Gai-Sensei!" Lee shouted, making a fist. "Shut up!" Naruto shouted. "All these damn freaks keep popping up like bunnies!" I shouted. "How the hell are we suppose to react?!" We asked at the same time.

"What did you-?!" Lee began. "Lee!" Gai said and Lee turned to face him. "YOU FOOL!" Gai- Sensei shouted and nailed him right in the cheek. My eyes opened wide and my mouth hung open a little. "!?" I said. And a Pocky stick fell from my mouth. _In the past ten minutes I have wasted… SOO much Pocky._

Gai- Sensei knelt down in front of Lee. "You are." He said. "Sensei…" Lee said. Both of them were crying. I hit myself in the forehead. _These guys… aren't something I should brag about in the future. _Gai pulled Lee into a hug and I put my remaining Pocky in my bag.

I nudged Sasuke. "Are you lost too?" I whispered. "Mhm." He answered. "Yes! This is what youth is all about!" Gai said. "Sensei!" Lee cried as they continued to hug.

Naruto and I started trying not to laugh. My tail wagged as I held my hand over my mouth and clenched my eyes shut. "You know… that's some pretty good stuff." Naruto said and I tried even harder not to and little sounds of laughter escaped from behind my hand.

My tail wagged even more and it hit Sasuke. Sasuke grasped it. I stopped laughing and looked at him. Then he let me go. I smiled a bit and he looked away. A bit of pain came over my face. I looked at the ground and my ears fell.

I looked up and saw that Gai- Sensei was staring at us. "?" I said. "Hey you guys, how's Kakashi doing?" He asked. "You know Kakashi-Sensei?" Sasuke and I asked together. "Know him?" Gai asked and chuckled.

He appeared behind us. "People refer to us as eternal rivals." Gai said. I spun around and tripped on my tail. Sasuke caught me and held me up as I leaned against him with my head at his upper stomach.

"%0 wins, 49 losses." Gai said as Sasuke held me up. "I'm stronger than Kakashi." Gai said and shot us a twinkling smile again. "See?! Gai-Sensei is incredible!" Lee shouted. Sasuke was shaking and I could tell he was disturbed by the fact Gai was stronger than Kakashi.

"Sasuke…" I asked and looked up at him. "You guys and Lee should head over to the classroom." Gai threw another Kunai and the Shuriken and my Kunai flew off Lee's bandage. I looked to see Lee's hand covered in bruises and scar.

"Good luck Lee. Later." Gai said and flashed out. Lee said some stuff and Sasuke started to shake with anger and grip my arms. I must have weighed nothing to him at the moment. My ears fell and I looked up at him. His grip started to hurt. But I kept my mouth shut and stared at him trying to figure out what he was thinking.

I got goose bumps as Sasuke glared down intensely and realized Naruto had been insulting his clan for a while now. I started shaking with fear as much he was with anger. The Uchiha Death Glare, I chose to call it.

I regained my composure. "Sasuke…" I said and Sasuke looked down at me in surprise. I looked up at him sadly and my ears down. "You okay?" I asked and Sasuke nodded. He stood me back up and I watched as his fists clenched again. He laughed a bit. "This thing is getting, this Chuunin Exam." He said.

My ears went up and I smiled. "Yep!" I said and smiled, my tail wagging. Naruto and Sakura said similar things. "Ready to go guys?!" I asked and smiled determined like Sasuke was. "Hell yeah!" Naruto shouted.

This team had two leaders. Sasuke and me. We get fight sometimes but not often. We're really close and each other's best friends. And best of all, I'm in love with him. _This exam… really IS going to be fun. _

**Chapter 41: Entering the exam**

We all walked to the third floor and saw Kakashi-Sensei at the door. "Oh, Sakura came too. Now we can properly take the exam." He said. "Hm?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"The truth is that this test has to have all three teammates present. Or in your case four." Kakashi explained.

"But you said this was an individual choice. You lied to us?" I asked. "If I had told you the truth, Naruto or Sasuke would've pressured Sakura to take the exam. Even if she didn't want to, if Sasuke had asked her or you, Sakura would've thought for the sake of the team, whether her heart was in it or not. Naruto too." Kakashi-Sensei explained.

I looked at Sakura to see all of this was true. "So if Sasuke-Kun, Naruto and Koto had shown up?" She asked. "The exam actually wouldn't have ended. Since there would be three of them. But if Koto hadn't shown up, the exam would've ended." Kakashi said.

"But you all came of your own free will. You guys are my proud team. Now go!" We all smiled. "Yeah! Let's go!" Naruto and I shouted as my tail wagged.

Only to have it grabbed. I turned around and Kakashi-Sensei grabbed my shoulder. "You can't participate with the others." He said, now leaning down and looking right into my eyes. I didn't say anything. I just looked back and waited for an answer.

"The first part is a written exam. With your ability to read minds and pass thoughts to others the instructors decided it would be unfair to have you in the room with everyone. Hokage-Sama knows that you know all the answers to the exam. You may be in there with them but when the official exam begins you must leave." Kakashi-Sensei said. I nodded. "Good. Now go on." Kakashi said and I turned to follows the others.

My mouth fell open when I saw a SHIT LOAD of people. I was suddenly pulled into a bear hug, or should I say dog hug. "Ko-Chan! My little puppy is here I'm so happy." Kiba said and held me tight. Akamaru barked.

"K-Kiba?!" I shouted. "Get the hell off me!" Kiba just hugged me tighter. I growled a little and stopped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach. He stumbled back and I jumped away.

"What have I told you about hugging me like that?!" I shouted, glaring at him. "Sorry Ko-Chan." Kiba said and smiled. "You're just so cute." I scowled at him and turned away. I looked at Sasuke to see he was upset. No. Pissed.

I looked at the others. Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata and Shino were all around us as well. Ino was the blonde I saw in class on the day I met Sakura and Sasuke. Choji was a fat boy with brown hair in pig tails. Red swirls painted on his cheeks. Shikamaru, I call him Shika, was a lazy boy with his hair pulled into a pony tail. Hinata was a shy girl with white eyes. She had black hair and always wore a sweater. I thought she was adorable. Always blushing and quiet. Shino was also quiet. But not adorable. He had dark hair the stood on end and wore a jacket with a collar that covered most of his face. He also always wore black blocker glasses. I found him a bit scary and he wasn't bad.

"Hey you guys, you should be quieter." A man with grey hair, dark eyes and round glasses said. He was a leaf ninja like us. "You guys are rookies just out of the academy right? Screaming like school girls, geez. This isn't a picnic." He said.

"Who do you think you are?" Ino asked. I kept my arms crossed as I listened. But I also concerned myself with the horrid glares the other ninja were giving us. "I'm Kabuto. But instead of that, look behind you." Everyone looked.

"Those guys behind you are from the hidden rain, they have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the exam. Quiet down before you cause a scene." Kabuto said.

"Yeah… those have been there for a while." I said. "And you didn't say anything?!" Everyone shouted at me. "SHH!" I shushed. Everyone quieted down.

"Well I can't blame you. You're clueless rookies. You remind me of how I used to be." Kabuto said. "Kabuto-San, right?" Sakura asked. "Yeah." He answered. "So this is your second time?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. My seventh, the exam is held twice a so this is my fourth year." Kabuto said. "Wow, so you know a lot about the exam." Sakura said. "That's right." Kabuto confirmed. "That's not something to be proud of. Failing that many times." I said. Sasuke nodded.

"Hehe… then I'll share some info with you cute rookies… with these Nin-info cards." Kabuto said and pulled out a deck of cards."Did he just call us cute?" I asked Sasuke. He nodded again.

"Nin-info cards?" Sakura asked. "They are basically cards which have info burned on to them with chakra. I have four years worth of info here. Over 200 cards. They look blank but to open the info on these cards." Kabuto started spinning a card around.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked. "You can't view them unless I use my chakra, for example…" A graph appeared on the card. "This is the number of those taking to exam and the breakdown of what country they are from." Kabuto said.

_Can these things look up people too? _"Do you have cards with info on individuals?" Sasuke asked. I blinked. Sasuke glanced at me and smirked a bit.

_Damn it! Now he's in my head! _

"Hehe… There are some guys you're worried about? Of course, the info on all of this exams participants isn't perfect but I do have it. Even of you guys. Well, not the demon. Say something about these guys and I'll take a look." Kabuto said.

_No info on me. I guess it's a good thing. _"Gaara of the sand and Rock Lee from Leaf." Sasuke said. "You know their names, should be easy then." Kabuto said. "Show me." Sasuke said after Kabuto pulled out two cards.

I listened as Kabuto read the cards to Sasuke, said some other stuff about the exam and started to leave. I followed him a bit. "Um, Kabuto." I said. He turned around and looked at me with surprise.

"C-could you please let me make a request about your cards?" I asked. "Um… sure." He said. He pulled his cards out and knelt down on the ground. I got down on my knees and my tail wrapped around my legs.

"Who?" Kabuto asked. "Loren Mikatsu and the women he was married to." I said. "That doesn't narrow down my search for the second one too well." Kabuto said. "But I'll try."

He pulled out two cards and placed them on the floor. My eyes opened wide when the cards were blank. My ears fell and I imagine I looked like I was going to cry. Kabuto noticed.

"Who were these people?" Kabuto asked. "Papa and Momma." I said and looked at the ground. "I see now." Kabuto said. I looked up. "I don't have information on demons sweetie." Kabuto put his hand on my head and pet me.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find the information you're looking for." He was smiling at me and I smiled back a little. He got up with his cards and left. I sat there for a moment and thought about how to find out who Momma was and who killed Papa.

I jumped when I heard Naruto shouting a few yards away. I got up and ran over to him. I clasped my hand over his mouth. "The fuck are you doing?!" I shouted. I felt something slimy run over my palm. I pulled my hand away.

"Ew! Did you just lick me?" I asked. "I feel great!" Naruto said and put his hands behind his head. I grabbed him and jumped on his back. Naruto caught me and bucked back making my head and arms at the ground as he held my legs. I laugh and my tail wagged. "Let go!" I said and he released my legs without warning. I did a cartwheel off him and landed on my feet.

We high fived but kept hold on each other's hands; we smiled at each other. People around us thought we were very spirited. Some thought we would be easy to beat 'till another pointed out I was a demon.

"You won't lose to those bastards? Big word." Kiba said. "What a moron… he just turned everyone into his enemy." Shika said. "Hey!" I barked at him. "That moron is my cousin, so shut it lazy ass." Shika grew silent and narrowed his eyes at me. I smirked and crossed my arms.

I looked out into the crowd and saw someone, three people actually. Two boys and one girl. They were moving quickly around people and in our direction. Suddenly, one came up and threw a two kunai at Kabuto. _When did he get back? _Another came up and swung at him. He dodged it, wait, no. I watched as sound waves hit him and broke his glasses. He removed them, only to fall to his knees and vomit.

I went over and put my hand on his back and rubbed. "Come on… take a deep breath and calm down." I said with a serious face and my ears down. They went back up as I turned my head and glared at the three sound ninja in front of us.

"How pathetic, especially because, aren't you a 4th year veteran?" asked the one with a with his face wrapped up and a large fuzzy thing on his back. "Write this down on your cards. "The three hidden sound ninja, definite future Chuunins." The other boy with spiky hair and a leopard print scarf around his neck.

I stood up and pulled my sword out. My eyes were red as I glared at them but no demonic chakra slipped out. I wouldn't let it. "Let's see how well you become Chuunin with my foot up your ass!" I threatened. A low growl escaping my throat.

There was suddenly a puff of smoke. "Quiet down you worthless bastards!" A man shouted. When the smoke cleared, there were more than twenty officers and an examiner in front of us. "Thanks for waiting… I am Ibiki, the examiner for the Chuunin Selection Exam's first test." He said.

I relaxed and stood up form my fighting position. Ibiki pointed at us. "Hidden sound guys, stop doing what you want before the exam. Do you want to fail already?" He said. "I apologize... this is our first time, we got a bit carried away." The Nin with a wrapped up face said.

"And you!" Ibiki said. I jumped a bit, my eyes now red. "Y-yes?!" I answered. "You should know better than to get in a fight-." I cut Ibiki off. "That is pointless and unworthy of my skills." I said. Ibiki looked at me as if I had read his mind, and I had. I bow slightly.

"My apologizes as well, it is also my fist time." I stood and smiled sweetly. "I'm just itching for a good fight." My tail wagged behind me as everyone stared at me as if glitter was coming from me instead of a demonic chakra that was the only other thing to come from me.

Ibiki coughed. "Very well, you know where to go now, Miss Demon." He said. I put my sword away and headed for the door.

Naruto grabbed my arm. "Ko?" He asked. "I'm not allowed to be here for the first part. Good luck." I said smiling like normal. I said the same to Sakura.

I put my hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "It's a written exam. Good luck… number one." I said and laughed a little. Sasuke chuckled and held his fist up. "Thanks." He said and we fist pounded before I headed out the door.

I looked down the hall, then the other side. No one. I removed my guitar from my back and sat down against the wall with it resting on my shoulder. I sat there for about a minute.

"A PAPER TEST?!" I jumped, the fur on my tail stood on end. I knew that shriek. _Narutooo… _I thought. I sighed and leaned back. My fur still standing on end. I grabbed my tail and placed it on my lap. I pulled my comb out from my bag and started brushing my tail.

I did that for about five minutes before it was as soft as it could be. I let it fall back to the ground and put my comb away. I sighed again, I was so bored, and it had only been six minutes.

_I wonder how Sasuke's doing. I'm sure he'll be fine. But Naruto… I hope he can look off of someone's paper and get SOME answers right. Maybe if he sits next to Hina-Chan. She's definitely let him copy of her paper. She's got such a huge crush on him. It really is cute. _I smiled to myself as I thought.

"Yes, it really is cute. She's nothing like my wife." Someone said. My eyes shot open. I knew this voice too. The man with the golden hair from my first morning in Konoha. I whipped my head around and saw… no one. Just an empty hallway.

Little green leaves floated and landed next to me on the side I heard him. I leaned back and relaxed. A smiled spread across my face. "It really has been a while… Uncle Minato." I said as I picked up a leaf and looked at it.

I found out who that man was, one time in Hokage-Sama's office when Naruto and I were eight. I was helping him put on the Hokage robes when Hokage-Sama came in and shouted at us. We both ran away, I still had the hat in my hands and Naruto ran off with the robe on. I hid in a room with a couch in it and hid behind it. I had the hat over my and used it to hide me. After a bit I had gotta bored and peaked my eyes out. I looked up to see four pictures on the wall and saw a familiar face. I kept my eyes on it as I got up and sat on the couch, staring at the picture more.

Hokage-Sama came in, his voice sounded scared, as if he didn't want me in here. HE walked over and saw my ears were down.

"Koto?" He had asked. "Hokage-Sama… who's that?" I had asked and pointed to the picture of the man with blonde hair. Hokage-Sama had sighed and sat next to me. He put his arms around my shoulders and I leaned against him.

"That man my dear… is your uncle and Naruto's father. He is the fourth Hokage and you must promise not to tell anyone you know. Not even Naruto. Just like how you know about the demon sealed inside Naruto, you must never speak of the demon or of the fourth Hokage." Hokage-Sama had explained.

"Alright." I had said. "But what's his name?" I looked up at Hokage-Sama as he looked up at the pictures. "Minato." Hokage-Sama had answered.

I looked back at the pictures. "Uncle Minato huh?" I had asked. Hokage-Sama had nodded and we sat there for some time.

Uncle Minato hadn't visited me since that first time but I always felt a rather protective presence at times. I guess I'm as important to them as Naruto is. I sat there for some more time. Then someone walked down the hall. I looked up as he stopped in front of me and smiled.

"You look bored." He said. "You any good at that?" He gestured to my guitar. I nodded. Then he sat on the ground in front of me, about five feet away. He had dark hair and brown eyes. I put the strap of my guitar on.

"From the get-go I knew this was hard to hold  
Like a crash the whole thing spun out of control  
Oh, on a wire, we were dancing  
Two kids no consequences  
Pull the trigger, without thinking  
There's only one way down this road

It was like a time bomb set into motion  
We knew that we were destined to explode  
And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage  
You know I'm never gonna let you go  
We're like a time bomb  
Gonna lose it, let's defuse it  
Baby, we're like a time bomb  
But I need it  
Wouldn't have it any other way

Well there's no way out of this  
So let's stay in  
Every storm that comes,  
Also comes to an end.  
Oh resistance, is useless  
Just two kids stupid and fearless  
Like a bullet, shooting a livestock  
There's only one way down this road

It was like a time bomb set into motion  
We knew that we were destined to explode  
And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage  
You know I'm never gonna let you go  
We're like a time bomb  
Gonna lose it, let's defuse it  
Baby, we're like a time bomb  
But I need it  
Wouldn't have it any other way

Got my heart in your hands, like a time bomb ticking  
It goes off, we start again  
When it breaks, we fix it  
Got your heart in my hands, like a time bomb ticking  
We should know better,  
But we won't let go

It was like a time bomb set into motion  
We knew that we were destined to explode (destined to explode)  
And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage  
You know I'm never gonna let you let me go  
Like a time bomb  
Gonna lose it, let's defuse it  
Baby we're like a time bomb  
But I need it  
Wouldn't have it any other way"

I sang. The man looked impressed and clapped. I smiled and watched as he got up. "Thanks kids, I haven't heard quality music in a long time." He said and walked off. I smiled to myself. _Good music. Wow, I'm really happy now._

But that happiness faded after about five minutes and I was bored again. After a minute I fell over and laid there on the ground.

I thought for some time and a melody started filling my brain. I smiled to myself as a song filled my brain. I looked in all the compartments of my bag and was lucky enough to find a pen and a piece of paper. I started strumming the notes and humming the words. After a bit, I had a new song. I sat up straight and got ready to try it out.

Never had much faith in love or miracles  
never wanna put my heart on the line.  
But swimming in your world is something spiritual  
I'm born again every time you spend the night

Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!

You bring me to my knees  
You make me testify  
You can make a sinner change his ways  
Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light  
And right there is where I wanna stay

Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here  
Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here

Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!

I stopped singing and looked to see Kakashi-Sensei standing next to me against the wall. I looked at him for a second and he looked back, trying to find something to say.

"I think…" He started. "That is the first time I have ever really heard you sing." He sat down next to me. "Your voice is so passionate when you sing. I think your voice has a way to touch someone's heart. You have a real gift Koto." Kakashi-Sensei pat my head. "There are festivals held all over, not just here. Some are dedicated to singing and I think you should consider joining in sometime. Share your voice with more than just your teammates."

I smiled. "Thanks Sensei. I'll defiantly consider it." My tail wagged. I liked singing a lot. If I couldn't be a ninja I would become a singer or an artist.

"You can go in now." Kakashi said. I shoved the paper and pencil in my bag and stood up. I put my guitar on my back again and walked into the room.

As soon as I did, a dark mass crashed through the window and four kunai shot out in front of the first instructor. A girl with purple-ish hair, grey eyes, a fishnet suit, an orange skirt, and a tan jacket stood in front of a banner hung up by the kunai.

"You guys! This is no time to be celebrating!" She shouted. "I am the examiner for the second test! Mitarashi Anko! Now let's go! Follow me!" She shouted and threw a fist in the air.

My mouth hung open a little through the dead silence that followed her speech. She reminded me of Naruto sooo much. And me before I "matured" a bit. But when had I? Thinking back I think it was around the time I met Sasuke.

"78?! Ibiki! You left 26 teams?! The test was too easy this time!" Anko complained. "This time… there are a lot of outstanding ones." Ibiki said. "Bah, that's fine; I'll at least cut them in half in the second test. I'm getting excited; I'll explain everything once we've changed places, follow me." Anko ordered.

**Chapter 42: On the way**

"Koto." Sasuke spoke. I looked at him. "Where were you?" He asked. "Right outside the door." I answered. "Boring as hell, forty five minutes of almost nothing." I said. Sasuke smiled a bit. "I bet." He said.

As we walked, Sakura and Naruto ended up in front of us quite a bit. "I heard your song. That locked out of heaven one." Sasuke said. "Haha, I was singing pretty loud huh?" I laughed. "Yeah." He said. I smiled at him.

Then, Kiba ran up and put his arms around me again. I got ready to yell at him but I was suddenly lifted over his head. His hand rested WAY to close to my breast and his other hand was on my stomach.

"Kiba! Put me down!" I shouted. People started staring at us and I blushed from embarrassment. "You really are light Puppy-Chan." He said and smiled at me. I growled and started thrashing.

"Ko-Chan! If you don't stop I'm going to drop you." Kiba said. "Good!" I barked. "Drop her Kiba!" Naruto shouted. Kiba smirked. "You got it man."

Then, Kiba suddenly let me go and I landed on my back in front of him. I glared at him with green eyes and sat up. He laughed and I sweep kick him at his ankles and he fell on his ass.

I stood up and dusted myself off, leaving Kiba there. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura followed me. "Fucking Kiba…" I mumbled to Naruto. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

We laughed and continued on to the meeting place.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 43: Chuunin Exam Part 2! (part 1 of it)**

My blood ran cold as I looked at a dark, eerie forest. _What exactly do they want us to do?! _"This is creepy." Sakura said as we all stood kind of in the front. Naruto had his hand on his hip and one hand over his eyes and looking at it.

"Bah! You'll soon find out why it's called the forest of death" Anko said with a creepy ass smirk on her face.

Naruto huffed. Then put his hands on his hip, stuck his butt out and started shaking it as he mocked her. I jumped on his back and had my arms loosely around his neck. "You're being embarrassing." I whispered. "You think that scares me?! That's nothing! I'm not afraid!" Naruto shouted with me still around him. _Do I really weigh next to nothing? I don't even weigh down Naruto._

"There's no way something like a forest is going to scare any of us!" I shouted glaring at her. "Yeah… you two are spirited." Anko said. She suddenly threw a kunai at us. I jumped back and dodged it but it cut Naruto's cheek.

She was suddenly behind him and had her arm around my neck, pressing me against Naruto as the hand of said arm touched his uncut cheek. "Kids like you are quickly killed. Spraying that luscious red blood all over." She licked some blood from Naruto's cheek and flexed her arm, making it a tiny bit harder to breath. I growled and my eyes turned red.

Someone, with an immensely long tongue was suddenly behind us and my growling stopped. I turned my head a bit to see he had really long, flowing black hair.

"Here's your kunai." He said. His tongue was wrapped around it and was kinda… really gross. "Why thank you." Anko said and gave a bit of an awkward smile to him. I yanked myself from Anko's grip and continued to glare. But not just at her, at the man as well. He didn't seem to fit in here and had something… evil about him. I refused to let my guard down at that moment.

They exchanged dirty looks and I relaxed just a bit. I wasn't mad enough to let my aura spill out but I kept my eyes at their crimson state. "But you know… don't sneak up on me, unless you want to die." Anko smiled and put her kunai away and the man pulled his tongue back into his mouth.

"No… I just get excited when I see red blood. Plus you cut my precious hair, I couldn't help myself." The man said. "Sorry about that." Anko said. "Looks like we have a lot of blood thirsty one in this test." Anko turned to me. "Especially you. Those eyes of yours are the exact same color as blood. They're quite beautiful."

Anko proceeded to pass out some papers. The man with the long tongue turned and stared at me after Anko pointed out my eyes. I looked at the paper and started to fill it out but I kept glancing up at the man and every time I did he was staring at me.

He had already filled out his form and he was freaking me out. After I had finished I got up and took a few steps. His eyes followed me. I grew uneasy. I felt my heart rate speed up and I started to pant a bit. His eyes wouldn't leave and for some reason seemed to be driving me crazy. It was a Genjutsu of some sort.

I gasped when Sasuke suddenly brushed my bangs in front of my eyes more and covered them with his hand. He put his face close to my ear. "Just calm down…" He whispered. "It's only a Genjutsu… you're fine. Take a deep breath… and let your eyes go back to green." I did as he said and my ears fell when I exhaled. Sasuke pulled his hand away. My ears went up when I opened my eyes again and smiled at him. They were green again and I much felt better.

"How did you know to do that?" I asked. "One time when you fell asleep in Mist Country, I looked through your book and found a section called "What a One and Only can do." It said that a demon like you can get caught in a Genjutsu if their guard isn't up. If that happens and their eyes are red, put your hand over their eyes and whisper calming things to them. I'm not saying I am your one and only but I am close to you so I thought it might work." Sasuke explained.

"This isn't the first time you've done that." I said smiling. Sasuke chuckled. After that, Sasuke explained everything Anko had said when I was under the Genjutsu. The rules, the objective and about the heaven and earth scrolls.

"Everyone is an enemy in this Koto." Sasuke said. I nodded. The others and I turned in our forms and we went to gate 12. We were given a scroll. I was chosen to hold onto it and hid it in my bag. As we walked to gate 12, the long haired man grabbed my shoulder.

"Be ready little demon, we're coming for you and that trio of brats first… so…" His hand reached around and rested on my left eye. "Keep these ready, you will need them." I was frozen. Then, I shrugged it off, realizing my fear was another Genjutsu trick.

I smirked and I felt confusion come over his aura. "Heh…" I laughed. "I wouldn't underestimate me and my team." I said. My smirk faded and my eyes had turned red. "One more thing…" I let my aura slip out; I could feel his hand trembling over my eye. "They aren't brats." I stopped on his foot and pushed his hand away. I walked away.

As I did I closed my eyes and they turned back to green. _A new found control huh? Nice… _

We all waited at the gate for the exam to start. I looked over Naruto's shoulder to look at his watch and saw the half hour was up. "The second test of the Chuunin Selection Exam begins now!" Anko shouted and our gate was opened.

"Okay! Let's go!" Naruto and I shouted.

**Chapter 44: 2nd pt of Chuunin Exam**

After we walked around for a bit we heard a scream. I looked over my shoulder in the direction of said scream. "That was a human scream right?" Sakura asked. She was obviously scared. I nodded, only scaring her some more.

"This… this is nothing Sakura-Chan." Naruto said. I could feel a bit of danger at the moment. I put my hand on my sword and my eyes turned red. Sasuke made eye contact with me and I nodded. I could see him tensing up and bringing his guard up.

"I gotta take a piss…" Naruto said after a few seconds. He got ready to do his business when Sakura hit him in the head and shouted at him.

After Naruto came back, his Shuriken holder was on the left side. But Naruto is right handed. Right before Sakura could finish yelling at him, Sasuke and I both got up and hit him in the face, sending him back a few feet.

"Sasuke-Kun?! Ko-Chan?! You didn't have to go that far…" Sakura said. "What the hell are you two doing?" Naruto asked. The real Naruto would have jumped up and said something stupid and loud. This wasn't my cousin.

I glared at the Naru-fake. "Where's the real Naruto?" I asked. Sasuke gave a breath of relief. "You noticed too." He said. "Huh?" Sakura asked. Sasuke explained why it wasn't him and pointed out his cheek.

"So where the fuck is my cousin?!" I shouted and put my hand on my sword. The fake turned into a ninja with a gas mask on his face.

"Unlucky! You figured it out, Oh well. Which one of you has the scroll?!" He asked. We didn't answer nor did I motion to protect it better. (A mistake many people make, it gives away who has what is being targeted) "I'll just take it by force then!" He shouted and charged at Sakura. Sasu7ke did a few hand signs. He used Mythical Fire Flower No Jutsu and the Nin ran away. Sasuke and I followed him. I followed higher in the tree branches. I saw Naruto tied up on the ground and Sasuke dropped a kunai next to him.

The Nin saw an opening and through a kunai at Sasuke. He hid under a branch to dodge it. My eyes opened wide when I saw an explosion note at the end of it. I used my chakra to shoot down and grabbed him by the waist before it went off. I let go mid-fly and jumped away.

The Nin appeared behind Sasuke. "Now this is lucky! Move and I'll kill you! Hand over the scroll!" He shouted. Sakura called out. I jumped between them and he gasped. I gave a dark smirk before punching him across the face and causing his whole body to turn. The smirk itself was enough to scare the shit out of him. It was a blood thirst, pure evil smirk.

What was I when my eyes were red? A demon. Blood and pain was what I lived for when I was like this and it gave me such a thrill.

I continued to smirk as I upper cut him Nin in the stomach. Then in the chin. He stumbled back and gripped his wounded areas. After a few seconds he was able to jump away before I could hit him again. Naruto had thrown a kunai and Sasuke had caught it.

I ducked down as Sasuke threw it at the Nin and he dodged it. Sasuke used my back to jump up and stabbed him in the arm. He fell back and I flipped up above Sasuke. Before I could fall he put both hands on my foot and pushed me up. I pulled my sword out and stabbed threw the wound Sasuke had made. Blood splattered over my face and I smirked again, licking some blood that landed above my lip. I saw terror in his eyes.

When all that was over Sasuke put his hands over my eyes again. "It's over. Calm down." He whispered and my eyes turned green again.

We all sat in a circle on the ground. "If we get separated next time even if it's one of us, don't trust them. This could happen again." Sasuke said. "Then what do we do?" Sakura asked. "We'll make a codeword just in case. If they get the codeword wrong assume they are the enemy no matter what they look like. Listen carefully; I'll only say it once. The Nin song, "Nin machine…" Sasuke gave us the codeword and I memorized… half of it.

"Wait… that's impossible to remember." Naruto said. "Are you stupid? I already memorized it." Sakura said. "I only memorized half." I said. "Then recite half and we'll know it's you. Koto will continue to hold onto the scroll." Sasuke said and got up.

I stood up to and got close to him with the scroll in hand. "I think you should hold onto it. Enemies might suspect me of having it." I whispered into his ear. Sasuke took the scroll from my hand. "Got it." He whispered back.

Something sharp suddenly scratched across my cheek. "Ouch!" Naruto and I both said. My eyes turned red and I rubbed the cut. It was a leaf. I looked and suddenly saw a lot of them.

"More enemies?!" Sasuke shouted. I quickly crossed my arms in an X and put a force field around all of us, protecting us from the leaves and a sudden explosion. When the smoke cleared I let the shield fall.

Sasuke and I both had ended up under the same bush. We looked at each other for a second. "Nin Machine." Sasuke said. "A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the Shinobi, h-hide and remain silent… Crap… I don't remember the rest." I said and looked him in the eyes.

He sighed. "Yep… you're Koto." He said. Our heads both shot to the side when we heard something. We both got up.

"Sakura…" I said. "Sasuke-Kun! Ko-Chan!" She shouted. Sasuke put his hand out in front of me. "Stay away." He said and held up a kunai. "First the codeword. Nin song "Nin machine"." He said. Sakura recited the codeword. "Good." Sasuke confirmed.

"Oww… you guys alright?" Naruto said, coming from the bushes. "Naruto wait! The codeword." I said. "I know!" Naruto said and recited it. All of it. I glared at him with red eyes. Another fake.

Sasuke threw a kunai at him and he dodged it. He fell on his side and I drew my sword. I walked over to him. "Stay down." I threatened and glared at him with red eyes.

"Sasuke-Kun, Ko-Chan why? Naruto said the code word." Sakura said. "So this time it's someone good enough to dodge my attacks…" Sasuke said glaring at the fake. "What are you talking about, Sasuke-Kun?!"

"Figure it out, you dummy!" I shouted. Naruto smirked. "Impressive that you knew." He said and an explosion happened and I stepped back. It was the man with the long tongue. I glared at him. A growl emitting from my throat.

"How did you know that I was a fake?" He asked. "I knew you were listening to our conversation from under the ground. That's why I made the codeword like that. There's no way he could have remembered a song that long. So you had to be a fake." Sasuke explained, smirking at him.

The man removed his hat. 'I see, neither tired nor ill prepared are we? This will be more fun than I thought." He said. I continued to growl at him.

"It wasn't Naruto again?!" Sakura asked. I could tell this was going to be bad. Really bad. "Sakura." I said. "What?" She asked. "Go hide." I ordered. "Huh?" She asked. I turned and glared at her. "Go hide. Now! This is too dangerous! Go! Now!" I ordered. I let my demonic aura slip and I saw I was scaring her. She nodded and jumped away.

I brought my attention back to the man. "You want the Earth Scroll, right? Since you guys have the Heaven Scroll." The man said and held out his scroll. My red eyes widened as he started to swallow it whole. I shuddered.

"That's really gross man." I said, one ear down and disgusted look on my face. "Now, let's begin… the battle for each other's scrolls with our lives on the line." I gasped. Another Genjutsu. This time I dodged it but for some reason I knew what it was doing. A kunai hit Sasuke right in the forehead but it was like I was just watching, no kunai to my forehead.

I heard a dark chuckle. "So you dodged it for once." The man said. Sasuke fell to his knees and vomited when the Genjutsu was over with. Seeing Sasuke in that state… unable to protect him… tears began to roll down my face. I felt like I couldn't move.

I just looked at him. I was helpless at that moment. I gasped as I was suddenly grabbed by Sasuke and pulled behind a tree. I wiped my tears away. Sasuke had a kunai in his leg and I watched as he yanked it out.

I looked at him with pained eyes. My ears down. "Sasuk-." Sasuke cut me off by covering my mouth with his hand and looked around the corner. He was shaking. For once, I saw Sasuke in complete terror and he was seriously worried.

I pushed his hand away and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I promise Sasuke… I'll keep you safe." I whispered. Sasuke pushed me back and looked me in the eyes. "Koto… Don't be stupid, Kakashi-Sensei said that was my job." Sasuke flashed a tiny smile at me and I smiled back. Sasuke then looked behind his shoulder, his fear showing again.

My eyes opened wide when a huge snake appeared. "Sasuke!" I shouted. Sasuke's head whipped around and he grabbed my wrist, pulling both of us away. I grabbed his wrist to hang on.

I looked back and screamed when the snake's mouth opened wide behind us. Sasuke saw and screamed too. "Get away!" He shouted and threw a bunch of shuriken at it.

We landed on a tree branch and Sasuke had his arm around me. The snake laid there lifeless. We were both panting and my hands were shaking. I chose to put my sword back in the sheath before I dropped it.

Sasuke suddenly gripped me close when the snake's neck started to open. I started shaking as much as Sasuke was. "You guys shouldn't relax for even a moment. Prey should always be trying their best to run away in the presence of a predator that is." The man said as he immerged from the snake's neck.

I gasped as he shot up a branch like a snake and gripped Sasuke to run. The second before I could four shuriken and a kunai blocked the man's path up the branch. Sasuke and I both whipped our heads around.

"Sorry Sasuke, Ko! I forgot the codeword!" Naruto said from another branch. He was smiling and I smiled brightly as him. "Naruto! I know you think you're cool and here to save us but forget it! Run away! This on in on a whole 'nother level!" Sasuke shouted.

"Hehe… looks like you successfully defeated that giant snake Naruto-Kun." The man said, his body still wrapped around the branch.

Sasuke continued to hold me to his side. I looked up to see he was using sharingan. I watched as it faded. All of us looked at him when it faded. Then Sasuke looked down at me. My ears were down and I looked back into his onyx eyes with my red. His eyes seemed… sad. If I could read his mind, I believe he was thinking he had to protect us. Sasuke looked up at the man.

"I will give you the scroll, please… take it and leave us." Sasuke suddenly said, the scroll in hand. "Sasuke?!" I shouted and gripped his shirt with my hand. My ears flying up. Sasuke's hand gripped my shoulder.

"Just shut up and let me protect you." He growled quietly. I stared at Sasuke. He… really just wanted to protect us. My ears fell again and my eyes turned to green.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you talking about?! Why would you give the scroll to the enemy?!" Naruto asked.

"Naruto look at us!" I shouted. "Sasuke and I are cut up and bruised and we've barely even fought! I know you think Sasuke might be weak but you know I am not! This guy is something we can't handle!" I glared at Naruto and my eyes turned red. The message seemed to get through a bit but knowing Naruto he'd still take a chance and fight the man.

"I see… very smart." The man said as his body turned from snake-like to human. I whipped my head around and looked at him.

"The only way for prey to escape a predator is to give the predator a different meal." He said and sat on the branch.

"Take it!" Sasuke said and threw the scroll at him. I moved to grab it but Sasuke gripped me tighter to his side. "Look at your leg." He whispered. I looked down and gasped.

My leg was bleeding profusely and had a huge gash in it. _When the fuck did this happen!?_ It had been the snake that had attached us earlier. I blinked when Naruto was suddenly next to us with the scroll in hand.

"Naruto?!" I shouted. My eyes wide with surprise. "You bastard! What are you doing?! Do you not understand the situation?!" Sasuke asked. As Sasuke yelled I quickly popped a healing pill in my mouth and swallowed it. What felt like water running down my body reached my leg and slowly healed it. Naruto and Sasuke were not paying attention.

I gasped when Sasuke wrapped both arms around me and jumped back. Naruto had tried to punch him and the punch would have continued on to his me. He held me tight as we jumped to another branch.

"What was that all of a sudden?!" Sasuke shouted. He was still on his feet with both arms around me as I sat on my knees on the branch.

"I forgot the codeword, so I can't test it but… you are Sasuke and Koto's fake aren't you?!" Naruto asked. "Naruto it's me!" I shouted. "You total moron! It's the real us!" Sasuke shouted glaring at Naruto.

"Liars…" Naruto said. "There's no way such stupid cowards like you two… are my cousin and the Sasuke I know!" Naruto shouted and glared at us. "I don't know how strong this guy is but what guarantee is there that he'll let us go if we give him the scroll? You're the ones who are too freaked out to understand the situation!" He shouted.

Sasuke and I were silent.

"Hehe… Naruto-Kun… you are correct!" The man said. Sasuke and I both looked at him. My eyes turned red and I put my hand on my sword. "Since I can just kill you and take the scroll." He said. He had pulled his sleeve up and bit his thumb. He slid his blood down a symbol imprinted on his arm.

Naruto charged at him. "No! Run away! Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. Sasuke and I were both on our feet again and Sasuke only had one arm around my shoulders.

A huge snake suddenly appeared and went right for Naruto. "Naruto No!" I screamed and moved to help him. "Koto No!" Sasuke shouted and wrapped both arms tightly around my own.

I was in tears when I saw Naruto couch up blood and my ears were glued to my head. Naruto started to fall. "Go ahead and eat him." I heard through my cries. My eyes opened wide.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My eyes shut tight. Sasuke continued to hold me back as I cried. I opened my eyes again to see Naruto's eyes were open. I gasped and stared with wide eyes. Tears still rolling down my face.

"EAT SHIT!" Naruto shouted and punched the snake's mouth shut. Naruto was using Kyuubi's chakra. Several branches broke as the snake fell from impact. Sasuke and I stood there staring.

Naruto was suddenly hit and flew back hitting a tree branch. Sasuke and I stared wide eyed and not moving. I had been holding my breath and suddenly took a deep one.

"Sasuke-Kun, Koto-Chan! Now it's your turn! What will you do?!" The man shouted and the snake bolted at us.

I gasped and got out of Sasuke grip. I turned and wrapped my arms around him. "Sasuke!" I shouted and prepared myself for the pain of protecting the boy I love.

I turned my head when the pain didn't come but the sound of crushing wood. Naruto had stopped the snake right before it hit us. I was shaking and about to burst into tears again.

"Hey… you two… alright… scardey cats?" Naruto asked and looked at us. Sasuke and I stared at him. My arms fell from Sasuke's neck and I started trembling a little. Naruto had saved our lives. I was happy.

I gasped when the man's long tongue wrapped around Naruto and pulled him up. I turned to grab him but Sasuke held me back again. I watched in terror as the man made hand signs. He hit Naruto where his demon seal was and Naruto fainted.

My eyes turned red and my demonic chakra came from my body. I felt my already large canines become bigger and my nails grown sharper. I jumped up and out of Sasuke's arms.

The man had Naruto still in his tongue and had grabbed the scroll from his bag that sat above his ass.

I was growling and swung at him with my claws. He dodged them and tripped me. I landed on my hands and kicked upward, hitting him in the side. The man grunted and held his side. I gasped when he threw Naruto away.

I acted quickly and threw a kunai, pinning his by his jacket to a tree. I was suddenly grabbed by my hair and yanked back. "This power… is nothing compared to what is truly inside you." The man whispered and swung me around, throwing me to a tree branch. I hit several branches, smashing all of them into pieces.

I quickly used my nails to grab a tree branch and keep myself there. I was panting from the pain and shakily grabbed another pill.

I swallowed it and my nose stopped bleeding and my back stopped hurting. I wiped the blood from my face. I looked to see Sasuke frozen. I stood up on the branch and glared at him. My eyes turning red.

"Sasuke!" I shouted. "It's true that unlike you, Naruto is clumsy and can be a handful but at least he isn't a coward! Right?! Stop being such a wimp Sassy-Poo!" I was panting when I was done shouting at him. Sassy-Poo was the nickname I gave Sasuke when we first met. I called him that when he was being annoying or stupid. And now, when he was the coward and not Naruto or I.

I gasped when a clone of the man suddenly appeared behind me. I turned and grabbed my sword, swinging it to hit him in the face. He dodged it and I glared at the clone. I chased after the clone and swung at him, trying to stab him and kick him. He blocked almost everything.

I jumped up and threw three shuriken at him and he dodged them. I suddenly appeared behind him and kicked him in the back of the head and twirl flipped in front of him with my back to him. I elbowed him in the solar plexus and swung around and punched him in the face.

The clone stumbled back and held his face. "Just as I thought…" He said. "I want you both!" He lunged at me in that snake-like way and pushed me down a tunnel made by branches and moss. I rolled out and saw Sasuke fighting the real one. The fake one appeared in front of me and tried to hit me. I rolled and threw myself to my feet in a back flip.

I gasped when his neck turned snake-like and shot at me. Its fangs going for my neck. I swung my sword with full might, cutting the neck and punching him in the face. The neck pulled back quickly and he glared at me.

I glared back and Charged at him. I drove my sword into his shoulder and pulled it back out. The clone grunted. I was panting and covered in blood and bruises. I gasped when he started chuckling and huge shuriken appeared in his hand. I was almost out of energy.

I gasped when the shuriken completely missed me and the clone disappeared. My eyes followed it and it was heading right for Sasuke. I dropped my sword and ran to him. I felt like I was going in slow motion and tears were rolling down my cheeks. _Please let me make it! Please! PLEASE! _


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 45: I love you**

My eyes snapped open. The sound of pierced flesh filled the air. I was on my butt, staring with the widest eyes of my life at Koto's back.

Her ears were down and she was shaking. The shuriken… IN HER STOMACH!? I saw a tiny smile on Koto's face. She started shaking even more. Her smile faded and her teeth clenched. I watched as gallons of blood spilled from her mouth and covered the shuriken and the ground. I was frozen… in complete shock.

Koto's hand shakily reached up and gripped the shuriken. My eyes filled with tears as she yanked it out, splashing more blood everywhere. She was panting and the shuriken fell to the ground.

Koto stared to fall back and I caught her in my arms. Her lifeless body. I looked at her face. My heart rate sped up as I held her. I started panting.

"…Koto..?" I panted. I moved her so her face was at mine. I frantically pushed her bangs back and wiped the blood from her mouth. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was asleep. I saw tears at her eyes and brushed them back. I then realized they were my tears. They had fallen to her face as I cried above her.

"Koto..?" I cried. "Koto..?!" I held her closer. I closed my eyes and cried. _I didn't even… get to tell her I loved her._ I gasped when I felt a different liquid on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Koto smiling at me. Her teeth were red and she was shaking in pain. But I could see a sparkling love in her emerald eyes. Her hand on me cheek was covered in her blood.

"Sa…suke…" She whispered. Her hand wiped some tears from my face. "Don't cry…" She said, her voice scratchy and weak.

"Why?" I asked. I gripped her hand that had been on my face. I meant "why did you save me" and she knew.

"Be…cause…" She said. Her upper body lifted and started to move closer to my face. Our eyes stayed locked as we sat in our own little world. "You're… my…" Koto's lips grew close to mine. "One and… onl-." Koto's lips barely grazed against mine and her body fell back. Completely lifeless. I was frozen.

_I'm… her one and only? _Tears streamed down my face as I looked at her. My teeth clenched.

"KOTOOOOOOO!"

I held her close. I cried into her chest. I cried hard, her breasts muffling my cries of anxiety and pain. After a bit, I calmed down enough to hear heart beating. I looked down to see her internal organs healing, but very slowly. She wasn't going to die. Thank the gods she wasn't going to die.

I made another small sound and lifted my face from her chest. I laid her down and stroked her hair then face. I looked down and saw her necklace, remembering that time she had me take it and promise to give it back to her.

I took it from around her neck and put it around mine. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." I barely whispered.

I heard a dark chuckle and I grew angry. He had done this to her. If she wasn't a demon Koto would be dead. Sharingan glowed in my eyes. My hand left Koto's soft hair as I stood.

_I… am going to kill this guy! _

**Normal POV**

**Chapter 46: You love me?**

I felt like I was floating in a black abyss. My eyes closed and a song playing around me.

"If you'll be my star

I'll be your sky

You can hide underneath me and come out at night

When I turn jet black and you show off your light

I live to let you shine

I live to let you shine."

Images of Sasuke flashed around me as I felt myself sink deeper and deeper.

"And you can skyrocket away from me

And never come back if you find another galaxy

Far from here with more room to fly

Just leave me your stardust to remember you by."

There words made me want to cry. They were so sad and touched my heart like no other.

"If you'll be my boat

I'll be your sea

The depth of pure blue just to provoke curiosity

Rowing and flowing and pushed by a breeze

I live to make you free

I live to make you free

But you can set sail to the west if you want to

And past the horizon till I can't even see you

Far from here where the beaches are white

And leave me your wake to remember you by."

More of Sasuke flashed around me and I felt myself turn over onto my front. My stomach no longer hurting and my eyes closed. I felt tears floating up from my eyes.

"If you'll be my star

I'll be your sky

You can hide underneath me and come out at night

When I turn jet black and you show off your light

I live to let you shine

I live to let you shine.

And you can skyrocket away from me

And never come back if you find another galaxy

Far from here with more room to fly

Just leave me your stardust to remember you by.

Stardust to remember you by."

"I love you too." Sasuke's voice suddenly rang out and my eyes snapped open. Sakura dried out and fell back.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to stare at you Ko-Chan!" She said. "It's fine." I said and tried to sit up. I felt an enormous pain in my stomach and my eyes filled with tears.

"Don't get up!" Sakura said and pushed me back down. "You're still hurt really bad Koto-Chan."

I laid there for a few seconds. That song playing in my head. My eyes widened and I shot up. They opened wider when the pain happened again and I heard the sound of ripping flesh.

I shrieked like a dog and clenched my eyes shut. My hand on my stomach became went and I looked to see it covered in blood.

Sakura put her hand on my back and pushed till I was sitting straight, the pain not as bad.

"Arms up." She ordered, now sitting in front of me. I put my arms up and she pulled my ripped shirt over my head, revealing my black and red bra.

"You're going to have to remove that too." She said holding a roll of bandages. I removed my bra, in the process bringing me more pain. After I removed it Sakura put some medicine on my stomach and started wrapping the bandage snuggly around my waist and all the up and around my breasts like a strapless shirt.

There were other cuts and big purple and black bruises all over my body. I reached up to grab my locket. I gasped when it wasn't around my neck.

I looked around for it. I started panicking a little. "W-where's my locket?" I asked. I heard a grown and I turned my head to see Sasuke and Naruto. Both were unconscious and just laying there.

I felt like I was going to cry. And I did. Tears streamed down my face. "Koto-Chan?" Sakura asked. "I couldn't… protect either of them." I cried, my breath hicked and cracked as I cried.

"Koto-Chan!" Sakura said and hugged me tight. "You did what you could."She said. "I didn't see it but I can tell by how hurt you are." She let me go and wiped my tears away.  
"Now, go back to bed. I'll protect you guys." She said. I nodded and laid back down, having a dreamless sleep.

**Chapter 47: Time of dying**

I shot up. Clenching both ears as a horribly loud sound echoed through my head. I couldn't hear for a few seconds and my head was pounding.

"Koto-Chan!" Sakura shouted. I looked up to see her on her knees and covered in dirt as she was held by her hair by the female Sound Nin. Rock Lee's ear was bleeding; he had a direct hit form the sound blow. I looked to see the Sound Ninja from before.

"Heheh… so the little puppy is awake." The one with the spiky hair said. I growled at them and reached for my sword. Only… it wasn't there. Sakura must have left it in the forest somewhere. I looked around frantically and saw my guitar. It wasn't much, but it might help.

I reached for it and struggled to get up. Sakura stared at me wide eyed along with Lee. I took one step and clenched my stomach. The wound was opening again and I was in trouble. The Sound Nin noticed my pain and smirked.

I had started panting and sweating. It hurt so badly and it hurt more to bite back the tears. Then I heard a moan. I looked down to see Sasuke. Still passed out and still wearing my locket.

I gripped my guitar handle. They weren't going to hurt Sasuke. Or Naruto. I took a few more steps and found myself trembling. I stood in front of the boys; holding my guitar like I held my sword.

"Leave now." I ordered. "Or I will kill you." I let my aura slip, only to find I had barely any energy at all. A wound inflicted by my one and only or to protect him won't heal as fast as other wounds. My bruises had already disappeared, along with the scratches.

The Sound Ninja just laughed. The one with the fur on his back glared at me. "You think you can order us around…" He was suddenly in front of me and hit me in the forehead. "You can't even read my moves…" I stumbled back, and then he hit me in the back, then the arm then the other arm. "Or fight back…" He finally stopped and I was about to fall forward when he punched me directly in the nose and sent me flying.

I hit a tree and grunted. Blood fell from my nose, forehead, mouth, and stomach. My eyes filled with water and the blood was bitter in my mouth. My vision hazed and I was panting as I tried to regain my composure and think of a way to fight back. My brain ran over some powers that I had read about and I thought of one.

I gasped when the man was right in front of me. "You're weak… you can barely even stand…" He whispered. He suddenly grabbed my stomach and gripped it tightly.

I tried to bite back a scream but failed. "GYYYAA!" I screamed and blood flooded out of my mouth. I realized he had stuck a kunai in the center of my cut. I started shaking. So much pain and nothing I could do about it… right?

I panted and took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I thought of something comforting. Sasuke… when we had fallen asleep together on the porch in wave country. When we had dinner together…

My trembling hand reached up and grasped the man's wrist. I squeezed pathetically and the man chuckled. His chuckling pissed me off. I wasn't weak… I'm a demon… I'm powerful… I have… "More strength than you ever will!" I suddenly shouted. My eyes wide open and red as a red light emitted from my hand.

The man grunted as my hand burned his wrist and he pulled back. I yanked the kunai from my stomach and charged at him, pushing myself through the pain. I slashed at him only to have him move to the right. I saw it and swung around, cutting his bandages and the corner of his eye.

He grunted and the other boy came up and I was hit with air pressure and I flew back again. I hit a tree again and heard a snapping sound. My ribs were broken.

I fell flat on my face and trembled as I laid there. I winced when I felt a hand grab my hair and pull me up to my knees. My vision was blurrier than ever and my eyes faded back to green. Blood was everywhere and almost all of it was from my stomach.

I saw the other boy walking over to Naruto and Sasuke. My eyes opened wide and I tried to pull away but found out my legs had gone numb. I still struggled and tried to get away. I looked over to see Sakura; she had a kunai in her hands and was looking at me. I read her mind and knew what to do.

At the same moment, I stabbed the Sound Nin in the ankle and Sakura cut her hair off. I lunged forward and tumbled away from the Nin. I made it over to Sakura and held my stomach.

"Damn! Kin! Kill them!" The one with the spiky hair shouted. Sakura pushed me out of the way and I landed on the ground with a thud. I watched as Sakura used Jutsus and weapons to avoid her and start attaching the other boy. She ended up with kunais in her arms and legs. She stabbed him with one and bit him, holding tight like a pit-bull and refusing to let go.

I smiled a little as I lay on the ground. She had gotten stronger and was finding a way to protect all of us. Sakura's face was beat up when she finally let go of him. I tried to get up when he got ready to attach her. I gasped when Ino, Shika and Choji were suddenly in front of her. I could see their mouths moving but I had lost some hearing in my ears and do to my blurry vision I couldn't read their lips.

I laid there some more and found the pain all over my body began to fade. My eye lids half closed and my body now lifeless. I was dying.

So much fighting went down before all I saw was white shadows. I was able to see a bit of pink in the shadows and knew I was looking at Sakura. I saw something else. It was Sasuke. I couldn't hold back a small laugh.

_He was okay… I'm glad. Blood loss… so that's how I die. At least… I fulfilled my dream… I found Sasuke… my one and only. It's been fun… Sasuke… Naruto… Sakura… everyone. Thank you so much… I'm sorry… _And my eyes closed for good.

**Sasuke's POV**

I sat next to Sakura as I glared at the Sound Ninja. I wanted to hear to answers to her questions as well. But they walked away without an answer.

"Ahem!" I heard someone cough. I looked up at a boy with long black hair and white eyes. "She's dying." He said and I whipped my head around to see Koto, lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Koto-Chan!" Sakura screamed.

I stumbled to my feet and sprinted to her. I picked her up in my arms and looked at her. She was bloody from head to toe and was pale as a ghost. She felt cold. I couldn't hold back the tears. They fell on her warn out bandages.

"No… not again…" I cried. I held her close, my face in her neck. "Please wake up…" I begged. I shook as I held her. "Open your eyes… please… you have too…. Please." I begged harder.

My head moved closer to her ear. "I love you…" I whispered and more tears fell. Some fell on her stomach and I held my hand over the wound. The blood had stopped and Koto was so cold… she really was dead this time.

I clenched my teeth. I wanted to scream, and the next thing I knew I was. As loud and as heart breaking as the last one.

I gripped her and cried into her chest again. "Wake up! Wake up! Please! Open your eyes! Smile again! Koto! Koto!" I screamed. My moments of weakness for everyone to hear and see.

I clenched my teeth again and dropped her to the ground. I pushed on her chest hard, once, twice, a third time. I moved her head up right and held her nose shut. I pressed my lips to hers. They were so cold. I blew into her mouth repeatedly then started back at her chest.

"Breathe… breathe god damn it!" I begged. I continued to push and gave her mouth to mouth again. But nothing. She just lay there… like she was sleeping. My Koto…

I picked her up again… this time gently… and held her head to my chest.

"I remember tears… streaming down your face

When I said… I'll never let you go

When all those shadows… killed your light

I remember… you said… don't leave me here alone.

But all that's dead… and gone and past… tight…

Just close your eyes… the sun is going down…

You'll be alright… no one… can hurt you now…

Come… morning light…

You and I'll be safe… and sou-ou-ou-ound." I sang.

I looked up at the sky and prayed that her soul would be free. As I looked… I saw something I hadn't seen in a long time. I was her. That woman with the long black hair. I had a dram bout her when I was four and always remembered her. She was tall, maybe seven foot and skinny. I couldn't see her eyes from behind her bangs.

She wore the same deep, deep green, almost black dress with the see through wrap around her arms.

She was walking on a sun beam… more like gliding. And she landed in front of us. I looked at her with teary eyes and she looked at me. Then looked at Koto. I always thought the woman was an angel.

"Don't take her…" I begged. The woman was silent like always. She looked at both of us for a while as I held Koto close. Tears still rolling down my face. The woman bent down and put a hand on Koto's cheek. She had long fingers with black nails.

I looked at Koto's sleeping face and felt, what felt like a kunai through my chest as I looked. I then felt something on my cheek. It was her other hand and she had a sad look on her lips that seemed to be in a circle.

"Please… please don't take her…" I begged again. The woman crouched down and kept her hand on Koto's pale white cheek. The tint of pink in them had faded along with her death. I looked back up at the women and gasped.

Poking through a small gap in her bangs was an emerald green eye just like Koto's. She smiled at me and leaned forward till her face was next to my ear.

"Take care of her… Sasuke Uchiha." She whispered and pulled back. A small light emitted from her hand and I watched as the color in Koto's face and skin came back. My eyes were wide as the woman seemed to erode away with a smile on her face.

Then she just disappeared.

**Chapter 48: Welcome back**

Koto stirred in my arms and I watched as her eyes slowly opened. She took one look at me and a huge smile spread across her face. Her teeth were bloody and her face was dirty. She giggled.

"I just… can't stop dying… can I Sasuke?" She asked. Her voice was weak and broke into tiny whispers at times. But I didn't care. She was alive and she was okay. Her smile faded when she saw I was crying.

"Why are you crying?" She asked and brought her blood stained hand to my cheek. I smiled as I felt the warmth touch my cheek. "You're alive." I said and hugged her. She hugged me back and I knew watched as her tail slightly moved from side to side across the ground.

I stopped hugging her and looked behind me to see the other wiping tears away and Naruto who was still unconscious. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "Yeah!" Koto said smiling. "Never… better."

Sakura teared up again. "Hey…" Koto said. "I'm alright… I just need a bath… and some more bandages." She said. I looked at her. She refused to stop smiling. She had just died and now, I guess, she's just happy to be alive.

**Normal POV**

I was in so much pain. It hurt so much to even smile but I refused to stop. If I did, everyone would cry again. It didn't matter how much I was hurting, no one else should have to cry over me.

I sat myself up and Sasuke helped me to stand. Blood dripped from my clothes, hair, and tail and down my legs. Sasuke had to drag me over to a place without blood. My legs refused to listen to me and stayed limp. After sitting me down, I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Don't die again." A boy with long brown hair and white eyes said, now next to me and looking sad. I smiled slightly. "Heh… I won't." I said and looked at all the others around us. They all went around with their bushiness and I saw Naruto being woken up by Choji.

The boy handed me a roll on bandages. I smiled again and took them in my left hand. I had my arms around my stomach and my eyes started to droop. I was exhausted and wanted to sleep. Everyone became a blur again, but a dark one.

"Hey!" The boy said and my eyes opened again. "I'm just tired." I confirmed. "I know." The boy said. "But I want to talk to you a little." His eyes met mine and I knew his blood line was special.

"You're a demon aren't you?" He asked. "Usually people exchange names before asking about their lives." I smiled weakly, using a similar line like at the 1st part of the exam. "My name is Neji." He said.

"Koto… and yes… I am a demon." I said. "Then you should be stronger than this." He said. "I've lost… gallons of blood and was… horribly injured before this." I said. "My wounds won't stop bleeding and I'm surprised I'm even alive." Neji looked at me for a little. I looked back as we both studied each other's faces. He looked as though he was gathering data from me.

"You're really…" He started. "Pretty." He stood up and walked over to his teammates. I smiled at the compliment. _At least he isn't trying to take me by force like I'm sure Gaara will…_ and I fell asleep.

**Chapter 49: A talk**

I woke up laid out on the ground, a camp fire was blazing before me and I had a blanket over me. I looked up to see Sasuke sitting in front of me and staring at the flames. He didn't know I was awake.

He just sat there… staring… And I just looked back at him. My mind went over the first time I almost died. What I had said… what happened to Sasuke… that man… but most of all, how Sasuke felt.

I wanted to talk to him. Ask him. But if he didn't feel the same… I just might die. A tear ran silently down my face and I closed my eyes. My heart ached, adding to the pain in my stomach.

'Don't hate me… don't hate me…' I thought. More tears and I clenched my teeth; trying not to make a sound.

"Koto?" Sasuke asked. My eyes snapped open and I looked at him. He got up and walked over to me. "We need to talk." He said. His face was stern and his eyes were cold. He reached out and grabbed my arm as I tried to get up. He lifted me like nothing. I grabbed onto a log and held myself up.

Sasuke just walked away. I followed him, gripping my stomach the whole time. He finally stopped at a river. He stood with his back to me and I waited for him to say something.

"Koto…" He finally said. "I hate this…" The pain in my heart grew worse. "You died… twice…" Sasuke's hands turned to fists. "All for me. I hate it! You did that and I don't even deserve it!" He turned around and looked at me. Tears in his eyes. "I don't… deserve you."

He walked over to me. I just stared at him in disbelief. "Sasuke…" I whispered. "I've done nothing for you." He said. I clenched my fists this time.

"Idiot…" I mumbled. Sasuke looked at me. "Idiot… idiot…. Idiot!" I shouted. "You don't have to do anything! You don't have to prove it like that! I…" I looked him in the eyes. "I love you Sasuke Uchiha! I love you… I love you. You're my best friend. You've always been there. I don't want to let you go." Tears streamed down my face. "If I had it my way… I would do that every day if it kept you safe. You… all I need is you." I looked at him and he stared back at me.

I was suddenly pulled into a tight hug. "Don't say that…" Sasuke whispered. "Don't say that…" He hugged me tightly for a long time. "I thought I had lost you. I don't want to see you like that again." I closed my eyes and listened to his words closely for the secret meaning. Then… I listened to his heart. I smiled as each beat seemed to be for me.

"I love you too." I whispered. My arms wrapped around his neck and I couldn't stop the happy tears. I knew Sasuke was overjoyed as well. My tail wagged as we hugged. We stay like that for about 3 minutes.

Sasuke pulled away and looked at me. I looked back and then and there we made a promise to ourselves. _'I will never hurt you.'_

**Chapter 50: A secret**

"I think… we should be a secret." I said as Sasuke and I sat on the river bank. He looked at me. "Well, everyone will kill us. My fanboys will kill you. And your fangirls will kill me." I explained. "And I know Naruto won't approve of us and Iruka-Sensei just might kill me too." I smiled. Sasuke smiled at me.

"You're right." He agreed. "No public displays of affection." He said.

"Only when you come over for dinner." I said.

"But if we are alone and far from Konoha." He said.

"Bring on the hand holding." I said and smiled brightly. Sasuke chuckled as I laughed.

"Ow…." I said and held my stomach. It hurt a bit to laugh. After a while of enjoying each other's company, Sasuke carried me princess style back to the camp site and laid me down. He lay down next to me and we both fell asleep with about two inches between our bodies.

_'I am with Sasuke Uchiha. Boy idol of Konohagakure. No boy is more popular than he is and he's mine. I'm the one I'm meant to be with. The one I love. Thank you god for giving him to me. Thank you fate. My heart… has never been happier. My love… my heart… my secret. I will never forget you no matter what happens. I love you Sasuke. And I always will.' _


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 51: Last chance**

I sat on the river bank setting up some fire wood with Sakura. I then heard Naruto shout and I looked up to see him and few clones jump into the water. Then a few fish flew up and Sasuke hit them with kunai.

"There's only three." Sasuke said to him. "Do it again. Three more times you moron." Naruto looked at him for a second. "This is really tiring! You do it!" Naruto shouted and started flaring about. I smiled. It was funny seeing them like that.

"Sasuke-Kun! It's all set for a fire! We just need a fire ball please!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke looked back. "I guess three is enough. I'll share with Koto." He said. "What?!" Naruto shouted. "Like hell you will!" I laughed and Sakura looked at all of us in confusion.

"I can get more guys." I said and slowly got up. I made it to the edge of the water and Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura stared at me. I got on my knees over the water and looked over the water. I saw a bunch of fish and I reached out over then without touching the water.

I smiled determinedly and my eyes turned red. A red aura came from my palm and into the water. It broke into smaller strands and floated around the fish. I then quickly made a fist and the aura wrapped around the fish and stabbed through them in the process. I yanked my hand up and up the fish came in a splash. They landed behind me on Naruto's coat and he whined. I just smiled and the aura disappeared.

Due to my eyes turning red for that small amount of time my stomach healed a bit and it didn't hurt to stand. I set down with everyone and counted the fish.

"Eight fish." I said and Naruto and Sakura cheered. "Good job." Sasuke said and we exchanged smiles. Then Sasuke used his fire ball technique of the wood. A bit traveled out and landed on my tail.

"Ow!" I screamed. "Burn me why don't ya!" I shouted and glared at him. He glared back, "Well watched where you put your tail!" He shouted. "That's easier said than done!" I shouted.

"Why are you two fighting? You never do." Sakura said. I took a fish, put it on a stick, and held it over the fire. I stared at eh flames.

_'If we fight no one will think we are…'_ I thought. 'I need to explain that to him.'

"This is the 4th afternoon since the start of the second test." Sasuke said. "The second test started around 2:30 pm…" I said. "Meaning we only have about 25-26 hours left." Sasuke finished.

"We don't have much time to get the other scroll. We need to eat and get off our asses. If we don't pass this than we're screwed." I said. After that, I held my hand over the fire and a red ball of light quickly shot from my hand the flames shot up around the fish. "Done." I said and took the biggest fish as Naruto reached for it.

"Kotooo!" Naruto whined. "Did you get your entire stomach cut open and your internal organs disoriented?" I asked. He looked at me. "You're right." He then said and smiled. "You need your strength." And with that, we all ate our fish. I tuned everyone out and started thinking about some stuff. That dream with the tattoos… my future with Sasuke… My powers and… my other side. Then Sasuke got up and walked into the forest.

I got up and followed him, not listening to Naruto and Sakura bicker. "Sasuke." I said after we were away from Sakura and Naruto. He stopped and looked at me.

"I'm sorry about fighting. But if we fight more no one will think we're…" My voice trailed off. I looked at my feet that happened to be bare. My black toe nails gleaming in the sunlight.

Sasuke had grasped my chin and he made me look up. He was smiling. "I understand." He said and his hand fell and grasped my hand. I blushed for a second then smiled back. We were in our own world as we looked at each other.

Then my eyes widened. "What is it?" Sasuke asked as I turned my head back to the other two. "Someone's with them." I said. Sasuke and I both raced back to the others.

"Kabuto?!" I asked when we got there. Kabuto turned to look at me. "Koto-Chan." He said happily. Then his eyes fell on my stomach. "What happened to you?" He asked. I wasn't bleeding but I wasn't in clean bandages either. My stomach ached and I tried to ignore the pain. I pushed myself to run a few moments ago.

"It's nothing… just a fight with this snake dude." I said and put a hand on my stomach. "I see…" Kabuto said and turned to the others. As they talked, I stepped aside and started unraveling my bandage shirt.

My wound was healing pretty well. It had a thin scab over it and it wasn't bleeding much. I knew this wouldn't heal correctly and most likely would leave a scar. It was all the way across my stomach and was about two inches wide.

No amount of my power would heal it fast enough. This was a road block in my path of becoming a Chuunin. I have to push it and push it. If I had been protecting anyone else it would heal like that. But no… all of those have already healed.

I closed my eyes and focused on a spell. A faint blue light came from my hand and I pressed it to my stomach. I saw my organs, as they slow but surely stitched themselves back together.

I pulled back and smiled to myself. Everything was working smoothly.

"Koto!" Naruto suddenly shouted. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I stood there frozen as I blushed along with everyone else. Sakura almost looked jealous. Naruto looked at me like it was no big deal. Sasuke turned around and Kabuto stared for a few seconds. Then he turned his head away with his hand over his eyes. "Well… wasn't expecting that." He chuckled. I crossed my arms quickly.

"What the fuck Naruto?!" I asked my eyes red and a small burning on my neck. I glared at him. "Sorry Ko!" Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head. I punched him in the arm and he stepped away. I mumbled something as I continued to cover myself.

Kabuto then came into my view. I looked up, turning my body but not my head. I changed my eyes back to green before he could see. He then held up a roll of bandages.

"May I?" He asked. I looked at him for a second then I dropped my arms with my back to him. He started to wrap the bandage around me until it was all the way up. Then he wrapped the rest around my shoulder to make a one strap shirt.

I turned around and he smiled down at me. I smiled back. Then Kabuto started petting me. I smiled as he did. I was still a dog and thought it felt nice, my tail even wagged as he did. His hand suddenly left my head and I opened my eyes. But all I saw was Sasuke's back.

"We should be going." He said. I looked to see he had both of Kabuto's hands held back. Was he jealous? Kabuto chucked a little then turned and walked away. "Sasuke?" I asked when Kabuto was out of ear shot.

"I don't like other people touching you…" He said and walked away. I watched as he did and counted his steps.

We all were jumping from branch to branch. Naruto was keeping close to me incase something happened.

"Are there really enemies left?" Sasuke asked Kabuto. "Yes, no doubt about it." He answered.

"Just think about it.. do you know the smartest fight tactic in a large area like this jungle?" He asked.

"The goal of the test is the tower." I stated.

"So when there is only one day left the easiest place to get a scroll is near the tower."

"I see… an ambush!" Sakura said.

I looked at Naruto and saw he wasn't getting it.

"So we just go after a team that has both scrolls and heading for the tower." I said.

"I was gonna say that." Sakura whined.

"You're only one third correct."

I looked at Kabuto.

"I mean that you guys aren't the only ones thinking that. There should be others in your situation already waiting at the tower with set traps."

"I see! So there are already tons of enemies near the tower…" Naruto shouted.

"Just waiting to be ambush us!" We shouted together.

"Hah! It's more exciting with the handicap!" Naruto shouted. "Bring it on! If we kick all their asses and get the heaven scroll we all pass the second test!"

I jumped over Naruto and grabbed a branch above me; I flung myself up and over the trees. I quickly had my skateboard appear under my feet. I looked out and saw the tower. We weren't that far and I could sense a few teams left.

I looked through the trees and saw the other were gone. I blinked and my eyes turned red. I saw Naruto's, Sakura's, Kabuto's and Sasuke's heat signatures. I started to follow them. As I did something felt hot on my neck. I stopped on a tree branch and rubbed. I felt nothing but this heat was familiar.

"Uhg!" I moaned when the heat spread to my left arm. I looked down and my red eyes widened when I saw black tattoos all over it. I then remembered that dream and I smiled. My nails got longer and sharp. I held my arm out and looked at it.

I was suddenly pinned to a tree but my arm and dangling 30 feet. "Uhg!" I growled and held onto my pinned arm with my other hand. It was pinned by a metal loop with a spike digging into it. Blood ran down my arm and onto the bandages.

I glared at three ninja's from the water village. "Let me go!" I barked. A boy with medium length hair and silver earrings bent over to me and grasped my chin.

His eyes were brown and filled with bad intensions. "You have pretty eyes." He said. I growled and pulled my head away and tried to bite him. A girl came up and stabbed me in the leg. I howled in pain as she dug it deeper and deeper.

"Bad dog" She said. "He was giving you a compliment." She suddenly ripped the kunai from my leg and I bit back tears. The other boy was over me on the tree, standing on it using chakra like how Kakashi taught us.

He grabbed my hair and pushed down, my head going back and looking at him. "We hate demons you know. I personally thing they should be… exterminated." He pulled out a kunai and pressed it to my neck. I growled and swung my other hand back. I fell as far as letting go would let me but I punched him in the face.

The others grabbed my legs and arm, pinning me to the tree. "Little bitch…" The one I punched growled. He pulled out a kunai and stabbed me in the arm. I called out in pain and it echoed through the trees.

The man grabbed me like that again and held a knife to my neck. I braced myself for the pain. My eyes shot open when I heard the sound of bodies falling to eh ground and the scent of someone I knew filled my nose. My eyes turned green and the tattoos disappeared in the same instant.

"Gaara?!" I asked. My eyes wide with surprise. He looked at me with no expression. "Don't scream." He ordered and ripped the kunais from my body. I tried but failed. The second my mouth opened sand spread over my mouth and blocked the scream.

"Mn! Mm! Munhg! Nmn!" I screamed into the sand. Gaara moved his hand just over the sand and it slowly and steady moved away.

"Sorry… what was that?" He asked. "What the hell?! How did- how did you get here?! What? What is this?!" I shouted. I looked down and saw my body being held up by a lot of sand and Gaara was sitting on his own platform.

"Calm down." Gaara said. "It's my special jutsu." He then pulled me into a hug with one arm and the sand went away. I winced when my body tugged on the spike in my arm seemed to go deeper.

Gaara's placed his hand at the bottom of my arm then it traveled all the way to the loop in my arm. My free arm was still bleeding. I wrapped my arm around Gaara, if I didn't I might have fallen. When Gaara pulled the loop out he threw it to the ground and wrapped both arms around me.

I sighed in relief. After a few moments Gaara still hadn't let me go. Even when I dropped my arm he held me. I felt like a teddy bear. I wasn't even on the platform, just dangling there. We were like that for about three minutes.

"Uh… Gaara?" I finally asked, I poked his shoulder and he seemed to jump. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." He said and let me go. I sat on the platform with him. "What happened to you? You hugged me for three minutes!" I said. "It was nothing." Gaara said nod looked away. He was acting cold and distant.

"Gaara… what are you?" I finally asked. He looked at me. "You're like me aren't you? A demon." I said. He looked away again.

"In a way." He said. Then I realized it. He was like Naruto. Not a full demon like me just has one sealed inside him. I smiled at him. "Gaara…" I said. He looked at me again. The second he saw my smile he blushed.

"You don't get much sleep. I can tell. The markings around your eyes prove it." I said. I "Um… sleep insomnia r-runs in my family." Gaara lied. I knew when people were lying to me. I chose not to get into it. Gaara had his reasons for not telling me the truth.

"Alright." I said. "I need to get to my team." Gaara looked at me. I smiled at him and stood up on the platform. "See ya!" I held up a piece sign and jumped from the platform. I bounced from the tree and tumbled into a stance. I smiled up at him then took off for my friends.

I made it about 30 yards when I found three bodies lying on the ground. I lifted my head and sniffed the air. They had been here.

I was suddenly tackled to the ground with a kunai held to my neck. I looked at him. "Sasuke what the fuck?!" I shouted. Sasuke blinked. "Sorry Koto. I thought you were an enemy." Sasuke said. He was on top of me, holding himself up by his arms over me.

"Well I'm not! Now get off!" I laughed and placed my entire hand on his face and pushed. He laughed a little as I sat up.

"You guys get the scroll?" I asked with one hand on my stomach. "Yeah. With a lot of help from Kabuto. We really could have used you. You could have sniffed out the enemy with your nose. Naruto was fighting for hours." Sasuke said as we stood. I smiled. A really big smile and my tail started wagging. I was so proud of him. Sasuke smiled at me as I tried to contain my joy. I was even shaking. Sasuke and I stood and the second he was on his feet he fell forward.

My joy disappeared and my ears fell. "Sasuke?!" I shouted and fell to my knees next him. "What is it? What hurts?!" I asked. He had his hand on his neck and I gasped. "That's… what he did…?" I asked. My eyes were wide and they filled with tears. A curse mark like that. I knew bad things would happen from that mark.

I blinked my tears away and went around to the other side. I gently grabbed his wrist and pulled. His hand didn't move. He didn't want to show me.

"Sasuke please… let me help." I said softly. "No!" Sasuke spat through his teeth. "You'll see it and cry. I know you. You'll say it's your fault. It isn't bad Koto. When I can control it I'm strong." Sasuke turned his head and looked me in the eyes. He was using Sharingan.

"Sasuke stop!" I shouted. I covered his eyes. "Stop! Please stop!" My eyes filled with tears again. I put my arm around him. "Stop… please stop please…" I begged into his shoulder. He shook against me. 'My Sasuke I'm so sorry.'

His shaking finally stopped and I pulled back. He sat up but still looked weak. I was too but I was better than him. But just a bit. I stood up quickly and grabbed his arm, yanking him up. I put his arm over my shoulder and I helped him walk.

He opened his mouth to protest. "Don't! Let me help." I said. I grunted when my wound opened again. "But Koto!" Sasuke shouted.

"Ko! Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly shouted. He was running up to us. I looked behind them and saw we were closer to the tower than I thought. Sakura was behind him. She ran up and took Sasuke from me and Naruto put my arm around him.

I smiled at him.

"Naruto…" I said. He looked at me. "I'm so proud of you." My voice was weaker than I wanted it to sound. "I'm going to buy you ramen when we get home." I smiled and he smiled back.

We made it to the outside of the tower. Kabuto was there. His teammates behind him. I smiled weakly at all three of them. In the reflection of a window I saw I was really pale and my wound was gushing blood.

"Thank you for your help." I said. "Yeah!" Naruto shouted. "No, it was all because of you guys. You were great at the end Naruto-Kun." Kabuto said.

"We are going to go through this door. Good luck to both of us!" Kabuto said. "Yeah!" Naruto agreed. I pulled away from him and stood myself against the wall. Then they started to walk away.

"Koto-Chan!" Kabuto called when I turned to walk away. I looked back. "Are you alright? You look really bad. What happened?" He asked.

"When I got separated from you guys I was attached by some Ninja. They said they hated demons. Thought we should all be killed. I get away with the help of a friend, but a previous battle before that and that one have weakened me a lot. I've lost a lot of blood and I still all. I need to find a nurse and I am." I said.

**Chapter 51: A trip to the Nurse!**

"I see." Kabuto said. "Well I know there's one back that way." He pointed behind him and past his teammates.

"Thank you!" I said and smiled. I turned back to the others. "Guys!" I shouted. They looked at me. "I'm going to find a nurse! I really need help!" I shouted. They nodded and continued on their way. I smiled and turned back to Kabuto.

"Thank you. For everything." I said. He smiled at me. I pushed myself off the wall and held my stomach. I tried my hardest not to stumble in front of them. When I made it past the corner I leaned against the wall then slid down it. My vision was blurry.

'I lost too much… I can barely see… stupid Orochimaru! This is all… his fault…' I thought before it went black. I think I even fell and was lying on the ground. Someone help me.

I blinked a few times. There was a bright light over me. I moved my hand over my eyes and groaned.

"Ah! You're awake!" Someone said. I looked over and saw a person in a white coat. I then realized I was in the nurse's office. I sat up slowly.

"What happened?" I asked. "I found you on the ground." She said. "There was a lot of blood coming out you. Good thing you're demon. I noticed that as the blood was lost some more would be created and replace it. Unfortunately you were losing faster than your body could recreate. But I sued you up and you should be fine now!" She said as she looked at a clipboard.

"Sued me up?" I looked at my stomach. I had a large scar that was now sticking across my stomach. I had bandages on my arms and one on my cheek. I was also naked.

"I also saw something on the back of your neck." She held up a drawing that looked like a broken heart and a tear falling from it. I took it and looked it over. It was cool and had some meaning to I guess.

"It formed when I started sowing." She said. I rubbed my stomach. "You're also very thin for your age. You should at least have some baby fat left."

"I am a demon Ma'am." I said and smiled. She smiled back. "There are some clothes for you over there." She pointed to a table at the end of the bed. I climbed off, not caring about my body. She already saw it all.

I pulled on the clothes. It was a pair of black pants and a white button up shirt. It was more of a cream color but close enough to be called white. The shirt wasn't too big but the pants were like tights. They were comfy though. I tucked the shirt in and ran my fingers through my hair. I then looked around for my stuff, not remembering what I did with it.

"Ahem!" The nurse coughed. I looked up and saw my stuff in her hand. I smiled and grabbed it.

"Thank you for your help!" I said smiling. "You're welcome and good luck." She said. I walked out the door. I felt great! I didn't feel sick, didn't hurt very much at all! I was ready for whatever!

**Chapter 52: Me first?!**

I walked into a large room with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke standing there. "I'm better!" I shouted with a smile. "That's good." A voice said. I looked to see it was Iruka-Sensei. I smiled big and my tail wagged. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and pet my head.

"Just keep going with what you were saying." I said and stood next to Sasuke. I smiled but he didn't. Naruto and I both noticed. My tail stopped wagging and both our smiles faded.

"But he third and final test… don't push yourselves too hard. Especially you Naruto, I worry about you the…" Iruka-Sensei started.

"From the moment I received this leaf forehead protector I'm no longer an academy student!" There's no need to worry! And this is that symbol that I am all grown up now, right?! Koto and I both! The part about us never relaxing my not have changed, but we aren't kids anymore!" Naruto shouted. We all looked at him. My tail wagged. Was I never going to stop feeling proud of him?

"Now… I'm a ninja!" He shouted. Iruka smiled. "I see… I'm sorry Naruto." I went over and hugged him tightly, my arms around his neck. His arms around my back. My cousin. My twin. My Naruto.

All of those who had passed met up in a stadium with a large statue of a hand sign.

"FIRST OFF, FOR THE SECOND TEST CONGRADULATIONS ON PASSING!" Anko said into a microphone. Out of a beginning of 78, 21 were left. All the rookies and a few others. Sasuke stood next to me and I spotted Gaara in the front next to Kabuto.

"You better now koto-Chan?" Kabuto asked me. I smiled and nodded. I was probably the cleanest out of everyone. Literally.

"I'm glad you're okay now." Sasuke whispered. His hand reached back and brushed against mine. I smiled. "Thank you." I whispered back.

"Hokage-Sama will now explain the next test! So listen up!" Anko shouted. We all looked up. But Sasuke kept his hand against mine. Hokage-Sama explained and everyone was surprised.

"This is a life risking battle." I repeated. A man with a cold would be watching us. So much stuff was said I just wanted to get to the fighting.

"Uh… I'm going to quit." Kabuto suddenly said. My head whipped around and I looked at him.

"Kabuto?!" Naruto and I asked at the same time. "Why are quieting?!" Naruto asked. I jumped over Sasuke and onto his back. My knees on his back and my hands on his shoulders.

"Seriously Man! What's going on?!" I asked. Naruto was looking up from between my arms.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun… Koto-Chan… but my body is all beat up. Actually, I haven't been able to hear out if my left ear from the time when I got attacked by the Sound Nins before the first test. As a matter of fact, Koto-Chan, I'm surprised you're still going to fight. Even though you were stitched up your stomach is still fragile."

My ears fell and Naruto and I looked down sadly.

"You know Kabuto…" I said. He looked at me. Everyone did. I looked up at him. "I'm still going to fight because if I don't, I won't know if I've become strong. This is something I need to do, to prove everything to myself and the others. I can't back down! And most of all, I can't abandon my friends." I said. I looked back and smiled at Sakura and Sasuke. Then I smiled down at Naruto.

He smiled back. I ruffled his hair and hopped off his back. Kabuto smiled at me then said a few things to his teammates. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all broke formation and hugged me tightly. I giggled a bunch.

Then we were pushed aside as Kabuto left. Naruto and I both looked depressed as we watched him leave. We then lined back up. My ears were still down and I watched as Sasuke cringed in pain. I put my hand on his back.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just a wave of pain." He said. "But it's fine now." He smiled a little. I smiled back.

"Sasuke-Kun you should retire too!" Sakura suddenly said. "HUH?!" Naruto and I asked.

"You have been strange since Orochimaru attacked you. That mark still hurts right?" She said. Honestly… I thought she was right. If it kept hurting then he might fail. Or he could get hurt by the mark itself. Maybe he…

"Sasuke…" I said. He looked at me. "I think you should drop out too. It isn't safe dude. Seriously… what if you fail because of it." I said. I thought back.

"Please… Please quit…" I begged. Sasuke's eyes widened. My eyes had teared up and my ears had fallen.

"You're in absolutely no condition to fight!" Sakura shouted. She was in the same condition as I was, almost crying. "I can see it! You have been hiding the pain all this time! Koto-Chan sees it too!"

"Be quiet." Sasuke ordered.

"Whatever you say I'm going to tell the Sensei's about that mark. Then…" Sakura started to raise her hand. My hand shot out. My ears were up and my eyes were red. I could tell from, the anger I felt. This was his life, not hers. I was the one who had to worry about him, and he worried about me. I looked down and saw Sasuke's hand as well. I felt my eye color fade to green.

"Shut up about this mark." Sasuke ordered. Sakura looked at me but Sasuke and I had similar expressions. Serious and a bit angry. She started to cry more.

"Why are you both so stubborn?! I don't want to see you suffering anymore. To me you are…" She started.

"This has nothing to do with you. Stay out of my business." Sasuke ordered. Sakura cried more but remained speechless.

"Sakura… I have told you before. I am an avenger. This isn't just a test to me. I don't care about Chuunin or whatever. "Am I strong" I just want the answer to that. TO just fight strong guys here… And they are here." Sasuke said. He looked at the ground. "And… the answer "I am I what this person disserves?" He looked back up. "I can't forgive even you if you take that away from me."

"Teme! Stop acting all cool! Idiot! Sakura is this worried and…" Naruto started.

"Naruto…" Sasuke started. "I also want to fight you." Mine and Naruto's eyes both widened. Sasuke looked over at me.

"Anything you want to say?" He asked. A smirk pulled at his lips. I just shook my head no and we all got back in line.

"Promise not to die?" I asked Sasuke. "Only if you do the same." He answered. The man explained the rest of the rules, showed us a large screen and we waited for the results of who would be fighting first.

**Koto Mikatsu VS Unknown**

My eyes, Sasuke's, Sakura's, Naruto's and everyone's eyes widened.

"Unknown?! What the hell does that mean?!" Naruto shouted.

"Why am I even first?!" I asked.

"You were chosen at random." The man said.

"Chosen at random my ass." I whispered to Naruto. He chuckled.

I stepped around him and walked over to the Nin. There was a puff of smoke in front of me and an Anbu Member was suddenly in front of me. He was tall, muscular, and wore a mask.

"This isn't fair! Ko's just a kid!" Naruto shouted. "I'm not a kid Naruto…" I said. I looked at him with a smirk. My eyes blazing red for all to see. "I'm a demon… remember?"

Naruto stared at me with wide eyes. Then he smiled. "Yeah." He said. I turned back and continued to smirk at my opponent.

"Shake hands." The Nin ordered and we did. He then told the other to go upstairs. Naruto came over and hugged me tightly for 6 seconds before someone pulled him off. Everyone said good luck.

"Do your best and be careful about your stomach." Sasuke said to me. I smiled at him and he smiled back slightly. "Don't make me worry." He said then headed upstairs.

I took a deep breath then let it out. "Here we go." I whispered as Nin raised his arm. "BEGIN!" He said.

**Chapter 53: BEGIN**

My hand flew to the handle of my sword. They second I touched it the Anbu Member through 4 little, but power full bombs at me. I jumped back as the first one flew and flipped through the air as the others came. They exploded a weird colorful dust that I dodged.

I drew my sword and made hand signs quickly. 4 Shadow Cloans appeared next to me. They have green eyes and I have red. We all started to attack him. I jumped into the air the second the last cloan blew up.

I went down ready to stab him but he dodged me and grabbed my arm. As I stayed in the air I turned my wrist and dropped my sword. I grabbed onto his arm and swung my legs around. I kicked him in the stomach. I reached with my other hand for his shoulder and caught it. I dug my nails deep into his flesh and his hand let me go. I through myself up over his shoulders and slammed him into the ground.

My friends cheered. So did the others in the stands.

"Way to go Ko!" Naruto shouted. I jumped off the man and stood in front of the man on the ground. I smiled a bit.

"WAAAAAH!" I screamed when my tail was grabbed and I was thrown across the arena. I bounced off the ground then I was suddenly buried under a pile of rocks and dirt. I couldn't get up. There was a small air pocket around my face. I took a deep breath and held it. I listened closely… felt for chakra waves… I felt his energy getting closer… he… IS RIGHT ABOVE ME!

My eyes blazed red as I pushed myself back and out of the dirt. I was horribly dirty when I immerged and saw the man in front of me. He had a kunai stuck in the ground where my head was. I glared and growled at him. I found a rock and smashed it right into the nose of his mask.

The Nin fell back and I jumped up and at amazing speed, made it to my sword. I skid across the ground and grabbed it. I pushed myself up with my arm and stabbed my sword into the ground. My hands glowed with red electricity and it traveled down my sword and through the ground. It made a small earthquake toward the man.

I growled when he jumped up just as the crack reached him. My eyes widened as he fell right back inside and the crack closed.

I stood there silent and in shock. So did everyone else. It was quiet and for a minute… then another… then another… then another… the only sound was my small pants.

Then the ground under me started to move. I gasped and looked down as the Nin shot from the ground and we both flew to the air. Dust clouded around us. I was grabbed by my throat and slammed into the ground. The Nin held me there.

Every few seconds he pushed harder and harder; my body going deeper and deeper. The dust had cleared and everyone was silent as they stared. My hands gripped his wrist as air became limited.

"Uh… guh…" I choked. I tried to breath. My vision was starting to cloud.

"Stop!"

My eyes widened.

"Stop it! Can't you see?! You're killing her!" Sasuke shouted from the stands. "Koto you have to get up! You're stronger than this! I know you are! We made a promise! Now keep it!" Sasuke shouted.

Sasuke was right. I was stronger than this. And I had made a promise. And I'm going to keep it.

A dark aura started emitting from my body and the tattoos spread over my arm. This time, it made it over my chest. The Nin's hand showed me that he jumped. My nails grew and I dug them into his skin.

I pushed at his arm and his grip tightened. But my strength… was stronger than his.

"Let… me… go!" I barked and through him to the side. I sat up and grabbed my sword again. He grabbed my ankle and through me aside like I had done to him. As he did I cut his arm. He grunted in pain and took out another Kunai. He grabbed me and stabbed it into my stomach. I cried out in pain.

Growls came next as I grabbed his arm and threw him over me. I stood and held my stomach. I stumbled back and found myself coughing up blood.

The Nin started to get up. I heard him chuckle. "Is your stomach your weakness then?" He asked. I glared at him. I felt the tattoos spread over more. I felt my teeth sharpen and my eyes burn. A black chakra surrounded my body as I growled.

I charged at him. Kicking, punching and clawing; until he was a bunch of blood and scars. I glared at him. A dark sphere formed in my hand. I didn't know what I was doing anymore. I got ready to throw it at the Nin.

The moment before the sphere left my hand I was grabbed by multiple people. It was Kakashi-Sensei, Azuma-Sensei, Iruka-Sensei and Sasuke. Each had a good grip on my limbs and waist. Sasuke held to my arm that was out and straight. He was almost hugging me and held me tightly. I was in shock for a second as my eyes faded to green and my tattoos disappeared.

"Sa…Sasuke..?" I asked. He nodded and hugged me more. I looked behind him and saw the Nin laying on the ground and a huge, no, enormous dent in the stone wall. Medic Ninja were hurrying to help him.

My ears fell and I suddenly felt tired and drained. "I-I'm sorry…" I choked. I felt a hand on my back as the Sensei's let go.

"It's alright." Kakashi-Sensei said. My body went numb and I started to fall. It felt like slow motion. I was suddenly in Sasuke's arms and held close. He turned me to the point I was looking at him. I smiled at his sad face.

"I can't… control that yet." I said. Sasuke choked out a small laugh then his smile turned to a frown.

"Hey…" I whispered softly. Sasuke moved his face closer to mine. "I kept… my promise…" I smiled a bright and bloody smile.

Sasuke smiled back. "Yeah…" He said. "You did."

"And the winner is Koto Mikatsu!" The overseer announced.

**Sasuke POV**

"You hear that?" I asked her. I looked down and saw her eyes were closed and her breath steady. She had fallen asleep. Two medic Ninja came over.

"We'll take her." One said. I hesitated and held her closer. Kakashi put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and he nodded.

"She's hurt bad Sasuke. He cut open her stomach again. They need to take her." Kakashi explained. "You can see her after your match… maybe." He said as I handed her to them. The bigger one grabbed her and held her like the princess she was. They walked away with her.

"Being a demon must not be easy. Her power seems to take a lot out of her." I said. I looked up at Kakashi-Sensei. He looked away; his eyes filled with sadness. He knew something I didn't. That she didn't. I glared up at him. He glanced back.

"It's your turn." He said.

**Normal POV**

I woke up with a breathing machine around my face and an IV in my arm. Had I had surgery? My eyes were closed and I was almost afraid to open my eyes. But I did. I was greeted by the night and a hospital's ceiling.

I slowly removed the respirator and the IV.

I sat up and pushed the blanket away.

"Mphh…" I heard.

I looked to see Sasuke in the bed next to me. He was like I was and had a mask over his eyes. I stared at him. My brain was moving slow for some reason. I quietly slipped out of my bed and over toward his. I tripped on the way across the 4 foot difference of our beds.

I looked down at him. As if having a mind of their own; my hands started to remove his eye mask. I pushed it up and past his head. He looked so sweet when he slept. I ran my fingers through his bangs. They were soft. His hair.

He seemed to respond to my touch. His head moved and he nuzzled my hand. I smiled a tired smile and placed my hand on his cheek. Then I lifted his blanket and climbed into the bed with him.

I was so small, his chest became my pillow and my tail rested over the both of us.

"Goodnight." I whispered and fell asleep. I could feel arms around me as I slept. I smiled. My Sasuke.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 55: The secrets out…**

I woke to the feeling of a hand moving from my hair to my back. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Sasuke. He was awake and no longer had the respirator or eye mask on. He smiled at me.

"Good morning." He said. I was still half asleep and my brain was being slow. All I did was nod then lay my head back down on his chest. Sasuke chuckled. I smiled at the sound of him laughing. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Sasuke's hand fell from my head and his other arm came around and hugged me back. We lay like that for a while. His head was on mine and I could feel the smile on his face.

"What are you two doing?" Kakashi-Sensei suddenly asked. Sasuke's eyes and mine snapped open and we both sat up. We just looked at him as he looked back. We were both speechless.

Kakashi-Sensei sighed. "I know you two are dating." He said. My cheeks flushed. I looked at Sasuke to see he was glaring at our Sensei.

"Who else knows?" Sasuke asked.

"Just a few nurses and the Hokage." Kakashi answered. "They've promised not to tell anyone about it. Obviously you wanted it to be a secret."

Sasuke and I untensed and we just looked at him some more.

"So how long?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"How long have you two been dating?" Kakashi walked over with his arms crossed and sat down in a chair. He waited for our answer.

"Well…" I started and looked at Sasuke. He looked back. He nodded slightly and grabbed my hand from under the blanket.

"Sasuke… Sasuke is my one and only…" I said.

Kakashi nodded. "And that person is the one you're meant to be with." He confirmed. I nodded. Sasuke gripped my hand. I smiled at him.

Kakashi-Sensei continued to stare at us.

"Well…I supposed there's no reason to tell Sakura or Naruto about this. They can either find out on their own or you can tell them." Kakashi-Sensei stood and headed for the door.

Then he stopped and looked at us. "How far have you two gotten?" He asked. I blushed again.

"You can take this one Sasuke." I said with an awkward smile.

"We accidently kissed the first time we met and all we ever do is hug." Sasuke said. Kakashi nodded. He then opened the door and stepped out.

"One more thing." He said as he closed the door. "Koto, Hokage-Sama wants to see you." And he closed the door.

The color drained from my face.

"Why does he want to see me?" I asked. "I don't know. But I'll go with you, okay?" Sasuke said. I smiled.

"Kay!"

**Chapter 56: A word with Hokage**

Sasuke and I waited outside the Hokage's office. We were both in the clothes we were in at the hospital. We had actually just left and I was bare foot. Sasuke was in shorts and a tee shirt and I was in shorter shorts and a tank top. It was actually my Pjs. My ears were down and my tail was lifeless.

"Koto." Sasuke said. I looked up. "Don't worry. I'll be right out here waiting for you. Then we can get some food and get dressed." There was laughter in his voice. He was actually trying to cheer me up.

My ears went up as a small smile spread across my face.

"Yeah!" I said.

I reached over and pulled the door open. I stepped inside a saw Hokage-Sama looking over some papers.

"Um… Hokage-Sama?" I asked. He looked up and called be over with a hand motion. I sat in a chair in front of his desk.

"Koto-Chan…" He said after a while. "There's something I'm conserved about." I looked at him and my ears fell again.

"It's about your fight in the 3rd part of the exam. The one you fought… he's dead."

My eyes widened.

"Dead..?" I asked.

"Yes. It seems that a portion if the sphere you through did hit him. Your chakra traveled through his body to the point his heart just stopped after one day."

I was speechless.

"I want you to find someone who knows about your power and can help you to control it. It's better for yourself and others if you do. You have 1 month to get better before the 4th part of the exam. Do you understand me?" Hokage-Sama explained.

I nodded. I gripped the bottom of my pants. I had killed him. I stole a life. I lost him from a family and friends. I… I killed him…

I felt tears roll down my cheeks and my body started to shake. Even when I heard the door open I didn't look up or try to stop.

"Koto… look at me." Hokage-Sama ordered. I looked up. He was right in front of me and Sasuke was behind him. He kneeled down and wrapped his arms around me.

"This is something you need to get used to. As a ninja you will have to kill people. This is good practice for you since your heart is big. But because it's big it is also very easily hurt. I've spent a lot of time with you over the years. You are more to me than just a student Koto." Hokage-Sama said.

I looked at him and we wiped away my tears.

"No more tears. You have something in your heart that is surprising for anyone to have, not just a demon. Keep that close and don't let anyone take it away from you." Hokage-Sama stood and went back to his desk.

My ears went up and I started to get up.

"Hold on." Hokage-Sama said. I stopped.

"I need to see your stomach." He said.

"Huh?!" Sasuke and I asked.

"It's like a checkup. Just lift your shirt a bit and then I want you to make eyes turn red like during the exam." He said.

I did as he asked and lifted it, showing my scar. Sasuke gasped when he saw it. I closed my eyes and they turned red behind my eye lids.

After a while, Sasuke covered my eyes before I even opened them again. I dropped my shirt and my eyes turned green again. I pulled his hand away.

"Thank you Koto. Wait outside; I have to tell Sasuke-Kun something." Hokage-Sama said. Sasuke and I exchanged looks before I left the room.

I sat down on a small bench next to the door and waited.

**Sasuke POV**

"What is it?" I asked. I narrowed my eyes at the old man. I didn't know what he told Koto but he made her cry. So, I wasn't exactly happy with him.

"This is very important Sasuke-Kun. Something is happening to Koto that could cause problems." He said.

I looked at him. My expression softened.

"Koto has many, many demon seals all over her body. Ever since she got that scar some of her deals have broke." Hokage-Sama said.

"How is that a bad thing? She's just getting stronger." I said.

"When Koto's eyes turn red, her power doesn't only increase but her personality changes as well. She gets… meaner. If he seals continue to break she might be able to turn back into the Koto we all love." Hokage-Sama explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"It gets worse. Eventually, the Koto we know will be no more. She will be… a true demon. Destructive and evil. She won't love anyone. Not even you." His voice was serious, just like his expression.

"Does she know?" I asked.

"No, she does not. She believes her powers unlock with her age. And we are going to keep it that way. When all the seals do break, I want you to try to control her. Stop her from killing others. You are connected to her differently than the rest of us. It is your responsibility now, to protect her soul from the evil power within her." Hokage-Sama said.

"Koto is a sweet girl. She truly one of a kind." Hokage-Sama looked me right in the eyes.

"You are very lucky Sasuke-Kun."

And with that I left. I slammed the door behind me.

"Sasuke?" Koto asked. I grabbed her arm and pulled her as I walked away.

"Sasuke! What happened?!" She shouted as I pulled her out of the building. I continued to pull her and she continued to pull away and shout at me.

Then I shoved her into an alley way. I pinned her to the wall.

"What the hell Sasuke?!" She shouted.

"Don't!" I shouted. I was huffing. I glared at her and she looked back with sad eyes. Her ears were down.

"Don't change…" I begged.

"Sasuke?" She asked. I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"He told me… he told me that when you're eyes are red you change. Don't change Koto. I want you like this. I want you stay normal." I said. My head rested on her shoulder. She was still for a few moments. Then her arms came up and hugged my tightly.

"No." She said. "I can't make that promise. I will change, if it means protecting those I love." I pulled back and gripped her shoulders.

"But Koto you don't!"

"I know what I'm doing Sasuke." She smiled at me. I looked at her. Her green eyes sparkled with love and confidence. My eyes were wide as we studied one another.

Then I sighed.

"Alright… I'll trust you." I said and let her go. She continued to smile.

**Chapter 57: Boxes and Boxes. But from who?**

"Sasuke. You make me happy, you know that?" She said.

I stared at her. Her smile was so sweet and her tail swayed behind her. Then my surprise turned to a soft smile.

"You make me happy too." I said.

Koto moved to hug me. I opened my arms to catch her only to feel nothing. I opened my eyes again and saw nothing. Just my arms hanging open.

"What are you doing, dork?" Koto asked beside me. She laughed and her smile said she did it on purpose.

"Why you!" I said. I lunged at her, wrapping my arms around her and pushing her to the ground. But I caught her just above the ground. I looked down at her and she looked back up. Then she started laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Okay! Oaky! I disserved that." She laughed. I pulled her back up and let her go.

"Come On. I've got some rice at home. Let's see if I can make Onigiri as good as you can." She said. We both started walking down the street.

"Heh, not likely." I said. Koto's arm extended and pushed me a little. I pushed her back. She pushed me again, but a bit harder. We both laughed a bit.

Right before I pushed her she took off running. We both laughed as I chased after her. We ran all the way to her apartment. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up, spinning around. She laughed. I laughed. I hadn't felt this happy in a very long time.

She brought this out of me. This smile. This laughter. No one else could do it. And I sure as hell wouldn't do it in front of others. Just as Koto was mine, I was hers. Just as my smile is hers, her eyes sparkle a curtain way for me. I've seen it. She could be walking down the street with Naruto and see me. They would lift up like emerald fireworks and that smile, that beautiful smile would appear on her face.

I let her down and we both raced up the stairs to her room. The made a crashing sound when we entered. But it wasn't the door; it was a bunch of junk in front of it.

Koto and I both had crashed onto the floor; both our legs levitated by the stuff.

"What the hell?" Koto asked when she sat up. She rolled over to look at the stuff. It was her backpack, some notebooks and boxes; all of different sizes.

"Oh!" Koto slapped herself on the forehead. "I remember! Someone must have brought all my stuff back here!" She laughed at herself. Then got up and picked up her backpack. She took it to her room, along with her sword.

"What about the boxes?!" I asked.

"I don't know! Open 'em!" She shouted from her room. As she said that a kunai knife bounced off a picture on the wall and to the wall right next to me. Just barely had it missed my nose. I pulled it from the wall and grabbed a long, yet small box.

I slid the kunai along the tape then pulled it open.

"Woah." I said as I marveled at the object inside.

"What is it?" Koto asked as she came up. She was now dressed in a pair of long black pants and a tee shirt with a weird crest of the front. It was a special weapon. It was shorter than a sword but longer than a kunai. It had three spikes. One that was straight and two more that curved at the bottom.

The sheath was black but was shiny too. The handle was covered in leather and had a hand grip that was actually smaller than most hands. Koto reached into the box and pulled it out. Her fingers fell into the grip pattern perfectly. It almost seemed customized to her.

She pulled the sheath off and gasped.

"This… is made from Osmium. This is a really strong metal. And really rare." She said. She put the sheath back on.

"Who gave it to you?" I asked.

"You got me. This is… this is one of the best gifts I've ever gotten." She said.

She grabbed another box. It was larger and squarer shaped.

She took the kunai from my hand and opened it. It was filled with 4 books on using the weapon. She pushed them aside. I wasn't surprised. She liked to read but after the first thing we found, I was expecting something more that books too.

Next came a medium sized box. Koto opened it. She said it was filled with expensive canvas paper that she loved to draw on with oil pastels.

"Maybe I'll draw a picture of you!" She said. The smile on her face so bright and happy. I was speechless. A picture of me? She already takes a lot of pictures. I know she's gotten some of all of us and there was that one picture with Team 7.

Naruto and I were on the ends and glaring at each other. Sakura was between us with a smile on her face and Kakashi-Sensei had his hands on mine and Naruto's heads. Koto… Koto was around his neck and on his back. Her smile was brighter than Sakura's and her eyes were open. I had that picture on my window sill. I would wake up and my eyes would be drawn her smile when I see it.

"Yeah. Just show me it when you're done." I said with a small smile. Koto's tail seemed to wag harder when I agreed.

Then she grabbed another box. She opened it and her huge smile continued. "Oh my god this box is full of Pocky!" She said happily. My eyes widened as I looked. There was also some cup ramen in there too.

Her tail wagged as she opened a box quickly. She took two then extended the box to me. I took two as well.

The next box had a rather cool bag inside it. It was black with safety pins and rips all over it. It also had a white wolf in the form of a broach stuck to it. It looked to have been made of clay.

Then there was a box with a flower in it. Actually it was seeds. More rose seeds for Koto's plant. But these, according to the bag, would change colors according to the planter's emotions. In other words, if Koto was sad, the roses would be blue. If she was angry, they would be red. If she was jealous, surprisingly, they would turn purple.

Then there were two very small boxes. She handed me one to open. They one she gave me was a necklace. It was a lard shark tooth on a silver chain. Her box had a studded ear cuff inside. It looked different from other cuffs.

"It looks weird." I said.

"That's because it's meant for my wolf ears." Koto said happily.

There were two boxes left. She grabbed the smaller one and pulled out a strange key. It had a small puppet for the handle and the puppet was standing like a little dancer. Koto held it gently.

"It's so cute." She said. She put it down and grabbed the last one. When she opened it she froze.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's another box." She said and pulled out black wooden box. And that's all it was. Just wood. Koto shook it and it sounded like something was in it. It sounded soft. One of her ears fell and a look of confusion appeared on her face.

"Maybe it's clothes?" I asked.

"Maybe. But why can't I open it then? It has hinges so it obviously opened at one point." She said. "Hmm."

We both sat there thinking of a logical explanation to why it wouldn't open. Or how to open it.

"I guess we can find out later." Koto said after bit. She got up, the biggest box, which held the wooden one, was used to bring all her new things to her room. I got busy on picking up all the boxes. Then, a thought crossed my mind. How did this stuff get inside her apartment? The door had been locked and she never wasn't expecting any of this.

"Koto?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is your window unlocked?"

"It's been open for two days now; it gets hot in my room."

'Her room?!' I thought. 'They were in her room?! I haven't even seen in there yet, and strangers have?!'

"What's the matter, Sasuke?" Koto asked as I shook with anger.

"Close it." I ordered.

"Huh?"

"Go close and lock your window. We can buy you an air conditioner." I said.

"But-."

"Just do it!" I shouted.

Her ears fell as she hurried to her room. I heard a click and all the anger left my body. They may have left her gifts but if these people come back… they might have a different purpose. The first time I met her, she told us people target her. Try to kidnap her too. All for her power. How stupid could she be? Leaving the window open like that. She's cocky and doesn't see much of the true danger in the world. Or maybe… she doesn't want to see it.

"I closed it." She said as she entered the living room. She looked sad, with a bit of irritation. I went over and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." I said. She hugged me back. "But even you said that you were targeted for your power. You can't take big risks like that. I don't want you to get hurt."

Her grip got tighter; as did mine.

"Thanks." She said softly.

A knock at the door separated our hug. We both walked over to the door. I stood right behind her as she opened it. She didn't open it much, just enough for both of us to see who it was. Maybe she was more careful than I thought.

"Oh you're both here." Kakashi-Sensei said.

Koto and I both waited for him to say more.

"I was looking for you Sasuke; you weren't at your place so I thought Koto might know where you were. But I hadn't expected you both to be here." Kakashi said.

"Ummm… was there something you needed Sasuke for?" Koto asked when Kakashi got quiet.

"Yes, there was. Sasuke I'm going to train you for the month between the final part of the exam. I want you to meet me here in the morning." Kakashi explained. He reached over Koto's head as he handed a small piece of paper to me.

"Okay." I said and stuffed the paper in my pocket.

"Good. Koto, good luck on finding a Sensei." Kakashi said. "Hokage-Sama told me. Unfortunately I don't know very much so I can't help you."

"It's okay Sensei, I can find someone." Koto said. Her tail swayed from side to side as they continued to speak. 'She is really short.' I thought. 'But her tail is really long.' I wanted to grab it. It was always so soft.

The next thing I knew Koto was closing the door and turning around. She leaned against the door then slid down it onto the ground. Her knees where to her chest and her hands were covering her eyes as she sat on the ground. Her ears were down too.

I got down and sat next to her.

"What is it?" I asked

"Hokage-Sama wants me to find a teacher that can help me control my power but I can't think of anyone." She said with her head down. I rubbed her back.

"I'm sure you'll find someone." I reassured.

As I rubbed she started to tip over. She leaned more and more until she fell onto my lap. She was still in a ball and her hands hid her face. I chucked and pet her more. My hand went up to her head, along her arm and to her stomach. Then back again. I did this for about 10 minutes.

"Koto?" I asked. I moved her hands and saw she was asleep. I smiled at her. Then I scooped her up into my arms and carried her to her room. Such a heavy sleeper.

I laid her down and covered her with a small blanket that had fallen on the floor. Her room wasn't messy but it wasn't the cleanest either.

She had her bed, a bedside table with a lamp, a stand for her guitar that held it at the moment. There was a rack for her CDs; they were the popular ones but also some ones I hadn't heard off. Looking a bit closer I saw some were even hers.

Then there was a chair. It was cushiony and had a sweater laid over it. Across the room was a desk. It was covered in papers and drawings. The papers were mostly songs that hadn't been finished. One, actually quite a few, were love songs. They were all dated at resent.

I looked back at her. She was still asleep. There was a closet. I walked over and quietly opened it. There were coats, dresses and shoes. I looked in the back and found some books. They were children's books, ones parents might read to their kids. And some photo albums.

I knelt down and grabbed one. I opened it. My eyes widened. They weren't just pictures. They were drawings. All were of a life like little girl and a man.

I looked closer and saw it wasn't any little girl, it was Koto. She looked so happy. So was the man. It was what looked like, a wonderful life. Koto had taken time to draw her memories. To me, this was beautiful. The love and devotion she had to her childhood.

I just wanted to forget mine. It always led to a terrible memory that fuels my anger to this day.

But… maybe that's why it was hidden in the back of her closet.

I put the album back and closed the closet. All over her headboard were figures and pictures. And all over her walls were more pictures and quotes.

I left her room and walked out the front door. I walked home and got ready for my first day of training. I knew it would be intense. And I was ready for it.

**Normal POV**

**Chapter 58: The doll**

I woke up in my bed, covered by my little blanket. Sasuke wasn't around. He has that training right now. And I needed some too.

I rolled over and hid my face in my pillow.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh!" I screamed into it.

THUD!

I lifted my head a little and saw the black box was lying on the ground in the middle of my room. It had been placed in my closet so this was weird. I sat up slowly and reached under my pillow for my kunai. I was surprised when my hand felt the puppet key where my knife would have been.

I looked back at the box. To my surprise, it now had a key whole. I looked at the key, then the box. The key appeared to be a match.

As I stood up, I felt a sinking feeling, like it was telling me to sit back down and throw the box away. But I couldn't I had to find out… what was inside.

My steps felt heavy as I walked. One step… two steps… now three. I stood in front of the box. I looked down at it and half expected eyes to pop out of the top and stare back. I knelt down with the key in hand. I hesitantly pushed the key closer and closer to the lock.

I turned the key.

The top popped open.

I placed both hands on the corners.

I lifted the lid slowly.

My eyes widened.

All there was a silk cloth wrapped around something.

I looked inside the box again. I gently pushed the silk aside.

I gasped.

Inside, completely to my utter shock, was a doll. It looked… exactly like Sasuke. But it was a plush doll. It soft black cotton hair, a tan-white felt body, a blue shirt, white shorts, and a forehead protector. His hands were just little curves, along with his feet. But his feet where black. Making little shoes.

He had small black balls for eyes and the sweetest smile that could be found on a plush toy. He was a foot tall and filled with stuffing. He was… he was…

SO CUTE!

I smiled and hugged him tightly to my chest. My tail was wagging so fast. I lifted the doll over my head.

"You're my Lil Sasuke." I told it.

It only smiled and I hugged it again.

Suddenly, another note fell from his shirt.

I picked it up and read it.

"Meet me in the forest at the top of the Hokage Faces at Noon. Itachi" It said.

I looked at the clock and saw it was only eleven. I got up, placing Lil Sasuke on the bed and going to the bathroom. I had my uniform with me and I got ready quickly. With a shower included.

After changing, I pulled my hair into a pony tail and put in the ear cuff. Then I grabbed my bag and put my kunais inside. I left the new knife from Hidan because I wanted to keep it nice. I also grabbed my camera along with my demon book. As I walked past my bed I rubbed Lil Sasuke's head then walked out of my apartment. I also had some toast with me.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 59: My Sensei**

As I walked up the steps to the top of the Hokage faces, I realized no one was around. Not a single person was near the site and it wasn't very comforting. I took the last step and to my surprise, no one was there. I looked around for a bit. Then I sniffed the air. Someone had been here.

I looked down and saw something written in the dirt.

"Take 500 passes into the forest. I'll be there."

I found it weird but I imagined it was from Nii-San. As I walked over the note my tail swayed across the dirt and wiped it away.

300 passes later, I could see a small clearing in the forest. As I took the last 200 easily, I could smell someone and feel their presence. I stopped at the edge of the clearing, my hand on the handle of my sword. I dropped the bag and closed my eyes. I listened closely, my ears turning and twitching.

I slowed my own breath. Even held it for a few moments. The wind blew, the leaves made noises that had a unique sound to themselves. But there was another as well. It seemed to move closer. They were footsteps but not on the ground. They were in the trees.

My eyes snapped open and I whipped around, drawing my sword in the process. Nii-San held a kunai to the middle of my sword. My eyes remained green as he used Sharingan. I pushed back and jumped away.

Itachi came right at me as I fought back, blocking and dodging his attacks.

"You'll have to make a more some time." He said when we were held in the same place like the beginning. I whipped my sword back and sparks flew from our weapons. I tossed it in the air as Itachi tried to stab me.

My eyes turned red as I caught the blade between my hands. Itachi was surprised. He pushed down and I fell back into a perfect bridge. Thank god I took gymnastics for a while as a kid.

I kicked up and my foot rested on Itachi's chest. I glared at him. I snapped the tip of the kunai off and kicked him back. I flew back in a front flip and turned on my toes to face him. I knelt down and through the chunk of kunai to the side. I looked up and saw my sword falling. I jumped up and grabbed it as Itachi tried to steady himself. I flew at him.

When I landed, I had my sword to his neck and he had another kunai to mine. Our red eyes locked as we looked at one another. Each of us refused to kill each other. His eyes glanced over to my arm that had been covered in tattoos.

Our eyes met again and I watched as his grew normal and the Sharingan disappeared. I took a deep breath and after a bit my eyes, very slowly, turned green again. We pulled our weapons from each other's neck at the same time.

Itachi smiled. "You are strong." He said. My tail started to wag and I leaned down and hugged him tightly. He got up with me still around him, and then he hugged me back.

"It's great to see you!" I said happily. I let him go and continued to smile at him. His smile wasn't there as he looked at me. Then his hand traveled up and fell on the cuff on my ear.

"You're already wearing it?" He asked.

"Yep! It looked nice, right?" I asked.

"It does." Itachi answered.

I smiled. "So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, no one else knows about your powers but I do." He said.

"You do?!" I asked with surprise. He nodded.

"I know more than most people."

"Well… there's this thing that my chakra can do… Hokage-Sama wants me to learn to control it."

"What is it?"

"It can be poisonous."

Nii-San's eyes widened. My ears fell.

"How do you know this..?" He asked.

"In the 3rd exam… I killed someone with it. I had no idea. There was this black sphere. I was stopped and it didn't hit him directly but apparently a bit did hit him. And it killed him within a few hours." I explained.

"I didn't have control over the poison nor do I know how to stop it." I looked up at him. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he looked at the ground.

"Do you have anything that might help us?" He asked.

I ran over to my bag and pulled out my demon book. I brought it back over to him and he took it. I ran my hand over the cover and to my surprise it was already unlocked still.

"I want you to warm up by using that deadly chakra to hit those targets over there." He pointed to three targets stuck to trees.

As I practiced, he read my book. It took him about an hour and when he did finish, there were holes in the trees, rocks and the edges of all three targets. Not a single time had I hit the middle. I was sweating and panting. I wasn't used to using my power at such a level and I wasn't all that used to having my eyes red. At least not for this long.

Nii-San walked over and stood beside me. I was bent over, my hands on my knees. My ears were down and I was struggling to stay standing. Itachi's hand suddenly covered my eyes.

"It's alright." He said softly.

I stood and pushed his hand away.

"What are you… doing?" I asked, slightly out of breath.

Itachi Nii-San tried to hide disappointment on his face but I felt it in his aura.

"Well, what we need I'll bring tomorrow. I want you to meet me here every morning except for Sundays. Those will be your days off. Expect hard work and discipline. Just because you're my little sister does not mean I will be going easy on you." Itachi said as he handed me my book.

I took and hugged it to my chest. All I did was smile and my tail wagged.

"What?" He asked.

"You actually called me your little sister." I said, still smiling.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and I hopped over and hugged him. His arms remained at his side.

"I love you too." I said. Itachi sighed and placed his hand on my head. I giggled a little.

"Now go home." He ordered and pushed my away. I laughed then hurried to my bag. I put the book inside and put it on my shoulder. I turned to say goodbye but he was already gone. I smiled to myself then started walking back to the village.

"Koto!" Someone shouted as I made it to the end of the stairs. I was surprised to see it was Ino.

"Uh, Hi Ino." I said. Hinata was behind her and being quiet like usual.

"Wow! I love your earring." She said smiling.

"Thanks. It was a gift." I said.

"I-I like… your bag… Koto-Chan." Hinata stuttered.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"Hey, Hinata and I were going shopping, want to come? I noticed you never hang out with other girls very much." Ino said.

"Uh… Ino-Chan… Koto-Chan looks all…dirty and stuff… were you training..?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I was practicing that black sphere thing." I said.

Their smiles fell.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well… it was just really scary to see you like that. You didn't seem yourself. To be honest… you reminded me of a nightmare." Ino said.

My eyes widened.

"Your eyes were blood red… and your chakra… I swear I could see it. It was dark, Sensei said it was one the scariest he's ever felt. Everyone thought it was scary that you could change like that. No one expected anything like that from you." Ino explained.

I looked at ground, my ears down. I had scared all my friends and I had no idea. At the time, I was barely even aware that I was moving.

"W-we still like you Koto-Chan… I actually… think you're really cool… I wish…I had that kind of power…" Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah! You're still our friend. Even if I don't act like it, I like you. You are really cool and all the guys love you!"

I looked up.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Oh come on! Don't play dumb. All the rookies like you and some of the guys that just see you on the street. I've seen it!" Ino said. She put her arm around my shoulders.

"I know for a fact that Choji thinks you're fun… and that Neji kid… he called pretty." Ino said.

"Someone can say I'm pretty and not have a crush on me." I said.

"How about this, we go to your place for a bit, you clean up, and then we go on a shopping spree and find some cute clothes for you. Then we go around and I'll point out all the guys that check you out." Ino had a large smile on her face at the time. She really wanted to do this.

I sighed.

"Alright." I said. "Follow me."

**Chapter 60: My first "girl's day"**

I walked out of the bathroom in a towel and another in my hands as I dried my hair. Hinata was sitting on my bed and Ino was going through my closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking through your clothes. You have a lot of black in here." Ino said.

"Well it's my favorite color and its slimming." I said.

"You doing need that slimming stuff! You're already super mode thin. What kind of diet do you have?" She asked.

"I-I'd like to know too…" Hinata said.

"Well I don't-." I started.

There was a knock on my front door. As I walked from my room to the door for the first time ever I thought 'please don't be Sasuke'.

I opened the door and poked my head through?

"Sakura?!" I asked.

"Hey." She said happily.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I opened the door more for her to come in. Then I noticed someone else was behind her at the end of the stairs. It was that Sand Ninja girl. I walked around Sakura and walked out in my towel.

"Hey!" I called.

She looked up.

"What are you doing here? You lost?" I asked.

"No! Did you think that maybe I wanted the hang out?! But I can see you're busy with your real friends." She said and crossed her arms.

Real friends?! The only thing I have in common with these girls is that we're all rookies. They insisted and I didn't want to rude.

"You can be my friend too." I said smiling.

She looked at me with surprise.

"Come on, Ino said we were going to go shopping." I said.

The Sand girl quickly came up. I dmiled and went inside first.

I found Ino and Sakura fighting and Hinata trying to stop them and failing. I tried as well. It didn't seem to do any good.

Then I put two fingers to my mouth and whistled loudly.

All four covered their ears.

"Can you please not fight for at least one day?!" I asked. Ino and Sakura looked ashamed. But they both nodded.

"Good." I said and walked back to my bedroom. They all followed me.

"I like how well you took care of that." Sand whispered to me.

"Hold on a second! Why is she here?" Ino said and pointed at her.

"My name is Temari and Koto-Chan said I could join you guys." Temari said.

"But… but you tried to kill Tenten-Chan." Hinata said.

"Guys calm down. I highly doubt Temari is going to hurt us at all, alright? Now let's just try to have a good time." I said and turned to my closet.

I pulled out an oversized tee shirt and baggy black pants.

"No. You can't wear something like that. You'll look like a boy with long hair from behind." Sakura said. She took the clothes and put them back. She and Ino both started going through my closet again.

I sat down on my bed next to Hinata and Temari.

"Are you just going to sit by while they do that?" Temari asked.

"I really don't care. I guess I do dress like a boy sometimes so it might be a nice change." I said.

I looked back and saw the only pink thing I own get pulled from my closet. I turned back to them.

"Might be." I repeated. Temari and Hinata laughed. I smiled.

"Koto-Chan, who's is this?" Sakura asked. She was holding a long dark green dress.

"It's my mom's." I said.

"Oh. I was going to say it's too tall for you. But it's really cute." She said as she put it back. My ears had fallen and Temari and Hinata both noticed.

"Why don't we put on some music?" Temari asked.

"Yes, let's" Hinata agreed.

My ear popped up when Temari walked over to my CD stand. She pulled out one labeled Party.

She walked out to the living room and turned the music on.

My voice blasted through the speakers and I ran out. I opened it and took the CD out. Then I replaced it with a CD of a popular boy band. Ino and Sakura liked it.

"Why did you…?" Temari asked.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Okay, Koto-Chan, You have nothing in your closet that's cute enough." Ino said.

"Th-that's mean." Hinata said.

"Actually…" I said. I walked over and looked in the very back. I pulled out a black bag that covered a dress.

They looked at me in question.

"It isn't a dead body." I said as I laid it on the bed. "It's a dress." I unzipped the bag, revealing a red and black plaid dress. It had kinda puffy slaves and small black ruffles along the chest top and bottom. It went to my knees and had accessories too.

"Wow. It's gothic and cute at the same time." Sakura said.

"Go put it on Koto-Chan!" Ino said.

I walked into the bathroom with the dress. I pulled it on, put on the matching choker necklace, and matching bracelets.

"Oh it looks great!" Sakura said when I walked out.

I had eye liner on and mascara. Temari came up behind me and pulled my black hair from under it.

"We should pull all this back…" She said and pulled it all in a pony then left my bangs and a bunch in the front.

"And leave these." She held my hair to show everyone. Ino walked up and tried to put my hair in a bun.

"No, that looks stupid." Temari said and pulled it back. The next thing I knew all 3 of them were messing with my hair. I liked it and didn't like it at the same time. It felt nice sometimes but at times they were just pulling.

"Uh… um… girls…hey… maybe we could…" Hinata tried to speak up.

But the girls kept arguing over my hair.

"Hey!" We all jumped. Hinata just yelled. It was the first time I had ever heard anything like that come for her shy mouth.

"Maybe she could… just wear it down… with a bow?" She asked quietly. The girls dropped my hair and the put a bow on the side.

"It looks… really cute." Sakura said.

"Great idea Hinata!" Ino said.

"Now, let's go to that shop by the flower shop." Sakura said.

"You mean the one my family own?" Ino said. Her voice was all high and mighty. They glared at each other.

"Ahem!" I coughed.

Their glares stopped. I got up and grabbed some money from my bag.

"Let's go." I said smiling.

We all went to the shop. We talked and laughed on the way there and Temari shared a funny story on how she had pranked Kankuro with glue and a table when he was asleep. I had laughed so hard at that.

While we looked around at least each one of us was shoved into the dressing room to try something on at least twice. In the end I ended up with a pair of skinny jeans and a black tube top. The girls bought that for me. Said I should wear it over a swim suit with shorts.

It wasn't my style but I did have a lot of shorts. It might be nice. Maybe I could wear it with a big loose shirt sometimes. The day wasn't a total loss. I had fun. We all stopped at a small café for some food. I ordered some sweet and sour chicken with rice balls. The large one. Ino and Sakura ordered salad and Temari and Hinata just ordered sushi and chose to split the bill.

"Aren't you worried about getting fat, Koto?" Sakura asked.

"Not really. I always eat like this." I said.

"How are you that skinny? You were going to tell us." Ino said.

"Well…" I thought for a moment.

"Is… it a d-demon… thing?" Hinata asked.

"No, I can get fat like everyone else. I think it was something to do with the fact what after I eat I work it off." I said.

"You what?" They all asked.

"I train a lot. Naruto always wants to fight and so does Sasuke." I said.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura and Ino shouted. I jumped.

"Yeah… he's like my best friend. We spend a lot of time together." I said.

"Are you two dating?" Ino asked.

"What? No." I lied. I was actually a VERY good liar. "Sasuke is just my friend. That's it." I said.

They finally sat back down.

"So who do you like then?" Temari asked.

"No one." I said and ate some chicken.

"But… everyone…has a crush." Hinata said. Her face grew darker and I knew she was thinking about Naruto.

"You know Hina-Chan… Naruto is actually pretty stupid. I'm sure when he matures he'll see who's right for him." I said smiling. Her blush grew bigger and redder. She started to fall back and I caught her.

"Woah! Don't faint!" I shouted. Temari pulled out her fan and started fanning her lightly. She came to about a minute later.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you." I said.

"I-It's…okay…" She said.

"But I'm serious, I don't like anyone." I said.

"Well plenty of guys like you." Sakura said.

"Even my brothers." Temari added.

"Well it was obvious with Gaara. That day I showed you guys around he tried to kiss me and I almost broke my neck trying to get away." I said.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"We were at the park and I was sitting on the jungle gym. He got up there two and started leaning in really close." I explained.

"How did you get away?" Temari asked.

"I fell off. I leaned back to far and I purposely fell off. I played it off like an accident but it wasn't."

"You could have kissed him. He's never liked a girl before." Temari said.

I choked on some rice.

"You're kidding!" I shouted.

"Nope." Temari said.

"But… he always acts like he's all that around me." I said.

"Well what do you think of him?" Ino asked.

"Like a friend. Or a lost puppy. Either way, I don't like him or anyone." I said.

"Alright…" Sakura said doubtfully.

We finished eating and we all said goodbye to one another. Temari walked home with me and we actually had a fun conversation about resent Ninja matches on TV. I also found out Gaara never once had been hurt in his life. Not physically at least. She said that he also has some sort of sleep insomnia.

We walked past where she was staying with her brothers. As we walked past, just before we actually past by the building a wall of sand blocked our path. We looked up and saw Gaara sitting on a huge fish.

"This cities architecture is very strange." I said to her.

"Yes it is…" Temari said. "What is it Gaara?!" She asked.

Gaara was suddenly the one blocking our path.

"Where have you been?" He asked seriously. His arms crossed over his chest.

"I was hanging out with Koto-Chan and some other girls." She said.

"Oh really?" He asked. I saw anger in his face.

"Yeah!" I said. "Temari even got some new clothes. I was just holding her bag for her." I smiled and handed the bag to her. Gaara's anger faded and it was obvious that I just saved her ass.

"Well it's time to come in." He said and jumped back to the balcony above us. Temari and I exchanged looks. She was taller than me by a bit. When she hugged me her arms were around my neck and shoulders.

"Thank you so much." She said.

"No problem." I said.

"I'll return your clothes later." She said and let go. She went inside and I started walking.

"Koto-Chan!" Gaara called.

I turned around and looked up at him.

"You look cute." He said with a smirk. But I could see a bit of red in his cheeks.

"Thank you!" I called. "You still remind me of a raccoon!" And with that I hurried away. When I got home I made sure there was no sand on me and changed. I put the dress in the hamper and put on a pair of sporty short and a red tee shirt.

Then I sat down on the couch and watched TV until I fell asleep. I woke up early and got ready to meet Nii-San. And I would for the next month.

**Chapter 61: Kidnapped**

It's been about 1 week. Sasuke, Naruto and I have been really busy with training. Naruto's trainer is a huge, and I mean huge, pervert. He writes those books Kakashi reads and speaking of Kakashi; he's Sasuke's trainer.

I've gotten used to eating alone again and in that I've actually written out some new songs. They're mostly about love but I also completed some party hits and I'm going to record them on a CD when Ni-San gives me a day off.

God… Nii-San is a tough trainer. I sweat my ass off almost every day, I'm pretty sure I've gone down a dress size or two. He never gives me breaks but I am getting better at controlling the poisonous chakra that I have. Now we're working on that sphere itself. Nii-San says I suck at aim. But he also says I'm getting better so I guess that's good.

There has been a huge decrease in money since I haven't had time to work and complete missions. I may have all that stuff Papa left me but I hate spending it. Almost as much as I hate Orochimaru… soooo… that's a lot. Haha!

Nii-San said he wanted to meet up at my place around dinner tonight so I'm making extra tonight. Even if he doesn't show up, at least I'll have left over's. I made Dongo, along with Chinese Dan Dan Noodles. I also found a recipe for Tomato Egg Drop Soup. I'm planning on making it for Sasuke next time he eats over.

It's almost the anniversary of when Papa was killed. I miss him so much. If he was alive, I would be cooking for him every night and I wouldn't be alone. I would never have been. On that night I just cry and Naruto come over. He hugs me and sometimes he cries too. He always tries to get me to smile but I can never bring myself to. Who killed him anyway? I have to know. I want to see that person, know who he or she is. I don't know if I'll kill him, but I want to look into their eyes and maybe they'll see how much pain I was put through. I no longer think it was the village. I think it may have been another person. Someone who wasn't ordered to. I have find that person no matter what.

**Sasuke POV**

It's been a few days and I haven't seen Koto once. At least, not with her knowing I have. I checked on her last night. I could see into her room from the roof tops. With her being targeted a lot I thought it would be good to check on her. She had been lying in her bed with her arms around what looked like a doll. But it also looked like a pillow. I wasn't sure what it really was and I still don't know.

I actually grew accustom to writing songs but I have no idea if I can even sing. I'll have to ask Koto if she can give me vocal lessons. God, its hard training under Kakashi at times. I sweat a lot so I'm actually glad I don't see Koto much half the time.

The anniversary is coming up. My longing for strength increases at this time. If I don't become strong I can't defeat Itachi. He will pay for what he did. And if he so much as touches Koto I will kill him! That bastard… how could he have done that. To mother… to father… How? I am an avenger… Itachi will doe by my hand!

Koto… she probably has no idea about this. I'm going to visit her tonight and talk to her about it. I need to talk to someone. She understands me and I know, that if I cry, she won't think any less of me. If anything, I'll just have someone to hug.

I put on a black button up and some grey pants. I messed with my hair a bunch then realized Koto won't care what I look like. I put my shoes on and walked out of my home and toward her place. It isn't like she has plans without me right?

**Normal POV**

To my surprise, Nii-San came inside through my bedroom window. He looked a shaken when he jumped from the sill to the ground.

"What is it Nii-San?" I asked.

"It's nothing Koto-Chan. I'm sorry but I won't be able to stay for long." He said. He put his hand on my head and did that thing he always did to my hair and bangs.

"Next time I'll stay longer." He said with a smile. I stepped back and fixed my hair. I had a bit of a pout on my face and it made him laugh. That was when I smiled. Nii-San was like Sasuke in one way.

When we were together he was different. Both aren't afraid to smile around me or laugh. Itachi walked around me and into the living room. He looked around then looked around the kitchen.

"It's cozy here." He said.

"Yeah, but I might have to move." I said.

"Why is that?" Nii-San asked as he walked over and took a bite of the food I had made. I saw amazement on his face when he ate but he waited for me answer.

"Well with all the time we spend training I've run low on money. I think I'm just going to move into the apartment building Naruto lives in. It's smaller but it's also cheaper." I said.

"I see. I'm sorry about that." Nii-San said as he finished eating his meal.

"It's fine. You can just help me pack, and then we'll be even." I said smiling. Nii-San smiled back and started back for my room.

"Why not just use the door?" I asked right before he left. He turned back with a very serious look on his face.

"You'll understand someday." He said and left.

My ear fell. He was just jumping out the window. He was acting like he was about to have the sex talk with me and trying to get out of it. Right as he left there was a knock on my door. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey." Sasuke said.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

"You wanna go out and eat?" He asked. Sasuke looked flustered and he had a hand on his shoulder.

I looked down at my Pjs and decided I should change.

"Sure, just let me change." I said smiling and went to my room. I heard Sasuke just stand at the door way. He seemed a little different today. He was wearing his uniform too. I changed into a white button up, a black vest, and a black skirt I found a while ago with a lot of frill. I put on some sneakers and grabbed my wallet. I slipped it into the pocket of my vest and met Sasuke by the door.

"You're fast at that." He said.

I smiled and we started walking down the steps and along the streets. Sasuke was actually really quiet. While we ate, while we walked, while I tried to talk to him. He was distant, like he wasn't used to being around me.

We walked up to the top of the Hokage Faces. Sasuke just stood there staring at the city while I waited for his to say something… anything!

"Sasuke… you okay?" I asked with my ears down.

"I will be…" He said. I looked down in his hand a saw a kunai knife. My eyes widened and I turned to run.

**Sasuke POV**

I walked up the steps to Koto's apartment. She didn't seem to be home but where would she go at this time of night. That little Café is open at this time. Good thing I like to eat there.

I walked up to find the door unlocked. I stepped inside and looked around. She didn't seem home, as a matter of fact; she wasn't. I went into the kitchen and saw one eaten bowl of food and the other untouched. I had a sinking feeling. Where was she? Maybe she's out with Naruto.

I went to her bedroom window, onto the balcony and right before I jumped I noticed the tomato plant and rose bush. I smiled to myself then leapt to Naruto's building. I looked inside his window to see him sleeping in his bed. He looked like a moron even when he slept.

But Koto wasn't with him. I went back to her apartment and into the living room. I focused on the front door and blinked hard.

SHARINGAN!

There was someone else. I can feel his chakra. Koto went with him. He was using a transform jutsu. Shit!

I bolted out of her apartment, the door slamming behind me. I raced all over Konoha, checking every nook and cranny for my girlfriend. My Koto. By the time I chose to take a break, I was sweating and panting.

I should never have left her alone. She's always in danger. If I could have her with me 24-7 I would! Damn it! Where is she?!

I looked around the city from where I was. I was perched up on a pole with my back to the Hokage faces… the Hokage Faces!

I turned and leapt from roof top to roof top. Going as fast as I could.

I'm coming Koto. Just hold on. I'm coming!

**Normal POV**

I fell to the ground as blood leaked from between my lips. I turned on my butt and looked at Sasuke in horror.

"Sasuke… what are you doing?" I asked. I was shaking, bloody and bruised. He was silent as he walked over to me and held up the kunai.

"Your face isn't pretty like that… maybe some scars will help." A dark smile spread over his face. I inhaled to scream only to have Sasuke cover my mouth and hold the kunai to me neck.

He shushed me. "You don't want to do that." He said with a soft voice. I listened closer. This wasn't him. This was a fake. This… this isn't my Sasuke!

Just as the kunai traveled up to my cheek bones, I gritted my teeth and my hands turned to fists. I knocked the kunai from his hand and through dirt in his face with my other hand. I scrambled to my feet and bolted for the kunai. Just before I grabbed it my ankle was grabbed and pulled back. The person got on top of me and held my wrists to the ground. I struggled and thrashed.

"I guess there's no need to keep this up." He said as he released his jutsu. He was a Sound Nin. He had blonde hair and a weird earring. The earring was sharp and curved. He let go of one of my wrists. Stupid grown up. I stung my wrist around and punched him right in the cheek. I got up again and grabbed the kunai this time. He had his own this time.

Just in case he lived, I refused to allow my eyes to go red. I don't want the sound to have a greater reason the kidnap me. But this guy… he wanted to kill me.

"You know… I was supposed to bring you back alive…" He said darkly. "My lord has plans for you. And for your little boyfriend." He threw his kunai and it caught my shirt. I flew back and slammed against a tree. Another kunai. It hit me in the side and pinned me to the tree by my flesh. I bit back a scream and dropped the kunai. I held my side with my other hand.

"Oh… a little tough girl. I know what I'll do. I'll keep you alive but I'll beat you within an inch of it. Does that sound fun?" He asked.

I bit back tears and screams as the kunai I held was dragged slowly through my arms and my legs. Then I felt it on my chest. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to scream again. He covered my mouth and I bit down on his hand. He grunted but continued to press the kunai just above my heart.

I felt scared. Just like the night Papa died. Only this time, Nii-San wasn't here to save me. To bring me to Hokage-Sama. There was no one. I was alone like I usually am. I was always alone.

I closed my eyes and memories of Sasuke flashed through my brain. When we were cuddling at the hospital. When we were together during the exam. All the time with Naruto as well. The dinners and just time together.

Thank you Sasuke. Thank you for proving I'm not alone. That I did have someone. You and Naruto. Thank you.

I braced myself for death just when I felt the body before me leave. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke standing over him. His chakra was pissed. No, more than that.

"Sasuke?!" I asked.

He turned around and looked at me. Then the sound Nin got up behind him.

"Behind you!" I shouted. Sasuke didn't stop looking at me as he swung his arm back and the man went flying. My eyes were wide as he walked over to me. His Sharingan blazed right through my soul.

He walked over to me and put his hand on my cheek. I let the tears fall now. From the pain and from the joy that he was here. His other hand traveled to my side and gently pulled the kunai out. It hurt like hell but I was just happy to be alive.

Sasuke then took the other out from my shirt. His Sharingan faded and he looked at me with his deep onyx eyes and I looked back. He ran his hand down my arm. Getting my blood all over his hand. I looked back up at him and met his eyes once more. The next thing I knew, that deep color was consuming me.

I woke up in Sasuke's arms. It was very late and the streetlights where our only light. All I could hear were his footsteps. He was holding me princess style and my head was hanging back. I moved and rested my head on his chest. Tears streamed down my face again and were soaked up by his white shirt.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Thank you… thank you for saving me… and helping me see… I'm not alone… not anymore…" I cried softly.

Sasuke stopped. It felt like rain in my cheek. I looked up to see it was Sasuke. He was crying. His arms shifted and they brought me up he hugged me to the point my head was on his shoulder.

"Idiot…" He choked.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry. I let you get hurt. I'm fine and you're a bruised bleeding mess. I promised myself I would protect you… and I failed." He cried.

I brought one of my bloody arms up and touched his cheek with my finger tips. His face moved until it lay completely in my hand. It fit perfectly.

"You didn't fail… I'm alive aren't I?" A smile went on my face and disappeared again.

"I'm not your responsibility Sasuke." I said. He looked at me with puffy black eyes.

"You're mine." I said and kissed his cheek.

He chuckled.

"We're each other's." He said.

He started walking and I wiped his tears away.

"I… wish I…was strong enough… to lift… not one… but both of us… Someday I will… be strong enough… to lift… not one… but both of us…" I sang softly.

Sasuke gave me a quick squeeze and we walked, to my surprise, his apartment. He carried me inside and placed me in his bed. I sat up against his pillows.

"I'll get the first aid kit." He said and left. His home was like mine. It was cozy but not too big. He didn't have much but it still screamed Sasuke. I looked over to the window and saw the group picture and a picture of me. From the babysitting job we had. That reminds me, I still have those pictures of when he was asleep in the water country mission.

I giggled when I thought about it.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked. He had a bowl of water, a rag and the first aid kit.

"Nothing." I said smiling. Sasuke came over and sat on the bed in front of me. He took the rag in the water and rung it out, and then held out his hand of my arm. I reached out and he gently grabbed my wrist. He started rubbing the dried blood away; with every cut he cleaned he put a band aid or wrapped it up. There were a few he had to put on my cheeks too.

When he was done, I was covered in band aids and stuff.

"I'm sure you'll be healed soon. You being a demon and all." Sasuke said as he packed up.

"I hope so." I said. Sasuke came back and started to remove his shirt. My ears fell and I tried not to blush. He pulled his shirt from his shoulders and I swear I saw glitter sparkle around him. I gulped. His body was… was… just wow.

He had abs and muscle. His skin was pale but spotless. It looked smooth and untouched. I swear he could pop his pecks if he wanted to. Then he pulled on a tee shirt. The next thing I knew I had a shirt thrown at me nod it landed on my face.

I pulled it off and looked at it. It was navy blue with the Uchiha symbol on the back. I held it up; it was like a cocktail dress to me. And to big.

"It's all I have for you. Go ahead and change." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room. I pulled off my bloody, tore up clothes carefully. I didn't want to remove the bandages. I pulled the shirt on and let my hair fall behind me.

"You done?" Sasuke asked from behind the closed door.

"Yes I'm done." I said with a laugh.

Sasuke came back inside with, also to my surprise, two cup ramens. I just looked at him.

"I bought it in case you ever came over." He said and handed me a cup. I took it started eating. I was starving from what happened. I ate quickly like usual and found Sasuke staring at me by the time I finished.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You… have a really big mouth." Sasuke started flatly.

I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth up wide. Then closed it again loudly. My lips turned into a childish pout.

Sasuke burst out laughing.

"That's cute." He said with a chuckle.

"So is this big mouth of mine?" I asked quietly.

"Of course it is." Sasuke smiled.

I smiled back and finished eating. He took my cup to throw it away. While he was gone I looked around a little more. I was surprised to find, hidden behind a book, the wooden sculpture I had made. I turned back to see if he was coming. He wasn't. I quickly grabbed the figure and placed it on the other side of the room next to the pictures. Then I sat down on the bed again just as he walked in.

He sat back down next to me. After a while of silence he let out a very loud sigh.

"Time for bed." He said and started to lean back. His arms extended out and took me with him. I let out a little scream and fell back. We both laughed and rolled onto our sides.

Then we looked at each other. Sasuke's hand traveled out and cupped my bruised cheek lightly. My ears fell and I kissed his hand with a smile. Our eyes met again.

"Is it alright…" He asked. "If I fall in love with you?"

I looked at him for a second and felt my heart skip a beat.

"Well I hope you're in love with me." I said and quickly kissed his forehead.

"Because I'm already in love with you."

Sasuke smiled. "Sing me a song?" He asked.

Right before I could open my mouth to start a song a clash of thunder sounded and lighting sparked across the sky. We both jerked up and looked out the window to see the sky start to down poor. My ears fell as I was reminded of the night Papa died.

I gazed at the window and was also reminded of a song. A lullaby.

Sasuke placed his hand on my head and I looked at him. Then I started crawling on the bed and scurried under the blanket. He joined me.

I cuddled close to Sasuke and he put his arms around me.

"Little child, be not afraid

The rain pounds harsh against the glass

Like an unwanted stranger

There is no danger

I am here tonight

Little child

Be not afraid

Though thunder explodes and lightning flashes

Illuminates your tearstained face

I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sad

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

Little child

Be not afraid

The storm clouds mask your beloved moon

And its candlelight beans

Still keep pleasant dreams

I am here tonight

Little child

Be not afraid

The wind makes creatures of our trees

And branches to hand

They're not real, understand

And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sad

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

For you know, once even I was a little child

And I was afraid, but a gentle someone always came

To dry all my tears,

Trade sweet sleep the fear

And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown

And these years have shown

Rain's a part of how life goes

But it's dark and it's late

So I'll hold you and wait

'Til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sad

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning

The rain will be gone in the morning

But you'll still be here in the morning."

I sang softly. I looked up to see Sasuke was sound asleep with his arms around me like I was a teddy bear. I loved it and curled up in his grip. I fell asleep quickly and silently.

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. I felt an arm leave my body and turn it off.

"Do you have to go?" I asked.

"No. I put it on snooze." Sasuke said lazily and wrapped his arms around me again. I snuggled back into my spot. In him arms, inside the little gap between his chest and arms. It was so warm and I loved it there. Sasuke rubbed my back softly with his finger tips.

I opened my eyes to see his were closed.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

His eyes snapped open and looked at me.

"I need to get up. I have to meet my Sensei for training." I said sadly. Sasuke's hand stopped rubbing and he pulled me closer and tighter. He hid his face in my hair.

"Do you have to?" He asked with a small whine in his voice. I moved my arms and wrapped them around him.

"Yes Sasuke, I do have to." I said. He then let me go and started to lightly push me. Like a dog does to you when they stretch or want to hold you back.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I was moved centimeter by centimeter away.

"If you stay close to me I'll hug you again. And you'll never leave." He said jokingly. I laughed.

"If that's what you want." I said and rolled over a few times. Then I swung my legs over the side of the bed and sat up with grace. I ran my hands through my hair a few times and fixed it. Then I slipped my shoes on.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked.

"Shit…" Sasuke answered. "I forgot to wash them." He said. "I'll bring them to your place later." He got up and stretched.

"And your shirt?" I asked. "You can keep it." He said. One ear fell. "You look cute in it." He said smiling. I blushed. Sasuke chuckled and I blushed more. Then I started pouting.

"Haha! Even cuter!" He laughed. While he laughed I pounced on him. We rolled around like we did when we fought. Then, when Sasuke was on top of me, I noticed the clock.

"Crap!" I shouted and pushed him off me.

"See you later!" I called as I ran out the door. I ran as fast as I could to get home and to meet Nii-San in time. I was still covered in band aids too.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 62: A bet is made**

**Sasuke POV**

I watched as Koto ran out of my room and out and heard the front door close. She must have a pretty strict teacher if she left that fast.

I got up and showered. Then I got dressed and headed out for another day of hard work. I got there before Kakashi like usual. And like usual we started right away. Training, sparing, and practicing the Chidori he was teaching me.

After a while, we both noticed we were being watched.

"Why don't you come out? We know you're there." Kakashi-Sensei said. To my surprise, Gaara of the Sand came out from his hiding place.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What is it that drives you? Why do you seek the power?" Gaara asked as we glared at one another. I was silent as he flashed through my mind. But I was surprised when Koto crossed my mind. Killing him wasn't my old reason for becoming strong, not anymore. I have someone I want to protect, too keep safe. That is my other reason for becoming strong.

I was silent. So was Kakashi. So was Gaara.

"It's none of your concern… just get lost … don't get in the way of my training!" I said. Gaara turned and took a few steps before stopping.

"Your eyes have the same look in them as mine… the need to seek out power, the determination and the bloodlust. You're just like me… and we…" He said. There was a pause and he looked back at me.

"Are just like her."

He was talking about Koto. She didn't have bloodlust, none at all. Then I thought back to a previous conversation with her. She doesn't have bloodlust…right?

"One more thing. I have a bet to make with you." Gaara said as he turned around. He suddenly held up a picture. But it wasn't just any picture; it was a picture of Koto. She was smiling and it looked like the picture was taken in secret.

"Whoever wins…" Gaara said. My eyes widened as I stared at him and the picture of my demon.

"Get's to keep her." Gaara said. I gasped. Kakashi did as well.

"Our battle will no longer be to sourly see who's stronger. With this kind of prize you and I will only fight harder. If you win, she's yours. She'll be with you and I won't try to steal her. But if you lose… she belongs to me and I get to take her back to Sunagakure and you can't stop me." Gaara explained.

I was outraged. I wanted to rip the tattoo right off his forehead. Koto wasn't an object to be given to an owner. She was a person who could make her own choices. And she was already mine. Koto was my girlfriend, my wolf. He had no right to make this bet with me. But I also didn't think he was going to win at all. Koto as a prize or not.

"Alright." I said. "I accept your bet." I smirked at him. "You are not going to win." I said. "Same goes to you." Gaara said.

And with that he left.

"What are you thinking?" Kakashi-Sensei asked.

"I'm not going to lose to him. Koto is mine and that's that." I said. Kakashi-Sensei took a minute but we started training again right after we were sure Gaara was gone.

It was night by the time I made it home. I had stopped at the store for some food items but I was ready to just go to bed. I thought about how if anyone else knew about Koto and I they would tear us apart. Then, surprisingly, I started humming and putting words together. My eyes widened. This is how she did it? She just thought about stuff? I just thought of a song. One for Koto and I.

At this point I was filled with energy. I was passing book store and saw a black note book with a raven on it in the window. I walked inside and bought it right away. Then I sat down on a park bench and wrote the song down. When I finished, it had been 25 minutes. It took me that long to write out one song.

Either way, I got up and started walking home with my hands in my pockets. When I got home, there was something at my door step. It was white pot with a lid. On top of that was a note.

"Sasuke, I got home early and had extra. Knowing Kakashi I didn't think you would have time to cook so here!

-Koto"

Then there was a small heart with wolf ears and tail on it. I smiled at the note and picked up the pot. I opened the lid and steam flew out the top. Koto had made me vegetable soup with a sliced tomato in the middle. I smiled at the meal. Koto obviously thought about me all the time too. At first, I honestly thought we would never be together. We were always fighting and there was the occasional prank by her and that moron. I honestly… don't think I've been as happy as I am when I'm around her.

I went inside and put everything down. I changed into some cloth shorts and a tee shirt. Then I sat down at the table and ate. It was amazing. Her cooking was great. It was so much better than mine. I could eat her food every day of my life. She's going to be a great wife. She's going to be my wife.

After eating I did the dishes, watched a little TV and lay down in my bed. I thought about a lot of things. I thought about my training. I thought about that song. I thought about Koto. But mostly my family. Tomorrow I was going to visit their graves and pay my respects. I felt a terrible pain in my heart. I missed them so much… too much…

I think… I've started feeling more for my family ever since I met Koto. She makes me feel other emotions and at times like this, the way she makes me feel reminds me of how I felt then. I fell asleep after a while. And dreamt of her and my family.

**Chapter 63: A day in the Uchiha district**

**Normal POV**

I woke this morning and cried. Today was the day Papa died and I didn't even have a place to visit him. I was so upset I didn't get up to meet Nii-San for training. After about an hour of crying there was a knock at the window.

Nii-San climbed through and onto my bed. I sniffed and sat up, tears pouring down my face. Nii-San didn't say anything. He just pulled me close and I cried into his shirt. He pet my head and held my close.

"I miss him…" I said.

"I know… I know… it's alright." Nii-San said as he hugged me. After a while I did stop crying. Nii-San made me a cup ramen and grabbed me some tissues. I ate is slowly. And when I finished Nii-San said I could have the day off today. He hugged me.

"I want you to visit the Uchiha District today, alright?" He said. I agreed before he left.

After a little I changed out of my Pjs into a red button up with tight sleeves, a pair black shorts that hug my legs and black shoes with heals that clicked when I walked on stones and ground. I also had a special belt that had a few pockets stuck to it. I didn't put it in the loops because my fat hips can hold it on.

My hair fell down my back and I had a hair clip holding my bangs back. As I walked down the road I tried to recall where the district was even located. As I walked I felt like… like I knew where I was going. Before I knew it, I was staring at yellow caution tape and a gate. I jumped and stepped back. I looked over the gate. It was old and untouched. The entire district was at least 7 years old. I looked around and saw… no one. No one has lived here before or lived near it.

I reached out and started ripping away the caution tape. It was all over the wall and the door. After a while of getting, just about nowhere, I grabbed two fists of the tape and just yanked it down. All the tape followed. After throwing it to the ground I then grabbed the handles of the gates.

There was blood everywhere. All over the ground and the walls of the homes. In the corner I saw someone lying dead in the road. Above me, someone jumped from roof top to roof top. I chased after them, only to find them standing in the middle of the road with his back to me.

"Why did you do this?"

I gasped. I hadn't said that. I whirled around and saw… Sasuke?! He was young and small. At least 6. He was sitting on his knees and panting. I turned back and looked at the man again. This man, he is the monster who killed the Uchiha Clan. Who left Sasuke alone like Naruto and I. He caused Sasuke so much pain. That son of bitch!

I couldn't make out his face. It was to dark.

"How could you kill them?!" I screamed. He didn't seem to hear me. I turned to look at Sasuke. I ran over and lat in front of him on my knees.

"Sasuke! Sasuke it's me… are you okay?! Hey, look at me, don't worry you're not alone!" I reached out to grab his cheeks and I was gripping the handles of the gate. I was crying. How wasn't I aware of this? I didn't I know? Why didn't Sasuke tell me? I wiped my tears and pushed the gate open.

I didn't open it much and just pushed my way through the crack. I walked down the streets slowly. My heals clicking against the road. As I walked, I saw more caution tape, broken windows and doors, and tape in the shape of bodies. I wanted to cry again but I refused to. Everything about this place was heartbreaking. No wonder no one lived here. Or even close to it.

I walked past a house that was against the wall kinda. I saw a crack in one of the Uchiha symbols on the wall. I stopped and looked at the house. This house made my heart hurt the most. I took a few steps and walked onto the back deck, the door was open. It felt like someone was shoving a kunai through my heart as I got closer. I stopped myself just before I entered to house. I walked back. I wasn't ready for this home, not yet.

I walked back to the street and looked around again. Then I kneeled down and placed my hand on the ground.

"Kotei!" I shouted and a very small explosion came from my hand. With that black lines shot out everywhere and started to fix the homes and clean up the dry blood. When I stood they disappeared. I pulled off my button up, revealing a black tank top; put that and my belt on a deck and started walking around, grabbing caution tape and body tape. I rolled it into a ball then started on the next street. And the next, and the next, and the next. And so on until I got all the stuff from the roads.

I then started to do the same in homes. But inside, to my surprise, there was nothing. All the belongings were gone. All there was was a bunch of body tape and empty rooms. I grabbed the tape from the floors and did the same to the other houses. Then I got to "that one". I walked into the home and looked around the rooms. The living room and kitchen were empty but to my surprise, two bedrooms were locked and the other room was furbished with a bed and other things. I walked into a room and saw the body tape. And blood. I went and got some water, the water and everything still worked. I got my hands and knees and started to clean the blood, crying as I did. Just as I finished I recognized a scent.

It was old and faint but enough to recognize it. I got up, leaving the stuff in the other room, and went to one of the locked rooms. I jiggled the handle and banged on the door a bit, and then a key fell from nowhere. I picked it up and tried it on the lock. It turned and I pushed the door open.

It was empty. Except and few boxes and an old bed for a kid. I kneeled down and looked inside. Just a bunch of toys and stuff. I grabbed the boxes and took them outside. Then went back inside and looked in an old dresser. There was another box. I opened it and gasped.

The cutest, green and yellow stuffed dinosaur I had ever seen. I held it in front of my and looked at it. This belonged to Sasuke when he was little. I smiled at the creature. I took him outside and left him on the porch in the sun.

I went and cleaned the other room as well. It was like Sasuke's but the boxes had jutsu scrolls in them. I threw away the boxes but kept the Dinosaur safe with my stuff. I also dusted and just cleaned everything up. This place, no longer had a terrible feeling to it. It was almost… homely.

I put my belt and shirt on, grabbed the garbage and Dinosaur and walked home. Passing by a dumpster though and leaving the trash there. I went right to the mountain Sasuke and Kakashi trained.

I held the Dinosaur in my arms like I held Lil Sasuke. My tail wagged as I climbed some steps and I had a smile plastered on my face. I skipped up the steps to find… no one. Sasuke wasn't here nor Kakashi. My smile fell and I just looked around for a while.

"I guess… I'll try his home." I said under my breath and walked back to the steps.

"Hey Ko!"

I looked up. Naruto was standing behind me with Kiba and Shino.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. We were just hanging out and stuff." Naruto said with his arms behind his head. He was wearing an orange tee shirt with a red spiral and black pants.

"What do you have there?" Shino asked.

"Just a toy." I said smiling. I held it up and tapped its nose on his with it. "Raaaww!" I made a fake dinosaur noise and laughed. Shino didn't say anything and just backed up.

"Hey Kiba, where's Akamaru?" I asked. The second I asked Akamaru jumped into my arms and I dropped the dinosaur. I let out a small scream as it fell. Just before it hit the ground, Shino's bugs flew out and caught it. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks so much Shino." I said happily. I walked over and placed Akamaru on Kiba's head and grabbed the Dinosaur from Shino. Only to have Kiba take it before me.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Haha! You want it?" Kiba teased.

"Give it back to her Kiba!" Naruto shouted. I jumped up trying to get it.

"Give it back, NOW!" I screamed and glared at him with red eyes. He and Akamaru grew scared and he held the Dinosaur at my level again. I swiped it from his hand and held it tightly again.

"If you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be." I said my eyes green again. I started walking away.

"Ko, hey!" Naruto said and grabbed me by the shoulder. "I'm sorry we haven't hung out so much. I've been busy with training and-."

"It's fine Naruto. I've been busy too." I said and smiled at him. He smiled back then went back to Kiba and Shino, as I hurried away.

I ran to Sasuke's home and knocked on the door.

He answered and my smile faded yet again. His cheeks were red and his eyes where puffy. He had been crying. My ears fell as I looked at him.

"Sasuke..?" I asked.

"What is it?" He asked. I pushed the door open the rest of the way and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms went tightly around my back and he buried his face into my neck.

"You too huh?" I asked as I hugged him. We had both cried… we felt each other's pain. Something like this, being held like Nii-San did for me, this was a great feeling. The feeling of not being alone.

"I have a present for you." I said. He pulled back and let me in entirely. I held out the Dinosaur. Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at the stuffed creature. I smiled and my tail wagged.

"He's yours right?" I asked.

Sasuke was speechless as he took the Dinosaur from my hands.

"Where did you-?" He asked.

"That's my other surprise." I said and grabbed his arm. I grabbed a scarf from one of my pockets (not really sure what all is in them) and tied it around his head, covering his eyes.

"Koto!" He shouted and tried to take it off. I grabbed both hands.

"No, you can't see anything until we get there!" I shouted. I glared a little. "And just to let you know, I'm frowning." I said and led him out the door.

"Fine. I'll do this." He said unhappily. I smiled and led him farther, keeping close eye on his steps and telling him what was in front of him. When we almost there I let him. He reached out like a blind person.

"Koto… where are you?" He asked. I stepped back.

"Come one, just go forward." I said smiling.

His steps were hesitant. One arm was stretched out while the other held his dinosaur.

"That's it…" I said. My back pressed against the gate to the district.

"It's right in front of you." I said and moved. Both his arms reached out, dropping the toy. He must have thought he would grab me because he lunged at the doors. I was too busy picking up his Dino to stop him.

He hit the door with a bang and rubbed his forehead. Then he ripped off the blindfold. He looked up and was speechless once again.

I just smiled.

I stepped in front of him and pushed the doors open. He looked around in amazement.

**Sasuke POV **

I stared at my old home. The walls weren't broken and the houses where fixed. The caution tape was gone and it… it felt like a home. I wasn't met with the most suffocating pain is the world here, not anymore. My wanting to cry wasn't for the loss of my parents and family, it was for… someone showing they cared so much to do this for me.

I looked over at Koto.

She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Welcome home Sasuke!" She said. I melted under the rays of her love and burst into tears.

"Sasuke!" I felt two hands on my shoulders. "Don't cry, I'm so sorry." Koto pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back.

"No…" I choked. "Don't apologize." I looked up at her. "Thank you so much." I said and smiled at her. She stared and smiled back. The she wiped my face. Then she took my hand and led me into the district.

We walked around together as I looked in amazement. Everything was cleaned and well… normal. Like nothing had ever happened. Like the murders never existed. We walked around together, and for once I didn't talk about the bad times. I only spoke of the good memories with her. She laughed at some and only smiled the entire time. She was like a light.

After exploring my house again… some of the bad memories came back. I told her all of them. In the end, we were both crying and hugging each other again.

"Hey…" Koto said as we sat in the living room.

"Let's not be sad on today. Our families are happy now and looking over us. We shouldn't cry over them… because I'm sure it makes them sad." She said.

"Yeah." I agreed. "And I know we don't want that." She smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

"You know… this is my house technically… and my land. Do you maybe-." I started before koto jumped up.

"I forgot I have to pack!" She said.

"Pack?! For what?" I asked and stood up.

"I have to move." She said. My eyes widened and I just stared at her.

"Without the missions and stuff I haven't been able to keep up on the bills. I hate to spend my father's money so… I'm gonna move into a cheaper, smaller place." Koto explained.

To be honest, I hated this idea. Her moving into a smaller place. Seeing her struggling like this…

"I'll help you move, okay?" I asked and put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to me and smiled.

"Thank you Sasuke." She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. I held her close and thought some more on this, my cheek on her head as I stroked her hair. Her tail waved from side to side slowly as we hugged.

Then she pulled away. "Let's go get some lunch." She said smiling. I smiled back and we walked out of the district, my dinosaur in my arm and her hand in mine.

**Normal POV**

**Chapter 64: A mission alone**

It's been a week since visiting the Uchiha District and crying over my father. After training I've come home and started packing every day. Now my home was a bunch of boxes, a bed and an almost empty dresser.

I pulled out my wallet and looked inside. Almost out of money. Only enough to get dinner at the ramen shop. That's it! I'm going on a mission! I stood and wrote a note for Nii-San.

I changed into my uniform and grabbed my sword. Then I marched right to Hokage-Sama's office. He gave me a C rank mission. It was just a delivery but he said the package was very important. And it would be a two day journey so I would have plenty of time for more training before the final exam. I headed out of the village in a black hooded cloak. Hokage-Sama lent it to me because it was said to rain in Rain Village.

I was more than half way before it got dark. I kept the package hidden under my arm as I walked. I found a cave and decided to rest there. I found some edible mushrooms and cooked them on a stick over a small fire. I sighed in boredom after a while. Then I looked up at the sky and saw so many stars. A perfect black sky behind them.

"When I was a young one, my father took me into the city to see a marching band

He said "Love when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken the beaten and the damned?"

He said "Will you defeat them? Your demons and all the non-believers the plans that they had made? Because one day I'll leave you a phantom to lead you in the summer

To join the Black Parade!"

And I said "Don't leave me. Don't take your love away." Then he said with a smile. "My love will always be there. No worry's to you. You can be as great as I once was."

I sang as I looked up at the sky. Then I was met by a burning smell. I looked down to see my stick mushroom on fire.

"Ah!" I stated blowing on it and waving it around. When it was out I looked at the burnt shroom and thought if I should eat it or not. Then I looked over at my small pile of mushrooms and chose to eat it. It was gross.

The others were okay but the first… not so good. After eating I curled up next to the warm embers with the cloak tightly around me. I was asleep in about five minutes. I woke up the next morning to the feeling of being watched.

I sat up slowly, the sun was barely out, and I ran my hand through my hair and stood on my knees. I looked around and sniffed the air.

1 above… 2 behind… and 3 are 2 yards away… 6 enemies total. Piece of cake.

I took the package and hid it in the cave and put a force field around it so they couldn't get it. The next thing I knew I was surrounded by some Sound Ninja.

"What do you bastards what? Aren't you a little far from your home?" I asked with narrowed eyes as I reached for my sword.

"Look sweetie, we don't even know what you're delivering, Orochimaru-Sama asked us to get it." The leader said with an annoyed look.

"Well I'm not allowed to give it to you." I said and stood up.

"C'mon baby, we don't have to do this the hard way." Another said as he pulled out a kunai. I sighed and was suddenly behind him with his own kunai to the back of his neck. He broke from my grip and kicked me back and I hit the edge of the cave.

I groan against the ground and struggled to get up.

"Uh… big mistake…" I said as my eyes turned to their blood red. I held my sword across in my left hand and put the right on the handle. I pulled it out and dropped the sheath so fast, the others didn't see me kill the one who threw me.

I kneeled on his body with my sword through his heart. His eyes were blood shot and blood trickled from his mouth. I stood and yanked my sword from his chest. I smelt the fear coming off the others… it gave me… an excitement! I turned and looked at them, a women was looking at the dead ones body she was trembling. My face was emotionless as she screamed and charged at me with a kunai.

I jumped up above her and she stopped and looked at the man. She was crying. I fell back down and landed on her back. I stabbed my sword through the back of her neck and she fell to the ground as I jumped from her and landed in front of the leader.

Why was this so easy now? I had cried when I killed the first man but this time… this time I…I get it now… It's blood lust. I have when I'm like this and no one I care about is around. I want to hurt people… I want to see that beautiful crimson color flowing like a river. Have I gone crazy so soon? …no… this is only an illusion. I wouldn't kill people like this… this isn't the real me… someone else is in control… all I'm doing is watching… this isn't me. This isn't me!

I looked at the leader. His eyes were terrified and mine were demonic. This me was scary but it isn't the real me.

"Leave and let me finish my job now. Tell your dick of a leader I said to go fuck himself." I said and turned around. I bent down and grabbed my sheath as 3 more sound Ninja appeared. I looked up at them and they jumped. I stood straight and looked back at the two bodies.

"The same will happen to you unless you leave." I said as I took a cloth and wiped my blade clean. They grabbed their leader and I was alone again. I put my sword away and put it on my waste. I then walked over to the two and looked at them closer.

They had matching bands on their left hands and she lay on top of him with her hand on his. They were married. I looked a little closer at their forehead protectors.

"Genin… of course." I said. I reached out and closed both of their eyes, and then I intertwined their fingers.

"I'm so sorry… may you be together in heaven." I prayed aloud. I stood and held out my hand.

"Shōko nashi." I whispered and a light shot from my hand. They were gone just like that. No bodies, no blood, no nothing. I grabbed the package from the cave and continued through the forest until I made it to River Village. I delivered the package and headed home the next minute with my hood pulled over my head. My eyes hadn't gone back and my mind couldn't get over what I had done. It was easy to do but when I take time to think about it… it kills me inside. It won't last long. I'm sure I'll get used to it.

It was at least 3 in the morning when I made it home. I had made quite a bit of money after I told Hokage-Sama what happened. He also let me keep the cloak. When I entered my apartment, sitting on the ground in front of my TV was Nii-San. I wasn't surprised. I smelt him while I was walking up the steps.

"How did it go?" He asked when I walked inside and closed the door.

"The mission was a success." I said as I removed the cloak.

"How many?" He asked

"2 out of 6." I answered as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup ramen.

"You're too soft. You should have killed them all."

"The others didn't come at me. They just ran away."

"I see your power hasn't faded." Nii-San said and pointed at my tattoo covered arm.

"Really? My eyes didn't give it away?" I asked sarcastically.

"Did you use any of our training?" He asked.

"No, I only used my sword. Orochimaru is underestimating me. The two I killed where only Genin." I said as I sat in front of the TV with my ramen.

"Have you had contact with him before?" Nii-San sat next to me on the ground.

"Let time he gave me this." I said and lifted my shirt, showing him my stomach. "I bled for almost 3 days. After that you'd think I'd have to be pretty strong." I slurped up some ramen.

"I would think so. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"It never came up." As I ate I seemed to calm down because my eyes went back and the tattoos faded.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for helping me by packing my room up." I said and held out a piece of paper. I smiled as he unfolded it. He looked at it in awe.

"Is this a picture?" He asked.

"Nope, I drew it."

"This is amazing."

It was a drawing of us sparing. My sword against his kunai. Even the background was perfect, along with our facial expressions. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome Nii-San." I said happily. After a while, Nii-San and I squeezed into my bed and we went to bed. And when I woke up, he was gone.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 65: Moving time**

It was 2 days before the final test. And at this point, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei where helping me move boxes from my apartment to the one right next to Naruto's. Sasuke and Naruto took to jumping out the window and walking along the bridge to Naruto's and around to my new place.

"Thanks so much for helping me." I said to Kakashi as we carried boxes down the stairs.

"It's fine. We don't mind helping you move. And your new home is just across the street." He said.

"After the exams I'll have you all come over for dinner. I should be unpacked by then." I said smiling.

"Moron! You don't put the dishes in the living room!"

"Well theirs not room anywhere else!"

"They're at it again…" I said.

"Sounds like it." Kakashi-Sensei said. We walked up to the apartment to see them glaring at each other.

"If you guys have enough time to argue you aren't working hard enough. Koto-Chan still has a few boxes left." He said. They both walked around us. Sakura was stacking boxes for more room.

"Thank you for helping." I said as I put one down.

"You're welcome. It's no trouble." She answered. I smiled. About 20 minutes later all the boxes where moved and my slightly bigger apartment was empty.

My new apartment wasn't unpacked yet but it was still nice. It would be a while before I finished unpacking but I had bigger things to worry about. The final part of the exam. And I was ready. With help from Nii-San and the book, I was strong enough for anyone.

"I am more than ready."

**Chapter 66: Finals**

I got dressed up in a new uniform that I had gotten the day before.

I had white Goss wrapped around my chest like a tube top, black butty short, and knee high socks that had white belt climbing up the rest of my legs and connecting to my shorts. I pulled my hair into a high pony. It still touched my tail. I grabbed a kunai from the black bag on my hip and cut my hair down to my shoulders. It was still in the pony so when I take it out it'll hit my back. Even so, I had a large pile of long hair on the ground.

I grabbed a black choker necklace and put it around my neck. I had lost my locket a long time ago and I had no idea where it was. I put a pair of black, fingerless gloves on. My right hand had my forehead protector in it, but it was smaller since I had shrunk it.

I grabbed my sword and walked out of my apartment. The second I closed my door I ducked down, dodging a punch in the face. I landed on my hands and sweep kicked the person to the ground. I gasped. An Anbu member?! I moved away and jumped onto the roof of the building.

I looked back to see three members. I ran, jumping from roof top to roof top. They caught up fast. I dodged hits and weapons. One ran next to me and I cart wheeled before he could stab me with a kunai. I kicked it from his hand and caught it. I landed on another roof and threw the kunai.

The one I took it from appeared in front of me. I drew back and punched him in the chest. He flew back, bouncing off of 5 roof tops before stopping. I turned to run, only to be grabbed by a member and held with my arms behind my back. Another appeared in front of me. I glared and growled. I threw my legs up and kicked the one in front of me in to gut. I then planted my feet firmly on the roof top and head butted the other in the chin. He let me go and I jumped away. I pulled out my sword. The two members and I started exchanging blows and block. All moving fast and using nothing but weapons. I couldn't use my explosive powers up here. People lived in these houses. But maybe I could do something Sasuke taught me.

I jumped up into the air just before both could get me. I held up a few hand signs and used the fireball jutsu Sasuke taught me. It was huge. Bigger than I thought it would be. Bigger than Sasuke's. The Anbu weren't dead but they weren't moving either. I didn't have time though. I had to get the exam. I turned and sprinted away. When I got there, their where big screens all around that where showing clips… Of me!?

On the screen was me fighting with the 3 Anbu members and everyone else was in a line in the arena I had just entered. Everyone in the stands cheered. Naruto turned and saw me as I hurried up. He turned and ran toward me. We were locked in a tight hug.

"You where amazing." He said.  
"Thanks. I had no idea that was my part of the exam." I said.

"I didn't either. They assigned us people to fight and the next thing we knew we were watching you on the screen."

We let each other go and the instructor walked up to us. He smiled at me and grabbed my wrist and held it up.

"And the winner is the Legendary Black Wolf Demon!" He announced. Everyone in the crowd cheered. I was speechless for a moment before a huge smile spread across my face and my tail wagged. I was so happy I thought I was going to cry.

"Legendary Black Wolf Demon. That's quiet the title Koto." Shika said, walking over with the others. I turned to smile.

"Congratulations." Everyone told me. I was so happy. But then I noticed a face that wasn't there.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked.

"Oh him? He's late! Today of all days that bastard has to be late!" Naruto shouted.

"Well he'd better show up! If he doesn't and he loses by forfeit I'll have to kill him!" I said and laughed. Naruto laughed with me. When we were ready for Naruto's fight against Neji, the announcer told me to go up stairs to see Hokage-Sama.

I hugged Naruto again.

"Good luck." I whispered.

"Thanks." He said. "But I'm going to be Hokage! I don't need luck!" He smiled at me.

"Exactly." I said smiling. "But… promise me not to die. Please?" I asked.

Naruto smiled. "After all we've been through Ko, I could never leave you like that."

I smiled, and then hurried off to Hokage.

I knocked before poking my head inside.

"Hokage-Sama?" I asked.

"Koto, come on in." He said. I walked through the door and over to him. I smiled and bowed. He smiled back and nodded his head.  
"Koto, this is the Kazakage of Sunagakure. Kazakage, this is Konoha's one and only wolf demon." Hokage-Sama said.  
I bowed to the Kazakage.  
"I've heard of her. She is quite famous in our village." He said.  
"Oh really? I never would have thought I was famous." I said smiling.  
"You are also known in many other villages." Kazakage-Sama said.  
"I never realized being a demon would give me publicity in other villages." I said. My tail wagging.

"Koto, your stomach… shouldn't you cover it up?" Hokage-Sama asked.  
I looked down and ran my fingers over my stomach. My fingers gently ran over my scar. I was reminded of that day and how much I bled. How much pain this brings Sasuke. But for me…

"No sir… I could never be ashamed of the scars that life has left me with. To me, a scar is something that shouldn't be covered up, because it only means I am stronger than what tried to kill me." I explained. I smiled and walked over to the railing to watch Naruto.

Kazakage chuckled as I walked over

"Are you sure it wasn't luck?" He asked.

I stopped.

"With all due respect, Kazakage-Sama, shut up. My luck ran out a long time ago when I was 6 and I lost everyone I loved. But over time those people where replaced." I looked down to see the fight between Naruto and Neji.

"And that's why I can't rely on luck. I rely on fate. If I am meant to win then I am meant to win. If I am meant to lose then I am meant to lose. I can't change fate. But so far… I suppose fate has been kind."

And with that I slipped down onto the ground with my legs dangling of the side. One leg between the railings. I sat and watched Naruto with excitement and without fear that he would be hurt.

I jumped to my feet when I saw Naruto's chakra. It swirled around him, wind blowing. My eyes slowly turned red and my view on his chakra changed. I saw… what appeared to be Kyuubi's tails. I heard a small gasp from Hokage-Sama. My tattoos….

The tails disappeared and started to make a circle around him. It then started to remain around his body. This was a different amount of power than he was used to. I gripped the rails. Naruto…

Naruto started his attacked. I paid close attention to his movement and was almost surprised I could follow it at all. I had barely unlocked my power, looking at it; Naruto and I are not equal. But Naruto is not far from me. Not at all. I was proud… but scared for him as well.

I recalled some bullshit Neji spat to Naruto. Naruto told me about it. "Follow your destiny obediently." Destiny and fate… at times they are the same thing. But both can be altered. Both can be changed. I understand a little more. It isn't if I am meant to win or lose. It's of my own will to stand or fall!

The rail I held in my hand suddenly crumbled into pieces. Tiny pebbles. I barely recalled gripping harder at all. The moment the rail shattered, their came a large explosion from the battle. My red eyes where wide and my body shook with a need for the dust to clear. To see who was hurt. I was so distracted by the battle. I didn't realize my feet moving and I jumped over the railing, from empty seat to empty seat and I landed at the lowest point of the arena. Still wide eyed.

Naruto…

Neji suddenly crawled from one of two holes. In the other… Naruto lay still in his hole. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to help him.

My lips trebled. I took a breath and regained my composure, gritting my teeth.

"Naruto!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me.

"Naruto… you have to get up! Get off your lazy ass right now and finish him! You promised! You promised to win! To be okay! After all we've been through how could I leave you?! That's what you said! So get up! How can you become Hokage if you can't beat a jerk like Neji?!" As I screamed tears welled up in my eyes and they turned green.

I gasped when someone shot up from the ground and punched Neji in the chin and sent him flying. It was Naruto. I was in shock. Neji wasn't able to move and the Naruto in the hole went poof. Just a shadow clone.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki."

Everyone cheered. Naruto looked up, listened to the praising. He then smiled and held up a piece sign. He ran around, smiling, blowing kisses and shouting. He stopped when he saw me in front of him, looking like I was going to cry. All the cheering stopped. My arms where at my side and my hands where in fists. Everyone watched to see my next move. Everyone understood how much Naruto meant to me. How much we meant to each other.

I bolted forward, suddenly wrapping my arms around him tightly. Burying my face in his neck and hair. He did the same. Both of us where happier than ever. He was happy to have won. I was happy he was even alive.

"I heard you." He said.

"I know." I said.

We continued to hug as people cheered to see a sibling love like ours.

We then walked up to the stands with the others. And we waited for Sasuke to show up. But he never did.

**Chapter 67: Where is he?**

Naruto and I where both hunched over the rail.

"What the heck is that guy doing? Is he not going to show up at all? He wasn't even here for his own teammates matches." Shika said.

"Confucius said, "The wise do not approach the dangerous." A wise decision perhaps?" Shino asked.

"What are you guys talking about? He's definitely going to come!" Naruto said.

"And I know Sasuke, he isn't that wise." I said smiling. Naruto and I both looked over at Gaara and the others. Something was up.

"I'll be right back." I said and pushed myself off the rail. I headed toward them. My arm was suddenly grabbed.

"Don't. They're dangerous Koto-Chan." Shino said quietly.

"I'll be fine Shino. But thank you for worrying." I said with a smile. I then pulled my arm from his grip and continued over.

"Gaara. May I speak to you pleas-?"

"Ladies and gentleman! The contestant for the next match hasn't arrived yet! Therefore we will push this match back and begin the next one!" The Nin announced.

Gaara then looked at me. I got a freaky feeling when he looked me up and down before answering. We both walked to an empty hall, away from the seats and others. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms.

"What is it? As much as I like talking to you my brother's match is commencing." Gaara said.

"What's your plan for life? Are you just working like a dog for the Kazakage or do you want to make something of yourself?" I asked.

Gaara was surprised by my question.

"Well… I don't want to be a dog, as you put it." He answered.

"Do you want to become Kazakage yourself?" I asked.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. Being a hero in a sense." He answered.

"Then let me give you some advice. A hero isn't choosing when to take a life, but to spare one."

Gaara jumped slightly, as if this had meaning to him.

"I want you to think about that while you're fighting Sasuke." I sighed. "If he shows up."

"He will." Gaara said. "If he cares about you."

"What?" I asked with slightly wide eyes.

"Let's just say… if he loses by forfeit to me or otherwise, he'll lose more than just the chance of being a Chuunin." And with that Gaara walked away. Leaving me to think in the slightest bit of shock.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 65: Moving time**

It was 2 days before the final test. And at this point, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei where helping me move boxes from my apartment to the one right next to Naruto's. Sasuke and Naruto took to jumping out the window and walking along the bridge to Naruto's and around to my new place.

"Thanks so much for helping me." I said to Kakashi as we carried boxes down the stairs.

"It's fine. We don't mind helping you move. And your new home is just across the street." He said.

"After the exams I'll have you all come over for dinner. I should be unpacked by then." I said smiling.

"Moron! You don't put the dishes in the living room!"

"Well theirs not room anywhere else!"

"They're at it again…" I said.

"Sounds like it." Kakashi-Sensei said. We walked up to the apartment to see them glaring at each other.

"If you guys have enough time to argue you aren't working hard enough. Koto-Chan still has a few boxes left." He said. They both walked around us. Sakura was stacking boxes for more room.

"Thank you for helping." I said as I put one down.

"You're welcome. It's no trouble." She answered. I smiled. About 20 minutes later all the boxes where moved and my slightly bigger apartment was empty.

My new apartment wasn't unpacked yet but it was still nice. It would be a while before I finished unpacking but I had bigger things to worry about. The final part of the exam. And I was ready. With help from Nii-San and the book, I was strong enough for anyone.

"I am more than ready."

**Chapter 66: Finals**

I got dressed up in a new uniform that I had gotten the day before.

I had white Goss wrapped around my chest like a tube top, black butty short, and knee high socks that had white belt climbing up the rest of my legs and connecting to my shorts. I pulled my hair into a high pony. It still touched my tail. I grabbed a kunai from the black bag on my hip and cut my hair down to my shoulders. It was still in the pony so when I take it out it'll hit my back. Even so, I had a large pile of long hair on the ground.

I grabbed a black choker necklace and put it around my neck. I had lost my locket a long time ago and I had no idea where it was. I put a pair of black, fingerless gloves on. My right hand had my forehead protector in it, but it was smaller since I had shrunk it.

I grabbed my sword and walked out of my apartment. The second I closed my door I ducked down, dodging a punch in the face. I landed on my hands and sweep kicked the person to the ground. I gasped. An Anbu member?! I moved away and jumped onto the roof of the building.

I looked back to see three members. I ran, jumping from roof top to roof top. They caught up fast. I dodged hits and weapons. One ran next to me and I cart wheeled before he could stab me with a kunai. I kicked it from his hand and caught it. I landed on another roof and threw the kunai.

The one I took it from appeared in front of me. I drew back and punched him in the chest. He flew back, bouncing off of 5 roof tops before stopping. I turned to run, only to be grabbed by a member and held with my arms behind my back. Another appeared in front of me. I glared and growled. I threw my legs up and kicked the one in front of me in to gut. I then planted my feet firmly on the roof top and head butted the other in the chin. He let me go and I jumped away. I pulled out my sword. The two members and I started exchanging blows and block. All moving fast and using nothing but weapons. I couldn't use my explosive powers up here. People lived in these houses. But maybe I could do something Sasuke taught me.

I jumped up into the air just before both could get me. I held up a few hand signs and used the fireball jutsu Sasuke taught me. It was huge. Bigger than I thought it would be. Bigger than Sasuke's. The Anbu weren't dead but they weren't moving either. I didn't have time though. I had to get the exam. I turned and sprinted away. When I got there, their where big screens all around that where showing clips… Of me!?

On the screen was me fighting with the 3 Anbu members and everyone else was in a line in the arena I had just entered. Everyone in the stands cheered. Naruto turned and saw me as I hurried up. He turned and ran toward me. We were locked in a tight hug.

"You where amazing." He said.  
"Thanks. I had no idea that was my part of the exam." I said.

"I didn't either. They assigned us people to fight and the next thing we knew we were watching you on the screen."

We let each other go and the instructor walked up to us. He smiled at me and grabbed my wrist and held it up.

"And the winner is the Legendary Black Wolf Demon!" He announced. Everyone in the crowd cheered. I was speechless for a moment before a huge smile spread across my face and my tail wagged. I was so happy I thought I was going to cry.

"Legendary Black Wolf Demon. That's quiet the title Koto." Shika said, walking over with the others. I turned to smile.

"Congratulations." Everyone told me. I was so happy. But then I noticed a face that wasn't there.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked.

"Oh him? He's late! Today of all days that bastard has to be late!" Naruto shouted.

"Well he'd better show up! If he doesn't and he loses by forfeit I'll have to kill him!" I said and laughed. Naruto laughed with me. When we were ready for Naruto's fight against Neji, the announcer told me to go up stairs to see Hokage-Sama.

I hugged Naruto again.

"Good luck." I whispered.

"Thanks." He said. "But I'm going to be Hokage! I don't need luck!" He smiled at me.

"Exactly." I said smiling. "But… promise me not to die. Please?" I asked.

Naruto smiled. "After all we've been through Ko, I could never leave you like that."

I smiled, and then hurried off to Hokage.

I knocked before poking my head inside.

"Hokage-Sama?" I asked.

"Koto, come on in." He said. I walked through the door and over to him. I smiled and bowed. He smiled back and nodded his head.  
"Koto, this is the Kazakage of Sunagakure. Kazakage, this is Konoha's one and only wolf demon." Hokage-Sama said.  
I bowed to the Kazakage.  
"I've heard of her. She is quite famous in our village." He said.  
"Oh really? I never would have thought I was famous." I said smiling.  
"You are also known in many other villages." Kazakage-Sama said.  
"I never realized being a demon would give me publicity in other villages." I said. My tail wagging.

"Koto, your stomach… shouldn't you cover it up?" Hokage-Sama asked.  
I looked down and ran my fingers over my stomach. My fingers gently ran over my scar. I was reminded of that day and how much I bled. How much pain this brings Sasuke. But for me…

"No sir… I could never be ashamed of the scars that life has left me with. To me, a scar is something that shouldn't be covered up, because it only means I am stronger than what tried to kill me." I explained. I smiled and walked over to the railing to watch Naruto.

Kazakage chuckled as I walked over

"Are you sure it wasn't luck?" He asked.

I stopped.

"With all due respect, Kazakage-Sama, shut up. My luck ran out a long time ago when I was 6 and I lost everyone I loved. But over time those people where replaced." I looked down to see the fight between Naruto and Neji.

"And that's why I can't rely on luck. I rely on fate. If I am meant to win then I am meant to win. If I am meant to lose then I am meant to lose. I can't change fate. But so far… I suppose fate has been kind."

And with that I slipped down onto the ground with my legs dangling of the side. One leg between the railings. I sat and watched Naruto with excitement and without fear that he would be hurt.

I jumped to my feet when I saw Naruto's chakra. It swirled around him, wind blowing. My eyes slowly turned red and my view on his chakra changed. I saw… what appeared to be Kyuubi's tails. I heard a small gasp from Hokage-Sama. My tattoos….

The tails disappeared and started to make a circle around him. It then started to remain around his body. This was a different amount of power than he was used to. I gripped the rails. Naruto…

Naruto started his attacked. I paid close attention to his movement and was almost surprised I could follow it at all. I had barely unlocked my power, looking at it; Naruto and I are not equal. But Naruto is not far from me. Not at all. I was proud… but scared for him as well.

I recalled some bullshit Neji spat to Naruto. Naruto told me about it. "Follow your destiny obediently." Destiny and fate… at times they are the same thing. But both can be altered. Both can be changed. I understand a little more. It isn't if I am meant to win or lose. It's of my own will to stand or fall!

The rail I held in my hand suddenly crumbled into pieces. Tiny pebbles. I barely recalled gripping harder at all. The moment the rail shattered, their came a large explosion from the battle. My red eyes where wide and my body shook with a need for the dust to clear. To see who was hurt. I was so distracted by the battle. I didn't realize my feet moving and I jumped over the railing, from empty seat to empty seat and I landed at the lowest point of the arena. Still wide eyed.

Naruto…

Neji suddenly crawled from one of two holes. In the other… Naruto lay still in his hole. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to help him.

My lips trebled. I took a breath and regained my composure, gritting my teeth.

"Naruto!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me.

"Naruto… you have to get up! Get off your lazy ass right now and finish him! You promised! You promised to win! To be okay! After all we've been through how could I leave you?! That's what you said! So get up! How can you become Hokage if you can't beat a jerk like Neji?!" As I screamed tears welled up in my eyes and they turned green.

I gasped when someone shot up from the ground and punched Neji in the chin and sent him flying. It was Naruto. I was in shock. Neji wasn't able to move and the Naruto in the hole went poof. Just a shadow clone.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki."

Everyone cheered. Naruto looked up, listened to the praising. He then smiled and held up a piece sign. He ran around, smiling, blowing kisses and shouting. He stopped when he saw me in front of him, looking like I was going to cry. All the cheering stopped. My arms where at my side and my hands where in fists. Everyone watched to see my next move. Everyone understood how much Naruto meant to me. How much we meant to each other.

I bolted forward, suddenly wrapping my arms around him tightly. Burying my face in his neck and hair. He did the same. Both of us where happier than ever. He was happy to have won. I was happy he was even alive.

"I heard you." He said.

"I know." I said.

We continued to hug as people cheered to see a sibling love like ours.

We then walked up to the stands with the others. And we waited for Sasuke to show up. But he never did.

**Chapter 67: Where is he?**

Naruto and I where both hunched over the rail.

"What the heck is that guy doing? Is he not going to show up at all? He wasn't even here for his own teammates matches." Shika said.

"Confucius said, "The wise do not approach the dangerous." A wise decision perhaps?" Shino asked.

"What are you guys talking about? He's definitely going to come!" Naruto said.

"And I know Sasuke, he isn't that wise." I said smiling. Naruto and I both looked over at Gaara and the others. Something was up.

"I'll be right back." I said and pushed myself off the rail. I headed toward them. My arm was suddenly grabbed.

"Don't. They're dangerous Koto-Chan." Shino said quietly.

"I'll be fine Shino. But thank you for worrying." I said with a smile. I then pulled my arm from his grip and continued over.

"Gaara. May I speak to you pleas-?"

"Ladies and gentleman! The contestant for the next match hasn't arrived yet! Therefore we will push this match back and begin the next one!" The Nin announced.

Gaara then looked at me. I got a freaky feeling when he looked me up and down before answering. We both walked to an empty hall, away from the seats and others. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms.

"What is it? As much as I like talking to you my brother's match is commencing." Gaara said.

"What's your plan for life? Are you just working like a dog for the Kazakage or do you want to make something of yourself?" I asked.

Gaara was surprised by my question.

"Well… I don't want to be a dog, as you put it." He answered.

"Do you want to become Kazakage yourself?" I asked.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. Being a hero in a sense." He answered.

"Then let me give you some advice. A hero isn't choosing when to take a life, but to spare one."

Gaara jumped slightly, as if this had meaning to him.

"I want you to think about that while you're fighting Sasuke." I sighed. "If he shows up."

"He will." Gaara said. "If he cares about you."

"What?" I asked with slightly wide eyes.

"Let's just say… if he loses by forfeit to me or otherwise, he'll lose more than just the chance of being a Chuunin." And with that Gaara walked away. Leaving me to think in the slightest bit of shock.

**Chapter 68: Temari VS Shika**

When I made it back, Temari and Shikamaru where starting their fight. Temari was already down there. Naruto looked at me and nodded for me to come over. His hand was next to Shika's back.

"Alright Shikamaru, go for it!" Naruto shouted. "Get down there lazy ass!" I shouted and we pushed him together. He fell and landed on his back. Naruto and I fist bumped before I leaned over the rail again.

Temari made her first move and Shika moved right above it. After a while he was hiding in the trees. Temari occasionally using a wind attack. I couldn't figure out his plan and everyone was so focused on the battle.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. As I exhaled, I started to disappear. Until I was complete invisible. And with that, I hurried, silently, down to the trees in the arena.

Shika was sitting there, looking at the sky.

"So what's your plan?" I asked.

He jumped and looked around.

"Calm down, Shika, it's me." I said.

"Where are you? Why can't I see you?" He asked.

"I'm invisible, dumbass. And I'm right next to you." I said.

Shika held out his hand and laid it on my face.

"That's my face." I said.

"I'm trying to find your hand." He said and his hand trailed down my neck and stopped on my chest.

"Does that feel like my hand?" I asked annoyed.

"Sorry!" He moved his hand and finally found mine.

He then looked out to the field. I looked too, following his eyes. I then peered into his mind a bit, not wanting to go too far; who knows what I'll find, and figured out his plan.

"You are pretty smart. We'll have to play some Go sometime." I said and stood. "I gotta head back."

"You name the time and place." Shika said before I hurried away.

When he final had Temari in his grip, he fucking forfeited.

"Why did he give up?! Is he an idiot?! This pisses me off, I'm gonna give him a lecture!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm just going to kick his ass!" I shouted and we both hurried down.

"Idiot!" Naruto shouted and pointed at him.

"Shut up, you super idiot." Shika told him.

I walked over and Shika stared at me. I scowled at him and raised my hand to hit him. He braced himself. When I didn't hit him, he looked at me with confusion then he looked down at my hand. I held it out to shake. He took my hand.

"You're a good man, Shikamaru Nara. You're a hell of a winner in my book." I said smiling as we shook hands.

"Thanks Koto. That means a lot." He said and we let go.

"Let's enjoy the next fight!" He said to Naruto and I. Naruto and I both smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 69: Sasuke's arrival

Naruto and I both looked around for Sasuke. But he was nowhere to be found. A leaf then blew in front of my face and I grabbed it. The next thing I knew there was a tornado of leaves and wing blew all around us, actually causing my hair to fall from its tied up position.

I smiled as the leaves cleared and I saw Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei.

"Sorry we're late" Sensei said.

"Your name?" The supervisor asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"We thought you weren't gonna show up." I said and crossed my arms, a small smile on my face. My tail wagging fast.

"How late can you be? I thought you where to afraid to fight me!" Naruto shouted.

"Heh… don't get too worked up you total moron." Sasuke said smirking.

"I take from your excitement; you both won your matches?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course!" Naruto said.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking too?!" I asked.

"Nice new duds man." I said smiling.

"You don't look half bad yourself." He said and smiled slightly.

"Don't be checking out my cousin, prick!" Naruto shouted. I laughed at his comment and Sasuke chuckled.

Kakashi then asked if Sasuke had been disqualified.

"Don't worry; we pushed Sasuke's fight 'til the end. He hasn't been disqualified." The supervisor said.

"That's great!" Sensei said with a laugh in his voice.

I saw Sasuke and Gaara exchange glares.

"Don't lose to that guy." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke and I both looked at him in surprise.

"I also want to fight you."

Sasuke and I both smiled at that.

When Naruto wasn't paying attention I went over to Sasuke and pinched his forearm. HARD.

"Ow! What did I do?!" He asked.

"Just letting you know if you lose you'll feel more pain than that. And…" I get close and whispered in his ear. "Never use me a prize in a bet again. I'm not a possession I am a living breathing demon. Whether you win or not you're still my one and only. I'm always going to be here for you." I stepped back, ears down and small glare on my face.

"Really…" Sasuke said with a small smirk. "I was using you as a little more motivation." He got closer. "I was stupid to think you could replace me."

We both talked quietly, so quiet Shika or Naruto couldn't hear us.

"And like you could find anyone to replace me." I said smiling. Sasuke smiled back and he gently linked our fingers together. Our foreheads almost touching.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

Sasuke and I looked up to see Ino and Sakura standing in the stands. Both glaring. Naruto then looked over and saw Sasuke and I still close together.

He shouted and pointed at us. Completely shocked.

"I think you're busted…" Sensei whispered to us.

"Mhm…" I said quietly. I heard Sasuke give a small chuckle. He then stood straight and held up his hand.

"I have an announcement!" He shouted.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Sasuke suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"This demon is mine! And only mine!" He had a serious look on his face. I was in shock. Did he really… in front of everyone…? He then smirked down at me. My cheeks where warm and my ears where down. I was embraced and my heart was pounding. I was also afraid for both our lives. I knew Gaara was pissed as could be right now. And so where Sakura and Ino.

To my surprise, the others in the stand started cheering.

"Yeah!"

"Way to go Uchiha!"

"Way to get the word out there!"

I couldn't hold it in any more. My ears twitched and my tail started to wag. I burst out laughing.

"You must have some kind of a death wish!" I laughed. I calmed down after a bit.

"Thank you, Sasuke. This has to be the sweetest and most… embarrassing thing ever!" I said. "Good luck." I said and grabbed Naruto, who was in a shouting fit. Shika helping me drag him up stairs.

"How the hell could you?! He's a jackass! He's stuck up! He's-!" Naruto shouted.

"He's my one and only. And that's that, Naruto. Do you understand me?" I said. Naruto understood better than anyone what my one and only was. What that person was to me. What they could do to me.

"Just… just why him?" Naruto asked sadly.

"It wasn't my choice Naruto. You know that." I said.

Naruto gritted his teeth and his hands turned to fists. The next thing I knew Naruto was sprinting away with Shikamaru following closely behind. I reached my hand out to stop him but he was already too far away. My hand slowly fell and I looked down at the ground.

I never realized… he would be this upset… and here I thought… they where the best of friends.

I stumbled back and leaned against the wall. My ears still hanging low. Not long after I smelt blood. And a little after that, Gaara was walking in my direction. I glared at him. He was off right now. Dangerous even. I stood straight and both our heads where down.

As he passed me, he stopped.

I then had the edge of my sword at his neck, the next second; his sand was around me in edgy spikes.

"If you kill him… I will hunt you down… and I will make you suffer even worse than hell." I said. My eyes red and my voice scary.

"If I kill him… I'll kill you too. Then no one else can have you." Even his voice was off. Insanity? Anger? Maybe both. No. It was…

I removed my sword from his neck and the sand disappeared.

"Remember Gaara. You may be strong, but I AM stronger." I threatened. And with that Gaara walked out to the arena.

Chapter 70: Let the main event begin.

I stayed on the stair well, listening and watching. Whatever Gaara said I heard. In a way. Shukaku is Gaara's mother. He even talks to it. Shukaku and Gaara have a bond. But bonds are easily severed.

Gaara lost his mother at birth. Like I did. But it seems… his mother didn't truly leave. Or rather… he didn't let her go.

Shukaku seemed to quiet down after a little and the battle actually started.

The sand protects Gaara. Without him having to tell it too apparently. To win against Gaara, you must be strong and fast. Faster than the sand at least. He had never felt pain before. Not physical at least. What I feel toward Gaara isn't anger or loath. If anything… its pity.

No. I can't do that. I wouldn't want pity from another. Not ever. But at least… if Sasuke lives… I won't hate him. Not like so many others have.

Sasuke was amazing against Gaara. Faster than the sand just enough to land a few hits. But Gaara's sand armor made it hard to actually cause damage.

"That Uchiha is a real genius. Just like the Legendary Wolf Demon."

I looked up, people in the stands where talking about Sasuke but also me. At the moment, we are just about equal. But I have a feeling that might change soon enough. Something is going to happen soon. And I'm going to get hurt. Along with Sasuke.

I looked out to see Gaara start to wrap himself in a sphere of sand. Sasuke charged at him and missed a punch inside just a bit. Spikes shot out, merely scratching Sasuke. The punch causing his knuckles to bleed. After a bit, Sasuke started to hit the sphere. While I focused on the dark presence coming from Gaara.

This was bad. Very bad. As the feeling grew, my eyes started the change and I kept my hand on my sword. I was ready for anything. This was dangerous. But I wouldn't but in if the chances Sasuke would live where none.

But at this point… both boys had something up their sleeves.

Sasuke took a few leaps and was kneeling on the wall above me. I watched as he used chakra to stick to the wall. Our eyes suddenly met and the tiniest smirk formed and disappeared. Saying "Watch this, Koto." Whatever it was, it made our time together drift.

I smirked slightly as well. "This better be good, Sasuke." I said aloud.

Lightning formed in his hand. It even started to chirp like birds. He was then racing down the wall, the speed blowing air back. I stood still as I was met with a gust of wind, hair flying back.

Konoha's number one technique. Copy Ninja Kakashi's sloe original move.

CHIDORI

Sasuke's arm went through Gaara's sand, breaking the barrier and hitting Gaara. Congratulations Sasuke. You gave Gaara his first taste of pain.

"UWAAAAA! BLOOD… MY… MY BLOOD!" Gaara screamed.

Sasuke suddenly grunted and started to pull his arm from Gaara. He let out a scream and my eyes widened.

Shukaku… he was holding Sasuke's arm. When Sasuke was away I saw into the small whole. Shukaku's eye. For Sasuke it was terrifying. For me, it was the same. The sand suddenly started to fall.

Then so did a bunch of features. It was a Genjutsu. This was a low level and it made a person fall asleep. I brushed the features aside. I was suddenly next to Sasuke along with the supervisor.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered. I was above him and I had my hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke had his hand on mine. Across from us Gaara was struggling with Shukaku. Temari and Kankuro were told to aboard the mission and to get Gaara out of there.

"What's going on?!" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry, but the Chuunin exam is now over. You two go pursue Gaara and the others. Both of you are already at the Chuunin level. If you're a leaf Shinobi then make yourselves useful." He said.

"Let's go Sasuke." I said.

With that, Sasuke and I ran after Gaara. But I couldn't help but feel a snake threatening the somewhat peaceful life of Konoha. Orochimaru was here. And I knew… something was going to happen. Just not what.

"What's the plan?!" I asked as we raced after the sand siblings.

"Just watch my back!" Sasuke shouted back.

I sniffed the air.

"Naruto, Sakura and Shika are following us! There's also a dog with them! A pug maybe!" I said.

"God I love that nose of yours!" Sasuke said with a slight smile. I laughed as we raced on.

"What can you hear?!" He asked.

"I'd have to stop-!"

Sasuke stopped suddenly on a branch and caught me in his arms to stop me.

I stood and my ears moved a bunch. I also inhaled again.

"Gaara… he's still in pain… I can hear him…" I said. My eyes closed. They snapped open.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked?

"9 more. 2 teams and one stray. God… I know the stray. His sent…" I said. It was Shino. He was on his way.

"We gotta go." Sasuke said and grabbed my arm. We were on our way again.

"How far?!" Sasuke asked.

"Not far! They stopped when we did! They're still the same distance away!"

(A while later)

"Shikamaru has fallen behind! He's going to delay the other guys!" I said.

"Good job!" Sasuke shouted.

(And again)

I grabbed Sasuke by the sleeve and threw him from our straight line to the side.

"What are you-!?" He started.

I glared red eyes at him.

"They're right in front of us, you move on and get in front of them, and I'll cover the back." I said as we continued to run.

"Good plan!" And with that he hurried away.

They stopped and Sasuke jumped in front of them.

"You're not getting away." Sasuke told them.

I stood behind them.

"Koto-Chan…" Temari said quietly as she looked back at me.

"I'm sorry, Temari… but you… you brought a raccoon here and this one happens to be causing a lot of trouble!" I said with red eyes.

Kankuro then pulled the bundle from his back.

"Temari, take Gaara and go ahead!" He said. With that Temari jumped away.

"Koto." Sasuke ordered and gave a head nod to follow them.

"No. I'm staying here. They won't get far." I said with a small smirk. I looked beside him. I flashed a normal smile at the bug lover.

"I guess I'll be your opponent." Kankuro said to Sasuke.

"No! I will." Shino revealed himself to Sasuke.

"Shino… why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

Shino pointed at Sasuke. I jumped over quickly and pulled two beetles from his shoulder and held them in my hand for him to see.

"Before you left the arena, I used some female bugs to spread their sent on you… The scent of the female is nearly nonexistent… only the males of the same species can trace the faint scent of such females… Although the males themselves have a stronger scent…" As Shino spoke I held the bugs in my hands. My eyes now green again for now.

"Sasuke Uchiha... you and Koto-Chan chase after Gaara, after all, your match with him has not yet to be decided. I'll fight this one. Since I was supposed to be his opponent anyway."

"I'll deal with this guy, you keep going!" Shino said.

"You're rather confident…" Sasuke started.

"You sure you can handle it Shino?" I finished.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him off your back for 10 minutes." He said.

"Humph… by that time we'll have finished up here…" Sasuke said and hurried away. I jumped over and held my hands out.

"Here are your bugs, Shino." I said. They flew over.

"Thank you, Koto-Chan. And by the way, you two are cute." Shino said.

"KOTO!" Sasuke called.

"Thank you. I gotta go." I said and hurried away to catch up with Sasuke.

Chapter 71: Gaara…

Sasuke and I stood together with Gaara glaring at us both. He suddenly grunted in pain and gripped his head.

"I don't know what your motives to the village are, but I will stop you!" Sasuke said.

Gaara's light eyes fell upon me, filled with furry and insanity.

"-huff- we had a deal Uchiha…" He growled.

"I wouldn't have gone along with it anyway!" I shouted.

"She's mine, Gaara." Sasuke said.

"Heh… both of you, who are strong… that have companions… that has ambitions… that is just like me… once I kill you, Uchiha, and take you, Koto, for myself , I will be the one to destroy all that you care about, only then I can survive, only then can I feel alive!" Gaara shouted. He then fell to his knees.

He let out a shout and I watched with wide eyes as his are and half of his face took the form of Shukaku. The second my eye and Shukaku's met I could hear a voice. It wasn't Sasuke's or Gaara's. It was deep and frightening. It had a crackle like a waterfall to it. My ears fell as I listened.

** "Hehehe… finally… to look upon the little princess with my own eyes… hehe… it's an honor… Leader of the Kuroiakuma Clan!"**

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Koto… who are you talking to?" Sasuke asked.

Shukaku only chuckled.

"Tell me what that means, Shukaku!" I ordered.

"You can hear him too?" Gaara asked with a voice like Shukaku's.

** "You don't remember… what a pity…"**

I growled.

"Koto… don't do anything stupid-!" Sasuke started before I lunged at Gaara with my sword.

He dodged me and I flew away. But just before I did I twisted a thin wire around his large arm.

** "Clever girl…" Shukaku said.**

Nii-San had taught me to use the wires and I yanked the wire up ward and Gaara was pulled to the side. I tossed the wire around a branch and held on as I jumped down. Gaara was held in place as I flew down and kicked his square in the face. Suddenly a wall of sand wrapped around my leg.

I tried to pull away but the sand only climbed up my leg.

** "Caught you!"** Shukaku shouted. The sand started to tighten. My eyes widened.

"GUAAAAAAHHH!"

I screamed when the sand broke my leg. I bit my lip while I bit back tears. Shukaku's arm grabbed me and held me tight.

"You're a little tough girl, huh?" Gaara asked before throwing me straight down. I hit branches on the way and I felt a few ribs snap.

About 12 feet down someone jumped up and caught me in their arms. Sasuke placed me gently on a branch as I clenched my leg. My eyes widened when Gaara lunged at him. He picked me up again and brought me quickly to another branch. His shoulder was bleeding and we where both panting.

"What… is he?!" He asked.

"L-like me…" I said softly. Sasuke looked at me with wide eyes.

"Uh… stay here…" I said and tried to get up. I let out a small shout and fell again.

"You need to stay down! You can't use your leg…" Sasuke said.

"Uhg! I refuse to look weak in front of this monster!" I shouted.

"Are you afraid of me?! Sasuke Uchiha?! Afraid of my existence?!" Gaara shouted.

I then stood up but only on my one leg that wasn't broken. Gaara looked at me with wide eyes and then smirked.

"You are tough." He said.

I pulled out a kunai and hopped over to the next branch. It hurt so badly! I shot myself at him and there were two more of me on either side. They distracted him and where destroyed by the sand. I was then behind Gaara and was about to hit him in the back of the head when he swung around and hit me.

I went flying again and hit a tree, leaving a perfect imprint of my body. I growled at him. I felt more tattoos spread over my body. New ones.

I pulled my hand from the imprint and a black sphere formed in my hand.

**"You can already do that… impressive; you really are your father's daughter. He'd be proud of you, little Koto."** Shukaku said.

It grew and grew in my hand. Shukaku's words were like bullets. Speaking of which, the bullet hole on my chest tattoo started to burn. Like someone pressed a cigarette to it. I let out a small shriek before the sphere shot from my hand.

Gaara jumped away but the entire tree he was on and a couple hundred trees behind it where gone. All in a straight line. I really had improved.

**Sasuke POV**

Amazing power! But I wonder… how did it miss him? What happened?

I gasped Gaara's huge hand wrapped around her, applying pressure to her neck. I could hear more of her bones snapping and watched as blood ran from her mouth.

"Sh-shut up…" Koto said. But Gaara hadn't said anything.

"I… am nothing… l-like you…" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Never! I wouldn't… not in front of…" Her voice faded and her face seemed to turn blue. I lunged at them, he let her go and Koto fell, but landed on a mossy branch and laid there. The color faded and she was back to her pain color. She panted for a while.

Gaara and I fought. After leading him a little farther from Koto I jumped away and started my Chidori. I thought of Itachi. I thought of what Gaara did to Koto. With my sharingan blazing I cut up Gaara's monster arm with the Chidori.

To my surprise, he started to laugh.

"I see...! So that's what it is! The reason I'm so excited… I just got the answer! It's this pain… Defeating a man strong enough to hurt me and utterly destroy him… and take the one he loves…. That's what gives me an even great sense of existence!" Gaara shouted.

I glanced over and saw Koto start to sit up.

"More! I want more!" Gaara shouted.

Koto and I watched with wide eyes as sand moved to Gaara's rear and suddenly… suddenly he had a tail. Larger than Koto's but still a tail.

**Normal POV **

I watched as Gaara and Sasuke fought. His fire ball jutsu proved useless. His Chidori was the only thing that could hurt Gaara.

Sasuke jumped over to the branch I was on.

"I can only use this twice. So if I get hurt after this, run. I will never let that monster have you." Sasuke growled before jumping away with the Chidori chirping in his hand.

Gaara then hit Sasuke and sent him back, leaving a dent in a tree. He sat there, blood running down his chin. I felt the pain in my leg slowly, very slowly start to fade. I winced when on of my ribs suddenly popped itself back into place.

"Is this all your existence means to you? Let me make it clear for you then… You are weak!" Gaara shouted.

Oh shit… Sasuke's trigger words…

"Your hatred is weaker than mine!" Gaara shouted.

"Shut up…" Sasuke said quietly.

"Do you understand what that means?" Gaara asked. "It means you're weaker than me!"

And with that the bolted at each other. Another Chidori in Sasuke's hand. I could almost stand up without it killing me. I shut my eyes and focus my demonic aura to my leg and chest. I suddenly heard a loud splat.

My eyes shot open again. I watched with wide eyes as Shukaku's arm fell from Gaara's body and Sasuke stood strong with the Chidori still in his hand and the curse seal over half of his body.

A small smile started to spread over my face and my ears perked. Only to fall again when Sasuke fell forward, unable to move. I shot my eyes at Gaara and my eyes suddenly grew red. I forgot about the pain and the next thing I knew I was over Sasuke in a hug and Gaara was coming right at us.

Then an orange blaze flashed in front of us. And Gaara was shot back. At first I thought it was Uncle Minato. But after a few moments I realized it was Naruto. I let out a sigh of relief when Sakura jumped next to us along with a little dog.

Sasuke trembled and shook under me. I hugged him tightly, running my fingers slowly on his back.

"I told you to run…" He choked.

"I know. But you never said I couldn't run to your side." I said.

Sasuke then coughed up some blood. I then leaned over him and licked the deal on his neck. He jumped in my arms.

"Just hold still. It'll help the pain." I said softly and licked again.

"You guys, get away!" Naruto suddenly shouted.

I looked up to see Gaara coming right for us. I hid Sasuke underneath me again. I grabbed him tightly and put a force field around him, the dog, Sakura and myself.

Wait… Sakura!

My eyes snapped open when I heard her scream.

I looked up to see Gaara standing over us. I growled and held Sasuke tighter. He suddenly jumped away and I let go when Naruto picked him up and moved him away.

Then came back for me.

"Koto! Oh my god your leg!" He shouted.

My leg was swollen and different shades of blue and purple. Something went wrong during the healing. At this point I didn't feel any pain at least.

"It's alright… I can't even feel it!" I said and smiled at him. Naruto looked at me with surprise. I then started to get up.

"Watch him…" I said and turned toward Gaara.

I felt a hand on my ankle. I looked back at Sasuke.

"….don't…" He choked and coughed. My ears fell and I leaned down.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine, Sasuke." I said and hugged him as much as I could. "I'll protect you."

Sasuke's arm traveled around my shoulders and gripped the wrap around my chest. I stood again, as I did his grip fell and he let go. I focused on Gaara. The red in my eyes started to swirl. I read about a spell but it involved my soul leaving my body.

Wind started to blow around me. My hair flew in all directions. The next thing I knew, I was in a playground on a warm day.

**Chapter 72: Gaara's truth**

There was so much sand around me. Their where children playing with a ball and a small swing set. And on that swing set… sat a small child with red hair and holding a teddy bear.

I walked past the children; they didn't seem to notice me at all. A child started to run at me. I tried to stop him but all he did was run right through me. That's it. To them, I'm not here.

I walked over to Gaara as he sat alone on the swing. None of the children talked to him. Not even looked at him. I bent down and held my hands on my knees.

"Hey Gaara." I said and smiled.

He didn't hear me. He kept looking at those kids as they played.

He then got up from the swing. I watched with my hands behind my back as some of his sand traveled through the air and grabbed the ball that had gotten stuck up high. The ball then traveled down to his hands.

"Y-you are…" A boy said as Gaara held the ball.

Gaara held the ball out to the children. I smiled. He was a good boy. My tail wagged.

"Ga… Gaara…" A girl said.

"It's Gaara of the sand." Another said.

"R… run for it!" The next thing I knew the kids where running away screaming. My ears instantly fell.

"Wait!" Gaara called. "_Don't leave me alone!" _

I blinked. He hadn't said that. I can hear his thoughts right now and I wasn't even trying.

Sand shot out and grabbed the children. The let out cries of fear and pain.

"_I don't want to be alone anymore…" _he thought.

"Gaara stop!" I shouted as sand shot down toward a child. I watch with wide eyes as someone ran in front of the boy.

"Gaara-Sama please calm yourself down!" A woman shouted. Gaara gasped as the women bled in front of him. He then just looked down in sadness, the sand stopped and I saw a woman before mine and Gaara's eyes. Like a memory. It looked exactly like the woman in front of us but it wasn't her. This woman… was Gaara's mom.

I followed Gaara to his home. He stood in front of a picture of his mother and looked at it.

"She's very pretty, Gaara." I said.

He then held a knife to his wrist and cut. But there was no blood. I looked and saw the sand blocking the knife from his skin.

"It's no use… the sand gets in the way…" He said to himself. I see now. When he smaller he did want to feel pain.

"Gaara-Sama…"

Gaara and I both turned to see the woman from before. This is his mother's twin sister, his aunt. She bandages around her head and arm.

"As a member of your medical team at Kazakage-Sama's command, my duty is to protect you from any harm. Please do not try to do such a thing… although the sand will protect you anyway." She said and smiled.

"Yashamaru, I'm sorry. Do injuries… hurt?" Gaara asked.

"Oh, this… well, a little, but it's nothing serious." Yashamaru answered.

"Hey, Yashamaru…" Gaara said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What is… pain?" Gaara asked. His expression was nothing short of heart breaking. I looked at him with sad eyes and down ears. "I've… never been injured so… I wonder what it's like…"

I listened sadly as she explained it to Gaara. When she was done, he was quiet.

"Yashamaru…" Gaara finally said. "Then… do you… hate me?" He asked. He was so sad, the pain was written on his face. He loved this woman. One of the only ones ever. My heart hurt just from hearing this. Poor Gaara…

"In life there are times people hurt and get hurt by others… but it's not that easy to dislike someone from such an experience." She said.

Gaara smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Yashamaru I think I understand what pain is…" Gaara said.

"Is that so…" Yashamaru said.

"Does that mean I am injured just like everyone else? Then I always… feel pain…although it doesn't bleed, this part hurts so much…" Gaara said and held his hand over his heart. I wanted to cry. This… this was just like mine and Naruto's pain. But maybe… even a little worse…

Yashamaru then knelt down and took the blade from Gaara. She pricked her finger with it and Gaara was silent. She explained how physical injuries may bleed and look hurtful but will eventually heal and stop hurting over time. But that emotional scars are the hardest to heal.

"Heh… tell me about it…" I said with my ears down. "My wouldn't haven't healed for several years… but I suppose… yours haven't either."

"But there is a way to heal such heartache. However, as inconvenient as it may seem, this cure can only be given by people other than yourself…" Yashamaru said.

"What is it..?" Gaara asked.

"It's love." Yashamaru answered with a smile.

"Love?" Gaara asked. "How can I receive it?"

"Gaara-Sama, you already receive it." Yashamaru said. "Love is care and devotion you feel for the precious ones around you. Like the feeling Nii-Chan had for you… I believe she loved you very much. The automatic perfect defense is a proof of maternal affection. Your mother's will remained in the sand to protect you. Sister… even after death… you wanted to be there for Gaara…"

Tears suddenly streamed down my cheeks. But not only my tears… but Gaara's as well. When this happened I felt the pain of the person's memories I was watching. It hurt so bad. But I knew this pain all too well.

After I wiped my eyes, Gaara asked Yashamaru for some medical stuff. He smiled to himself as he carried the medicine. I followed close behind.

He stopped at the home of one of the kids he hurt. When the child opened the door he glared at Gaara while he just smiled.

"I'm sorry about earlier… it must've hurt… please, use this medicine…" He said.

"Go away, you monster." The child said. His eyes were filled with fear and hatred. This was all known to me, but for Gaara. This was a whole new wound in his heart.

While walking home, Gaara bumped into someone. The second he realized who Gaara was, he looked at him with the same eyes. In a fit of confusion and rage, Gaara killed him.

Late that night, Gaara and I sat on the roof of a building. To my surprise. He spoke like e knew I was there.

"I knew it… it doesn't go well at all… how come… only I am such a monster?! What… exactly am I?" He asked and gripped his face. He then held his hand over his heart.

"Yashamaru…" he whimpered and trembled. I looked at him sadly.

"But you're not-." I started before a kunai flew through my body and sand protected Gaara. We both turned to see an assassin. Gaara suddenly went from scared to angry. But I knew this Ninja's sent.

"Gaara don't!" I shouted but he couldn't hear me. He used the sand against her. And crushed her in vital areas. My ears fell and tears well in my eyes as I watched. He shook as he walked over to remove the mask and find out who she really was.

When he found out, I felt my own heart shatter with his and I fell to my own knees and screamed along with him. And screamed and screamed. Tears streaming like rivers down Gaara's face while I tried my hardest to push his pain from my heart.

By the time I was alright, Gaara had puked up the dinner he had eaten. And he continued to cry. And I listened as the one person Gaara loved told him she hated him and why his father would want him dead.

"Your mother gave you your name. This child's name is Gaara. A demon that loves only himself. Love only yourself… and fight for your sake… she wished and believed that your existence is forever as long as you lived so." Yashamaru said.

"But she didn't give you the name… out of concern or love for you… the name was given to you… in the hope of your eternal existence to let her grudge be carried down… and be known to the end of the world… you were never love! And never will be..."

I stood in silence and pain as she pulled away her vest to reveal bomb notes. "This is it… please die…" She said and the explosion commenced.

When the dust cleared, the sand had saved him and he screamed as the remaining blood of Yashamaru formed the tattoo on his forehead.

He stood there for awhile. And what he thought.

I was suddenly hugging him and I didn't pass through him. His eyes where wide.

"She's lying! She lied!" I screamed and cried into his shoulder. "You're not alone! You're not unloved! I love you, Gaara! You… you're my friend…" I said. I looked up into his eyes and he stared back into my own.

"You're my friend." I repeated.

My eyes snapped open and I had a pain in my forehead. I sat up. I was lying on the ground and the pain in my leg was back. I felt blood trickle down my forehead; I looked over and picked up Naruto's forehead protector.

I tried to get up but when I did my leg instantly snapped again and I fell on my face. I glanced up and saw rocks start to fall above me.

I squinted my eyes shut and braced myself. Several small rocks hit me, and just when I thought it was over a rather large one fell and landed on my right side, crushing my ribs a second time. The rock laid over me and I found that many others fell around me. I lay for a while until I saw a small opening.

I started to crawl free.

When I was out, I continued until I couldn't move. I rolled onto my back and looked at the sky. Two bodies fell and hit the branches on the way.

Morons…

Gaara looked at Naruto and I after hitting the ground.

"My existence will never be extinguished! I won't be extinguished! There is no way that I would let it disappear!" Gaara shouted.

Naruto started to move closer, using his chin and upper body to move himself.

Naruto and I both thought of our past. The things said, the names called, the pain felt…

"The pain of being alone…" I started.

"Is not an easy one to bear… your feelings…" Naruto said.

"Why is it…" I said.

"That we can understand your pain?" We asked together.

Our expressions where sad and filled with pain. Gaara stared at us for a long time.

"But I… we… already have many people who are important to us now…" Naruto said. "We will never let you hurt those people important to us…"

"Even if you try to kill them…" I said.

"We will stop you…" Naruto and I glared daggers at Gaara. Even though we were doing the same thing, anyone could see the difference in our pain and the difference in our eyes. Naruto and are not the same. But our dreams and motives are. That is one of the reasons why we are so close. Why we at least use each other as a small band aid on our bleeding hearts.

"Why… why do you two go so far for other peoples' sake?" Gaara asked as we continued to glare at him.

"They saved us from the hell of being totally alone. They acknowledged our existence… that's why… they're all important to us. Even though we have each other… it still hurts…" I said.

"That's enough you two…" Sasuke said, now next to us. "Sakura is fine now. This guy is most likely out of chakra… the sand that held her has completely collapsed." Sasuke explained.

"I see…" Naruto said.

"That's… great…" I choked.

I looked over at Gaara and his siblings.

"Hey Gaara…" I called. He looked over.

"I know… about your tattoo and your name…" I said. Gaara nodded.

"I know you did… thank you." Gaara said before Kankuro and Temari carried him away.

I looked back to see Naruto passed out o the ground. Sasuke came over to me and brushed the hair from my face and stroked my cheek.

"What did you do to yourself?" He asked.

"I got caught in a rock storm and heard his story." I said with a smile. Sasuke smiled back slightly.

When help finally came I, along with Naruto, was rushed to the hospital. My injuries where more severe and I stayed in intensive care for 3 days. And I left, 2 days after Hokage-Sama's funeral. On the day of the funeral, I sobbed like a child over my first teacher's death. No matter how hard I tried the tears wouldn't stop that day. And after the funeral, Naruto came by and climbed into the hospital bed with me.

Hokage-Sama….

I got up after the hospital let me out. I grabbed a rose from Ro-Chan and headed out to Hokage-Sama's grave.

I stood in front of it, my ears down and my eyes sad.

"I… I'm gonna miss you… Hokage-Sama." I put the rose in front of his tomb stone. I sat down in front of the grave.

"You… you taught me everything I know about jutsu and such. You where my first teacher, Sarutobi, and I am very grateful for what you did for me. You… you where the closest thing I had to a father beside Iruka-Sensei…" I said and started to cry.

"Why? Why did you have to do that? You could have lived!" I cried. I sniffed and placed my hand on the grave.

I was suddenly in a dark, space like place. I floated around, my hair going all around as well.

"I had to, Koto-Chan."

I looked up and saw Hokage-Sama; he was in his robes as he walked over to me.

"I did it to protect the village. To protect everyone I love. That includes you and Naruto. You where an amazing student Koto-Chan. But it seems that my more amazing ones follow the wrong path. Stay on your path of light, Koto-Chan. If you don't, I know something terrible may happen. You are a beacon of light, even in the darkest of souls. You are a diamond in a pile of rocks. Stay beautiful, Koto-Chan. Promise me you won't fall victim to the darkness in this world… and in your heart."

"I… I'll do my best… Hokage-Sama…" I said with teary eyes. Hokage-Sama wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his chest while he stroked my hair.

"Tell Konohamaru that I love him. That I did this for him and everyone." Hokage-Sama said.

"I will… I promise I will…" I cried.

"You're a good girl Koto-Chan."

My eyes opened again. I was sitting the same way I was only I had dried tears. Hokage-Sama… why do I have to a messenger for your last words? I don't know if I can tell Konohamaru that.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked up and saw Konohamaru. His eyes where teary and his fists where clenched.

I look at him while he tried not to cry. I took pity on the poor boy. He was an orphan now, like Naruto and I.

"Come here." I said and grabbed his hand. He came over and sat down in my lap. He cried while he looked at the grave. I hugged him.

"Why? Why did he have to go?" Konohamaru cried.

"To protect you. To protect the village. He loved everyone. Your grandfather is a hero Konohamaru. And he loved you very much." I said.

Konohamaru turned around and looked at me.

"Then why would he do this?! Why would he leave me all alone?! I have no one now! I don't… I don't wanna be alone…" He started crying into my shoulders. I put my arms around him tightly.

"Just because you can't see him doesn't mean he's gone. And just because he isn't here doesn't mean you're alone. You have your teammates. You have Iruka. You… you have Naruto and I. I know it hurts Konohamaru but I know that pain, Naruto does too. I know what it's like to lose someone and I know it hurts. I know how you feel and I'll always be here for you." I said while I hugged him.

"I hate this… I'm gonna miss him… so much." Konohamaru said.

"I know… I will too." I said and looked at the grave.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 73: We'll always be together…**

After Konohamaru cried himself to sleep and I carried him home, I met up with Naruto at the Hokage faces.

"The old man… he died to protect us…" Naruto repeated.

"Yeah… it'll be hard without him… I wonder who's gonna be the 5th Hokage." I said.

"Who are you kidding?! It's gonna be me!" Naruto shouted happily. I laughed.

"Yeah! You're just waiting for the elders to come talk to you about it huh?!" I asked happily.

"Totally!" Naruto said.

"You two are so loud." Sasuke said. He stood next to us with his hands in his pocket. Naruto grabbed me and pulled me away from him.

Naruto…

"You stay away from her Sasuke." Naruto growled.

"Listen, moron, it isn't up to you who she's with. I'm Koto's one and only and that's that." Sasuke said before sitting down and grabbed me. He pulled me from Naruto's arms and held me in his own.

"She's my family, Sasuke. And I say don't touch her!" Naruto grabbed me.

"She loves me! I have every right to hold her!" Sasuke grabbed me.

"I've known her longer than you!" Naruto grabbed me.

"She's my girlfriend!" Sasuke grabbed me.

"She's my soul sister!" Naruto grabbed me.

"She's mine, stupid!" Sasuke grabbed me.

"No! Mine!" Naruto grabbed me.

And it went like that for a while.

"Enough!" I finally shouted. They both let me go.

"Enough with the fighting! I don't belong to anyone, not completely. You both are my friends and I love you both. Naruto you're my brother. And Sasuke you're my one and only. Why can't you guys just get along? I'm not leaving either of you for the other." I put my hands on both of theirs.

"We'll always be together." I said softly.

Naruto and Sasuke both let out a sigh.

"Yeah." They said. "Always."

Then we spent the whole day together. The 3 of us.

**Chapter 74: Secrets revealed.**

I walked with Sasuke down the street to meet with Kakashi-Sensei.

"You didn't have to come with me." He said as we walked. I was dressed in my uniform with my hair down. I got the occasional dirty look but that's was just because Sasuke and I where holding hands. And the looks where mostly from girls my age.

"I wanted to and it's no bother." I said happily.

"That's good. Do you have any plans at all this week?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think so… but I'm pretty sure something is going to come up." I said. "I've just got a feeling." I smiled.

"Well be careful." Sasuke said.

"Someone isn't trying to kidnap me every second, Sasuke." I said with a small laugh. "And I can take care of myself any day!"

Sasuke chuckled. "I know you can."

We both spotted Kakashi at a tea shop.

I also saw Asuma and Kurenai walking up.

"Hold on. Let's slow down a little." I said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to hear what they say." I smiled. Sasuke agreed and he slowed his pace.

"Hey you two… you guys look good together. Are you guys on a date?" Kakashi-Sensei asked.

"Idiot! Anko asked me to pick up some sweets for her." Kurenai said.

"What about you? What are you doing here? Are you picking up some sweets too?" Asuma asked.

"Not really… sometimes I stop to buy some stuff… right now I'm meeting up with someone. I'm waiting for Sasuke. I imagine Koto is with him as well." Kakashi said.

"Those two really are always together." Kurenai said.

"Yeah, and that stuff he said at the exam… he really knows how to tell people what belongs to him!" Asuma said with a laugh.

"Yeah… they really do seem to be made for each other…" Kakashi said. "I don't recall hearing of Sasuke smiling as much he does now. Koto really does have a positive influence on him."

"She has it on everyone! When she smiles she just lights up the entire room. And seeing her sad and crying just breaks a person's heart. I saw it when we all thought Naruto was down." Asuma said.

"Yeah. And she is one remarkable student…" Kurenai said.

"Yes. I'm very impressed. She didn't get hurt during her battle in the exam. And she was up against 3 Anbu members." Kakashi said.

"I wonder who trained her…" Asuma wondered.

Sasuke and I then walked up.

"Wow, you're here before us." I said happily to Kakashi.

Sasuke and I both looked around Kakashi-Sensei to see some empty tables. But they still had tea cups and such left on one.

"I don't like sweet things." Sasuke stated.

"You like poky." I said.

"Yeah but that's the only sweet thing. Besides you at least." He said.

I laughed. "That was so cheesy, you know!" I laughed.

"It's true." Sasuke said and put his arm around my shoulders. He fit perfectly! We both blinked when Asuma and Kurenai where gone.

"I should split too. I've gotta meet Naruto for lunch." I said and grabbed Sasuke's hand to move it.

"Go put some clothes on first, okay? You're showing too much skin." Sasuke said.

"I could always wear less." I said.

"What you have on is fine!" Sasuke said with a blush. I laughed and said goodbye before hurrying to the ramen shop Naruto and I loved.

"Sup?" I asked when I sat down.

"I already ordered for us!" Naruto said happily.

"Awesome!" I said and we started eating.

"I heard this is where you two go all the time. It's really true. You always come here to ramen together."

Naruto and I jumped and turned around.

"Pervy Sage?!" We asked.

Naruto and I walked with Jiraiya to a nearby town.

"Hey, hey, Pervy Sage. What sort of jutsu are you going to teach me this time?" Naruto asked.

"…Pervy Sage… hey you… don't you know what an amazing person I am?" Jiraiya asked.

"It's been said that I'm the Toad Sage! And that's not all! In the north, in the south, east and west, the legendary three ninja's white haired frog-summoning child! The handsome man that can silence a crying child! He's Jiraiya-Sama! That's me!" He shouted with a stupid pose.

Naruto and I were quiet for a minute.

"Huh?" He asked. We both started walking while Jiraiya was quiet and somewhat sulking.

Naruto started asking why Jiraiya had chosen him to go along as his traveling companion. I was just invited by Naruto but Jiraiya just wanted Naruto in the beginning.

"The 4th Hokage was my apprentice, and you resemble him in a funny way. That's your reason. Koto-Chan… you remind me of his power." Jiraiya said.

I was unfazed. Uncle Minato was someone, that if he was alive, I would most likely be very close to. Naruto has no idea who the 4th Hokage really is but I know. I looked at the ground while Naruto shouted nonsense.

"You know… don't you?" Jiraiya asked me quietly.

"Yeah… Uncle Minato does look like him a lot… but he has the personality of his mother." I said.

"Do you know who his mother is?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not really… I just know Uncle Minato was a lot mellower than Naruto is. I just put 2 and 2 together." I said and smiled up at Jiraiya.

"You're very clever then." Jiraiya said.

Naruto and I looked all over the town while Jiraiya got us a room at a hotel.

The next thing I knew Naruto and Jiraiya where checking out a beautiful woman in a cocktail dress.

I sighed.

"May I have to room key?" I asked the lady at the front desk. She handed it to me and I went upstairs alone. When I got to the room I instantly removed my shoes, bag and clothes. I jumped into the shower and took a moment to relax.

When I was done I put on a complimentary kimono. It was red and had a butterfly, and flower design on it. It fit nicely considering my small height.

I walked out while running a towel on my hair and tail.

"Where'd Jiraiya go?" I asked.

"That pervert went out after some girl!" Naruto shouted.

"I see… why'd you pick him as a teacher?" I asked and sat down on the bed with him.

"He may be a hermit but he's strong." Naruto said.

I laughed. "I suppose he is! How often do you think girls turn him down?!" I asked. My tail wagged.

"Aaaalllll the time!" Naruto shouted.

"He's what? 50?" I asked.

"Probably older!" Naruto and I kept laughing for a while.

"You know… we really shouldn't make fun of him… he is training you after all." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. That was a little mean." Naruto agreed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Wow… he was rejected that fast?" I asked. Naruto and I both got up to see. I was dying to see Jiraiya's face, I imagined something funny. The knocking continued.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up already." Naruto mumbled.

My blood ran cold when I saw who was behind the door.

**I jumped up, blocking multiple shadow clones. I hit them all in one sweep of my sword and the disappeared. Then a bunch more grabbed me. I struggled and turned my wrists, grabbing the two holding my arms. I slammed them together and kicked the rest off. **

** I made hand signs, and prepared to use one of the few Jutsus my body would allow. Ryuka no Jutsu! It was 3 times as big as Sasuke's. Nii-San taught me how to use my power to enhance it. **

** I landed on the ground, no more Shadow Clones of Nii-San. **

** "Impressive job, Koto-Chan." Nii-San said. I smiled while panting slightly. **

** "Thanks Nii-San!" I said. He turned to leave. "Wait! Where are you going?!" I asked. **

** "Don't ever call me that again." He ordered. His voice was threatening and scary. **

** "N-Nii-San?" I asked. My ears down. **

** Nii-San turned and looked me in the eyes with his Sharingan. It was suddenly dark and I was all alone. **

** "The next time you see me… I will do something terrible to you. I am not your Nii-San, Koto-Chan. This is to prove that fact." Nii-San's voice echoed. **

** And with that… I watched as everyone I loved was murdered in front of me. Trapped in Nii-San's Genjutsu I cried and cried. But at the time… I didn't know it was Genjutsu at all. **

He isn't my big brother… not anymore.

Itachi pushed the door open more.

"Could this child really be the Nine-Tails?" Kisame asked. Naruto and I both where surprised.

"Naruto-Kun… Koto-Chan… we'd like you to come with us." Itachi said. Naruto grabbed my hand and held it tightly. He was scared. To my surprise Naruto and I actually stepped out of the room. The second we did, Itachi grabbed me by my shoulder and threw me away from Naruto. Kisame then pulled out a small metal box. He held it next to my wrists it was suddenly huge. It locked my hands together and I fell to my knees. The box weighed a ton!

It canceled out my powers but also made so I couldn't run. Itachi knew my weakness but he knew that alone wouldn't be enough. He knew I was fast.

"Ko!" Naruto shouted.

"Itachi… it's time we get started. We don't want him running around. We should cut off a leg." Kisame said and reached for his sword.

"No!" I shouted.

Itachi was silent.

"Well?" Kisame asked.

Naruto was so scared it didn't even cross his mind to run.

"Naruto run!" I shouted.

"Shut up!" Kisame said and kicked me in the side. I grunted in pain and looked up at him. I saw pain and sorrow in his shark eyes. He didn't want to do that… he… he was just following orders.

I coughed and tiny bit of blood flew out. I glared up at both of them, trying my hardest to force my eyes red. But nothing happened.

I gasped when I looked behind them.

"It's been a while… Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Itachi Uchiha…" Sasuke said.

"Indeed, today is a special day, don't you think? This is the second time I've seen another Sharingan." Kisame spoke.

"I will… kill you!" Sasuke shouted. He seemed… different. He looked a little tweaked in the head but he was also pissed as could be.

Kisame laughed.

"You seem to be familiar with Itachi… who is this guy?" Kisame asked.

"He is my… younger brother." Itachi said.

I gasped. Itachi had never told me his last name.

"Sasuke…" I spoke. "What did this guy do?" I asked. "When you where small… when the Uchihas where wiped out… where was Itachi?" I asked.

"He…" Sasuke said.

"I thought the Uchiha Clan was wiped out… by you, Itachi." Kisame said. I was shocked. Itachi… he was the one… he did "That"…. He hurt Sasuke… and so many others… his own family… How could he?

Itachi turned around to face Sasuke. After a few seconds, Sasuke let out a scream.

"I've been wanting to say this to you… I've lived hating you… and also I have lived only to kill you… I have lived for this!" Sasuke shouted as Chidori formed in his hand.

As Sasuke ran at Itachi, Kisame stepped in front of me.

"I'm sorry… Koto-Chan…" He said to me. It was hidden under Sasuke's battle cry. My eyes where wide while I watched Sasuke. I was shocked when Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm. Holding it tightly he snapped Sasuke's arm, breaking it.

"Sasuke!" I shouted.

I looked over and saw Naruto trying to gather chakra but failing.

"My Samehada eats up chakra!" Kisame told him.

I tried my hardest to get to Naruto… or even Sasuke.

"No! Don't hurt him!" I screamed.

I gasped when a large frog appeared in front of Naruto. And Jiraiya behind him. I let out a sigh while I kept trying to move.

I was able to get the box to move a little. Come on! Come on! I kept trying to move the box or pull my hands from it. I tuned back into the conversation.

"So you really ARE after Naruto and Koto…" Jiraiya said.

"No wonder Kakashi knew about this… you were the source of information… "TO abduct Naruto and Koto… those where the orders given to us by the higher echelons of our organization, Akatsuki." Itachi explained.

Everyone was quiet. Then the large frog disappeared.

"You won't get either of them." Jiraiya said.

"And why not?" Itachi asked.

"Because right now, right here, you two will die by my hand." Jiraiya answered.

"Don't do it." Sasuke suddenly said. He started to get up. "This guy is mine!"

"Sasuke don't! You're hurt!" I shouted.

"You've endured more than this… all to protect me and Naruto…" Sasuke said.

"But I'm a demon, you're just a human! Please, I'm begging you! Stop!" I shouted.

"…I have absolutely no interest n you right now." Itachi said. "You might as well listen to Koto-Chan."

Sasuke stood there panting. The next thing I knew Sasuke went flying back. He hit the wall at the other end of the hall hard.

"Sasuke!" I screamed.

"You assholes!" Naruto shouted and charged at them.

"Naruto! I told you… don't!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto stopped.

"This fight is mine." Sasuke growled.

Itachi started over to Sasuke.

"Come on!" He shouted.

Itachi hit him in the stomach.

Stop it…

He hit him again.

Stop it...!

And again.

"Stop hurting him Itachi Nii-San!" I suddenly screamed.

Everyone around me gasped. Itachi looked at me while he held Sasuke to the wall.

"Stop it! Just stop!" I shouted. Tears building in my eyes.

"You trained me! You taught me everything I know right now! You looked after me! Don't you dare tell me that was just a lie, Nii-San! Don't you dare say you don't care about me! If you care about me at all, stop this now! If you continue to hurt my Sasuke… I will never forgive you…" I said and glared at him. A single tear rolled from my eye. Nii-San looked me in the eyes for a moment. He saw how serious I was. How much I would hurt him for all of this. But even so… he…

Sasuke let out another scream.

I couldn't do this anymore… I shook with anger toward Itachi. I understood Sasuke's feelings for him completely. My demonic aura started to spill out suddenly. Even Kisame's sword couldn't eat it. I started to get up, my eyes blazing red.

I let out a loud cry and charged at Itachi. I was faster than I ever had been before. Itachi's eyes widened when I was next to him. I pushed him to the side and he moved away from Sasuke.

I spun around and slammed the large box into his lower rib cage. Itachi went flying back. He skid to a stop and coughed up some blood.

I panted and growled. I felt the tattoos on my body. I felt a different kind of power. This wasn't a training session… this was real… what he did… I can't forgive him!

I charged at him again and Itachi charged it me. He pulled out a kunai and I just ran. I slammed the box against the kunai. Without that weapon blocking me… I would have crushed Itachi's head with the box.

To my surprise the box broke in half and fell from my arms. I was filled with even more power. It was so over whelming I was in shock for a moment. During that time, Itachi swung his kunai and scratched me across the face. Then he cut my on my shoulder, my stomach and my leg.

He then grabbed me by my hair and threw me against the wall. I went right through a stone pillar in the wall.

I lay in the ruble, lifeless. I heard Itachi sigh.

"To think I trained her…" He said quietly.

Something beat suddenly. Like a heartbeat. I started to climb from the pile of rocks, my clothes torn and my eyes red and hurting.

"You don't know when to give up." Itachi stated. I growled. Something had changed. The blood dripping from my body began to move.

I saw in Itachi's mind… my eyes… the pupil… from a circle to a lean diamond… a demon's eye… a monster's…

My blood started to roll down my body and started to gather in my hand. I could feel how terrified everyone around me was to see me like this. I was panting; my vision… everything around me had turned red. Was I going insane? I looked at my hand. In it was a staff. I looked up the staff and saw an enormous blade.

But not just any blade. A scythe. It was red and seemed to be made from my blood. I looked at Itachi. His eyes were scared. Scared of me. I looked at Naruto and Jiraiya. Their eyes where the same.

Yes… I can smell it… your fear… I want… I want to see your blood on the walls!

I charged at Itachi, lifting my scythe. I swung it once. I heard a roar. It was mine. It shook the ground under my feet. I swung once, just before I hit Itachi…

"Koto…" I gasped and stopped mid-swing. The scythe turned back to liquid and the red I saw was gone. My eyes didn't hurt anymore. I felt my pupils go back t normal. Along with my eyes. When my eyes turned green I was punched in the stomach and went flying back. I hit the wall Sasuke had hit and fell to the ground next to him.

Blood quietly fell from my mouth. I looked over at Sasuke. He was on the ground, unconscious.

I reached out and wrapped my arms around his head, pulling him onto my lap. I started to cry.

"Sasuke… Sasuke…" I whimpered. I buried my face in his hair and cried more. I looked up when Naruto sat both of us up. Sasuke's eyes where open but empty. As where mine but I was aware of what was going on around me. Kind of. I leaned against Naruto drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Take… home… he'll be… Sasuke… Koto… stay… us… heal faster…" Was all I heard before actually falling asleep.


End file.
